Amortentia and the Imperius Curse
by MrsJaydeMalfoy
Summary: Jayde Newsome was never just an ordinary witch, even before she transferred to Hogwarts.  Her life was going  well; she was finally able to control her powers until someone interfered, but their interference could be the best thing for her.  Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 A Jayded Past

**Author's Note: I am currently in the process of editing this story. This chapter has been edited as of 2/19/11! Please read and review!**

* * *

As far back as I can remember, I've always known there was something a little different about me. I've always been a bit of a loner; I didn't even fit in with the other children at home.

For me, home was an orphanage in Enfield, a small town northwest of Dublin, Ireland, where I had lived my whole life. I was brought to the orphanage by the local police when I was little more than eleven months old. Apparently, my parents and I had been involved in a late-night house fire which left me the sole survivor, and the police had no choice but to bring me to the orphanage because they didn't know the names or whereabouts of any of my other relatives.

Growing up I knew very little of my parents. The only reason I even knew their names (Neta and Donald) was because the police were able to sort through county records and find the deed to their house with their names and signatures on it, as well as a copy of their marriage certificate. In fact, the only reason the police knew my full name (Jayde Alyssa Newsome) and date of birth (January 10th) was because they were able to find the hospital's records of my birth.

I often felt sad and lonely because I didn't know my parents. In fact, if the truth is told, I felt responsible for their deaths. Though my life at the orphanage wasn't troubled, instead of playing with the other children I would often wander off by myself to imagine what my life would be like if my parents hadn't died.

As the other children and I got older, all my peers began to view me as odd because I spent so much time by myself, and this didn't improve when I got to elementary school. From then on I was known not by my name, but as "the smart girl" who didn't wear the same clothes all the popular kids wore. All the other kids just kept their distance and laughed silently about my "odd" behavior, too-short jeans, and worn-out sneakers. One person in particular always seemed to start the antics against me, and ironically it was the person I'd known for the longest; Corey O'Doherty.

Corey was also an orphan; in fact he and I grew up together. Corey had been left on the front steps of the orphanage anonymously when he was less than a month old. Though Corey and I were never the best of friends, we had always been cordial to each other. He and I didn't really play together, but he didn't pick on me either. But as we grew older Corey started treating me badly at school because I wasn't in the "cool crowd" and he didn't want to be seen as a friend of someone so "un-cool". When we got back to the orphanage every afternoon, however, Corey was a completely different person than he had been at school.

For years I let this go on and said nothing, but that all changed one November afternoon when Corey and I were 10 years old. On the playground at school, a short, blonde-haired girl named Gloria, one of Corey's friends, had walked up to me with an angry look on her face and accused me of trying to kiss Corey, her "boyfriend". I'd told her that was not true and I didn't know what she was talking about, but she didn't believe me.

She'd shoved me in the chest, which shocked me. This was such a ridiculous and childish thing to be angry about, much less to be willing to fight over, especially considering we were only 10 years old. Nevertheless, Gloria was indeed very angry about it and I became frightened. I'd started looking around for an exit to no avail, and the swarm of children that surrounded the two of us started screaming things like, "Fight!" and "Get her Gloria!"

She shoved me again, this time so hard that I fell to the ground, stunned. I asked Corey, who was standing nearby watching, to tell her the truth, but he simply smirked and said, "This is what you get for trying to kiss me, you freak."

At this, all the children in the crowd started laughing, and Gloria started kicking me while I was still on the ground. I threw my arms up in front of my face instinctively, and screamed as I received several blows to the forearms and shins from her white sneakers. Though the sun had been shining brightly just moments before, thunder now rumbled in the distance, but none of the other children seemed to notice.

Within moments Gloria had me lying on the ground, trying fruitlessly to crawl out of harm's way; receiving several blows to my back and sides from all of her surrounding friends who had jumped in the fight. I felt like I might pass out soon, and I cried and prayed for it all to be over soon as the approaching storm grew louder. Just when it began to seem that the girls would never stop and that I would surely die, a frightened male voice had called out from the back of the crowd, "It's the teachers! Run!"

The pain finally ended. Everyone who had been participating in or standing around the fight ran quickly away so as not to be caught too close to the scene of the crime. I could barely move, I just lay there on the ground crying until a teacher arrived and helped me up, dusting all the dirt off my face and clothes. When the teacher asked me what had happened I didn't answer her and started limping back towards the schoolhouse, stepping inside just as the first drop of rain fell from the darkened sky.

I went to the bathroom and washed all the dirt and tears off my face, and carried on the rest of my school day as if nothing had happened. Before I left school that afternoon, however, I was called to the principal's office. The principal wanted to know what had happened, and I'd told him that I'd simply tripped on the playground. Though he didn't believe me at first, I convinced the principal I was telling the truth, and I left his office and started walking home. I felt guilty that I'd just lied but certain that I'd just saved myself from another beating from Gloria, in the immediate future anyway.

The storm that had started on the playground earlier had stopped and the sun had regained its perch by the time I began my walk home that day, though in some spots the sky still looked dark and threatening. I remember wondering to myself why all the kids at school hated me so much as I walked home, staring down at the road and kicking nearby rocks to see how far they'd roll. My heart grew even heavier than it had during the fight, as though it were a tree whose branches were sagging from the weight of a recent snow.

I felt utterly alone and rejected, and I didn't understand why, out of everyone the other students could've picked on, it had to be me; it always had to be me. The only possible response I could come up with was what I had been hearing from those same children my whole life: I was a freak.

After thinking this way for several minutes, I realized I was getting close to home; I could see the break in the tree line ahead to my left that was the beginning of the orphanage grounds, so I wiped away the tears that had started pouring from my eyes and tried to regain my composure. I didn't want Ms. Fitzpatrick, the orphanage director, to see me like this. She'd been there for me my entire life. She'd done a lot for me, and I felt I owed it to her to put on a smile and pretend everything was okay. I didn't want to burden her; she already had enough to deal with at the orphanage. That was why I hadn't asked her for new clothes when the children at school had started picking on me about my jeans being too short.

As I stepped into the orphanage's yard, however, I could tell that Ms. Fitzpatrick wouldn't be falling for the whole "nothing happened" act that day. She was standing on the wooden front steps of the orphanage with her arms crossed, and she was tapping her left foot impatiently. Just looking at her made me wary of what was coming, for surely her appearance meant this couldn't be good. Her curly auburn hair and her dress and apron were swaying slightly in the light breeze, and her lips were bunched together in a pale pink line. Her eyes were fixed directly on me as I made my way across the yard, unable to mask my limp and the physical pain it caused me each time I took a step.

I soon found out that Corey had come running home and told yet another lie on me, telling Ms. Fitzpatrick that I'd called Gloria ugly names and pulled her hair, which had been the cause of the fight. I didn't understand why Corey would do such a thing, and I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

Corey had never tried to cause me problems at the orphanage before; it felt like he'd betrayed me, like there was some boundary line in our part-time friendship that he had just crossed. I felt the overwhelming sensations of sadness and depression sweep over me, but for the first time they were accompanied by something more: anger. I felt my face get hot as I stared at Corey, enraged. I insisted to Ms. Fitzpatrick that Corey was lying and that I hadn't started the fight, but of course Corey denied it, throwing out even more wild accusations as he did so.

Finally, for the first time in my life, I had had enough. The melting pot of all my pent-up anger, fear, and hurt had finally reached its boiling point, and I felt like a time-bomb that was about to explode. I started screaming at both Ms. Fitzpatrick and Corey. I told Corey I was tired of him picking on me and telling lies on me, and I told Ms. Fitzpatrick how the fight at school had actually started, angry tears rolling down my cheeks as I did so. Ms. Fitzpatrick asked Corey if I was telling the truth, and he whole-heartedly denied it, throwing out more wild accusations about me that couldn't have been farther from the truth.

Ms. Fitzpatrick told Corey that she didn't believe him, but I didn't hear her. And Ms. Fitzpatrick didn't see the change happening in my eyes. Unknown to me, my normally royal blue eyes were now growing lighter. They grew lighter and lighter until all the blue had faded from them, and the entire center of my eye, pupil and all, were a misty whitish-grey color; it was as if a great fog had set in on my eyes.

I became unaware of my surroundings and saw nothing but the image of Corey's chubby, sandy-haired and green-eyed laughing face from earlier in the day. And I felt nothing but an uncontrollable rage that was taking over me, consuming me. Something was about to happen; I could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2 Stormy Weather

**Author's Note: This chapter has been edited as of 2/19/11! Please read and review!**

* * *

I am unsure of what happened next. All I have to go on is what Ms. Fitzpatrick told me years later when we discussed that day again. According to her, just as I began to zone out, she noticed a sudden chill in the air and darkening of the skies. She told Corey and I to get inside to get out of the approaching storm, and when I didn't follow her she turned back to look at me. And as she looked directly at me for the first time in several minutes she realized something was horribly wrong.

What she saw filled her with terror; there I stood at the bottom of the steps, looking absolutely livid, but that wasn't all. My eyes were completely void of color, and my entire body was stiff. My long, straight black hair swirled around my face from the strength of the wind, but it didn't seem to bother me; I didn't bother to try and keep it out of my face.

It appeared as though I was frozen, and Ms. Fitzpatrick could tell that although my eyes were open, I had no idea what was going on around me. It appeared almost as if I couldn't see her, the orphanage, or the black clouds that were quickly moving towards us with occasional streaks of lightning in the midst of them.

Frightened though she was by my appearance, she was more fearful for my health and safety as the storm drew closer. She quickly ran down the steps and grabbed me by the arm, telling me to get inside; but I didn't move. I didn't even jump like Ms. Fizpatrick did when the sharp bolt of lightning flashed right above our heads, nor at the deafeningly loud thunderclap that followed it.

Panicking and wild-eyed, she took hold of me by the shoulders and shook me, begging me to snap out of whatever trance I was in and come inside as torrents of rain started pouring down, like a misty veil shooting down from the heavens. And just that quickly, as if I had been shaken awake from a bad dream, my entire body twitched involuntarily and I gasped loudly.

I remember none of this, but I do remember what happened after I snapped out of whatever daze I'd been in. Still unsure of my surroundings and feeling slightly frightened, I looked up at Ms. Fitzpatrick, who had a fearful expression on her face. "Are you alright, Jayde?" she asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"I…think so," I replied, "But why are you staring at me like that?"

As I spoke, Ms. Fitzpatrick noticed that my eyes didn't look solid white anymore. They were now a very pale blue, and as she stood and watched in amazement, my eyes grew darker and darker until they were back to their normal, rich royal blue color. Thinking that perhaps she'd just been seeing things and not wanting to frighten me, she quickly said, "It's nothing dear…I just wanted you to get in out of the storm."

When I asked Ms. Fitzpatrick what storm she was talking about, she nearly lost her mind. "This one!" she said, waving her arms in the sky, "Don't you see all the clouds, lightning and rain? Can't you hear the thunder? Jayde what's wrong? Are you feeling all right?"

"I feel fine," I said, "But it isn't raining, or lightning, or thundering, and there isn't a cloud in the sky; the sun is shining."

"Jayde what in the world are you talking about?" she asked, "It is absolutely dreadful..." She stopped mid-sentence as she looked up at the sky. I was right; there were no clouds, nor lightning or thunder, and it was definitely not raining. Ms. Fitzpatrick later said it was as if the past few minutes hadn't happened at all. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and the old man who lived across the street from the orphanage was still outside trying to lead his stubborn pony back into the stable.

Confused, she simply gave up trying to explain and told me to get inside before the storm came back. She was so shocked and confused about the storm's abrupt ending that she didn't even finish the conversation she'd been having with Corey and me. She went on about her duties and tried not to think about what had just happened.

We walked inside but didn't speak a word as she cleaned my wounds. When that was finished, she sent me up to my room to do my homework while she started making dinner. She called the other children and me downstairs when dinner was ready, and sent us all back upstairs to get ready for bed immediately after we finished eating.

The next few days went by rather uneventfully at the orphanage, and at school. Gloria had apparently had time to calm down about the situation, and I was just glad it was over. Though I stayed sore and my limbs remained bruised for a few days, I didn't think much about the fight.

Ms. Fitzpatrick, however, said that she could not get the events that took place at the orphanage that day out of her head. She could still picture me standing there stiff as a board and the freakish storm in her head. She often had nightmares about it, though she didn't tell me this until later. But from what she told me, what bothered her most about the events that took place that afternoon was the color of my eyes.

For some reason, it seemed to her that my eyes had lost their color just before the storm had set in, and that they'd regained their color just before the storm so rapidly ended. But she felt like a fool for thinking these things. What was she insinuating? That I had somehow caused the storm? That was completely ridiculous! She knew me, had practically raised me, and she also knew that sweet, innocent little girls like me didn't cause storms, and the color of their eyes wasn't affected by storms either.

She kept trying to convince herself that she had been hallucinating, but she found that very difficult to do. As for me, I was still hurt and shocked by Corey's actions, but I had already decided what to do. From now on I was just going to completely avoid him, both at school and at home; even if he spoke to me I'd just completely ignore him. I decided that I didn't want or need friends; that one time that I had been betrayed had been enough to let me know that I didn't want to feel that way ever again. From now on, I'd be my own best friend.

* * *

A couple of months later, everyone had almost completely forgotten about the incident that occurred that afternoon. Unknown to me, however, another life-altering day was rapidly approaching; my 11th birthday.

I woke up early that Saturday morning to Ms. Fitzpatrick singing "Happy Birthday" loudly in my ear; a tradition she had performed on my birthday every year as far back as I could remember. I'd got up and dressed and went downstairs to help Ms. Fitzpatrick prepare breakfast, but she quickly refused my help and ordered me not to do any chores that day.

She told me I was to go outside and play all day; to enjoy my birthday. So I donned my coat, gloves and earmuffs and went outside to play in the snow for a while; I've always loved snow. I made several snow angels and an admittedly small and sloppy-looking snowman, and as I was looking for stones to use as the snowman's eyes, I noticed a large brown owl sitting on the orphanage's mailbox.

Shocked to see an owl out in daylight, I decided to slowly creep over to the mailbox, hoping to sneak up on the owl and get a chance to pet it. I started out on the left side of the orphanage's wooden steps, where my pitiful-looking snowman was located. I slowly made my way around the steps and behind one of the snow-covered pine trees that bordered the orphanage's yard to the right. I waited there for a moment before peeking out from behind the pine tree sheepishly, and then quickly darted behind another pine tree once I saw that the owl hadn't noticed my sneaking yet.

I continued this process for several minutes, ducking behind pine tree after pine tree and peeking each time to make sure the owl hadn't caught on to my scheme. I finally reached the tree nearest the mailbox and slowly made my way out from behind it, taking care not to step too loudly and alert the still-oblivious owl.

My target was directly in my line of sight now, still perched atop the black metal-clad and wooden-posted mailbox. I continued to approach the mailbox stealthily, and thought I'd surely catch the owl. The owl was too fast for me, however, and flew away only seconds before I reached the mail box. "Darn!" I thought to myself, disappointed that my mission had failed.

Having exerted so much energy trying to sneak up on the owl, I no longer felt like finishing my snowman and decided to go back inside; I was getting too cold to stay outside much longer anyway. Since I was already at the mailbox, I decided to check the mail and take it inside, so I pulled the mailbox's handle forward and down and looked inside to see if there were any letters. There were, and I took the several letters out of the mailbox, closed it, and took the letters inside to Ms. Fitzpatrick, who had just finished setting the table for breakfast.

She didn't bother to open the mail until after breakfast, at which point she called me into the kitchen and vaguely explained that she'd received a letter saying that someone was coming today to discuss possibly transferring me to another school. Neither of us had any idea who or where this letter had come from, and the idea of transferring to another school thoroughly frightened me, but Ms. Fitzpatrick assured me that everything would be okay before sending me out of the kitchen to enjoy the rest of my birthday.

I was in the living room watching cartoons two hours later when the doorbell rang, and I got up and answered the door. There stood a tall, thin woman whose blond hair fell in ringlet curls to her shoulders. She looked like she was in her late 30s to early 40s, and she had a very pleasant smile on her face.

"_Dia dhuit_," I said in my native Irish tongue.

"Hello to you too dear," the stranger said, "You must be Jayde Newsome. My name is Eva McGreggor, and I'm here to speak with you and your guardian about your schooling. May I come in?"

"Yes ma'am," I answered as I pulled the large wooden door open farther to allow Mrs. McGreggor enough room to pass. Once she got inside I offered to take her coat and then escorted her to the living room and said I'd go fetch Ms. Fitzpatrick.

I found her in the laundry room and told her that the headmistress she'd received the letter from that morning had arrived, and Ms. Fitzpatrick followed me back to the living room where Mrs. McGreggor sat in a brown leather armchair, seeming very amused by the cartoons that were on the television. When she saw us enter, she stood up.

I introduced her and Ms. Fitzpatrick to each other and they shook hands and exchanged greetings. Mrs. McGreggor apologized for any confusion her letter had caused and asked that Ms. Fitzpatrick sign a confidentiality agreement before they began their conversation, which Ms. Fitzpatrick did hesitantly. Then Mrs. McGreggor began.

"Dunamase Institute," she said, "is a school for students with special abilities. You received my letter this morning, and consequentially my visit today, because Jayde is one such student."

"Oh!" Ms. Fitzpatrick exclaimed in excitement. "So Jayde's been chosen to go to your school because she gets good marks in school?"

"Not quite," Mrs. McGreggor replied, and she reached into her briefcase and pulled out a piece of paper. "This is a list of the courses Jayde would be taking in her first year at Dunamase, if she chooses to attend", Mrs. McGreggor said as she leaned forward and gave the list to Ms. Fitzpatrick.

Immediately Ms. Fitzpatrick began scanning the page excitedly, but her face turned from an expression of excitement to one of confusion almost immediately. I leaned over to my left, looking down at the paper in Ms. Fitzpatrick's hands, and immediately understood why she was confused. I couldn't find 'Arithmetic' or 'Reading' anywhere on the course list. The list was comprised instead of words I didn't understand, such as 'Herbology' and 'Transfiguration'.

Apparently still just as confused as I was, Ms. Fitzpatrick lowered the paper and shifted her green-eyed gaze to Mrs. McGreggor. "I'm sorry," she began, "But I'm afraid I don't understand. This isn't a list of real courses; half of these words look made-up! Why would Jayde need to take a course on 'Potion-making'?"

"Because Jayde is a witch," Mrs. McGreggor replied matter-of-factly, as though she'd just stated something that should have been obvious.

Neither Ms. Fitzpatrick nor myself could believe what we'd just heard Mrs. McGreggor say, and we both sat there on the sofa as though we were frozen, staring wide-eyed at this clearly insane woman.

It was Mrs. McGreggor who finally broke the awkward silence a few moments later; "I'm sorry", she said, "I didn't mean to startle you, but there simply isn't an easy way to tell someone they're a witch… especially when they don't think witches exist".

At this, Ms. Fitzpatrick scoffed loudly and gave a sarcastic smile before finally breaking her silence. "What kind of fool do you take me for?" she asked Mrs. McGreggor, to which the latter simply sighed.

It was evident from the look on Mrs. McGreggor's face that she'd gotten the same reaction from someone before, and that up until now she'd been hoping that this time would be different. She gathered her composure and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I don't take you for a fool," she began, but Ms. Fitzpatrick cut her off.

I'd never seen Ms. Fitzpatrick so upset before. Growing up she'd always told me not to interrupt people when they were talking, so I took the fact that she was breaking her own rule as an ominous sign. I knew that Mrs. McGreggor would surely not like what Ms. Fitzpatrick was about to say.

"You're nothing but a scam artist!" Ms. Fitzpatrick began, "You send out these letters and come to people's houses and try to convince them their children are devil-worshipping, broom-riding, wart-covered hags who cackle and cast spells on people for the sheer enjoyment of it. You think if you promise that you can make someone's child extraordinary they'll give you money for tuition and find then find out the hard way that 'Dunamase' doesn't exist. You're pathetic! You toy with people's emotions and savings, and then run off with their hard-earned money! Well, this is one person you won't fool so easily! I'm no fool; witches DO NOT exist!"

I could tell by looking at her that Mrs. McGreggor was very insulted by this accusation, and she immediately began vehemently insisting that witchcraft was not devil-worship, that it was actually a good thing.

She fruitlessly tried for several moments to convince Ms. Fitzpatrick of this, but only succeeded in making her more angry. "Fine then, I'll prove to you that I'm not lying" Mrs. McGreggor said, but Ms. Fitzpatrick had had enough.

"You'll do no such thing!" she said angrily, "You will leave this house RIGHT NOW before I call the police and have you arrested for trespassing and fraud!"

Having nothing else to say, Mrs. McGreggor nodded her head in agreement and got to her feet. I offered to get her coat for her, but she refused. But she simply stood in front of the chair she'd been sitting in, staring at the arch that led to the hallway. Ms. Fitzpatrick just sat there staring at her, but I saw something moving in the hallway out of the corner of my eye.

Turning so I could see which of the children had been eavesdropping on this strange conversation, I gazed into the hallway and what I saw made my eyes widen in fear and amazement. It was Mrs. McGreggor's coat, coming towards us. But there were no arms or legs carrying it to her. There was no child's face hiding sheepishly behind the brown fabric. There were no strings being used to pull the coat towards us. Mrs. McGreggor's coat was floating towards us; floating in mid-air, with nothing to support it whatsoever!

I thought for several seconds, but could not come up with one logical explanation for why this was happening. The only way I could explain this situation to myself was by thinking, 'It's magic!', but that couldn't be true, could it? Coats didn't just float by themselves! But this one was doing it anyway.

It continued to float towards us, defying gravity and several other concepts I'd learned in school. I began to question everything I thought I knew, and mentally argued with myself for several seconds. Feeling insane, I told myself that this must be some kind of dream, because there was _no way_ this coat was actually floating across the room.

And I couldn't be a witch, witches don't exist! But somehow Mrs. McGreggor, who had just told both of us she was a witch, had made this coat float to her from an entirely different room in the house. And now she had pulled her coat on and had turned to face the two of us. Would she speak? Would she cast some sort of spell on us for not believing her?

Frightful of what would happen next, Ms. Fitzpatrick pulled me closer to her in a protective way, but Mrs. McGreggor simply smiled. "I'm not going to hurt you," she insisted, "But you left me with no choice but to show you that I was serious. I will, of course, leave now if you still wish me to."

This time, however, it was I who spoke up. "So you're serious then, I'm a witch?" I asked incredulously, to which she simply nodded her head.

"Your mother was a very talented Irish witch, and your father was an English wizard," she said.

I was flabbergasted; I couldn't make sense out of anything that I'd just seen or heard. "This can't be right," I said more to myself than to anyone else. "I can't be a witch! I can't have powers! I'm a loser! A freak!"

At this, Ms. Fitzpatrick finally rejoined the conversation. "Jayde, how many times do I have to tell you?" she asked me, "You aren't a loser or a freak. People pick on you because you're special. Now I know this is just as hard for you to believe as it is for me, but if it was possible for Mrs. McGreggor to make that coat float to her, then it's possible you're a witch."

"I'm glad you finally understand," Mrs. McGreggor said. Ms. Fitzpatrick nodded her head and then asked Mrs. McGreggor what the next step in this process was. "Well, the two of you will need to decide if Jayde will be attending Dunamase in the fall and inform me of your decision. If Jayde will be attending, I'll send you a list of books and materials required for Jayde's first year."

"And who is expected to pay for the tuition and books if Jayde decides to go?" Ms. Fitzpatrick asked.

"Jayde," Mrs. McGreggor replied, "She's the only heir to her parents' account at the wizard's bank in Dublin, so she's got complete rights and access to her account. She can pay for her books, tuition, robes, wand, and anything else she needs or wants."

"And where would she get such supplies?" Ms. Fitzpatrick asked.

"There's a small wizarding village called Clonminam near the school," Mrs. McGreggor replied, "If you'd like, I could take Jayde there to get her things before the school year starts."

"So, I'd have to move, wouldn't I?" I asked.

"Only during the school year," Mrs. McGreggor replied, "Once the school year ends you'll be right back here for the summer. And you can come back and visit over the Christmas and Easter holidays if you'd like. The school really isn't far from here at all, but I know you've never been away from Ms. Fitzpatrick before and that this is a bit frightening for you. I'll tell you what, I'll give the two of you until July to decide, and I'll come back here at the beginning of August to get your decision. If you decide you will be going, I will help you get your school things at that time, Jayde, how does that sound?"

When Ms. Fitzpatrick and I agreed, Mrs. McGreggor told us that we couldn't tell anyone else that I'm a witch, not even the other children in the orphanage. She'd said that if I decided to attend Dunamase, we'd have to come up with some other story to tell the other children about what school I'd be attending.

She insisted that the wizarding world must be kept hidden from ordinary people at all costs; in fact witches and wizards can only use their powers in front of ordinary people in life-threatening situations. She said the only time this rule may be broken is if a witch or wizard has non-magic parents or caretakers, to show them that the headmaster or headmistress is not lying when we say that their child is a witch or wizard. She said that the consequences of 'our' world being discovered would be unimaginable.

Ms. Fitzpatrick then asked, "But if your world is such a secret, why did we discuss it here, inside the orphanage? There are many children roaming this house right now, how can we be certain one of them hasn't already heard this conversation? How do we know they didn't see your coat floating in here from the hallway?"

Mrs. McGreggor smiled in response to Ms. Fitzpatrick's naive question. "Caroline," she said, "You just saw me make my coat float to me from another room, but you think I'm not skilled enough to tell when a child is approaching or listening? There are other ways for me to ensure that I'm not being overheard besides constantly running to the door to make sure they're nowhere around. They're all either in the back of the house or upstairs, playing."

"How do you..?" Ms. Fitzpatrick began, but Mrs. McGreggor interrupted her.

"I can't tell you how I know, Caroline, just trust me when I say that I do," she said.

Having finished discussing what she'd come to talk about, Mrs. McGreggor stood back up with her coat and briefcase in tow. "Well, I'd best get back to the castle," she said, "I hope you both have a wonderful spring and Easter, and I look forward to seeing you both and hearing your decision in August. I hope you'll join us Jayde, I know you'd be a wonderful addition to the school. _Slàn leat_."

"Goodbye, Mrs. McGreggor," Ms. Fitzpatrick said as she stood and shook the headmistress's hand, "We'll see you in August." And with one final glance and smile at me, there was a loud 'CRACK' and Mrs. McGreggor disappeared into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3 A Difficult Decision

**Author's Note: This chapter has been edited as of 2/19/11! Please read and review!**

* * *

After Mrs. McGreggor's strange departure, Ms. Fitzpatrick and I sat on the sofa very quietly for a long time, completely perplexed. Neither of us spoke; we couldn't believe what we had just seen and heard. Finally Ms. Fitzpatrick walked into the kitchen and started preparing dinner; I suppose the best way for her to deal with and process all this new information was to act as though nothing had happened.

She and I spent the next few weeks avoiding conversations about the big decision before us, but finally Ms. Fitzpatrick began to mention to me that I needed to start thinking about my choice. I put it off as long as I could, claiming that I had mountains of homework to do and hadn't had time to think about the situation.

Finally, at the end of June, Ms. Fitzpatrick insisted that I couldn't put it off any longer, and we sat down on the wooden front steps of the orphanage and had a talk as we looked out across the yard about whether or not I should attend Dunamase.

"Tell me what you think about all this, Jayde," she said.

"I'm afraid to leave the orphanage," I told her.

"I understand that," she began, "but I honestly think it's the right thing for you to do."

I was completely perplexed by her statement. "What do you mean?" I asked her.

"A witch is who you are," she whispered to me. "Who you were born to be. I think if you ever want to know anything about your parents, you should at least familiarize yourself with the culture they were a part of."

Admittedly, I hadn't thought of this before. I sat in silence for a few moments thinking about what Ms. Fitzpatrick had just said, but I still wasn't convinced. She and I watched the sun set as we continued to discuss the situation, and after talking for quite a while, she convinced me to give it a try. I set my mind to attend Dunamase. I was scared, but I was determined to make both her and my parents proud of me.

Both excitement and fear built up in me as the school year drew to a close, and the school year ended somewhat bitter-sweetly for me, as I realized I wouldn't be attending "regular" school any longer. I had decided to spend as much of my summer as I could with Ms. Fitzpatrick, since I wouldn't be around in the fall.

Ms. Fitzpatrick made up a wonderful story to tell the other children about why I wouldn't be around much from now on. At the end of July we had a dinner meeting with all the other children and told them that in the fall, I would be attending Sacred Heart Secondary School in County Cork, a boarding school for those who displayed academic excellence. Not surprisingly, none of my peers seemed shocked or upset about this information, nor did they ask any questions.

Finally, on Saturday, August 8th, I went out to the mailbox and found another letter from Mrs. McGreggor. The letter said that she'd be stopping by today to get our decision, and to hopefully help me buy my school things. Ms. Fitzpatrick and I had been sitting on the sofa nervously ever since we'd read the letter, waiting for Mrs. McGreggor's return. When we finally heard a knock on the door, Ms. Fitzpatrick jumped up at once to answer it while I remained seated.

I heard the two of them talking in the hallway and then smiled up at Mrs. McGreggor as she entered the room. "How lovely, dear!" she said before I even spoke, "I'm so glad you've decided to join us!" I looked up at Ms. Fitzpatrick, wondering if she'd told her the good news, but Ms. Fitzpatrick just shook her head, looking a little stunned herself.

"How did you know what my decision was?" I asked.

Mrs. McGreggor simply shook her head and said, "You will know in time, my dear." Then she asked if I was ready to go shopping in Clonminam, the wizard village, for all my things, and I said I was. Mrs. McGreggor said she'd have me back by sunset, and I gave Ms. Fitzpatrick a hug before walking outside behind the headmistress.

When I got outside I asked Mrs. McGreggor where we were going first, and she said, "To the bank, of course!" She motioned for me to follow her as she walked down the steps and across the yard. She continued onto the road and we had walked for about five minutes when I began to hope to myself that we weren't really going to walk all the way to the bank. Mrs. McGreggor let out a snicker and said, "No dear, we're not going to walk all that far. We just have to walk far enough that we're out of the sight range of all your neighbors."

"Out of sight of what?" I asked, curious.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" asked Mrs. McGreggor, "When I disappeared after we'd finished talking?"

"Yes" I answered, still not grasping the idea.

"Well, that's how we're going to get around today", Mrs. McGreggor continued, "It's called apparating."

"But I don't know how to apparate!" I said.

"I know that dear. Even trained witches and wizards aren't allowed to do it until they've reached a certain age," said Mrs. McGreggor, "And since you can't do it for yourself just yet, I'm going to take you with me when I apparate. It's called side-along apparition."

"Oh," I said, feeling a little embarrassed. "Does it hurt?"

"Well Jayde, I won't lie and say it's the most wonderful feeling in the world," Mrs. McGreggor said, "but it doesn't hurt. There now, I think we've walked quite far enough. Are you ready, dear?"

"I think so," I replied.

"Good. Then take my arm, please," she said.

I did as I was told, and the next thing I knew I felt like I was standing between four walls that were quickly closing in around me; it was like every inch of my body was being squeezed by an invisible force. And then, almost as suddenly as it had began, the sensation ended. When I finally felt safe enough to open my eyes, I noticed that we were in a small forest, and Mrs. McGreggor was staring down at me, concerned. "Are you all right, dear?" she asked.

"I think so," I said. "I just need a moment to catch my breath."

"I understand dear, that happens to all of us on our first time," Mrs. McGreggor replied.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We are in Dublin, in a forest near what's known as the Mansion House," Mrs. McGreggor replied.

"I've heard of this place," I said, "but why are we here? Isn't it closed to the public?"

"It's closed to certain parts of the public," Mrs. McGreggor answered with a smile.

"Then how are we to get in?" I asked.

"You'll see," answered Mrs. McGreggor, "Just take my hand and stay close by my side."

"Okay," I said, doing as I was told.

I heard Mrs. McGreggor whispering something funny that sounded like made-up words, but I didn't interrupt. Then Mrs. McGreggor led me out of the forest and we walked down the road a bit before we came upon the Mansion House, with its gate sealed and 'Keep Out' signs posted everywhere.

It looked like it had once been a very beautiful place, but now it was forlorn-looking and unkempt. This didn't seem to bother Mrs. McGreggor at all. She marched right up to the gate and tapped it with the stick she'd just pulled from her right pocket; I assumed it was her wand. Immediately the gate began to glow gold and then I watched in awe as it swung open in front of us. Mrs. McGreggor walked through the gate as though this were nothing new to her.

Once we had made it inside the yard, the gate automatically shut and re-locked itself behind us. "How does that work?" I asked, astonished. Mrs. McGreggor smiled.

"Only a witch or wizard can open that gate", she said, "And even if a human was standing right outside that gate as we walked through it, they would not be able to see it open, nor us walking through it. That's all part of the magic of this place."

And it wasn't until Mrs. McGreggor started walking towards the building again that I realized the change that had happened to the building in the past two minutes. It didn't look run-down and forgotten anymore; the white and beige stone was sparkling as if it were brand-new.

We entered Gringotts, and it was there that I met goblins for the first time, to my sheer terror - the goblins frightened me. Mrs. McGreggor gave me the key to my vault and we rode a small cart down into the tunnels that ran underneath the bank. We opened my vault, number six hundred fifteen, and what I saw when I looked into my Gringotts vault for the first time shocked me, in both a good way and a bad way.

The vault was full, but not with what I had hoped it would be full with. I was hoping for a lot of money, or at least enough to pay for my school tuition and supplies. It was filled instead with piles upon piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins that didn't look anything like the currency used here.

Somehow seeming to know what I was thinking again, Mrs. McGreggor spoke up and said, "Wizards use different money than the rest of the world does. The gold ones are Galleons, they're worth the most. The silver ones are Sickles - one Galleon is worth seventeen Sickles. The Knuts are the bronze ones, they're worth the least. One Sickle is worth twenty-nine Knuts. It might not look like much to you right now, but let me assure you that from looking at this pile I can tell your parents were very well off. They've left you a small fortune."

Having said this, she pulled a brown money bag made of cloth from a pocket in the skirt she was wearing and handed it to me. "Hold this dear, while I put enough money in it to last you at least the first two terms," she said, and I did as I was told.

We finished filling the bag with some of the Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, consequentially making it quite a bit heavier, and Mrs. McGreggor told me to close the bag. She told the goblin who'd been waiting patiently that we were ready to leave. I stowed my vault key in my pocket, and Mrs. McGreggor and I rode back up through the tunnels, walked through the bank, and then went back outside.

When we got outside the bank's gate I took Mrs. McGreggor's arm. I had the strange, walls-closing-in-on-me sensation again and when it stopped I found myself in a very busy small village. Mrs. McGreggor and I had landed on a cobblestone street in the middle of the small village, and there were children and adults alike bustling about. I accidentally bumped into several people as I looked around, before quickly apologizing. I stared in amazement at the busy little village, trying to take in everything at once; I didn't want to miss one single detail.

There were quaint little shops lining either side of the street, with wooden signs hanging from them. "What do you say we get started, dear?" said Mrs. McGreggor, and she pulled me into the shop closest to us on the left, whose wooden sign, when translated from Gaelic, read 'Campbell's Wooden Wonders'.

I remember being more than a bit nervous as we stepped into the dark and dusty shop; the floor-length red curtains were closed and the sunlight shining through them cast an eerie red glow on the entire shop. I looked around at the shop, and when my eyes adjusted to the darkness I was amazed to see stacks upon stacks of multi-colored small rectangular boxes piled helter-skelter, not only on the wooden floor, but on the pine bookshelves and countertops as well.

Just as I began to wonder excitedly what could be in those boxes, Mrs. McGreggor spoke into the darkness. "Ms. Campbell?" she called tentatively. I turned to look up at Mrs. McGreggor and watched as she stood on her tip-toes in her black high-heeled shoes and cranked her slender neck in hopes of finding the shopkeeper. Only seconds later, a squeaky voiced called from somewhere near the back of the shop, causing me to look away from Mrs. McGreggor to search for the source of the voice. A thin woman who was even shorter than my eleven-year-old self soon stepped into view. Her short, jet-brown hair was cut into a neat bob just beneath her chin.

"Hello, Eva dear, it's been a while," the woman said, returning Mrs. McGreggor's greeting as she fixed her beady eyes directly on me as she approached. She walked up to me; the top of her head was barely as high as the bridge of my nose. Very uncomfortable and slightly nauseous from the strange odor the strange woman was giving off, I stared down at the floor to avoid her piercing gaze.

The woman began to circle me, occasionally murmuring to herself as she did so, making me even more uncomfortable. When she finished circling me she came to stand in front of me again before speaking. "Ten and a quarter inches," she said very loudly, "Not much spring to it. Either cherry wood or willow."

When she finished speaking, she pulled a wand from the pocket in her dress and waved it in the air. As soon as she did so, a strange whooshing noise began, and when I looked up to see what was happening, my jaw dropped in amazement. Several wands were floating towards me; I assumed they'd come from the piles of boxes I'd noticed earlier.

The wands continued to float forward until they reached Ms. Campbell and me, and they came to a halt in midair when they reached us. Not wasting a moment, Ms. Campbell grabbed the nearest wand and extended her tiny, wrinkled hand, indicating that I should take the wand from her. I cast a timid glance up at Mrs. McGreggor, who smiled and nodded her head at me in encouragement, and then slowly inched my hand forward to take the stick from Ms. Campbell.

I slowly wrapped my hand around the wand and closed my fist, but as soon as I did Ms. Campbell pulled it through my fingers and tossed it behind her haphazardly. "Definitely not phoenix feather", she said, and as soon as she did several of the wands started floating back towards their boxes.

Ms. Campbell immediately grabbed another wand and indicated for me to take it from her, but she once again snatched it away from me with a look of disappointment as soon as I touched it. "Not veela hair, either," she said as she tossed this wand behind her, too. Once again, several wands floated back to their boxes after she made this statement. She extended another wand for me to take before snatching it out of my grasp and throwing it behind her. "Not leprechaun hair either," she said. "So that just leaves unicorn hair and dragon heartstring. Let's try a double-fisted approach to speed things up."

Ms. Campbell now took a wand in each hand and extended both of her hands at the same time, and I did the same. I slowly inched my hands forward and enclosed my palms on both wands at the same time, and as soon as I did I felt a warm sensation in both hands. As I watched in awe, dark violet sparks erupted from the wand in my left hand while lavender sparks shot out of the wand in my right hand.

"Hmm... that's odd," Ms. Campbell said before taking both wands from me. "The cherry wood and dragon heartstring works better, but the hawthorn and unicorn hair sparked also. Perhaps cherry wood with unicorn hair would work even better," she said, mostly to herself. She then turned to look at all the other sticks that were still floating in the air around her, examining each. "I don't have any cherry wood with unicorn hair right now," she said before turning back to face me. "So cherry wood and dragon heartstring it is. That'll be 8 galleons, please."

At this, she walked behind the counter she was standing in front of and started boxing up the wand I'd had in my left hand, and Mrs. McGreggor began digging into her pocket for some of the gold coins we'd gotten from the wizard's bank earlier. Ms. Campbell finished boxing up my wand and placed it on the pine counter in front of her and then extended her hand, waiting for Mrs. McGreggor to give her the gold coins. Mrs. McGreggor did so and then took the pale blue box from the counter and handed it to me. Then she and I both thanked Ms. Campbell, who also thanked us for our business, before turning our backs on the counter and walking out of the shop.

I had to blink several times as I stepped back out onto the cobblestone street to allow my eyes to adjust to all the light, but Mrs. McGreggor seemed unfazed by the rapid change of brightness and walked into the shop directly across the road from Ms. Campbell's. I scurried across the street to catch up with her.

At the second shop we went to I got my cauldron, telescope, and trunk, and we left there and went to an apothecary to get my scales, tools, and ingredients for my potions class. Next we went to a bookstore to get all the books for my first year, and a stationery shop to get my parchment, quills, and ink.

Our final stop was a clothing store, where I was measured for and received my Dunamase uniforms. I got ten black shirts with a hunter green "D" embroidered at the top inside a purple shield near the left side of the collar. I also bought five hunter green skirts with light purple and black plaid, five pair of tan stockings, a black travelling cloak with the same emblem from the shirts at the top left, two black sweaters which also bore the emblem, and two pair of black flat shoes.

Before we left the clothing store, I shoved all the clothes I'd just bought into my trunk, where I'd shoved everything else I'd bought to make it all easier to carry. Then we left the shop and Mrs. McGreggor pulled the list of required supplies from her pocket and crossed off 'school uniforms'. "Well, that's everything," she said. "Now I'll take you back to the orphanage. It's getting late and I promised Ms. Fitzpatrick I'd have you home before dark."

Mrs. McGreggor was right; she and I had spent the majority of the day shopping in Clonminam and I'd seen many things that had amazed me. I'd seen many people using magic as though it were an everyday thing for them, and then I realized it probably _was _an everyday thing.

Standing in one spot on the cobblestone street we'd walked practically every inch of that day, Mrs. McGreggor told me to put my money bag into my trunk, and I did as I was told. Once I had resealed the trunk, she took it from me and said that she'd carry it while we apparated to make sure I didn't accidentally drop it in the process. Then she told me to take her arm again, and I felt those imaginary walls close in on me once more.

When I opened my eyes, we were standing back on the street in front of the orphanage, in the exact spot we'd left from earlier that morning. It seemed like such a long time ago that we'd set out to buy all my school things, and I was excited to get back and show Ms. Fitzpatrick everything I'd bought - especially my wand.

I took my trunk back from Mrs. McGreggor and practically ran all the way back to the orphanage and then ran straight to the kitchen, where Ms. Fitzpatrick was cooking dinner. She pulled me into a tight hug and then asked how my day was, but I didn't answer. Instead, I opened my trunk and began pulling items out one by one as Mrs. McGreggor entered the kitchen and closed the door behind her, scolding me for not being more careful.

After I'd showed Ms. Fitzpatrick everything, I went back up to my room and put my trunk away - Mrs. McGreggor had locked it to keep the other children from snooping around inside it. Mrs. McGreggor said that she had to leave, but that the school year began on September 1st, and she would be back at the orphanage early that morning to take me to school. Then we said our goodbyes and that night after dinner I sat on the front porch talking to Ms. Fitzpatrick, telling her everything we'd seen and done that day.

I went to bed exhausted, but excited, and I spent the next few weeks close at Ms. Fitzpatrick's side, spending as much time as I could with her, because I knew I'd miss her terribly when I was gone. And as it normally does, time flew, and before we knew it or were even ready for it, September 1st was upon us.

The night before, Ms. Fitzpatrick and I sat out on the front porch staring up at the stars. Ms. Fitzpatrick spoke up and said that I should get some sleep because I had a busy day ahead of me. We both stood up to head back inside, and I pulled her into the tightest hug I'd ever given her. "I'm really going to miss you," I said.

"I'm really going to miss you too, Jayde," she answered.


	4. Chapter 4 Dunamase Institute

**Author's Note: This chapter has been edited as of 2/20/11! Please read and review!**

**

* * *

**

Ms. Fitzpatrick woke me up at seven the next morning. I pulled my trunk downstairs and set it in the hallway. She made breakfast and we ate in silence, as the other children in the orphanage were still asleep. Before we finished eating, Mrs. McGreggor arrived and sat in the kitchen patiently while I finished my breakfast. When I'd finished, she insisted that we really had to get going, so I walked up and gave Ms. Fitzpatrick one last hug.

We both cried for a moment before she told me I shouldn't keep Mrs. McGreggor waiting, so I released her, grabbed my trunk from the hallway and followed Mrs. McGreggor, who had left the room to give us some privacy. I literally felt my heart break as I stepped out the front door. I walked down the steps and Mrs. McGreggor put her hand on my shoulder to comfort me. Just as we were about to leave the yard, I turned back to look at the orphanage one last time.

Ms. Fitzpatrick was standing at the door watching, and waved goodbye when I turned around. I had a terrible urge to run back and hug her again, but Mrs. McGreggor said, "Come on, dear," and took me by the hand, leading me back down the road to where it was safe to apparate. Silent tears still ran down my cheeks as we walked. When we reached our 'apparition spot' beneath the huge oak tree down the road from the orphanage, I gave Mrs. McGreggor my trunk and took hold of her hand, and grimaced as the all-too-familiar squeezing sensation started. When it ended, I opened my eyes to a truly astounding sight.

There it was: Dunamase Institute of Magical Learning, in all its splendor. A large, chest-high stone wall enclosed the school grounds, which included one large, main building and a few smaller ones as well. All the buildings were made of the same grey stone as the wall. The school sat at the top of a hill, on a small, winding country road. There were no houses or other buildings anywhere nearby, just green, rolling hills as far as the eye could see. "Welcome to Dunamase," Mrs. McGreggor said as she handed me my trunk and started walking up the winding, uphill road.

I followed, pulling my trunk behind me, looking up at the castle as I went. We passed through the opening in the wall and continued up the road, which led to a round stone gate, shaped like the many grey turrets of the castle. Mrs. McGreggor indicated several things about the school grounds as we walked; she pointed to the smaller buildings to our left and indicated that those were the greenhouses, and she pointed off to our right to indicate the school's owlery and the flying field, where I'd be taught to fly a broom. As we approached the stone gate, the wooden double doors opened and I set foot in Dunamase castle for the first time.

I was immediately reminded of a medieval castle as Mrs. McGreggor escorted me up to the girl's dormitories on the third, and highest, floor of the castle. The hallways were lit both by the light streaming through the ceiling-to-floor windows and by the flaming torches hung between the paintings that adorned the empty wall space on the opposite side of the halls. Identical green rectangular rugs ran the length of each hallway, covering the majority but not the entirety of the stone floors. Each rug bore the school's emblem in the same purple from my recently-bought uniforms.

Several doors led off each hallway, and the hallways formed one big rectangle, whose middle was made up of the dining hall, the healer's office, and several large classrooms on the first floor, more classrooms and teachers' offices on the second floor, and the dorm rooms on the third floor. The dorm rooms only had one entrance door from the hallway, which led to a large, open living area with couches and fireplaces for all the girls to share, and was also decorated in the school's colors, purple and green. Countless doors led off the living area to the dorm rooms, and each dorm room was shared by four girls of the same year.

Once Mrs. McGreggor had taken me to my room, I'd started getting settled in. I put my clothes and other belongings in the oak dresser next to my new purple-sheeted, four poster bed, and I waited for my new roommates to arrive. The rest of that day, and that week, for that matter, were spent getting accustomed to the layout of the castle and meeting all my fellow students, as well as our teachers. I quickly found, to my delight, that I was just as skilled at learning magic as I had been at learning all the subjects in "normal" school.

I excelled in all my classes and was adored by all the teachers, though that made me less popular with all the students. I quickly got used to my new school and visited the orphanage over the Christmas and Easter holidays, spending as much time as I could with Ms. Fitzpatrick. I always dreaded having to say goodbye again, but each time I returned to Dunamase feeling refreshed and ready to get back to studying magic. I quickly grew very close to Mrs. McGreggor, who in turn grew very close to Ms. Fitzpatrick during all her trips to the orphanage to either bring me home from school, or to pick me up and take me to school.

My first year at Dunamase passed rather successfully, with every indication that I would finish out my educational career at the top of my class if things continued the same way for the next 6 years. And that should have been it. I should have had a wonderful seven-year career at Dunamase, got a wonderful job somewhere in the Irish wizarding community, met a man and got married, and lived happily ever after. But no, of course life wouldn't make it that easy for me.

I did have a very successful career at Dunamase while I was there, though I didn't have many friends. But I ended up only being at Dunamase for six years, because something happened at the end of my sixth year that changed everything. We had just taken our exams and had a week left in the school year. We were waiting for the results; we were told they'd be given to us after breakfast the morning before we left school for the summer. I was extremely nervous that morning - I barely ate.

When breakfast was finished, Mrs. McGreggor stood up and told all the sixth years to stay seated, but that all the other students should leave the dining room. They did as they were told and filed out in a single-file line, and about five minutes later the last of the other students walked out of the dining room. Mrs. McGreggor then said that she would call our names and that when she did so we should come up, take our results, and leave the dining room. I sat in my seat, practically bouncing because I was so nervous, and there were still quite a few people in the dining room when my name was called.

I stood, walked up to the front of the dining hall, and took my results from Mrs. McGreggor, who flashed me a quick smile before calling the next name. I turned and walked out of the dining room and outside, onto the grounds that were now filled with sixth year students, reading their exam results and then showing them to their friends. I walked as far away from the others as I could and sat down on a bench before opening my letter. "Yes!" I said to myself quietly as I read it. I had done it! I'd aced every class I'd taken and would be able to continue with the last year of N.E.W.T. level classes!

As I sat there quietly, basking in my triumph, I thought of how proud Ms. Fitzpatrick would be. She knew how worried I'd been about the exams; I'd written to her about it. And I got so immersed in thinking about how to tell her how well I'd done that I didn't notice several of the other sixth years walking towards me. When I finally heard them approaching, I looked up and was immediately reminded of Gloria and her swarm of friends that day on the playground when I was 11 years old.

Five students were walking towards me with determined smirks on their faces. Their green and purple school uniforms were waving with the wind as they walked, and it was clear that they'd been searching for me because all of their eyes were fixed directly upon mine. I got a very ominous feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was scared, but I wasn't 11 anymore. I was 16, and if they wanted to fight for some dumb reason, I was going to defend myself. Unfortunately, defending myself was something I'd had to learn through experience at Dunamase.

I re-folded my letter and stood up, looking at them all approach. "Hey Newsome," one boy called. "I aced every single class. Let's see you beat that!"

I smiled at him politely and said, "Congratulations," but nothing more.

"Come on then," he said. "How many did you pass, Miss Perfect?"

I wasn't sure if I should answer him, but I did anyway. "All of them," I said quietly.

Everyone started whispering amongst themselves; a few of them were shaking with quiet laughter. I'd apparently embarrassed the boy. His face turned bright red. "Well, if you did so bloody well, then how come you were bouncing off your seat like you were nervous while you waited for Mrs. McGreggor to call your name? I mean honestly, I thought you were going to pee on yourself." Everyone started laughing hysterically; it was my turn to be embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter," the boy continued. "I know the only reason you did so well is because you're Mrs. McGreggor's little pet. She feels sorry for you because you're an orphan - or rather, because your mother and father were too stupid to use their powers to put out a house fire."

At that, everyone roared with laughter. I, however, did not find that amusing at all. I pulled my wand from the pocket in my skirt and took full dueler's stance: I extended my right leg out in front of me, raised my left arm and positioned my left hand slightly behind my left ear, and raised my wand to point it directly at him. "Leave me alone," I said. He stood there looking dumbfounded for a moment. Then he turned around, and I thought he was leaving, but before I knew what was happening he'd taken his wand from his pocket, turned back around and disarmed me.

I quickly scurried to where I'd seen my wand fall, hoping to grab it before he hit me with another spell, but he reached it before I could. Laughing, he threw my wand behind him and said, "Now what are you going to do?" Just then, I heard Mrs. McGreggor's voice in the background.

"Aaron," she screamed as she ran towards us. "Leave her alone!"

"Oh look," he said quietly. "Mrs. McGreggor's come to rescue you. Probably because she knows you can't defend yourself, especially without your wand."

But it was too late for Mrs. McGreggor to rescue me. I'd already gotten too upset and started feeling just like I had that day at the orphanage before the freak storm had come up. I became unaware of my surroundings again and could think of and see nothing but Aaron's laughing face. I felt the anger swelling inside me again, and I once again knew that something was about to happen that I had absolutely no control over.

In talking with Mrs. McGreggor later, I discovered that once again, my eyes had lost their color, and it appeared as though I were frozen and as though my mind was in a completely different place. And once again, the skies darkened and the wind began to pick up. Lightning pierced the sky and thunder roared, and rain started falling in torrents even though the sun had been shining just moments before. And Mrs. McGreggor later told me that just before she reached me, she heard Aaron ask in a frightened voice, "What are you doing? What's wrong with you?"

When she reached me, she was extremely frightened by the change in my eyes and spoke to me, to try to convince me to go see the Healer and make sure I was okay. When I didn't answer, she'd grabbed me by the shoulders, like Ms. Fitzpatrick had done five years earlier, and shaken me, trying to make me snap out of it. And once again, my whole body jerked and I let out a loud gasp. I'd blinked my eyes and looked up at her, asking what had just happened. She didn't answer me at first; she simply stared at me for what seemed like an eternity. She later told me that she'd been staring at me because my eyes were quickly changing back to their normal color, which had amazed her.

Again, I remembered none of this, but I do remember what happened next, because it changed my life forever. Mrs. McGreggor asked if I was all right several times, and I insisted to her that I was. Then I looked around to see that all the other children were gone. I asked her where they had gone, and she said, "They must have run inside to get out of the…", but then she stopped. She looked up at the cloudless sky and then back at me. "The storm!" she finished, before grabbing me by the shoulders and staring me straight in the eyes. I asked her what was going on, and the only response I got was a whispered, "Merlin."

"What?" I asked, frightened.

"You're a Nimbimagus," she said.

"I'm a what?" I asked.

"Never mind dear, I'll explain it to you later," she answered. "It's time for all you children to go home. When I take you home I will sit down with you and explain everything."

"Okay," I said as I walked to where my wand lay and picked it up, completely perplexed. An hour later we were walking back down the street in front of the orphanage. I was very excited to be home. I ran into the house, completely abandoning my trunk on the front lawn, and showed Ms. Fitzpatrick my letter; she was completely thrilled. Then Mrs. McGreggor stepped inside and said that she needed to speak with Ms. Fitzpatrick and myself on the front porch.

So the two of us stepped outside and Mrs. McGreggor relayed to us what had happened less than two hours ago at the school. I was puzzled, but Ms. Fitzpatrick spoke up and said that it had happened before, but she thought that was just a normal part of being a witch when she'd found out I was one. Mrs. McGreggor said that it certainly was not, and then said again that I was a Nimbimagus. "But what does that mean?" I asked her.

"Jayde, you know what an Animagus is, right?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied. "A witch or wizard who can choose to turn into an animal."

"Very good." she said. "Now what is a Metamorphmagus?"

"A witch or wizard who can change their appearance at will, depending upon their mood," I answered.

"Right again," she said. "Now then, a Nimbimagus is a witch or wizard who can change the weather in their immediate vicinity, depending upon their mood. They're very rare, I've never even seen one before, and being a Nimbimagus isn't something that can be taught, you have to be born with it. It runs in the family, so one of your parents must have been one as well, and since your mother attended Dunamase and I haven't heard anything about her being a Nimbimagus, it must have been your father."

"Wow," I'd said, mesmerized by the idea that I could affect the weather.

"Jayde, I have to warn you," Mrs. McGreggor continued, "this could mean that you will have to change schools."

"What?" I exclaimed. "What do you mean change schools? Change to which school? Why?"

"Calm yourself dear," she said. "You may have to change schools because Dunamase has never had a Nimbimagus before; you need to be taught how to control your powers so they don't consume you, and that's not something I can teach you. The nearest wizarding school is in Scotland, but I'll have to write to the headmaster first to find out if his school is capable of teaching you."

"Scotland?" I shrieked, "Are you serious? But that's a whole other country! So I don't have a choice then -I'll have to transfer?"

"I'm not sure yet," Mrs. McGreggor answered. "You will return to Dunamase in the fall. If all goes well and you don't have any more outbursts like the one today, then you may stay at Dunamase. But if this happens again, I'll have no choice but to insist that you transfer, for your own well-being. Trust me Jayde, I don't want to see you go either, but if it's for your own good…"

"Okay," I said, praying that when the fall came the same situation wouldn't happen again, so I could stay at Dunamase.

But, of course, my life couldn't be that simple. By the second week of my seventh year of school everyone had found out about my being a Nimbimagus somehow. And one day at lunch, Aaron walked up and said, "So Jayde, what's the weather going to be like today? Mostly sunny, with a small chance of Jayde losing it and causing a tornado that kills us all?" before walking off.

Of course this had upset me, and another episode had ensued. This time it went a little further, though. This time, I passed out and had to be taken to the nurse. I'd been unconscious for quite a while before coming to in a hospital bed, with Mrs. McGreggor standing over me, looking very concerned. "I've written to the headmaster of the wizarding school in Scotland," she said. Resigned, I'd flopped my head back down on the pillow, depressed.

It only took a few days for Mrs. McGreggor to receive a response. The headmaster of the other school, Albus Dumbledore, had written to tell her that I was more than welcome to come to his school. He said they'd taught a few Nimbimagi and that they had school records showing that my father was a Nimbimagus and that he had been taught there. As if that wasn't enough to convince Mrs. McGreggor to send me, he'd also said that his potions master, Professor Severus Snape, was one of the few wizards in the world who could correctly brew the very complicated Nimbimagus potion, which when taken correctly, could help keep my powers in check. So Mrs. McGreggor wrote to Ms. Fitzpatrick to make sure it was okay with her if I was transferred, and of course Ms. Fitzpatrick had agreed that if that was what was best for me, then that's what needed to be done.

Mrs. McGreggor then wrote back to Dumbledore and told him that I'd be transferring. Dumbledore responded to tell her where I could buy my new school uniforms, books and supplies and gave her a list of what I'd need. He told her that as soon as I could acquire my new books and supplies, I was welcome to start at his school.

* * *

Mrs. McGreggor and I argued for the next two days about the transfer. I kept telling her I didn't want to go, and she kept telling me that it was in my best interest to go; it was a stalemate. I pointed out all my concerns about transferring, like the fact that I knew no one in Scotland nor at the school I was transferring to, and she kept pointing out all the bad things that could happen if I stayed at Dunamase and didn't learn to control my newly discovered powers. She insisted that Albus Dumbledore was a famous, respected wizard and a colleague of hers and that she trusted him, and that I should, too.

Finally, just so I wouldn't have to argue with her about it anymore, I conceded. The following Saturday, Mrs. McGreggor came into my dorm room early in the morning and said I needed to get up because she was taking me shopping for my new school things, and then to my new school. I hadn't expected the transfer to take place nearly that quickly, but I got up and dressed in my regular clothes, packed my trunk and met her on the grounds with it twenty minutes later. We walked away from the castle and down the winding road a short way before she gestured for me to take her hand. Before we disapparated, I sadly took one final glance at Dunamase.

We disapparated and landed in Clonminam, and went to a second-hand shop to sell all my Dunamase things except my wand; I wouldn't need them anymore. When we'd finished, we disapparated again and landed in Dublin, near Gringott's. We went inside and Mrs. McGreggor explained the situation to the goblin behind the counter. She told him that my account needed to be transferred to the Gringott's in London, and he assured her that it was no problem and that my money would be there before I would. As we left Gringott's, I asked her, "Why does my money need to go to London? I thought the school was in Scotland."

"It is," she replied. "But the nearest Gringott's is in London."

"Great," I'd said. "I'll have to go to a whole other country every time I need money from my vault." Mrs. McGreggor told me to stop being so pessimistic. Then we walked into the forest near Gringott's and disapparated again. When we landed this time, we were in a small, dimly lit pub. When I asked Mrs. McGreggor where we were, she said we'd landed in The Leaky Cauldron, a wizard's pub in London. She then led me through the crowd and in between tables to the back of the pub, through the back door and outside to a courtyard, closed in by a brick wall. She looked like she was counting bricks for some reason, and then she tapped a few of them with her wand.

Immediately the bricks began shifting and relocating themselves, and within a moment's time they had cleared a large archway, which we walked through. The alley we'd walked into was very crowded, and there was sign hanging above our heads that read 'Diagon Alley'. I looked around curiously as we walked past several shops, some of them large while others were small. We walked for a few moments before we came upon the tall, leaning white building that I knew had to be Gringott's, even before I read the sign. We walked inside and up to the counter, explained to the goblin that my account should have just been transferred from the Gringott's in Ireland, and waited while he went to the back and made sure everything checked out and grabbed the key for my new account.

Whereas my old vault had been number 615, my vault at the Gringott's in London was number 681. We rode down to my vault, took out a few handfuls of coins, rode back up to the main room of the bank, and left, and I tucked the key to my new vault into my pocket. Then the London shopping spree began. We went to a shop to our left called Madam Malkin's first, where I was fitted for and given my new school uniforms; personally I thought they were rather plain and ugly compared to my Dunamase robes. We left there and bought my cauldron, scales, books, ingredients for potions class, and all my other supplies.

I wondered why my new school required materials that were so much different from the supplies I had to have at Dunamase. In fact, I was amazed at how much of a difference there was between Diagon Alley and Clonminam. When we'd finished shopping, Mrs. McGreggor told me to take her arm again, and when I did we disapparated. We landed in a tiny, cramped toilet stall and quickly squeezed our way out. Luckily, there were no other girls in the bathroom at the time. We left the bathroom and I found myself inside a busy train station. "Where are we?" I asked Mrs. McGreggor.

"King's Cross Station," she answered.

"Why are we here?" I asked her.

"Because a train is the only way to get to Hogwarts, and Professor Dumbledore has arranged a special train to come just for you and me."

"Okay," I said, finally having heard the name of the school I was going to. Mrs. McGreggor pulled two train tickets from her pocket and then headed towards the platforms.

She slowed down when she got to platform 9, pointed to the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and said, "Jayde, the platform we need is there. Take my hand, we're going to walk through that wall."

"What?" I said, confused. Not answering me, she took my hand and led me towards the wall. I braced myself for the impact, but it never came. I heard a train whistle and opened my eyes, and we were standing on what the sign called 'Platform 9 ¾, Hogwarts Express'. Mrs. McGreggor handed the ticket-master our tickets and we boarded the train. We picked a compartment, put my trunk in the overhead storage, and sat down and waited for the train ride to begin.


	5. Chapter 5 Arriving at Hogwarts

**A/N: This chapter has been edited as of 3/1/11. Please read and review!**

* * *

Right now, at this very minute, I am still sitting on the train, on my way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I'm beginning to wonder if this ride will ever end. Mrs. McGreggor and I are sitting in silence, having already exhausted every possible conversation known to man. I look out my window and see nothing but rolling hills and tons of trees.

I sigh loudly, and Mrs. McGreggor tells me to be patient, that we're almost there. _Great!_ I think to myself - _the only problem is that she said the same thing 30 minutes ago after I'd sighed for the 10th time_. After what seems like an eternity, the whistle blows and the train begins to slow down. I jump up out of my seat and start pulling my trunk down from the storage compartment.

The train jerks to a stop and Mrs. McGreggor slides open the compartment door and steps out into the walkway. I follow her down the walkway and off the train, onto the platform. We're in the middle of nowhere, and the school is nowhere in sight. Just as I'm about to ask Mrs. McGreggor where the school is, a carriage pulls up, being drawn by nothing.

There's a rather gangly, pimply-faced man riding in it. He says he's Mr. Filch, school caretaker, and he's here to escort us to the castle. He takes my trunk and helps Mrs. McGreggor and me board the carriage before sitting back down. The carriage takes off and we ride in silence for a little while. Then we round a corner on the winding, bumpy path we're on and I see Hogwarts for the first time.

It's absolutely beautiful, and huge, much bigger than Dunamase. We ride on, up to the gargantuan gates which are already open for us. The carriage stops just outside the gates and we all dismount, Mr. Filch bringing up the rear with my trunk. The carriage pulls off and we walk through the gates, which immediately close once we've passed through.

Mr. Filch tells me he's going to take my trunk up to the castle and that Mrs. McGreggor and I should wait here for the groundskeeper, who will escort us to Professor Dumbledore, and off he goes. I look around at the grounds, and suddenly I hear a booming voice say, "Hello Mrs. McGreggor!" I quickly turn to see who has spoken, and rest my eyes upon the largest man I've ever seen in my whole life - and that's not an exaggeration.

He's shaking hands with Mrs. McGreggor; he says his name is Hagrid. He has long, frizzy black hair, a beard to match, and small, beady eyes. He looks very intimidating, but for some reason, I don't believe he'd harm a fly. "And you must be Jayde," he says to me. I give him a small smile and nod my head. "We been expectin' ya," he says, "Follow me - I'll take ya up to Dumbledore." So Mrs. McGreggor and I follow him across the grounds.

As we walk, he points out certain features of the grounds and explains what they are and what goes on there, like he's giving a grand tour of the place. He indicates the Quidditch Pitch, the greenhouses, the Black Lake, and the Owlery, and I can't help but feel overwhelmed by the size of my new school; I can already tell this is going to take quite a while to get used to. We enter the castle and continue to follow Hagrid through a maze of hallways, doors, and stairways, passing many students who stop to stare at us curiously and consequentially make me very nervous.

We ride up a moving spiral staircase that leads us to yet another door. When Hagrid knocks on the door, a man's voice answers, "Come in." We enter, and there is an older man with long white hair, and an even longer white beard, sitting at the headmaster's desk and wearing rather curious-looking robes. There is another man standing directly behind him with a rather unenthusiastic look on his face. He is wearing all black, and has shoulder-length black hair that looks rather greasy from where I'm standing just inside the door.

The headmaster has a very kind expression on his face. "Hello Jayde," the old man says to me, "I'm very pleased to meet you. Please, sit." He gestures for me to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. I do so, and Mrs. McGreggor sits in the chair to my right. Hagrid leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

"I am very glad you have decided to transfer to Hogwarts," he continues. "I am delighted to be working with another Nimbimagus. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this school, and the person behind me is Professor Severus Snape. I knew your father when he attended Hogwarts; in fact, he was the first Nimbimagus I ever taught. He was a very talented wizard and a very powerful Nimbimagus".

"Thank you Professor," I say quietly.

The professor nods his head silently before continuing. "I cannot take credit for his talent," he says. "The headmaster who was here when he attended had very much experience with Nimbimagi, and it was he who brewed the potion for your father and taught him to control his powers. As I do not have as much experience as he did, I have assigned Professor Snape here to teach you to control your powers and to brew your potion for you. The potion is very hard to brew and only a skilled hand such as his could do so. The information required to help you control your powers was passed down through his family for generations; several of Professor Snape's family members were Nimbimagi".

"But what does the potion do?" I ask him.

"The potion will not keep you from affecting the weather," he says. "It will simply affect the magnitude with which you affect it; after all, we wouldn't want to completely cut you off from your powers, you need to be trained to use them. Professor Snape will teach you how to harness your powers and use them, without losing control of yourself. I'm afraid it is not an exact science, however; if at any point you become extremely upset, no amount of training will keep you from losing control, which is where the potion comes in handy. The potion must be taken daily. Also, if you have any sudden, extreme outbursts of emotion, you may have to take another dose of the potion to decrease the chances of extreme inclement weather occurring. I really believe the potion will be a great help to you."

At this I notice Mrs. McGreggor nodding her head out of the corner of my eye. "Now dear, do you understand everything?" he asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"Good," he says. "Now, on to other matters of business - your sorting".

"My what?" I ask.

"At Dunamase," he responds, "the whole student body is one. Here at Hogwarts, however, the student body is divided into four Houses. Students of the same House attend classes together, eat meals together, and dorm together. Each House is its own team, in a manner of speaking, and at the end of the year, the House with the most points wins the House Cup. Throughout the year, any student who does something good will receive points which are credited to their House. Any student who breaks rules will cause points to be deducted from their House. Points are also awarded to the Houses that win Quidditch games. The Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Upon arriving at Hogwarts, students must be sorted into a particular House; we need to find out which House you belong in."

"How do we do that?" I ask nervously. Professor Snape turns around and takes a pointed hat from a shelf behind him. He hands the hat to Professor Dumbledore, who then places it on the table.

"All you have to do is place that hat on your head," he says. So I reach out, take the hat off the desk and place it on my head.

"GRYFFINDOR," it says immediately, scaring me so badly that I nearly jump out of my seat. I hurriedly take the hat off my head and place it back on the desk.

"Very good," Professor Dumbledore says happily. "Now there is just one last matter of business to attend to: your class schedule. As I understand it, you received 10 O.W.L.s in your fifth year, chose which subjects you wish to continue to N.E.W.T. level, and passed level one of each of those classes last year. Our equivalents of those subjects you were taking at Dunamase are the classes you will be taking here. As we have just learned that you are a Gryffindor, I will need time to prepare your schedule so that you attend classes with your fellow 7th year Gryffindors. I will have your schedule to you by Monday morning, so that you may begin work immediately and don't miss any of your classes. In addition to your N.E.W.T. level classes, you will also have a private class with Professor Snape so that he may train you to use your newfound powers. I will examine your schedule and decide when the best time is for this class to take place, and will also get that information to you by Monday morning."

"Okay," I say, nodding and casting a quick glance at Professor Snape.

"Professor McGonagall will be your Head of House; you will meet her at dinner down in the Great Hall. Speaking of dinner, it has already begun. Let's get downstairs before everything is gone. Mr. Filch will take your trunk to your dorm room in Gryffindor Tower, and you shall go up there to get settled in after dinner."

At this he stands and walks around his desk, Professor Snape hot on his heels, and comes to stand beside me. I stand and shake the hand he's just extended, and then he turns and shakes Mrs. McGreggor's hand as well. "Won't you join us for dinner, Eva?" he asks.

"I'm afraid I can't, Albus," she says. "I must get back to my own school".

At this my heart drops into my stomach; I didn't think she'd be leaving so soon. "Well then," he says, "you can at least walk with us down to the Great Hall; you'll be very near the exit from there, and you and Jayde can say your goodbyes down there."

Like she's been doing ever since we arrived at the castle, Mrs. McGreggor nods her head in agreement with what Professor Dumbledore has said, and she and I follow Professors Dumbledore and Snape out of the headmaster's office and back down the moving staircase. We walk back through the enormous maze that is my new school. We don't pass any of my fellow students in the hallways, and when we reach the entrance hall I understand why.

Off to our right there's an enormous set of double doors, which are open, and I can hear the deafening roar that can only mean that there are lots of people in there talking all at once. This must be the Great Hall. "Here we are," Professor Dumbledore says. "Eva, you and Jayde may step outside to say your goodbyes, Professor Snape and I will wait here for Jayde." With this, he walks over and shakes her hand, and Professor Snape follows suit. She and I step out the doors Professor Dumbledore indicated while he was talking. Then the sobbing begins.

"Very well then, Jayde," she begins. "This is it. I know you'll do well here." She pulls me into a suffocating bear hug, but I don't mind that I can't breathe. If Ms. Fitzpatrick has been like my mother, Mrs. McGreggor definitely counts as my aunt. She always looked after me while I was at Dunamase and she and I have grown very close.

We both stand there sobbing for a moment before she releases me and begins wiping her eyes, trying to calm herself. "I want you to promise me that you'll write to me as often as you can," she says.

"I'll write to you just like I write to Ms. Fitzpatrick," I promise.

"And let me know when you'll be leaving school for holidays, and I will meet you in London and take you back to the orphanage," she continues.

"Okay," I say quietly.

"Very well then," she says again. "You should get inside for dinner now. _Slan leat_," she says before leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"_Slan leat_," I say back to her sadly, and she starts walking off. Having lost the last bit of familiarity I had in this strange new place, I turn and walk back inside, where Mr. Filch has joined Professors Dumbledore and Snape. When he sees me come inside, he runs outside to catch up with Mrs. McGreggor and accompany her back to the train.

Then, seeing the streaks on my face where tears had been running down it, Professor Dumbledore places a hand on my shoulder and says, "There there, dear." Professor Snape simply looks away, as if he doesn't want to see this display of emotion. Professor Dumbledore gives me a moment to compose myself before saying, "Now Jayde, let's go inside and get a bite to eat." And he leads me through the double doors and into the Great Hall.

I'm already sad because I've just had to say goodbye to another person I am extremely close to, and when we enter the Great Hall things don't improve. I am walking beside Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape is behind us. There are four long tables, two on our left and the other two on our right, and we are walking down the center aisle that separates the two pairs, right in the middle of all the other students, who are of course staring at us as we walk further up the aisle. As we approach the end of the tables, I see a single table sitting at the back of the room, turned horizontally.

_This must be the teachers' table_, I think to myself. I follow Professor Dumbledore around the table and he gestures that I should sit down beside him in the empty chair to his left. Professor Snape takes the seat to my immediate left. As soon as we sit, the professors begin filling their plates with the items that are spread out across the table, and Dumbledore urges me to do the same. Every once in a while, he points at a dish and tells me that I must try some, it's delicious, and though I was full ten minutes ago, I oblige.

Once he has finished his dessert, he stands and gestures that I should do the same thing. He then tells me to follow him to the podium standing in front of the teachers' table, and I do so nervously, hoping he isn't about to introduce me to the whole school. "Good evening everyone," he says loudly, and all chattering in the hall stops immediately. "I have great news," he continues. "As of today, you all have a new classmate. She has transferred to us from Dunamase Institute of Magical Learning, a smaller wizarding school in Ireland."

I feel every eye in the room upon me. "This is Miss Jayde Newsome, a seventh year, and prior to coming to the feast she was sorted into Gryffindor House in a small sorting ceremony in my office," Dumbledore continues. At this, all the students at the table slightly to my right start clapping. "Miss Newsome received 10 O.W.L.s in her fifth year and will continue her N.E.W.T. level classes and finish out her magical education here. She is a credit to this school, in more than just an academic way. You see, Miss Newsome is a very special kind of witch, a kind that hasn't been seen at Hogwarts in a long time. Miss Newsome is a Nimbimagus," he says.

Several people gasp audibly, while others begin chatting quietly amongst themselves. _Great_, I think, _did he seriously just tell them all that?_

"Now I want each and every one of you to make Miss Newsome feel as welcome as you possibly can," he presses on. "She is one of us now. Now, if Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger would please come up here; everyone else is free to go." With this, two students from the Gryffindor table stand and start walking towards us, while everyone else starts walking in the opposite direction, towards the double doors at the back of the hall.

The two students who are walking towards us are a boy and girl who appear to be around my age. The boy is tall, with shockingly red hair, freckles, and a pale complexion. The girl is shorter than he is, with bushy brown hair. They both smile at me as they approach; the girl seems to be very excited while the boy seems to have only forced a smile to be polite.

"Jayde," Professor Dumbledore says as they reach us, "this is Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley. Miss Granger is the school's Head Girl, and Mr. Weasley is the seventh-year Gryffindor prefect."

"Hello," they both say politely.

"Should you need anything," Dumbledore continues, "just let them know. They will help you navigate the castle until you can do so by yourself. Now, follow them, and they will take you up to Gryffindor tower and introduce you to the other Gryffindors."

"Okay," I say quietly, nodding my head.

"This way," the girl called Hermione says, and she and Ronald turn and head down the main aisle of the Great Hall.

There is still a large cluster of people at the doors to the Great Hall, trying to squeeze through as quickly as they can. We join the cluster and within a moment we pass through the double doors. The hallway is just as crowded as the doorway, if not more so. Trying to avoid a collision with another student, I find myself separated from Ronald and Hermione.

Panicking, I quickly turn in every direction, trying to spot them through the crowd. In my dismay, I forget to check the whereabouts of all the other students around me as I turn, and consequentially bump into one.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" an angry boy's voice calls. I turn to see where the voice is coming from, so that I can apologize to him. "Who was that?" I hear the boy ask.

Finally finding where his voice is coming from, I turn to see the back side of a tall, slender boy with hair so blond it's almost white. He is obviously looking around for whoever ran into him so rudely. There's a boy at each of his sides, also looking for the culprit. "It was me," I say to their backs, and the short, chubby boy at his right turns around and looks at me.

He then taps the taller boy on the shoulder and says, "It was her."

"I'm sorry," I say to the back of the blond boy's head.

"Well, you'd bloody well better be sorry, you filthy…" he says, turning on the spot. He stops talking when he sees me, his eyes widen and his face softens. I can't help but to notice how extremely attractive he is; my heart starts beating rapidly. He stares at me silently, but he doesn't seem to be angry anymore. I look up at him, frightened. I find it hard to breathe under the gaze of his piercing grey eyes, probably because I'm afraid that I've very clumsily made an enemy in my first day at Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry," I say again. He says nothing; it appears as though he's in some sort of trance. I keep shifting my eyes away from his and then back to them, in hopes of decreasing the awkwardness I'm feeling. Suddenly, I hear someone calling my name. I turn to see Ronald and Hermione walking up behind me.

"Sorry," Ronald says, "Didn't realize we'd lost you until we got halfway to the common room."

"Come on Jayde," Hermione says. "The hallways are clear now so it should be easier this time around." And with one final glance back at the handsome boy, who is still staring at me silently, I follow Ronald and Hermione. Just before we step out of sight, I glance over my shoulder, and sure enough, the boy is still standing in the exact same spot, staring at me, both of his friends looking at him, perplexed.

"What was all that about?" Ronald asks. "Why is he staring at you like that?"

"Who is he?" I ask quietly.

"Draco Malfoy, he's a seventh year Slytherin and a Slytherin House prefect." Hermione says. "Why was he staring at you like that?"

"I accidentally bumped into him," I say, "He was very angry about it, so I was apologizing to him."

Ronald snickers. "Don't worry about it, you shouldn't have even wasted your breath apologizing, Malfoy's always angry about something," he says. "Isn't he?" he asks, looking at Hermione.

"That's true," she answers, nodding her head and smirking as though the two of them are sharing some private joke. I continue to follow them up the many staircases, some of which are moving. We finally come to a landing with a portrait of a rather large woman on the wall.

The woman speaks to us. "Password?" she says.

"Several doors in the castle are protected by portraits like these, and they require a password to enter," Hermione says. "If you don't know the password, you won't be let in. The passwords change sometimes, so make sure you keep up with what the current password is. Right now, it's 'Mimbulus Mimbletonia'."

Once she says this, the portrait swings open and reveals an archway, which we walk through. We enter the common room, where a large number of students are sitting, playing games or chatting. As my luck would have it, they all stop what they're doing and look up at me, making me extremely nervous.

"Everyone, this is Jayde," Hermione says. A few people mutter greetings before going back to what they were doing. One boy walks right up to me excitedly. He's shorter than Ronald, with sandy-colored hair. I wonder why he's so excited, but he quickly answers my question.

_"An labhraionn tu Gaelige?"_ he asks, shocking me by speaking in my native tongue; I wasn't expecting to meet any Irish wizards at Hogwarts. I answer, telling him that I do speak Irish, which makes his smile grow even wider. He extends his hand, which I shake politely. "I'm Seamus Finnigan," he says, in a very thick Irish accent.

"Nice to meet you," I reply. I look over and see Ronald and Hermione looking at the two of us. Ronald seems a bit confused, while Hermione appears fascinated.

"I'll let you get unpacked, but maybe we can talk some more tomorrow," Seamus says. I nod, and he walks off.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ronald asks me after Seamus walks off, but I don't have to answer because Hermione speaks up.

"Jayde is Irish, Ron," she says.

"I know," he responds. "What I want to know is what Seamus was doing. What was that language he talked to her in?".

"IRISH!" Hermione groans, frustrated, and rolls her eyes.

"I've never heard any Irish person talk like that," Ronald replies.

"Because you don't speak Irish!" Hermione answers.

I can't help but think that they're fighting like an old married couple. I laugh at the thought, but cover my mouth so they won't hear me. "You might want to stand back," a girl's voice says beside me. "They'll be snogging any second".

I turn to see who's talking. There's a slender girl standing there, with red hair and freckles. She's fairly tall for a girl, and I can't help but to think that she looks a lot like Ronald, who is still arguing with Hermione about whether or not Irish people have their own language.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," she says. "And, unfortunately, the ignorant one is my older brother."

"I thought you looked alike," I say.

"Don't say that, Ginny will hex you into next week," says a handsome boy who's just walked up beside her. He's slightly taller than I am, with untidy black hair and glasses. "I'm Harry," he continues in a matter-of-fact tone, as though I should already know his name.

"Hi," I say, as I shake his extended hand. At this, Hermione, having apparently won the battle with Ronald, comes to stand beside me again. Ronald, though red in the face, joins us also.

"If you're ready, Jayde," Hermione says. "I'll take you upstairs. There's an empty bed in my dorm, so that's probably where you'll be sleeping."

"Okay," I say quietly.

"I'll come with you," Ginny says. "In case you need help unpacking."

I follow Hermione up the winding stairs at the back of the common room, with Ginny bringing up the rear. When we reach the top, we go through a door to our left that leads to a hallway with several doors on either side. I follow Hermione to the last door on the right and we enter. There are four four-poster beds placed around the room.

"Your trunk's already in here," she says, pointing to the bed to my immediate left. Sure enough, my trunk is sitting on the bed, but there are articles of clothing sitting on top of it that don't belong to me.

"Whose are these?" I ask.

"Yours," Hermione says. "That's your Gryffindor tie, sweater, scarf, and robe. The school gives them out after sorting."

"Oh," I reply, picking the items up and examining them. I fold them up and place them back on my trunk. Then I lift the trunk and place it on the floor beside my bed. I sit down on my new bed and immediately realize how tired I am from all the day's activities; I've been awake since very early this morning.

Apparently Hermione realizes how tired I am. She says, "Jayde, I'm sure you've had a very busy day, you must be very tired. Why don't you get some sleep and we'll help you unpack tomorrow?"

"Okay," I say gratefully.

"Come on, Gin," I hear Hermione say. "Let's go back downstairs." They leave the room, and I try to muster the strength to get up and change into my pajamas, but eventually give up and lie back on the bed and close my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6 Embarrassed

**Author's Note: This chapter has been edited as of 3/4/11. Please read and review!**

**

* * *

**

The next thing I know, I'm waking up. As I open my eyes I can tell it's still fairly early in the morning. I can see that the sun is just beginning to rise through the window on the opposite side of the room, casting a golden glow upon everything.

I suddenly realize why I awoke so suddenly; I have to use the bathroom. As I sit up and swing my legs to the right side of my bed, I realize I'm still in my clothes from yesterday. I decide that since I'm already going to the bathroom, I might as well take a bath and get dressed for the day.

So I open my trunk and dig through it until I find the clothes I want to wear today, set them on my bed, and then close and lock my trunk. I pick up my clothes and prepare to walk to the bathroom when I realize there's one small problem: I don't know where it is.

I don't want to wake any of the sleeping girls in my room to ask them such a silly question, so I walk out of the room quietly thinking that I'll just keep looking until I find the bathroom. When I get back into the hallway, I try to think of the most practical approach to take to find the bathroom. Unable to think of anything else, I decide to try all the doors in the hallway one by one.

I cross the hall and quietly open the door directly in front of me. _Yes! _I think upon seeing that door number one was clearly the right choice. I enter, set my clothes on the sink, and use the bathroom. Then I grab a towel, run myself a warm bath with lots of bubbles, and sit back in the huge tub, relaxing.

As I soak, my mind wanders to Ms. Fitzpatrick and Mrs. McGreggor, and I begin to feel sad. I think about how difficult it will be to get used to this new school and all these new people, and I start to feel anxious. I allow myself to cry for a few moments; it feels good to let all these emotions out. Afraid that I'll get too upset and either space out or cause a hurricane, I stop crying and make myself focus on bathing.

When I'm finished, I let the water out of the tub and use a charm I learned at Dunamase to dry my hair. I dress, grab my towel and dirty clothes, and walk back across the hallway into my room. I fold my dirty clothes and towel and lay them on the dresser beside my bed, telling myself that I'll need to ask Hermione where I should take them to be washed.

Not wanting to sit around and watch the other girls sleep, I decide to walk down to the common room and sit for a while. I dig through my trunk again to find one of my new school books; I'll read it while I'm sitting in the common room. I leave my room and slip quietly down the hallway and through the door. I walk down the winding staircase and into the now-empty common room that's still fairly dark, as the sun still isn't completely up yet.

I walk around for a few moments, looking at all the paintings and portraits on the walls. Then I decide to have a seat and read my book, just to see if there are any major differences between it and the books I had at Dunamase. I look around to find a good spot to read and notice a sofa sitting directly in front of the fireplace on the left side of the room. There's a small window on the wall to the left of the sofa which should provide ample light for me to read by. I sit down and begin reading through my new book, glad to see that I'm already familiar with many of the spells in it.

I stay there for nearly two hours reading and finally get bored with it. I am seriously considering going back to my room and unpacking when I hear someone coming down the stairs into the common room. I turn to see Hermione walking towards me.

"Good morning," she says brightly. "Are you feeling better now that you've had some sleep? You looked really tired."

"Yeah, thanks," I say, amazed by how nice everyone here is being to me.

"Good," she says. "It's time for breakfast. Harry and Ron should be down any minute, you're welcome to come with us, if you'd like. That way you won't have to find your way back to the Great Hall by yourself."

"Okay," I say, realizing how hungry I am and glad to have something to do. "Let me just go put my book up," I say, and I walk past her, up the stairs, and into our dorm. I place the book on my bed and then turn and walk back to the common room. Hermione is sitting on the sofa, waiting. I sit down beside her and stare at the floor, feeling a bit awkward.

After about 10 minutes of silence, we hear footsteps on the stairs. Harry is coming down the stairs, and Ron is dragging along behind him, yawning. Hermione and I stand as they approach. "Jayde's coming down to breakfast with us," Hermione tells them.

"Okay," the boys say sleepily.

I follow Hermione to the portrait hole and climb out behind her, with Harry and Ron bringing up the rear. As we walk down the never-ending flights of stairs, I look around at my new school. There are hundreds of portraits and paintings scattered along the walls, some of their subjects moving.

We finally reach the Great Hall and enter. I notice that there are very few students in here; most of them must still be asleep. In fact, apparently we're the only Gryffindors who are awake - the table is completely empty until the four of us sit down. As soon as we sit, food appears on the table in front of us, just as it had done last night. I place a few things on my plate and as I start eating a strange feeling sweeps over me. It's the unmistakable sense of uneasiness you get when you're being watched.

Unsure of who's watching me or why they're doing so, I try to just ignore it and finish my meal. When I've had my fill, I look over at the others to see if they're almost done; I'm ready to get out of the Great Hall and away from whoever's staring at me. Ron appears to have just gotten started, even though we've been sitting here for at least fifteen minutes, and though Harry and Hermione seem to be done, they're talking to Ron, so I'm sure they'll be here for as long as he is. So I stand up, thank the others for letting me have breakfast with them, and tell them I'm going back to my room to unpack.

I walk swiftly out of the Great Hall, but for some reason the feeling of being watched doesn't go away when I walk into the hallway. Panicking, I start walking faster in hopes of getting away from whoever's following me. That, however, was obviously a mistake, because as I walk quickly up the steps that lead from the Great Hall to the grand staircase, several little boys run around the corner on their way to breakfast. Trying to avoid a collision with one of them, I quickly jump back closer to the wall and out of their way, but my right foot misses the step and I fall on my butt hard. I let out a quiet, "Ow!"

Not realizing what happened, the boys continue down the steps and into the Great Hall. Someone else, however, has seen the whole thing. "Oi! Stop running and watch where you're going!" a voice yells after the boys. Then the same voice calls up to me in a less menacing tone, "Are you all right?"

Extremely embarrassed, I look to my right to see the blond boy I bumped into last night walking up the steps towards me, and his friends are right behind him._ Just great,_ I think to myself. _I fall on my butt and of course the most handsome guy in the school just HAD to see it._

"Are you all right?" he asks again.

"Yeah," I say quietly. He's reached me by this point, and I start trying to get up, my tailbone throbbing. I expect him to start laughing at any moment, but he doesn't.

Seeing my struggle, he extends his right hand and says, "Let me help you up."

"Thanks," I say, taking his hand. I notice that his hand is shaking, like he's nervous or something.

As soon as my skin touches his, a tingling sensation shoots through my hand and up my arm. It feels like an electric current is passing through my body. I can tell he feels it, too, because his eyebrows furrow and he looks down at my hand. Ignoring the feeling, he pulls me up, and quite easily, I might add - he's very strong. Once I'm back on my feet, I release his hand and the tingling stops. "Sorry about that," I say, nodding my head toward his hand. "I didn't mean to shock you".

"It's okay," he says. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah," I say again, nodding my head.

"Good," he says, smiling. His smile makes me want to melt. "When I see those boys again I'll teach them a lesson about knocking people down in hallways," he continues.

"No, really, that's not necessary. I'm fine. They were just in a hurry to get to breakfast," I say, a little wary of what he means when he says he'll 'teach them a lesson'.

Then out of the corner of my eye I see Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming out of the Great Hall. They look worried when they see us and start walking faster. "Malfoy, leave her alone, it's her first day!" Ron says.

The boy steps away from me and turns to face them, a sour expression on his handsome face. His friends also look angry. "Shut up, you filthy Muggle lover!" he says angrily.

The next thing I know, five wands are drawn and everyone's got their wand aimed at someone else, except for Hermione and I.

"No!" Hermione and I say loudly, and the blond boy turns to look at me. Just as he does so, Harry fires a spell at him, but he doesn't see it. Panicking and not wanting my hero to be hexed for something he didn't do, I grab him by the arm, ignoring the tingling sensation his skin is giving me, and pull him as hard as I can out of harm's way.

I pull him so hard that we bump into each other, which causes more of the tingling I'd felt before. Moving in front of him and having no other way to defend him, I throw my arms up protectively; I left my wand in my dorm room. "STOP!" I yell. "Just stop!"

"We're trying to help you!" Ron replies. "What are you doing?"

"I don't need help!" I say loudly. "He didn't do anything wrong! I fell down - he was just helping me up!"

"Oh," Ron says, looking more than a bit confused. He looks around at Harry and Hermione, who also look confused. He and Harry lower their wands, however, and everyone else does, too. I lower my arms, feeling even more embarrassed now than I did when I fell down. I turn around and look at the blond boy, who is staring down at me with an odd expression on his face.

"Are you all right?" I ask him. He nods. My feeling of embarrassment grows by the second. I try to fight them, but the tears slowly begin to flow. "I'm sorry," I say to him. Not wanting to seem like a big baby, I quickly walk past him and upstairs. As I'm running up the stairs, I hear Hermione fussing, though I'm not sure who at.

"Don't you understand? You can't upset her like that!" she says. Then she calls after me, "Jayde, wait!"

I ignore her and continue up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. I pass many students in the hallways and on the stairways, but I ignore the curious looks they're giving me. When I reach the portrait of the Fat Lady, I give her the password and enter the common room. Many of the other students are awake now, Ginny being one of them. I nearly run into her in my haste to get back to my room. She notices that I'm crying and asks me what's wrong.

I don't answer her, but push past her and continue up the winding stairs, through the hallway door, and into my now-empty dorm room, with Ginny hot on my heels. I sit down on my bed, still crying, and she sits down beside me. "Jayde, what happened?" she asks.

I shake my head and don't answer her. We sit in silence for a moment before Hermione bursts through the door, out of breath. She sits down on my bed also; Ginny's on my left, Hermione's on my right. "Are you ok?" Hermione asks me.

"Look, I know you're just trying to be nice and make me feel welcome because you're Head Girl," I say quietly. "But don't even bother; it's just a waste of time. I'm used to being alone. In fact, I'm better off that way."

"Nobody's better off alone," she replies.

"Hermione, what happened?" Ginny asks.

"Jayde's just a little embarrassed is all," Hermione replies.

"A little embarrassed?" I ask incredulously. "I'm more than a _little_ embarrassed. In my first twenty-four hours at a new school where I don't know anybody, I've managed to run into someone, fall on my arse, get helped up by the same someone I ran into, and then get the same person who helped me up off my arse into a fight! It doesn't look like I'll be making anything but enemies here."

"Jayde, that fight wasn't your fault," Hermione says. "Harry and Ron thought they were helping you, they thought Malfoy was picking on you or something."

"And why would they just assume that when they saw me standing near him?" I ask, looking up at her.

"Wait, did I hear that correctly? Did you just ask her why Harry and Ron might think Malfoy was picking on you?" Ginny asks. I'm not sure what to make of the tone in her voice.

"Yes," I say, turning to look at her and nodding my head.

"Because he's always picking on everyone!" she exclaims. "He's a spoiled, selfish prat who enjoys giving people grief!"

"Really?" I ask Hermione.

"Yes," she says. "Draco Malfoy is not the kind of person you want as a friend, Jayde. Or at least, not the kind of person I'd want to make friends with if it were my first day at Hogwarts. Honestly, even if he had helped me up, I wouldn't have pulled him away from Harry's curse. You shouldn't worry about what he thinks of you at all, he doesn't like anyone."

"But why?" I ask.

"I don't really know," she replies. "He and Harry had it out their first day here and they've been at it ever since. He comes from one of those old, wealthy, pureblood families who think they're better than everyone else. He thinks Muggle-borns and half-bloods are scum and they shouldn't be allowed to learn magic, trust me. The disgusting git has called me a Mudblood quite a few times."

"That's horrible!" I say, shocked to learn his true nature.

I've stopped crying now, and wipe away my last tears with my index finger. "That's what Harry thinks, too," Hermione says. "That's why he and Draco fight all the time. Draco picks on Muggle-borns and Harry defends them."

"Oh," I say quietly. By this point I'm starting to feel bad for being angry with Harry and Ron. "But if he's so despicable, why did he even bother to help me up?" I ask her.

"WHOA! Hold on a minute!" Ginny exclaims, "Draco Malfoy helped you up?" I turn to look at her and nod my head. She looks absolutely bewildered, but Hermione doesn't give her the chance to speak again.

"I don't know why he did that," she says quietly, "but he must've had something up his sleeve."

I'm shocked. I feel as though someone just splashed a lot of cold water on my face and woke me up. I'm amazed that someone who looks so much like a god apparently acts so much like a devil. "Wow," I say quietly. "It's probably a good thing that you three walked up then."

"I'll say," Ginny says.

"Hermione, where are Harry and Ron?" I ask.

"They started walking upstairs behind me, so they're probably in the common room," she answers.

"I think I need to go apologize to them," I say, standing. "They were just trying to help and I got way too upset."

"Okay," she says, "Ginny and I will go with you." The two of them stand and we head down to the common room.

Harry and Ron are sitting at a table near a window on the right side of the room, playing a game of wizard's chess. I'm nervous as we walk up to them, but they look up when they see us approaching. "Jayde, we're sorry," Harry begins, but I cut him off.

"No" I say, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much of a prat Malfoy is. Hermione and Ginny just finished telling me about some of the things he's done. You were just trying to help me and I appreciate it. I just lost my cool for a moment." Harry and Ron both look up at me and smile.

"It's okay," Ron says politely. "You're probably just stressed out. I mean, it can't be easy transferring to a new school in your seventh year, and having to make new friends. You just didn't want anyone getting a bad opinion of you on your first day… although I should warn you that Malfoy has a bad opinion of everyone who isn't a rich, arrogant git who's also a pureblood in Slytherin."

I can't help but laugh at his last statement, and Harry, Hermione, and Ginny do too. "Point taken," I say, smiling down at him. Then the other two girls and I stand there watching Harry and Ron play wizard's chess for a while.

I finally decide I'd better get started unpacking, and head back up to my room. I spend the entire morning and most of the afternoon getting settled in, rearranging things several times before I'm satisfied. When I'm finished, I walk back down to the common room in hopes of finding Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but they're not in there.

Ginny is, however, and she says she'd rather bat-bogey-hex herself than spend the rest of the day cooped up in the common room. She offers to give me a grand tour of the castle and grounds, and, delighted to have something to do and grateful for the opportunity to look at the castle without getting lost, I accept. She takes me throughout the entire castle, even to the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor. She shows me all my classrooms so I'll stand a better chance of finding them tomorrow.

Then we go outside and she shows me the courtyards, greenhouses, Hagrid's hut and the Whomping Willow. She tells me a little about herself as we walk, and I can't help but start to like her - she's funny. And I imagine that if I had older brothers like her twin brothers Fred and George, I'd be funny, too. She asks me about my life, and I tell her as much as I know about my parents. I tell her about Ms. Fitzpatrick and Mrs. McGreggor and what Dunamase was like, and she seems fascinated.

At dusk, she tells me that we should get to the Great Hall for dinner. So I follow her inside and we sit together at the Gryffindor table and continue talking while we wait for the rest of the students to arrive. Harry, Ron, and Hermione join us a few moments later. The whole time I'm eating I feel someone staring at me again, but I ignore it as best I can by concentrating on the conversation going on at the table. Just after I've finished eating my dessert, Hermione gets my attention and tells me to turn around. As I turn, I see the dark-haired man from Professor Dumbledore's office standing to my right.

"Good evening, Miss Newsome," he says, "You will need to come to my office after you've finished eating to take your potion".

"Yes, sir," I say politely, and he quickly walks off. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all give each other a knowing look, but I decide to ignore it. When I finish my dessert, I ask Ginny to remind me where Professor Snape's office is. She tells me and I thank her.

As I stand up to leave the table, Harry stands and says, "Jayde, I'm finished, I'll go with you." I find this a little odd and uncomfortable. I've never walked anywhere alone with a boy, but I figure I owe it to him to make up for my behavior this morning. So I say okay and head towards the doors to the Great Hall. Harry, who had sat on my right since Ginny was sitting on my left, starts out walking behind me but quickly catches up to match my stride. As we walk through the doors, I still feel someone's eyes on me but now it's a more intense feeling - it feels like whoever it is will soon burn a hole through my back with their piercing gaze.

Harry and I walk in silence for a moment before he, too, asks me about my life before coming to Hogwarts. I tell him basically the same information I told Ginny earlier, but I leave out the part about my parents. He asks a few questions about Dunamase, clearly interested. Then he asks what my parents are like, and I hesitate before answering him. I explain to him that I don't know what they're like because they died when I was very young, and he apologizes for asking. I tell him it's okay, but he still seems a little embarrassed.

"So what do you know about them?" he asks me. I tell him their names, and that my dad was a Nimbimagus and Englishman, and that Dumbledore told Mrs. McGreggor in one of his letters that my dad and all his family members before him attended Hogwarts. "What about your mother?" he asks. "Do you know if she was a witch?"

"Yes," I answer. "She went to Dunamase. According to Dunamase's records she came from a very old Irish wizarding family."

"I hope you don't mind me asking," he says after a moment of silence, "but how did they die? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"The story I've been told is that they died in a house fire, but I survived. But that doesn't really make sense to me - they were wizards. They should've been able to put out a simple house fire. And I don't understand why I survived either. Sorry," I say as I realize I'm rambling on. "I sort of started thinking out loud there."

"It's okay," he says. "I wonder about the same things all the time."

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"You know," he clarifies. "I wonder about the night my parents died, like you do."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I reply, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I didn't know your parents were dead." Harry gives me a look that clearly says he can't believe I didn't know this, and I immediately wonder why.

"Oh," Harry says. "I'm sorry, I thought I told you who I am. I'm Harry Potter," he says slowly, as if hoping I'll get some hidden meaning out of his words.

"I know, you told me yesterday," I reply.

"You mean, you don't know who I am?" Harry asks; I simply shake my head in response. "What about the Dark Lord? Have you heard of him?" he asks. Again, I shake my head in response. "How can you not know about him?" Harry asks with a hint of frustration in his voice. "He was only the darkest wizard of all time! Surely you've read about him in your History of Magic classes at Dunamase!"

"We didn't have a History of Magic course at Dunamase," I reply. "The headmistress felt that if we were taught about previous wars and violence, it would only be more likely to start another war. History books were banned from the school and we weren't allowed to talk privately about history either."

Harry is completely taken aback by this statement. "Oh," he says quietly. "Well, then I guess you don't know who I am." Though I can't be sure, I thought I detected a hint of a smile on Harry's face when he said that, as though he were pleased that I didn't know who he was.

Harry proceeds to tell me how his parents were murdered by some wizard called 'Voldemort' when he was just a baby, and he alone survived. "I'm sorry, Harry," I say quietly, feeling a wave of sympathy for him - he had it worse than I did. _At least my parents weren't murdered,_ I think to myself.

We reach the door to Professor Snape's office, and Harry opens it for me but doesn't step inside.

"Aren't you coming?" I ask.

"No, I'll wait out here," he says, "Professor Snape and I don't exactly see eye to eye."

So I step into the professor's office and close the door behind me. It's a very dark room; there's barely enough light to see by. The professor is sitting behind his desk, and doesn't look up when I enter. I walk over and stand at the front of his desk, and after a moment he puts down the quill he's writing with and stands up. He walks over to a cauldron sitting on a table to the left of his desk and uses a ladle to scoop some of the violet-colored potion into a vial he picks up from beside the cauldron.

"You should feel no adverse affects from this potion," he says. "Unless you get very upset, you won't even be able to tell you've taken it. If you do become very upset, you'll need to come see me immediately to take another dose." He hands the vial to me and says that I should go ahead and take it. When I'm finished, he extends his hand and I give the empty vial to him. "Now," he says, "you will need to come here every evening before dinner to take your potion."

"Yes, sir," I say respectfully. Then he hands me a piece of parchment.

"This is your class schedule," he says. "The headmaster asked me to give it to you. I took the liberty of writing the day and time of our private class at the bottom. Now I suggest you get to bed, you've got a full day tomorrow."

"Yes, sir, thank you," I say, before turning and leaving his office. I didn't necessarily have a bad experience in his office, but I am glad to get out of it - it's so dark and gloomy. I shut the office door and turn around. Harry is leaning against the wall just to my left.

We start making our way back through the hallways silently. The silence is almost deafening; I'm very grateful when we get back to the common room. I thank Harry for walking with me and go up to my room. I change into my pajamas and lay down on my bed, both nervous and excited about the next day. I decide to go ahead and get some sleep even though it's still early. I'll need to be up early in the morning to get a bath and eat breakfast before my classes start.


	7. Chapter 7 Routines

**Author's Note: This chapter has been edited as of 2/11/12! Please read and review!**

* * *

The next morning, I wake up, take a bath and get dressed. I go down to breakfast by myself, thankful that I don't feel that awkward, someone's-staring-at-me sensation this time. I finish my breakfast before most of the other students have even gotten downstairs, and head off to the first class on my list for Monday, Potions.

I arrive at the classroom early and take out my textbook, deciding to read through it in case there's something my companions at Hogwarts have already learned that I haven't. By the time the first of the other students arrives at the classroom, I'm already halfway through Chapter 2, and I decide to just keep reading until Professor Snape arrives. A few moments later, however, that plan is completely ruined. As I continue reading I hear the scraping of a wooden chair's leg against the floor to my immediate left and realize that someone's sitting down beside me. I don't even have to turn my head; all it takes is a sideways glance for me to realize exactly _who _is taking a seat beside me. It's the gorgeous, blonde-haired Slytherin boy from yesterday, the one Ron, Ginny and Hermione referred to as Draco Malfoy.

I turn my eyes back to my book immediately, trying to pretend I haven't noticed his presence. Malfoy, however, has other plans. "Do you mind if I sit beside you?" he asks as he sets his bag of books down on the table. My heart flutters when he speaks to me, and the sound of his voice is like music to my ears. Though I know it's rude, I force myself to keep looking down at my book instead of looking up at him as I say no quietly, hoping he won't be able to hear how nervous I am when I speak.

I seriously hope he doesn't speak again; just his presence is making my heart rate increase, and I promptly get very angry with myself for still being attracted to him after everything I've heard about him. Not to mention I'm still embarrassed that I ran off crying yesterday like a three year-old. My hopes are short-lived, however, because as Malfoy takes his things from his knapsack, he accidently bumps against my elbow, causing me to feel even more nervous than I already did. "Oh, sorry," he says quickly as I slide my elbow away from him in what I hope is a conspicuous manner.

I sit on the edge of my seat, as far away from him as I possibly can, and hope to somehow manage to get through the entire class without him speaking another word to me. But of course Professor Snape wants us to brew a potion today - a potion he says Draco Malfoy and I will now have to share ingredients for, as he places a few vials of ingredients on our table. _Damn!_ I think to myself when he makes this announcement. _Why didn't I just walk up here with Hermione so I could sit with her? _

My nerves are so bad as I stand and light a flame under my cauldron that I seriously consider informing the professor that I've already brewed this potion at Dunamase and asking if I can leave class. I decide that this particular plan of action, however, would be rude, and I don't want to be rude to one of my teachers in my first day of classes. So I decide to just ignore Malfoy and open my potions book to the page Snape indicated. I stare down at the page, allowing my work to engross me; I can always count on schoolwork to get my mind off things.

I begin adding the first few ingredients and then stir my potion the suggested number of times. I reach out for the next ingredient on the list without looking up from my book, and quickly find that Draco is also currently reaching for the same ingredient. Our hands collide and some sort of electric energy shoots through my arm once more, starting from where our skin made contact. I quickly jerk my hand away and apologize nervously, refusing to look up into his face. With my peripheral vision I see Malfoy pick up the ingredient, put a bit of it into his cauldron, and then extend his arm out to the side, offering me the vial containing the ingredient.

"Here you are," he says quietly. I slowly glance to the side and carefully take the vial from him, making sure not to touch him as I do so. I hope to just continue my work as though nothing's happened, but Draco apparently has a question. "I hate to ask this," he begins, "but are you doing that on purpose? Shocking me, I mean."

"No!" I reply, horrified that he'd actually think this. I turn my head to the side and look up at him. "It was an accident," I continue, "and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he says in response. There's an awkward silence for a few moments as I return my concentration to my potion, and then he speaks again. "Do you think it could have something to do with your powers?" he asks randomly. I stop to think about this for a moment, but honestly can't come up with an answer.

"I… I don't know," I reply. "It's never happened before."

"Oh," is his only response.

Thankfully, Professor Snape returns to his seat at the front of the desk a few moments later, preventing Draco from talking to me anymore. We finish our potions in an awed silence, the air between us seemingly full of the same electricity that coursed through our bodies earlier. As soon as my potion is cleared away I grab my books and race out of the classroom, ready to get away from Malfoy.

To be honest, I'm afraid of Malfoy… well, afraid of the way he makes me feel. Since finding out I'm a Nimbimagus, I've been a bit more in tune with my emotions, trying (rather unsuccessfully, I might add) to learn how to control them on my own. This experience, however, is wholly new to me. I've never felt like this before; there's a fluttering in my stomach and my heart is beating rapidly. I don't know what this feeling is, but I'm sure I don't like it, probably because I don't know how to deal with it. I race down the hallways and away from the situation - away from my feelings.

I catch up with Hermione on the way to our next class and ask if I can sit with her, to which she agrees. I simply tell her that it's because I don't know anyone else in my classes, though I know it's really to avoid any more uncomfortable scenes like the one in Potions class. I sit with Hermione during all the rest of my classes that day, and again on Tuesday.

The next few days pass in a blur; I hardly have time to breathe between classes and homework. I'm happy to find, however, that I'm not behind the other students in any of my subjects. Though I'm starting to like all my classes and teachers, the classes Gryffindor takes with Slytherin are proving to be a bit difficult; I accidentally catch Draco Malfoy's eye at least once in each class, and my heart starts beating faster each time. I quickly look away, of course, but that doesn't make it any less awkward.

I still find him very attractive, but after what Hermione and Ginny told me about him, I've decided I'm not going to have anything do to with him, I don't owe him anything; he's just like Corey…now if I could just get the dreams I've been having about him to stop. In one of the dreams, I was standing in front of a mirror and he walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around my middle before kissing me on the cheek; every time I've seen him since then my heart starts racing as I remember that dream. I press on through the awkwardness for days, however, and just before dinner on Thursday night I go to Professor Snape's office for our first lesson.

I'm very anxious to begin learning how to use my powers. The first thing the Professor does is take out a large glass ball and ask me to concentrate on it for a moment. Then he tells me to think of a happy thought while still focusing on the glass ball. He then tells me to try to use my happy feeling to cause some sort of weather event inside the ball. I don't think this will work, but I do as I'm told, and within seconds, as if the glass ball were a small planet, it starts snowing inside it. "Very good, Miss Newsome," he says before telling me I can stop. Then he tells me to focus on that same happy thought again, but this time he wants me to try to use it to make it snow _in his office_.

This task proves to be much more difficult. He keeps telling me to make it snow inside the ball for practice, which I complete on the first try every time, but when he tells me to try making it snow in the office again, nothing happens, no matter how hard I try. I'm still trying to complete his request, completely unsuccessfully, I might add, when he tells me that our session is over and it's time for us to go to dinner. Then he tells me for homework I am to work on trying to make it snow inside the room I'm in, and he gives me a smaller glass ball to practice with, which I tuck away inside my robes. I follow him out of his office, a little disappointed in myself, but also very curious.

"Sir," I say as we walk down the corridors towards the Great Hall, "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"As long as it's pertaining to your classes, no" he says firmly.

"I was wondering how I was able to affect the weather inside the ball without… you know… _losing it_, like I have every other time I've affected the weather."

"The potion," he says quickly, "Dumbledore told you it affects the magnitude with which you affect the weather. It keeps you from affecting the weather without _trying_ to. Unless, of course, you do get too upset and lose control."

"So what's the difference between 'upset' and 'too upset'?" I ask.

"It's not an exact science," he says, "It all depends on how powerful the emotion you're feeling is."

"Sir", I continue cautiously, "Did Mrs. McGreggor tell Professor Dumbledore about the time I passed out?"

"Yes, she did, and I'm assuming you want to know why you passed out," he says.

"Yes, sir", I say timidly, "Is that normal?"

"It is rare" he responds, "But not unheard of. It's what happens when you can tell you're getting too upset and try to stop it. Your emotion is trying its best to take over you, and you're trying your best to regain control of your emotion. This sort of internal battle is very draining, your body doesn't know what to do, so it basically 'puts itself to sleep' until you regain your strength."

"Oh," I say quietly.

At this point we've reached the Great Hall, which is already packed. I join Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny at the table and immediately start eating; I'm starved. They ask how my first lesson with Professor Snape was, and I tell them what we worked on. They're all amazed. When we get back to the common room, Hermione insists that I show her how I made it snow inside the glass ball. I do so, and she stares in awe at my home-made snow globe. Before going to bed, I lay the glass ball on top of my dresser and try to make it snow inside my dorm room, to no avail. Friday's classes fly by, and that evening is the first Quidditch match of the season: Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff.

As I've never played or seen a Quidditch match before since Dunamase didn't have Quidditch teams, I have to keep asking Hermione what the announcer means every time he says something. Gryffindor wins the match on Friday, and I spend most of my weekend either doing homework, studying, or on the castle grounds alone with my glass ball, practicing. When the next Thursday rolls around, I still haven't managed to make it snow inside _any_ room yet, but Professor Snape says he can tell I've been trying. He tells me to stop trying to make it snow in the room and focus on the large glass ball again.

This time, he wants me to think of a sad thought, and try to use that to cause a weather change in the ball. Immediately the ball becomes overcast and torrents of rain start pouring down. Once I've successfully completed that task, he tells me to think of something that makes me angry, and to use that feeling to change the weather inside the ball. The ball becomes overcast again, but this time with the rain comes thunder and lightning. We continue to work through all the emotions to see what affect they'll make me have on the ball. When I feel nervous, the ball becomes one giant hurricane; when I'm scared several tornadoes form inside the ball, and when I feel lonely a giant tidal wave consumes it. After we've gone through all the emotions, Professor Snape gives me my potion and my homework, and we walk down to dinner.

Over the following weeks, we continue working with the glass ball to discover which type of weather event each of my emotions causes. When I'm shocked, hail descends upon the glass ball, when I'm ashamed, a dust storm overtakes it, and finally, when I feel betrayed the ball is once again engulfed by a thunderstorm; the same thing that happens when I feel angry. As October draws to a close, Professor Snape tells me to try to cause a weather event in his office again, and all progress stops. For some reason, I can't seem to get this part right, no matter which particular emotion I'm working with at the time.

Whenever I have spare time; between classes, after finishing my homework, and even while I'm bathing, I keep practicing, but to no avail. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny try to help me whenever they can; even Seamus and Neville, another boy I've started talking to in Gryffindor, offer their help. Although I'm doing well in all my other classes, the fact that I can't get this right bothers me very much. Finally, one Thursday night in the middle of November, Professor Snape has had enough. "Miss Newsome," he says, "What good is it doing me to waste my time trying to teach you how to control your powers if you obviously don't want to learn?"

"I do want to learn, Professor, I'm trying," I say pleadingly. I can't help but feel a bit depressed that my teacher is now at his wit's end with me. I try to focus on a happy thought and make it snow, but all I can think about is what he's just said to me. I can feel his eyes on me, but then I feel something else fall on my arm; water. Just as I look up at the ceiling, torrents of rain begin to pour down _inside_ the office. I've done it! My clothes are getting soaked, but I don't care, I've done it! I look at the Professor, who is staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"I thought that might motivate you," he says. And suddenly, just as quickly as it had started, the rain stops, and is replaced by a heavy downfall of _snow_. After a few moments, the Professor tells me that if I don't mind, he'd appreciate it if I'd stop burying his office in snow, so I close my eyes and rid myself of all emotion, and the snow stops. The Professor clears all the snow away before drying out his office and clothes, and then gives me my potion and tells me I can go ahead down to dinner. I reach the Great Hall triumphant and tell Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who congratulate me on a job well done. I spend the next few weeks working on causing weather events inside, both with Professor Snape and by myself in my dorm. It's still hard to get started every time, but once I've used one emotion to cause weather in the room; it's easy to do the same with the others.

As the first term rapidly draws to a close, both my class work and homework loads lighten significantly. I keep finding myself with a lot of free time on my hands, and though Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Seamus ask if I'd like to tag along to do whatever they've got planned, I spend most of my free time in the common room fine-tuning my indoor weather abilities. All my fellow Gryffindors find this amusing; they like to sit around and watch me and then yell out requests like, "Make a tornado again, Jayde!"

The free time that I don't spend practicing, I spend writing to Mrs. McGreggor and Ms. Fitzpatrick, as promised. I've been writing as often as possible the entire term, but as I've got more free time on my hands now, I write more frequently. I tell them about my new-found abilities, and they tell me how proud they are of me in their responses. I also tell them when Christmas break begins, and Mrs. McGreggor, as promised, says she'll meet me at the train station in London and take me back to the orphanage, because even though I took my apparition lessons at Dunamase, I still can't legally apparate alone until I'm 17.

On the night before Christmas break begins, a grand feast is held in the Great Hall. Before the feast I go to Professor Snape's office and he gives me a huge bottle of my potion to take home with me, so I don't miss my potion while on Christmas break. I leave his office and head straight for the Great Hall, and I'm amazed by what I see. There are Christmas trees and Christmas decorations everywhere; the Great Hall is hardly recognizable. My fellow Gryffindors and I have a great time at the feast, but I begin to feel that something's missing. Unsure of whether or not I'll be able to pull off what I've got in mind, I close my eyes and think of the happiest thought I can. It takes a few moments, but a downfall of snow begins to fall upon the Great Hall.

When the Gryffindors notice the snow, they all immediately turn to look at me and say things like, "Brilliant!" or "Excellent!" and begin sticking their tongues out to catch the snow. Everyone at the Gryffindor table is smiling and laughing. The students in the other houses, however, look a bit confused. They start whispering things like, "Is she doing that?" And once again, the feeling of being watched that has come and gone all term, is back. I pay it no mind; however, I'm having too much fun.

"Jayde," Seamus says, laughing hysterically, "Look at the high table!" I turn and see Professor Snape looking straight at me, his eyes wide in shock. He sees me looking at him, and then furrows his eyebrows as if to ask whether or not it's me causing all this. I nod my head, smiling, and he looks around at all the precipitation I'm causing. To his left, Professor Dumbledore is staring up at the snowfall and smiling. After a few moments all the other houses, except Slytherin of course, are also laughing and enjoying the snow. The chatter and laughter become almost deafening.

Finally, Professor Dumbledore stands and walks around the high table and to the podium, and says, "Everyone, let's all thank Miss Newsome of Gryffindor house for that wonderful display of holiday spirit." He starts clapping, and everyone else follows suit, though many of the students at the other tables seem to have just realized I was causing it; they turn around in their seats and stare at me after Dumbledore's finished speaking. My cheeks redden. "Now, Miss Newsome, if you could please stop the snow, at least until I've finished talking," he says politely. I close my eyes and think of nothing, and the snow stops.

"Now," Dumbledore continues, "I have an announcement to make. Professor Trelawney recently made a discovery in her crystal ball. She has predicted, with utmost sincerity I might add, that there will soon be a grand party at Hogwarts that will change the fate of the universe." Several students start laughing at this, but I remain silent, wondering where all this is going. "I am not one to stand in the way of fate," Dumbledore says, "Therefore, I have decided that there will be another grand Ball at Hogwarts this year." Nearly all the girls in the Great Hall gasp, turn to their friends, and start whispering excitedly, Ginny and Hermione included.

I, however, am not too excited by this news. I've never been to a Ball, and I certainly don't know how to dance. And doesn't a Ball mean you have to have a _date_? Not only will I be expected to dance, I'll be expected to dance _with a boy_. I can already tell this is going to be a disaster, but I listen intently as Dumbledore continues. "The Ball will be held on February 14th, it will be a Valentine's Day Ball. Therefore, over your Christmas break you will all need to locate those old dress robes and nice shoes in the bottoms of your closets and dust them off," he says cheerily. I hear the boys at the Gryffindor table moan, Ron being the loudest complainer of all.

"What're you on about?" Harry asks him quietly, "You've got new dress robes, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Ron replies, perking up a bit.

"That is all I have to announce," Professor Dumbledore says, "Now, you'd all best get off to bed and get prepared for the long train ride home, and I wish you all a very Happy Christmas." Once he has finished speaking, everyone stands up and starts making their way towards the double doors, causing yet another traffic jam. I finally make my way through the crowd and up the staircase to the Gryffindor common room, which is full of people all talking excitedly about the upcoming Ball. I head straight for the stairs to the girls dorms, not wanting to talk about it. On my way, I hear the conversation Harry and Ron are having to my immediate left.

"Bloody hell, Harry, you mean we've got to go through the torture of asking someone out _again_?" Ron asks.

"It looks that way," Harry answers, "But this time we know not to wait until the last minute. We'll think about who we want to ask over Christmas break, and we'll ask them as soon as we get back, agreed?"

"Agreed", Ron says quietly. I reach the stairs and start climbing them, sincerely hoping that nobody asks me to the Ball and I can just avoid it all together. When I reach my room, I immediately change into my pajamas and lay down in my bed, pulling the covers up around me. I hope that sleep comes quickly so I won't have to lay here thinking about the upcoming Ball for long.

The next morning is a blur; books, clothes and trunks are scattered everywhere. Having packed the night before, I dress and go downstairs for breakfast as soon as I wake up. Then I spend the rest of the morning helping all the other Gryffindor girls find things they've misplaced. Just before noon, we all head downstairs and onto the snow-covered castle grounds and wait for the carriages to take us to the train. I ride to the train with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, and Neville. Hermione and Ginny are still talking excitedly about the Ball; I think I might vomit.

When we reach the train, Hermione and Ron have to go to the front of the to ride in a compartment with the other school prefects, but Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Neville, and I share a compartment near the middle of the train. The ride to London is a little frustrating; all Ginny seems to want to talk about is the Ball. When we reach London I say goodbye to them all and quickly make my way through the crowds of people, looking for Mrs. McGreggor. I finally realize that moving around probably isn't the brightest idea, so I pick a spot to stand and wait for Mrs. McGreggor to find me. It only takes a moment for her to find me, and she runs up and wraps me in a suffocating hug. We walk through the crowded train station and into a stall in the girl's bathroom before disapparating.

When we land on the road in front of the orphanage I start running, I can't wait to see Ms. Fitzpatrick. I run across the yard and straight in the front door, abandoning my trunk on the snow-covered lawn. I find Ms. Fitzpatrick in the living room watching television with many of the other children, and when she sees me her entire face lights up and she jumps up and runs to pull me in yet another suffocating hug. "Jayde," she says, "I swear you get more and more beautiful every time I see you!"

"I said the same thing, Caroline," Mrs. McGreggor says, walking through the front door with my trunk in tow. Ms. Fitzpatrick takes me by the hand and pulls me into the kitchen.

"Come on, dear" she says, "You must tell us everything about your first term at Hogwarts." So she, Mrs. McGreggor and I sit down at the kitchen table and I tell them everything. I tell them about my new-found friends, my classes, and my private lessons with Professor Snape. They ask me to give them a demonstration of my abilities, and I turn an empty cup upside down on the table and make it snow inside the cup.

"My goodness!" they both say enthusiastically.

"See, Jayde" Mrs. McGreggor says, "We told you Hogwarts would be a better school for you. Just look at you! You're happy, you have friends now, and you're learning to control your powers. You love it there, don't you?"

"Well, I did," respond quietly, "Until Professor Dumbledore announced that there's going to be a ball on Valentine's Day. Now I'm not sure I want to go back."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Ms. Fitzpatrick says, "You'll have a great time. I'm sure lots of boys will ask you to go with them."

"I hope not," I say, "I won't know who to go with and I won't want to hurt anyone's feelings. I might just stay in my dorm the whole time; I don't know how to dance anyway."

"That can be fixed!" Ms. Fitzpatrick says, "I'll teach you to dance over Christmas break!", she says excitedly.

"And I'll come this weekend and take you dress shopping" Mrs. McGreggor says.

"Really?" I ask timidly. They both nod their heads in agreement. "Great!" I say happily, and we continue talking about my first term at Hogwarts. Mrs. McGreggor stays and eats dinner with us and then leaves with the promise of returning over the weekend to take me dress shopping. Ms. Fitzpatrick and I get started on my dancing lessons the next day. We have a wonderful Christmas, and the dancing lessons go smoothly. The day after Christmas, Mrs. McGreggor arrives to take me shopping.

We apparate to Clonminam and find the perfect dress in the last clothing shop in the village after four hours of searching. It's purple, my favorite color. It's a full-length dress with a halter top. A sash sits around the waist, clasped by a large diamond pendant, and the top of the dress is lined with smaller diamonds. Lavender lace spans across the fabric from the neck area to the waist, and small white flowers are stitched here and there throughout the lace. I absolutely adore it, and it fits me perfectly. Mrs. McGreggor and I find lovely white sandals with small heels to wear with the dress, with diamonds lining the top of the bands. It's a rather expensive ensemble, but its well worth the price paid.

When we've finished our shopping, we go back to the orphanage and I try the dress on for Ms. Fitzpatrick, who starts crying into Mrs. McGreggor's shoulder about how beautiful and grown-up I look, and how I'm not a little girl anymore; I'm practically a grown woman. Mrs. McGreggor leaves a little later and tells me that she'll be back to take me to the train station when Christmas break is over. The rest of the break flies by, and before I know it I'm saying goodbye to Ms. Fitzpatrick again. And just a few hours later, after apparating back to London, I say goodbye to Mrs. McGreggor on platform 9 ¾ and board the Hogwarts Express.

I don't see any of my friends, so I find a compartment by myself. After a few moments, Neville and Seamus find me and ask if they can sit with me. I tell them they can, and a few moments later Seamus' friend Dean joins us. We spend the ride back to Hogwarts talking about how our holidays had been and what we'd gotten. When we reach Hogsmeade station, we catch a carriage together, along with a couple of other students I don't know, and ride back up to the castle. And, just as if it had never ended, the school year starts back up, full force. The teachers pile homework on us and, once again, I'm so busy between that and my Nimbimagus lessons that I barely have time to breathe.

On the first Thursday after Christmas break, Professor Snape says I need to start trying to create weather changes _outside, _and this proves to be even harder than creating changes inside had been. The following Sunday, exactly one week after I arrived back at Hogwarts, is my 17th birthday. I don't tell anyone, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I'm amazed by the thought that as of now, I'm considered an adult in the wizarding world, and I can apparate by myself.

I'm sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast when I get a howler from Mrs. McGreggor. I open it to hear Mrs. McGreggor and Ms. Fitzpatrick singing "Happy Birthday" to me loudly. I quickly try to bury it in my pocket to quiet the noise, but it's too late; everyone in the Great Hall now knows it's my birthday. Everyone at the Gryffindor table begins telling me Happy Birthday; a few of the younger students ask me what it feels like to be an adult. I finish eating as quickly as humanly possible, trying to hurry up and get out of the Great Hall. I head straight up to my room and bury the howler in the top drawer of my dresser. Then I decide to go down to the common room and catch up on the reading for one of my classes.

After I've been sitting on the sofa reading for about an hour, I hear a loud tapping at the nearby window. I turn to see a large brown owl with a letter tucked in his beak. I put my book down, walk over to the window and open it. My name is written on the letter in a neat, slanted handwriting I don't recognize. I take the letter from the owl and open it, wondering who it could be from. Once I open it, I realize it isn't a letter at all; it's a drawing. Someone has drawn a vase of flowers on the paper, and as I stand and watch, the flowers grow larger and larger until they take up most of the page. Just below the drawing, in the same neat, slanted handwriting are the words _'Happy Birthday Beautiful'. _There isn't a signature.

I sit back down on the sofa and examine the front and back of the letter, but there are absolutely no clues as to who it's from. I'm completely perplexed; _Who thinks I'm beautiful?_ I think to myself. I spend the rest of my day avoiding large crowds of people in the hopes nobody else randomly bursts into a chorus of the Birthday Song, and wondering who could have sent me the anonymous birthday message.


	8. Chapter 8 Too Many Questions

In the days following my birthday, the entire atmosphere in the castle changes significantly; everyone is growing frantic about the upcoming ball. All the boys have waited until the last minute to ask anyone to go with them, and all the girls are getting worried that they won't be asked. As I walk down the hallways these days, every student I pass is whispering to another student, whether it's to ask whether or not they've been asked to the ball yet or telling who they'll be going with. As I'm walking down one of the corridors one day, I see Draco Malfoy and his two cronies sitting on a bench up ahead on the left. When they see me coming, they stop talking and Draco starts staring at me again, though I pretend not to notice. As I pass them, I hear one of his friends whisper something to him, to which his response is, "Shove off, Goyle, I'll do it when I bloody well feel like it!" I'm curious as to what they're talking about, but I don't have much time to wonder about it because just then, I hear someone calling my name from a short distance behind me. I turn around to see Harry running to catch up with me. When he finally reaches me, he says, "Thought I'd never catch up with you", breathlessly. He takes a moment to catch his breath before continuing. "Jayde", he says, "I've wanted to ask you something".

"Oh no", I think, "Here it comes". "Go ahead", I say quietly. "Well", he says, scratching the back of his neck with his left hand and looking extremely uncomfortable, "I um… I was wondering if you already had a date to the Valentine's Day Ball". "Um…no", I say, glancing down at the floor. "Great!" he says enthusiastically, "So, um…would you…go with…me?" "Ok, sure", I say quietly, my cheeks reddening. "Great!" he says again. Suddenly, as soon as he finishes talking, a burst of green light that can only be a spell comes flying towards us from somewhere to our right. As Harry's standing with his back towards it, he doesn't see it, so I drop my books and quickly shove him to the left and out of harm's way. The spell hits me, instead, with full force. My body stiffens and I can't move, I feel myself falling straight backwards towards the floor and there's nothing I can do about it. "Damn", I think to myself, "I'm petrified". My head hits the floor with a sickening _'Thump!'_, and pain shoots through it. Harry abandons his books, runs over to me and kneels down. "Jayde, are you alright?" he calls down to me. He tries to sit me up but it doesn't work, my body is completely rigid. When this fails, he realizes I'm petrified and performs the counter curse.

By this point, all the students who had been walking through the hallways have stopped to observe what's going on. Once I'm able to move again, I start trying to sit, with Harry's assistance. When I'm sitting upright, he asks if I'm alright again. "My head", is all I say, placing my right hand on the back part of my head that just hit the floor. "Let me see", he says, and I move my hand away so he can take a look at my head. As Harry examines my head, I look around at all our observers and see Draco Malfoy standing in front of the bench he'd been sitting on with his wand drawn, but he doesn't have it aimed at anyone. He's looking down at me, his face pale and his eyes wide. His face is contorted into an expression of utter terror. He's not gazing into my eyes; however, he's looking down at my lap. Wondering what's so terrifying about my lap, I look down. There sits the hand I've just taken from the back of my head, and it's completely covered with blood. I stare at my hand for a moment before Harry says "Jayde, we've got to get you to the hospital wing. Now. Come on, I'll help you up", and he puts my left arm around his neck and lifts me to my feet. He doesn't release me when I'm standing though, which is probably a good thing because I'm very dizzy. He starts pulling me back down the hallway, towards the hospital. Several students stop to watch the procession, a few of them asking Harry if I'm alright, but he doesn't answer. When we reach the hospital, he pushes the double doors open with his right hand and starts tugging me inside. Before we reach Madam Pomfrey's office, however, she comes running towards us, looking very concerned.

"Potter, what's wrong with her?" she asks. "Someone petrified her in the hallway and she fell and hit her head", he answers, "It's bleeding pretty badly". "Here, sit her here", Madam Pomfrey says, indicating a bed to our immediate left. Harry pulls me over to the bed and eases me onto it. By this point, I don't even have the strength left in me to help him, he has to do it all himself. Madam Pomfrey runs into her office and comes back with a cloth and a bowl full of a blue potion. She dips the cloth in the potion, tells Harry to move out of her way, and dabs the potion on the back of my head. She pulls the cloth away from my head, covered in blood, and dips it back in the potion, which turns purple from all the blood coming off the cloth. She places the cloth back against my head and holds it there. After a few moments, she takes the cloth down and examines the back of my head. "Now that that's taken care of", she says, "How do you feel dear?" "Dizzy and tired", I answer truthfully. "Well that's to be expected", she says, "You'll need to stay here for a few hours, until you're feeling better". "Ok", I respond.

"Mr. Potter, you'll need to get to your next class", she says. "No", Harry says defiantly, "I want to stay here with Jayde". "Mr. Potter, I assure you she is fine. And besides, if you don't go to class who's going to tell the teacher why she isn't there?" Harry looks up at me, as if looking for a confirmation from me that I'll be alright. I smile weakly at him and he finally says, "Ok, I'll be back after class to check on her, though", and leaves the hospital. So I sit there in the hospital wing extremely bored for what seems like an eternity before Harry comes back, and he's brought all my other friends with him. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Dean all ask how I'm doing; I tell them I'm fine. Then Harry asks if my head is still bleeding and I tell him it hasn't been since Madam Pomfrey administered the blue potion. He asks if he can see the back of my head, and I oblige; after examining it he tells me it's completely healed. Then Madam Pomfrey comes from her office and asks if I'm still dizzy. "No", I tell her honestly, and she tells me I'm free to go, but that I shouldn't do any strenuous activity for the rest of the day. When I stand, Harry tells me he picked my books up out of the hallway for me, but that he'll carry them so I don't have to.

We all leave the hospital together and walk up to Gryffindor tower. As it's nearly time for dinner, I walk up to my room and put down my books, which Harry reluctantly handed me before I walked upstairs, and Hermione tells me all the class work and homework I missed, which I immediately write down on a scrap piece of parchment and lay on top of my books. Then she asks me if I know who jinxed me, and I explain to her the entire situation, even Draco Malfoy's suspicious behavior. "Well, if it was him, it makes sense", she says, "He'd be the first person I'd suspect of trying to jinx Harry". Then she and I walk back down to the common room and rejoin the others, and we all walk down to the Great Hall together for dinner. Seamus and I are walking at the back of the group, and just before we reach the great hall, he speaks. "Jayde, this may not be the best time to ask you, but would you go to the ball with me?" Flustered, I apologize and tell him in the most delicate way I can that someone's already asked me. He looks a little disappointed, but then asks, "Well if you weren't already going with someone, would you have said yes?" I nod my head, assuring him that I would have. He seems to cheer up a little at the thought. "Well maybe we can have at least one dance together", he says cheerfully. My friends and I all reach the Great Hall and eat dinner before going back up to the common room. I immediately start working on my missed class work and homework, with Hermione's help.

When I'm finished, she asks if anyone's asked me to the ball yet. I tell her about Harry and Seamus, and she asks which one I agreed to go with. "Harry", I say, "After all, he asked me first". "But do you really want to go with Harry?" she asks, "I mean, do you like him?" "Well, I think he's handsome and I _do _like him", I say, "But I've never really thought about _dating _him or anything; of course, I've never dated anyone, though. Do you think he likes me?". "I can't be sure", she says, "But I don't think he'd have asked you if he didn't". "Oh", I respond, feeling a little embarrassed at the thought, "To be perfectly honest, I was surprised when he asked me, I wasn't expecting it. And then Seamus asked me and that shocked me too, I thought I'd be lucky to get one guy to ask me, let alone two". "I know how you feel", she says, "Ron finally asked me yesterday". "Really?" I ask, "That's great!". She smiles, blushing quite a bit, before continuing. "Neville asked Ginny again. They went to the ball together last time and had quite a bit of fun". "Oh, are they an item?" I ask. "No, they're just good friends", she says, and we continue talking about the ball and who's going with whom for quite a while before going to bed. The next few weeks pass by in a haze, the already tense atmosphere now growing even tenser as teachers pile mountains of homework on us in preparation for the rapidly approaching N.E.W.T. exams. The only class that seems to be getting easier is my private class with Professor Snape; two weeks ago I managed to make it rain outside for the first time. Even though it still takes me a while to get started, once I've created the first weather change it's easier to create the others.

Now the Professor wants me to work on getting faster before he teaches me anything new. So in between classes, homework, and practicing, I literally have no time for anything else; even on the weekends. Before I know it, the week of the ball is upon me, and I'm actually beginning to look forward to it, it'll be the first break I've had in a while. On Thursday, I go to Professor Snape's office just before dinner for our lesson. I've been practicing every chance I get, and he says my speed has improved and that it's time to move on. This week he tells me we will begin working on the phenomenon a Nimbimagus can cause that's the most difficult to learn: using the weather without controlling it. Great, I think, just what I need: more hard work! The Professor gives me my potion early in the session before telling me to come outside with him. He tells me to throw a snowball at him without bending down and scraping snow off the ground _or _using my wand. I have absolutely no idea where to begin, and just stand there looking dumbfounded for quite some time. Eventually, the Professor lifts his wand and points at the snow, causing several snowballs to fly towards me. I duck, avoiding them all. Then he tells me to focus on a happy thought, think of nothing but that happy thought, and extend my right hand out in front of me, palm up. I do so, and as if by some miracle, a ball of snow appears in my hand, which I throw at him, as hard as I can. He steps out of the way just in time to avoid being hit with it.

He tells me that what I've just done is use the weather that's already around me…I basically made the snow jump in my hand. Now he tells me to lift both of my hands and try to make the snow sweep off the ground and towards him. I follow the same instructions as before, but this time I hold both my hands to my sides before moving them towards the Professor, which causes the desired effect. He uses a shield charm to protect himself from the snow. As soon as he releases his shield, tons of snowballs start flying at him from every direction. Apparently, half the students in the school have been watching our lesson and can't resist the opportunity to throw snowballs at him. The Professor turns around, clearly livid. I have to cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. With a flick of his wand, he slams the castle doors, and all the culprits, who are now running to get away from him, are trapped. "Everyone in this courtyard except for Jayde Newsome will have detention with me in the Great Hall after dinner tonight, and you've all just lost your houses ten points _each!"_, he yells.

The students moan in complaint, but to no avail. The Professor tells me that our lesson is over and flicks his wand to unlock the castle doors; the students storm through the doors silently. I walk inside behind them and into the Great Hall. At dinner, everyone is talking about what just happened in the courtyard; those who weren't involved find it funnier than those who participated and now have detention. After dinner, I go up to my room and study until I'm too tired to study anymore and go to bed. Friday and Saturday pass in a blur. Sunday, the day of the Valentine's Day Ball, is upon me before I know it. After breakfast, Hermione, Ginny, and I spend the entire day showing each other our dresses, talking about how we'll fix our hair and makeup, and talking about how excited we are and what our expectations are for tonight. Even though the ball doesn't start until 7, I get my bath at 3. When I get out, I wait for Hermione and Ginny to finish their baths so they can help me fix my makeup before putting on my dress; I'll save the hair for last since I'm sure it will take the longest. Once Hermione and Ginny finish, we all pile into the crowded bathroom to get started. We decide we might as well have fun while helping each other get ready; two of us will fix the third girl's hair and makeup while she relaxes as if she were at a spa, and then we'll switch.

First, Hermione and I do Ginny's makeup, then Ginny and I do Hermione's. When Hermione and Ginny finish mine and I look in the mirror, I'm amazed, they did a really great job; for once I'm pleased with my appearance. Then we all go put on our dresses and stand around admiring them for a few minutes before going back in the bathroom to start fixing our hair. Ginny and I spend 30 minutes curling Hermione's hair before pulling the sides of it back in a small clip. Hermione is pleased and she should be; she looks great. Then Hermione and I braid the front strands of Ginny's hair and pull them around to the back of her head tying them together with a rubber band. It's a very simple style, but Ginny's hair makes it look elegant. Finally, Hermione and Ginny start on my hair. They spirally curl all of it, and then pull it back into a long pony tail that starts at the very top of my head. They leave two small strands hanging though, which they curl even more before spraying them with half a can of hair spray each. Again, I'm impressed, it looks beautiful. By this time, it's already 6:30, so we run to our rooms and slip into our shoes before heading down to the common room to meet our dates.


	9. Chapter 9 The Ball

As the other two girls and I walk downstairs into the nearly empty common room, Harry, Ron, and Neville stand up to greet us, smiling. We each walk to our respective date; I approach Harry timidly. He's wearing black dress robes and it almost looks like he's combed his hair for once. "You look fantastic", he says, smiling from ear to ear. "Thanks", I say, "You're looking pretty sharp yourself". "Do you want to go ahead downstairs?" he asks. "Yes, I've got to", I say, "Professor Snape told me to meet him in the entrance hall before the ball so he could give me my potion".

"Ok", he says, and he extends his arm which I take timidly, and we walk through the portrait hole and start making our way to the Great Hall with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville following us. When we reach the entrance hall I see Professor Snape standing to the right of the doors to the Great Hall with my potion in his hand. I release Harry's arm and walk over to the Professor. He hands me my potion, which I take immediately before thanking him. I walk back to rejoin Harry and the others, who are standing amidst all the other students who are waiting for the doors to the Great Hall to open. When they do, we begin the slow procession inside along with all the other students. When we finally enter, I look around at the Great Hall, which has been completely transformed. Most of the candles and torches have been extinguished, and the dim light provides for a very romantic setting. The house tables are gone to make room for dancing.

The head table is apparently serving as the refreshment table, and has been moved farther back, against the wall at the back of the hall. Clusters of several small, round tables sit in the four corners of the room, providing a place to sit while eating or when exhausted. The ceiling above mimics the sky of a starry, cloudless summer night. Soft music is playing in the background, though I can't tell which song it is because everyone's talking excitedly. Professor Dumbledore is standing in the center of the hall, already dancing with Professor McGonagall. Several other couples have already started dancing, and once we get out of the doorway, Harry asks if I'd like to dance. I agree, and he leads me to the left side of the room. He places his hands on my hips, which makes me very nervous, but I put my arms around his neck just as Ms. Fitzpatrick taught me to do, and we start dancing. As we dance, I notice that Ron and Hermione and Neville and Ginny have all started dancing, also. The other two girls catch my eye and smile at me. I can tell they're already having a great time. I smile back; I'm already having a great time, myself. By the time the song ends, all the students have entered the Great Hall, and the only people still talking are the ones who've decided not to start dancing just yet and are either sitting at one of the round tables or standing against the wall. The second song is a fast one, and my friends and I all stand in a circle and dance together merrily. But by the time this song is over I'm starting to feel funny. A slow song starts, and Harry asks me to dance, but I tell him I'm not feeling well and I'm going to sit this one out. He says he'll come with me, he's noticed I'm looking a bit pale, and we head for one of the tables at the back of the hall on the left hand side. On our way to the table, Seamus stops us and asks me if he can have this dance.

I tell him that I'm going to sit down for a moment but that the next slow dance is his, if it's alright with Harry. Harry agrees to let Seamus 'borrow me' as long as he promises to 'give me back', and Seamus walks off excitedly. When we reach the table, Harry and I sit down and talk for a few moments. He asks me how I'm feeling when the next song starts, and I tell him that I'm still not feeling up to dancing yet, but that I don't mind if he rejoins the others, so he does. I watch them all for a few moments before laying my arms across the table and laying my head down on top of them. I begin to wonder what's wrong with me, I felt fine a few moments ago. I have a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I try to ignore it in the hopes that I can rejoin my friends for the next dance. I close my eyes and a few moments later realization suddenly strikes me, I understand why I don't feel well; it's because he's not beside me. "Where is he?" I think to myself, "I haven't seen him in a while". I open my eyes and lift my head, looking the entire Great Hall over in hopes of finding him. My heart literally aches; I know I will surely die if I don't find him soon. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see him. He's sitting at a table across the hall, his elbows propped up on the table and his head resting in his hands. He's staring at me, and when his eyes meet mine, my heart skips a beat. I smile before blushing and looking away shyly. "Oh, please let him come over and ask me to dance", I think.

I look back up at him. His friends are now standing beside him; it looks like they're trying to convince him to get up. They finally take him by the arms and pull him out of his chair. He breaks free from their grip and starts walking across the hallway towards me, staring down at his shoes. My heart flutters as he approaches, but he still seems a little unsure; he keeps turning around to look at his friends, who nod at him as if to say it's okay to approach me. He continues walking towards me, his hands in the pockets of his dress robes. When he finally reaches the table, he looks up at me and asks if it's alright if he joins me. "Sure", I say, smiling. We sit there in silence for a few moments, and when the current song comes to an end, a slow song starts. "Um…would you like to dance?" he asks me, still staring down at the floor. "I thought you'd never ask", I say quickly, jumping to my feet and feeling perfectly fine now. "Really?" he says, looking up at me in shock. "Yes!" I say, smiling. He slowly stands up and extends a shaking hand, which I take immediately. He leads me out onto the dance floor and puts his hands on my hips, which sends chills up my spine. I wrap my arms around his neck and gaze into his stunning eyes. I smile up at him, and he smiles back. My heart flutters again. It feels so great to be in his arms; it just feels…right. I lay my head on his shoulder and we keep dancing. Just as the song is coming to a close, he says, "Jayde".

The sound of his voice saying my name is the sweetest sound I've ever heard. I look up at him, and he takes his right hand off my hip and touches the bottom of my chin with it. He pulls my face upward to meet his, and we stand there gazing at each other longingly for a moment before he softly presses his lips to mine. As the kiss progresses, I slide my left hand into his hair and pull his face closer to mine. Apparently he likes this, because now he wraps his left arm all the way around my waist and pulls me closer to him. We snog for nearly five minutes straight before I feel him pull away from me. Wondering why he's stopped, I open my eyes and look into his and say, "What's wrong, love?" "Come with me", he says, and he takes me by the hand and leads me towards the doors to the Great Hall. When we pass through the doors, we nearly bump into Professor Snape, who looks at me inquisitively. "Miss Newsome", he says, "I could have sworn I saw you enter the ball earlier with Mr. Potter". "I did, sir", I say quietly. "And now you're leaving the same ball with Draco Malfoy?" he asks, his eyebrows raised. "Yes, sir", I answer. "Well, I must say I am rather pleased with your second decision", he says smiling down at me, "As for the first one, however…well, everyone makes mistakes. Carry on". The Professor walks away and Draco pulls me through the entrance hall. "Where are we going?" I ask him. "To my common room", he answers. "But I can't go in there, dear", I say. "No one's in there, they won't know. And even if someone comes in, Snape's the Head of House", he says, "And judging by what he just said, I don't think he'll mind". I laugh at his last statement and let him lead me downstairs. I start to feel weightless and carefree; like nothing in the world can make me come down from this high I'm feeling. I'm the happiest I've ever been.

After a few moments we hear running footsteps behind us, followed by shouts of "Draco! Wait!" We turn to see his friends running up behind us. "In case you two haven't noticed", he says, "Jayde and I are trying to get some _privacy". _"Are you taking her to the common room?" the taller one asks. "Yes, Goyle", Draco says, rolling his eyes. "Well we can stand outside and keep watch, you know, in case someone comes up", the shorter boy says. "No, Crabbe", Draco says firmly. "Oh, come on mate", the taller one says, "We don't have anything else to do". I feel a wave of sympathy for the boys. "Actually, Draco, I think that's a great idea", I say, looking up at him, "It'll give them something to do and we won't get in trouble". "Ok, dear, anything you say", he says, and the smile he flashes down at me makes my heart skip a beat. We all continue walking down to the Slytherin common room together, and when we arrive, true to their word, Goyle and Crabbe stay outside while Draco gives the portrait the password and we enter. Once the portrait hole is closed, Draco pulls me into the common room. I look around at it for a moment, noticing the differences between his common room and mine, one of the main ones being that his is decorated in all green and silver whereas mine is decorated in red and gold, and there are skulls everywhere. After I've looked around at the room for a moment, Draco pulls me over to the sofa sitting in the middle of the room. He releases my hand, sits down, and indicates that I should sit beside him. I do so, and he wraps his right arm around me and gazes into my eyes. "You look absolutely stunning tonight", he says, which makes me blush. "But then again, that's no different from any other day", he continues.

I smile at him, and he leans in and places his left hand under my chin and pulls me into another long kiss. This kiss is more intense than the one in the Great Hall had been, and in a few moments I find myself gasping for air. Draco caresses my face with his hand, which sends another chill down my spine. I smile at him before leaning in for another kiss. His right arm is still wrapped around me, but now he removes his left hand from my face and places it on my back, pulling me closer to him. We're still completely engulfed in that same kiss when Crabbe and Goyle come through the portrait hole ten minutes later, distracting us and making Draco angry at them. "_Now _what do you two want?" he asks angrily. "Sorry, Draco", Crabbe says, "But Mr. Filch was walking down the hall". Draco groans loudly in protest, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and middle finger. "I'm sorry, dear", he says quietly. "It's ok, love", I say. "I'll tell you what", he says after a moment, "Why don't you and I go into my room, and Crabbe and Goyle can stay out here and keep guard?" "Ok", I say, anxious to continue our snogging session. So Draco stands up and extends his hand for me, which I take quickly while smiling up at him. He leads me to the stairway at the back of the room, and when we reach the top he opens the door to our left and pulls me inside. We walk down the hallway and he opens the last door on the left, and we enter.

Draco releases my hand and shuts the door before pulling his wand from his pocket and locking it. I don't have time to get a good look at his room, however, because he quickly stuffs his wand back in his pocket and grabs me by the waist, gently pushing me up against the door. He leans down and presses his lips against mine firmly. My knees get weak. I wrap my arms around his neck before sliding my hand into his hair again and pulling him closer to me. He starts kissing me harder, more fiercely. He finally pulls his face away from mine and looks down at me, longingly. "I love you, Jayde", he says quietly. "I love you, too", I respond. Then he leans down and kisses my forehead before moving down to my cheek, and finally to my neck. I close my eyes and take a deep breath in, savoring the feel of his lips on my skin. My eyes remain closed, but I smile when I feel him reach around to my back and unzip my dress as far as he can. The zipper won't go any farther the sash that sits around my waist, so he tells me to turn around and he unties the sash before throwing it onto the bed to our left, which I assume is his. Then he finishes unzipping my dress, slides it down, and helps me step out of it. As he pulls the dress down he stares up at me with a longing look in his eyes.

Surprisingly, I don't feel a bit nervous or ashamed that I've just revealed myself to him; it actually pleases me that he's staring at me so intently, clearly enjoying what he sees. I quickly step out of my shoes before slowly unbuttoning his robe and sliding it off his shoulders and onto the floor. Then I do the same with his shirt, revealing his smooth, muscular chest. He then removes the last remnants of my clothing before bending down and grabbing my legs with his left arm while supporting the rest of my body with his right arm. He carries me over to the bed and lays me on it gently; I lay there and watch as he finishes undressing, unfastening his belt and pulling it through the loopholes in his pants before sliding his pants and boxers down and stepping out of them. He climbs onto the bed beside me and rolls onto his side to face me, and he caresses my face with his hand before leaning in to kiss me. We kiss for a moment and then both get caught up in the kiss again, and before I know it he's carefully positioning himself on top of me. We continue to kiss for several moments before he pushes himself up and sits back on his knees, his legs straddling my body. Wondering what he's going to do, I stare up at him. He reaches down and caresses the left side of my face with his right hand.

I close my eyes and lean my head into his open palm, and he slides his hand downwards and over my throat. He slides his hand down even farther until he reaches my breast, which he starts massaging. Taken completely off guard by how wonderful it feels, I take a deep breath in and open my eyes. Clearly seeing that I'm enjoying this, he smiles slightly and raises his left hand to my other breast and starts caressing them both simultaneously. Overwhelmed with pleasure, I let out an excited sigh. I close my eyes and sigh, and after a few moments I feel him remove his hands from my breasts and lean forward, lowering his upper body towards mine. He sucks on my neck gently and I tilt my neck backwards, pushing my head further down into the pillow. After a few moments he stops sucking on my neck and presses his lips to mine firmly. We snog passionately for several moments before stopping, and our bodies finally unite. I place my hand on his back, pressing my fingernails down into his skin, which, like mine, is lightly coated with beads of sweat, and I lean up to kiss him before laying my head back on the pillow. Later, we lie there holding each other for a few moments before Draco starts kissing me, and we end up shagging again. And a while after that, we're at it again. Then Draco rolls over onto his back and extends his right arm for me to lay my neck on. I roll onto my left side and snuggle up close to him. I lay my head on his chest, wrap my right arm around him, and drape my right leg over his sleepily, while staring up into his gleaming eyes. Out of breath, we both lie there quietly for a moment before he says, "Give me a few moments and we'll go again". "I don't think so!" I say loudly, "I'm sore!". "I'm sorry", he says apologetically, kissing my forehead. "Trust me, I'm not complaining", I say, smiling up at him. I yawn, and then say, "Ughh…do I really have to go back to Gryffindor tower?" "Oh, no!" he says quickly, "You're not going anywhere. You're going to stay right here so I can hold you while we sleep. It's taken me long enough to get to hold you, and now I'm not letting go". "But what about the other boys who sleep in here?" I ask. "It's just Crabbe and Goyle", he says, "And they're probably already passed out in the common room. "Ok", I agree, not wanting to leave his side, and I notice my eyelids are getting heavy. Apparently seeing that I'm about to fall asleep, Draco kisses my forehead and cheek and says, "Good night, beautiful". "Good night, love", I say quietly before closing my eyes and allowing sleep to take me.


	10. Chapter 10 The Morning After

I wake with a start, laying on my right side. I can tell it's either very early or very late; I can just make out the moon shining through the window with my half-open eyes. I sit up at the edge of my bed, rubbing my eyes with my hands. I wonder what made me awake so suddenly. "It must have been that _crazy _dream I was having", I think to myself. I can't believe I was having a dream about _shagging_ Draco Malfoy. I've had dreams about him before, but none like this. I feel ashamed of myself; like it's somehow my fault I've had this crazy dream.

I push myself off the bed and am shocked to discover every inch of my body is sore, and as I look down at myself I notice I'm naked. "What the hell?" I think to myself, "I don't sleep naked!". I look around at my room, confused. Though there's barely any light shining into the room, I can still make out its features. Everything appears to be normal…wait…no it doesn't. None of the other girls are in their beds. "Where could they be at this time of night?" I think to myself. I re-scan the room, once again gazing at the other beds. In the dim moonlight, the empty beds' sheets look green.

"Wait", I think to myself, looking more closely at them as my sleepy eyes come into focus, "They_ are _green_! _Green bed sheets? But the only dorm rooms in this school that would have green bed sheets are the…_S L Y T H E R I N." _I say this last word out loud, terrified by what this means. I slowly turn around to look back at the bed I've just risen from; praying that I won't see what I fear may be there. Sure enough, once I've completely turned around my eyes confirm my worst fear: Draco Malfoy is laying there asleep, completely naked.

My eyes widen and my heart starts racing. I hadn't been dreaming about shagging Draco Malfoy…I'd _actually_ _shagged_ _him_! "Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" I say quietly, "This can't be happening!". I slowly back away from the bed as though it's a snake that may bite me if I make any sudden moves. I back into the bed to its right and slide from a standing position down to the floor, my hands covering my mouth and my entire body aching from the strain of moving. My eyes, which are still locked on Draco's sleeping form on the bed, now fill with tears. I allow myself to lose it for a moment before trying to regain my composure.

"Calm down, Jayde", I tell myself, "There must be some mistake. That _had _to have been a dream…maybe I'm _still _dreaming!" This thought cheers me up a bit, and I dry my eyes and stand back up. I pinch myself, which wasn't a great idea because it actually _does _hurt. I let out a surprised gasp of pain. Then I slowly walk over to the left side of the bed Draco's laying on and stare down at him. He _looks _real, but I refuse to accept that this has happened, so I lean down and lightly touch his upper arm. The touch of his skin once again sends a wave of electric energy shooting through my body. "Bloody hell", I think, "It was real. It was all real! Oh my God, what was I thinking? I told him I _loved_ him! I _shagged _him! _Three times!_ What the hell happened to me last night? What am I going to do? No, more like what have I already done?" I stand there for a moment, contemplating my situation, when a brilliant idea hits me: Run.

I turn around to find my clothes on the floor to the left of the bed and immediately begin pulling them on as quickly as humanly possible. I'm not sure where I'm going or what I'll do when I get there, but I've got to get out of here _right now._ Once I've pulled my dress on, I grab the door handle and pull as hard as I can, but it won't budge. Remembering that Draco had magically locked it last night, I run over to his clothes laying abandoned on the floor and dig through them until I find the pocket he shoved his wand into last night. I pull his wand out and unlock the door before throwing his wand down and quietly slipping out of the room. I take a quick glance at the corridor, which is empty, before quickly walking to the door that leads back to the stairs to the common room. I walk through the door, down the steps, and into the common room quietly. I can just make out the form of Crabbe lying on the sofa asleep, while Goyle sleeps in the chair next to him.

I quickly tiptoe past them, keeping my eyes on them to check for any signs of movement. I should have kept my eyes on the floor; I trip over something, though I'm not sure what as it's still fairly dark in the common room. I stumble into the wall next to the portrait hole, hitting it with a loud '_Thump'. _Goyle, who is nearest me, sits up with a start, his wand drawn and aimed straight at me. Frightened by his sudden movement, I take a deep breath in. "Lumos", he says, and the tip of his wand lights up. "Jayde", he says, lowering his wand when he realizes it's me, "What's wrong?" "N-n-nothing", I say quickly. "Well where're you going, then?" he asks. "I've got to get out of here before I get caught", I say. "Where's Draco?" he asks. "Still asleep", I say quickly, "I didn't want to wake him, he's very tired". Goyle seems a bit confused. "I'll see you later, Goyle", I say as casually as I can, hoping he won't think anything's wrong, and then I turn and quickly exit the portrait hole. Certain that Goyle will be waking Draco up any minute now to question him about my strange behavior, I take off running as soon as the portrait hole's shut, which makes my sore body ache even more, and I don't stop running until I reach Gryffindor tower.

I wake up the Fat Lady, give her the password, and climb through as quietly as possible. Then I sneak through the common room, up the stairs, and into my room. Luckily, all the girls are fast asleep. Knowing that sleep won't come anytime soon for me, I decide to have a bath. For some reason I feel that taking a bath will make everything better, like it will wash away what's happened. I grab my pajamas and leave my room and walk across the hall into the bathroom. I run a warm bubble bath and slide my clothes off, slipping into the soothing water. The warm water calms my aching muscles, and I lean back and rest my head on the back of the tub and close my eyes. Though I try not to think of the night's activities, I find it impossible to do. Ashamed and embarrassed, among other things, I begin to weep uncontrollably. I simply can't believe this. I've fornicated before marriage, and with someone I'm not even dating! With the biggest arse in this entire school! How had I worked up the nerve to do something like this? How had I even known what I was doing? I've never shagged before! I wonder what Ms. Fitzpatrick and Mrs. McGreggor would think if they knew what I've done. I wonder what my friends will think when they find out. I wonder how Harry will take the news that his date ran off and shagged another man, especially his arch enemy.

As I sit here and dwell on these things, I begin to notice that I'm starting to feel out of it, like I did at Dunamase last year. I try to stop myself by splashing water on my face. It helps, but a few minutes later I feel myself starting to zone out again. This time I decide to get out of the bath and get dressed, hoping that will distract me from my emotions. I climb out of the bath, all my muscles aching in protest, and dress myself, but the emotion won't stop. I try to find something else to distract me, but I realize that won't work. I need another dose of my potion _now. _Feeling the emotion take over again and knowing I'll never make it to Professor Snape in time; I quickly run from the bathroom and back into my room. I push myself forwards towards Hermione's bed and fall down beside it. I'm beginning to black out; I can't see anything but the image in my head of Draco's naked form lying on his bed. Gathering my strength, I reach up and grab hold of the side of Hermione's bed and pull myself up. I reach for her blindly and accidentally hit her, hard. "Who's there?" she asks, frightened. "Hermione", I say as loudly as I can, though it comes out not much louder than a whisper. She sits straight upright and gasps. "Jayde, what's wrong?" she asks. "Proff-fessor…Sn-n-ape", I mumble, realizing that I'm losing the last bit of strength I have. Though I'm worried that she might not have heard me, she doesn't ask me to repeat myself. I hear her jump off her bed and run from the room just before everything goes black.

When I wake up, I open my eyes to see that the sun has almost completely risen. Hermione is sitting at the foot of my bed on the left; Ginny is at the foot of my bed on the right. When I open my eyes, they both ask how I'm feeling at the same time. "Dreadful", I say. As I sit up, I notice that my muscles are still aching. As it normally does when you wake up for the first time after something horrible happens, realization washes over me and I remember everything that happened before I passed out. Not ready to have to confess what happened down in the Slytherin dorms, I try to keep a straight face in front of my friends, but I can't help but wonder if they can tell by looking at me that I'm no longer a virgin. "What happened after I passed out?" I ask. "I ran as fast as I could to get Professor Snape like you asked", Hermione answers. "When we got up here, you were already out and he said there was nothing to be done but to wait until you woke up; that you just needed some rest. He told me to watch over you while you slept. He said when you woke up to tell you that he will speak to all your teachers for you and have you excused from all your classes today, and when you feel able you should go to his office". "Ok, thanks Hermione", I say quietly. Though I don't want to miss my classes, I think a little rest would do me some good, besides; I'm definitely not ready to face Draco yet.

I lie back down on my bed and close my eyes. "Jayde, what happened last night at the ball?" Ginny asks. Great. I'm going to have to confess a little sooner than I'd hoped. I try to pretend I've already fallen back asleep, but it doesn't work. "What Ginny means to say", Hermione says, "Is that we were worried about you. Harry told us you didn't feel well and just wanted to sit down, but when he went back to the table, you were gone. Where'd you go?" I open my eyes at this. "You mean you didn't _see _where I went? You didn't see _who _I went with?". "No", Ginny answers quickly, "No one did. There were so many people in the Great Hall and we were all dancing; none of us knew where you were". My mind starts racing as she says this. Can I really be this lucky? Can I really get away with _never _having to confess? My heart fills with hope, but I realize I have to make up a good lie, and fast. "What do you mean _who _you went with?" Hermione asks. "I had to be taken to the hospital wing", I say quickly. I went and found Professor Snape and he took me to see Madam Pomfrey; I was there most of the night". "But why?" Hermione asks. The wheels in my head start turning faster; I hadn't worked out a _why _yet. "Apparently I was a little too nervous and excited about the ball", I say quickly, "That's why I started feeling bad. I got too upset and had to go and rest". "Oh my goodness!" Hermione says quickly, "That must have been very frightening! Why didn't you tell us? We'd have gone with you!" Ginny nods her head in agreement. "I didn't want to ruin your night; you were all having such a good time, and I figured you'd have seen me leaving the Great Hall with Professor Snape and would know what had happened", I answer quickly.

"Well what made you get so upset this morning?" Ginny asks. "I felt horrible for leaving Harry like that; I was afraid he'd be mad at me", I lie. "Oh no", Hermione says, "He was just worried; we all were. He's not mad at you at all. In fact, when we tell him what happened he'll probably want to come up here and see you? Will it be okay with you if we bring him up?". "No!" I say quickly. "What's wrong?" Ginny asks. "I'm still just a little afraid", I say, "I'm not ready to see him yet. Besides, I'm sure I look dreadful". "Ok", Hermione says quietly, "We understand. We're going down to breakfast; do you feel up to coming?" Afraid that Draco will approach me, I quickly decline, claiming that I don't feel well enough. The girls leave my room and tell me to get some rest; Hermione promises to bring me all my class work and homework, and I close my eyes and drift back to sleep.

When I wake up this time, I'm feeling better, but still not as well as I normally do. I slowly get out of bed and dress, but instead of putting on my school uniform I decide to wear my regular clothes, since I don't have to go to class today. Realizing that I should probably go see Professor Snape right away, I walk down to the common room and glance at the clock above the fireplace. Its 11:05, which means Transfiguration is just starting, and Gryffindor has Transfiguration with Slytherin. Since I know Draco is in class and there's no chance of me running into him in the hallways, I decide to head down to Professor Snape's office and try to get back up to Gryffindor tower before Transfiguration ends. I climb through the portrait hole and make my way to Professor Snape's office. I'm not sure if he has a class right now or not, but I'm hoping to catch him in his office so we can go ahead and get this over with and I can get back up to the tower. When I reach his office, I tap lightly on the door. When I don't get an answer, I tap lightly once more, and the Professor's voice calls out, "Come in".

I carefully open the door and step into his office, before closing the door behind me. "I heard you wanted to see me, Professor", I say quietly as I approach his desk. "Yes", Miss Newsome", he says, "I was going to ask you what got you so upset this morning, but as it turns out someone else has already filled me in on that bit of information". My mind starts racing, wondering who's told him what. I know Draco's a prat, but surely he hasn't told Professor Snape what happened, has he? "Have a seat, Miss Newsome", he says quietly. I sit down carefully before he continues. "Miss Newsome", he says, "I received a visit from a very upset Draco Malfoy _very _early this morning. Now since we both already know what his visit was about, why don't you tell me _your _side of the story? What happened?". "I don't know, Professor", I say, the tears already pouring down my cheeks, "One minute I was at the ball and everything was fine, and then I started feeling bad. So I sat down and a few minutes later, I started thinking about Malfoy. I couldn't stop thinking about him. And I just felt so…_free _and _happy, _like I was floating on air. And he walked over and we started kissing and then he took me to his dorm room and we…well, you already know. But when I woke up this morning, I thought it had all been a dream, until I turned around and he was laying there in the bed. I got upset and ran up to Gryffindor tower and that's when I passed out".

"And how do you feel about Mr. Malfoy this morning?" he asked. "Well I know I'm not in love with him, if that's what you're asking", I say, confused, "Professor I honestly don't know what came over me last night. This isn't like me at all! I can't understand for the life of me why I did that". "Interesting", he says quietly, "Mr. Malfoy's account of last night matches yours almost identically. He remembers what happened, but doesn't understand it; one minute the two of you were at the ball separately, the next you're in his dorm room. He said that when he woke up this morning, he thought it had been a dream, too, until he found the sash from your dress in his bed". At this, the Professor pulls my sash from a drawer in his desk and hands it to me; I cram it into my pocket as best I can. I'm shocked to hear that Malfoy doesn't understand what happened either; I wonder if he might have lied to Professor Snape to stay out of trouble. "Miss Newsome", Professor Snape says, interrupting my thoughts, "Do you realize what the feeling is that you and Draco have described?" "No, sir. Sorry", I say quietly. "Jayde, you and Draco both told me you felt as though you were 'free', or 'floating'; Draco said it felt like he didn't have a care in the world". "Exactly!" I say excitedly, glad to know I'm not going crazy. "Jayde", he continues, "You and Mr. Malfoy both described the _exact_ effects the Imperius Curse has on its victims".

_"The Imperius Curse?" _I ask incredulously, "But that would mean someone _made _us…you know". "Exactly", Professor Snape responds. "But what possible reason would anyone have for wanting me and Malfoy to shag?" I ask. The Professor winces at this word, but answers my question regardless. "I don't know who, and I don't know why", he answers, "But it is clear to me that the two of you were placed under the Imperius Curse. Also, what you said earlier about not feeling well and suddenly not being able to stop thinking about Draco leads me to believe that you were given Amortentia". "I don't understand", I say quickly, my head reeling from all this new information; "I don't remember drinking anything at the ball. And besides, wouldn't _Draco _had to have given me the Amortentia for me to fall in love with him?". "No, that's not always the case", Professor Snape says, "More skilled potion makers are able to make Amortentia that will cause the drinker to fall in love with another person of their choice; all the person would have had to do is add one of Draco's hairs to the potion, and it would have made you become obsessed with him instead of them". "Why would someone go through all the trouble to do this? Why would someone _want_ to do this?" I ask. "Miss Newsome", he answers, "I have no idea why this has happened; all I can do is to speculate". "Do you have any ideas, though, Professor?" I ask.

"Just two and they're both equally childish and dumb reasons to cast the Imperius Curse on someone", he says, "The first one is that it's someone who has a grudge against you or Draco and is trying to embarrass you in front of the whole school. The second is that it's someone who doesn't like the fact that you're dating Harry Potter and wants you out of their way". "But I'm not dating Harry", I say. "But you did attend the ball with him, which looks to everyone else, including Draco, like the two of you are dating", the Professor reminds me. "But how do you know it's not someone who wants to date Draco's girlfriend and wants him out of the picture?" I ask. "Because he doesn't have a girlfriend and he attended the ball alone; I asked him both those questions this morning when I first suspected the use of the Imperius Curse", he answers. "Oh", I reply. "Professor", I continue, "Earlier you said Malfoy was very upset this morning; is he upset at me? Does he think _I _did this?". "Not at all", Professor Snape answers, "In fact it's quite the opposite. He was very concerned about you and was afraid you'd think he'd done this. When I told him you were ill I thought he was going to faint". "Why?" I ask, confused. "Perhaps you should ask him that yourself", he says.

"I can't speak to him, Professor", I say quietly, "I'm too ashamed. Besides, he'd just stun me or something". "And what makes you think that, Miss Newsome?" he asks. "I've heard stories", I reply. "I wouldn't believe everything you hear about someone in this castle", the Professor says, "Especially when it's coming from the person's enemies. Don't be fooled; Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been at each other's throats since their first day here, but Potter's caused Malfoy just as much grief as Malfoy's caused him. Now, Miss Newsome, I have another question for you. Draco tells me that the first time he touched you when you arrived at Hogwarts, he felt an 'electric spark', for lack of a better word, between the two of you. Did you feel that as well?". "Yes, sir", I answer; unsure why this has anything to do with what happened last night. "Is it possible that you have some positive feeling or attraction towards him, even if it's only a little one?" he asks. I quickly say, "I don't understand why that matters". "Because the feeling you and Draco described is normally only felt between a Nimbimagus and their lover, and it only occurs when one of them is trying to hide their feelings for the other", he replies, giving me a knowing look. "Well I'm _not _saying that I like him", I reply, "But even if I did, it'd never work between us. He's arrogant and…well…we're just too different".

"Miss Newsome", Professor Snape responds, "How can you say that without giving Mr. Malfoy a chance? I'm sure that you were afraid of what people would think of you when you arrived at Hogwarts; you thought people would judge you before they got to know you. Look, I won't keep pestering you about this; I'm not your Mother or a match-maker. Just know that, for what it's worth, I think you should at least _talk _to him. Who knows? You might be pleasantly surprised". "What is this?" I think to myself, "Why am I having this conversation, with Professor Snape of all people? Malfoy doesn't like me, in fact he doesn't like anyone, so what's it matter if I like him?" I look down at the floor but don't speak, and Professor Snape continues. "Now, Jayde", he says, "You are free to go. I assure you, you're not in any trouble and I will not tell anyone else. Try to get some rest today, and think about what I've said." "Ok", I say quietly, "Thank you Professor". And at this, I turn and walk from his office.

As I walk back towards Gryffindor tower my mind is racing with dozens of thoughts at once. What is Professor Snape trying to say about this 'spark'?. That Draco and I are secretly in love with each other? Impossible! I mean, sure he's absolutely gorgeous, but he's a complete arse! But then, why did he help me up that day in the entrance hall? Why is he so mean to everyone else, but so nice to me? Why did it feel like _heaven _when I was in his arms last night? I blush at this thought, thoroughly angry at myself for believing that _anything _that happened last night was like heaven. Though my mind could keep going on like this all day, it isn't allowed to. Just as I reach the fourth floor, I hear a voice call after me. "Jayde, wait!" the voice calls. I turn around on the landing of the stairs to see who's called me and find myself face-to-face with the one person I was hoping to avoid for at least 24 hours.

He and I stare at each other for a moment before I turn away; I can't stand to look into his piercing grey eyes. I feel a sense of panic sweep over me. "What do you want, Malfoy?" I ask quietly. "I want to talk to you", he says quietly, stepping closer to me. "I don't have time to talk right now", I say quietly, "I've got some studying to do". In no way am I prepared for what comes next. Draco slams his fist into the wall angrily and yells, "Damn!" which makes me turn on the spot and stare at him. "Would you stop avoiding me?" he yells, "You've been avoiding me ever since the day I helped you up in the entrance hall…why?" Startled to discover that he _knows _I've been avoiding him, I yell back, "Because I found out what kind of person you are!" without intending to; I have absolutely no idea where that outburst came from. "You think Potter and all his friends are going to give you an unbiased idea of what kind of person I am? They hate me, and I hate them. But why does it matter how I treat the rest of the world, as long as I treat you well? Have I ever done anything like that to you?".

"You petrified me!" I accuse, "You made me fall and cut my head!". He looks down at his shoes, confirming my suspicions. "I didn't mean to hit you with that spell", he says quietly, "And I felt horrible about it…I was trying to hit Potter". "And why?" I ask, "What had he done to you? Nothing!". "He asked you to the ball", he says, finally looking up at me again. "And?" I ask impatiently. "_And_ I wanted to ask you!" he responds. "Well it's not his fault you didn't!" I reply. "I know", he says, "I was too afraid to; I knew you'd say no. And then he asked you right there in front of me and you said yes, and I couldn't bear it; I couldn't bear the thought of you dating _him_". "I'm _not_ dating him", I say, exasperated, "We're just friends. And what does it matter to you anyway?". "It matters to me because I have wanted to be with you since the first time I saw you", he says boldly as he stares deep into my eyes. My mouth drops open. Did he really just say that?

"I know this doesn't sound like the Draco Malfoy your friends have told you about", he says, "Hell, I'm not so sure it sounds like me. I've never felt like this before, I've never been…_crazy_…over someone before. The thought of someone else even talking to you drives me mad! I can't stop thinking about you, and I would kill to have a chance to be with you. Jayde, will you _please _give me a chance?". "No!" I say immediately, turning to walk off. He follows me. "Look, you can pretend all you want", he says, "But I know you want me, too". At this I turn on my heel. "You're so conceited!" I yell, "What makes you think I want to be with you? I don't even _know _you". He doesn't answer, and I turn and start walking away again, but he grabs me by the arm, sending that electric current through it once again. I turn back and look at him again. "This", he says, nodding towards our touching, tingling arms. "You can't tell me everything we did last night didn't feel just as good to you as it did to me", he continues, "The way we held each other just felt…right. The way we both start tingling every time we touch each other feels amazing". "Of course last night felt good", I say, "I was _jinxed!" _"So was I!", he retorts, "I know you were given Amortentia, but all this tingling started before last night…you liked me _before _you were given Amortentia…but all that's beyond the point. The point is, I want you and I've been too afraid to say it, too afraid that you didn't feel the same way. But after last night, I can't go back to being without you. I can't go back to watching you from afar and wishing you were mine. Last night was amazing, Jayde, and you can't deny it! Maybe we don't know each other very well, but we'll come to know each other in time. All I'm asking for is one chance to get to know you, one chance to be with you".

At this, he moves closer to me and places his other hand on my free arm. "Let me go", I say angrily. "Why?" he asks, "I know you love it! Why do you fight it? You can't tell me this doesn't feel good! You can't tell me _this_…" His voice trails off; it appears for a moment as though he's run out of words. But then he quickly tightens his jaw and looks straight into my eyes, as though he's made up his mind about something. He quickly releases both my arms at the same time and moves his hands, instead, to both sides of my face. My face tingling, he tilts my head upwards, bends his neck down and forcefully presses his lips to mine, which makes my lips tingle as well. I resist at first, but I suddenly get caught up in the kiss and find myself enjoying it, a lot. Within a matter of seconds we're snogging each other forcefully. He slips his tongue into my mouth and our tongues intertwine for what seems like forever. My heart starts pounding rapidly just like it had the first time I saw him. He releases me from the kiss for a split second to get some air, looks deep into my eyes, removes his hands from my face and places them on my hips before pulling me closer to him and starting another infinite kiss. When we stop for air this time I push him away from me; I need a moment to breathe, and to think. He looks down at me, his beautiful grey eyes gleaming.

"So, does this mean you'll give me a chance? Will you be my girlfriend?" he asks hopefully. I stand there thinking for a moment. I can't deny that I _want _to be his girlfriend, and have wanted to be since the first time I saw him, but I'm afraid; I've never had a boyfriend before. Hell, I've never even snogged anyone before him, and I don't want to date someone who could potentially turn out to be just as much of an arse to me as he is to everyone else. "I don't know", I say quietly. At this, he pulls me into another long, forceful kiss which I eventually have to pull away from. "Ok, ok, stop", I say breathlessly, "You can have one chance". "Yes!" he says before trying to pull me into another kiss. This time, however, when he touches me, it doesn't tingle, proving Professor Snape's idea about the tingling only happening when we're hiding our feelings to be true. I push myself away from his inviting lips, knowing I'll get distracted and forget to say what's on my mind. "But if you screw up, even a little bit", I say, "That's it. No second chances. And you can't be mean to my friends". "But what if one of your friends starts it?" he asks. "Ignore it", I say, "Avoid a fight with them at all costs". "Ok, I will", he says, before pulling me into another long series of kisses. Even without the tingling sensation, kissing him feels wonderful, and I _love _the way his arms feel when they're wrapped around my waist.


	11. Chapter 11 New Experiences

After we've kissed for what feels like another small lifetime, I push away from him gently; I don't know what time it is but I could stand there kissing him all day, which would be very problematic if my friends were to walk by. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I ask him. "Um…I sort of…ditched", he says quietly, "I guess I had a lot on my mind this morning". "Yeah, me too", I reply. "I heard", he says, "I was really worried when Professor Snape told me that you weren't well. What happened?". "I just got too upset", I say quickly. "Were you mad at me?" he asks. "No", I answer truthfully, "I was ashamed of myself". "Well it wasn't your fault", he says. He sits down on the bottom step of the nearest staircase and motions for me to do the same; he says we've got a lot to talk about so we might as well get comfortable.

As soon as I sit down, a question comes to mind. "So when you woke up this morning, you really thought you'd been dreaming?" I ask him. "Yes", he says, "I remembered everything; I just didn't think it was real. Crabbe and Goyle woke me up and told me you'd just run out of the common room; they had to tell me I hadn't been dreaming, and then I found your sash. Which reminds me; why did you run?". "Because I was confused and scared. I felt like a bloody…slag. What did you think when you realized it wasn't a dream?" I ask him. "I couldn't believe it", he replies, "But I knew it'd happened, and I didn't want you walking around upset thinking _I'd _done it, so I went to Snape for advice". "Do you really think we were both jinxed?" I ask. "Well that's what he thinks, and I can't think of anything else that would explain it", he says, "One minute you're sitting across the room hating my guts and looking absolutely breath-taking and I'm too afraid to go ask you to dance; the next minute we're snogging and…you know".

"Who do you think did it, then?" I ask. "I don't know, but I wish I did. I need to thank them", he answers. "What?" I ask angrily, my eyes widening. "No, no, not about the shagging part", he says quickly, "I know that part was totally out of line…not that I minded. I meant I need to thank them for giving me the guts to finally talk to you". "Oh", I say, blushing. Then another question crosses my mind. "Um…was that your first time, too?" I ask timidly. "Yeah", he replies, and we stare into each other's eyes for a moment before smiling slightly and looking away. "Now I have a question", he continues, "How did you feel about me when we first met?" My eyes widen in surprise. Do I really have to answer that question? Well, since he's being open and honest with me, I supposed I'd better do the same for him; after all, it's unwise to start a new relationship with lies. "Um…well, I thought you were attractive", I begin, "And then after you helped me up I thought you were nice, but then some things my friends told me about you made me reconsider".

"What did they say?" he asks me. Oh boy, I really don't want to answer this question; I don't want to stir up anything between Draco and my friends. "They said you think you're better than everyone else because you're a pureblood", I begin hesitantly, "You think anyone who isn't a pureblood is scum, you love being mean to people, and you're a rich, spoiled prat". "Well, I won't lie; most of that is true", he says. "But that's awful!" I say quickly, "What if I tell you I'm a half-blood? Will you think I'm scum?". "You're not a half-blood", he says quickly. "And how do you know?" I ask. He looks down at his shoes again and rubs the back of his neck with his right hand; I can tell he's afraid to answer that question from the pained expression on his face. "Um…I heard you tell Potter you're a pureblood", he says. "What?" I ask incredulously, "But I told him that in a private conversation my first day here! How did you hear that? It was just Harry and I in the hallway." I think back to the night in question, and now I can distinctly remember that I felt like I was being followed that night. "I told you", Draco says, interrupting my thoughts, "I've wanted you since day one. And when I saw the two of you walking to Snape's office together I got mad; so I followed you, trying to make sure Potter didn't try to ask you out before I got a chance to…I overheard your conversation".

I'm shocked by this bit of information; I can't believe he actually _followed _me. "Well what if I _had _told him I was a half-blood? Would you still have been so desperate to go out with me?" I ask. "Well, I won't lie and say it wouldn't have been a difficult situation, but I'd still have been just as crazy over you as I am now". His last statement makes me blush. "And how did you know where to find me just now?" I ask, "Were you following me again?". Again, there's silence as Draco looks down at the floor. "Please don't be angry at me or him", he says uncomfortably, "But I was in Professor Snape's office when you were in there…I sort of heard the whole conversation you had with him…but it wasn't his fault; you showed up before I got a chance to leave and I didn't want to walk past and upset you, so I hid". I'm shocked but I can't help it; I'm not even the slightest bit angry at him. "I'm not mad", I say quietly. "Good", he says before changing the subject, "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well you've got to go to class in a little while", I say scoldingly. "I have lunch after Transfiguration", he says, "But since I'm not in class, you haven't eaten anything today, and they're already serving lunch in the Great Hall, why don't we go down there and get something to eat before I have to go to Potions? You can sit with me at the Slytherin table; it should be fairly empty right now". "I can't sit at your table", I say. "You can if we stop at Snape's office and clear it with him before going down there", he says quickly. "Come on, have lunch with me… girlfriend", he continues, and he extends his left hand. I look down at his hand shyly; we've been dating for about two seconds and he already wants to hold my hand? I think it over for a moment before giving in to his charming smile, saying, "Ok", and taking his hand timidly. We stand and walk back down the stairs and to Professor Snape's office hand in hand, Draco glancing over at me and smiling every few moments and making me blush. When we reach the door Draco doesn't even knock, he just opens it. Professor Snape looks up from his desk and smiles when he sees the two of us together. "I see the two of you took my advice and talked to each other", he says. "Yes, Professor", Draco says, "And I was wondering if it would it be alright if Jayde has lunch with me at the Slytherin table?" "Certainly", Professor Snape says, still smiling. "Thanks, Professor, for everything", Draco says immediately before closing the door to his office.

"See, I told you, no problem", Draco says to me as we start walking towards the Great Hall, still holding hands. Holding his hand is making me nervous; I'm afraid my palm will get sweaty, but it doesn't. When we reach the Great Hall Draco leads me over to the Slytherin table. When we get to his normal seat, Draco releases my hand and sits down, and I sit down next to him. Several students speak to him, and he returns their greetings. I feel extremely out of place sitting at his table, and the several students who are staring at me don't make me feel any more comfortable. Food appears on my plate, but I don't touch it; I can feel dozens of eyes on me. Finally a boy speaks up and asks the question that's on everyone's minds, "What is she doing here?" Draco looks up from his plate and seeks out the person who asked it; a younger-looking boy at the far right end of the table. If looks could kill, the glare Draco gives the boy would surely put him six feet under. "She's sitting here because I asked her to, not that it's any of your business", Draco snaps, "And _with _Professor Snape's permission". "Oh", the boy says, "Sorry", and he looks down at his plate and continues eating. I feel all the eyes slowly turning away from me, to my immense relief. I slowly pick up my fork and start picking at my food; although I'm very hungry I feel a bit awkward eating in front of Draco. It doesn't help that he finishes eating well before I do and turns to watch me finish eating, propping his head in his right hand and smiling like he's watching some sort of show. I avoid his eyes at first, but finally turn and ask him why he's smiling. "You're cute when you eat…I mean…cuter than you are normally", he says, his smile widening. Even more embarrassed now, I feel my face get hot but keep eating for a little while longer. Finally, more students begin pouring into the Great Hall, and I'm ready to get out of here to avoid being seen by my friends; I have _no _idea how I'm going to explain this to them.

"I'm done", I say quietly, setting my fork down. "D'you wants to go sit in the courtyard until I have to go to class?" he asks me. "Ok", I say, willing to do anything to get out of the Great Hall, and he stands and extends his hand for me again. I take his hand and we start walking through the crowd and out of the Great Hall, several students staring at us as we go. We walk across the entrance hall and out the double doors, into the quiet courtyard. Draco leads me over to a stone bench beneath a tree and sits down. As I sit beside him, I realize how cold it is outside. As I hadn't planned on going outside, I'm only wearing a thin long-sleeved shirt. I shiver involuntarily. Draco, not missing a beat, quickly releases my hand, unfastens his cloak, removes it, and drapes it around my shoulders. "Better?" he asks. I simply nod, amazed by his chivalry. I can't help but to notice how wonderful his cloak smells; he must be wearing cologne. He takes my hand again and turns to face me, smiling all the while. He asks me to tell him about myself, my early life, my likes and dislikes, and how I came to be at Hogwarts. I tell him about Ms. Fitzpatrick and the orphanage, and the first day I affected the weather. I'm amazed by how comfortable I already feel talking to him. For some reason he seems very interested in Corey, asking me what his last name is and if he still lives at the orphanage. When I ask why he wants to know these things, he says he's going to have to teach Corey a lesson. I laugh at him, telling him it was years ago and I'm over it; that's completely unnecessary. Then I tell him about Mrs. McGreggor and Dunamase, and how I came to find out I was a witch.

About ten minutes before his class starts, we stand to walk to his class, and as we do so all my muscles ache in protest again, causing me to wince. "What's wrong?" he asks. "Nothing", I say, blushing, "I'm still just a little sore". "Oh", he says, blushing and looking down at his feet, "I'm sorry". I assure him that I'm fine and we walk back through the entrance hall and towards the Slytherin common room so he can get his books for class. The whole time we're walking, he asks me to keep telling him about myself; like how I found out I was a Nimbimagus. I tell him the story and he doesn't seem to be very fond of Aaron, either, but he doesn't interrupt me. Then he asks me if I like being a Nimbimagus and how my lessons with Professor Snape are going. I tell him everything, and he seems thoroughly interested. I wait outside his common room while he grabs his books, and then we walk towards the Potions classroom together. Now he asks me several questions, like what my favorite color is and what I like to do in my spare time; which I answer by saying "Purple", and "Sing or listen to music". He asks if I have a favorite song, if I like flowers, and if I have a favorite flower; which I answer by saying, "No", "Yes", and "Orchids". He then tells me he already knows when my birthday is. I ask him how he knows, to which he only replies three words, "Happy Birthday, Beautiful"; the same three words that were written in the anonymous letter I got on my birthday. "That was from you?" I ask. "Yes", he says smiling "Did you like it?"

"Of course I did!" I say, surprised by this new evidence that he really has liked me all along. As we arrive in the hallway outside the potions classroom, still playing 20 questions, I'm thankful that Slytherin takes Potions with Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. When we reach the classroom door, every eye in the crowd of students standing around waiting for it to open turns to us. I look down at my feet, not wanting to meet any of the inquisitive pairs of eyes. When the door opens, the crowd begins to file inside, but Draco doesn't move until everyone else has entered. "I'll see you later", he says, and he smiles at me and timidly kisses me on the cheek before releasing my hand and entering. I blush and stand there for a moment before turning to walk away. As I turn, I realize I'm still wearing his cloak; I forgot to give it back to him. I turn back around, thinking perhaps I'll step inside the classroom and hand it to him, but the door is already closed. I start walking back to Gryffindor tower; I'll give him his cloak when I see him later. When I reach the common room, I walk straight up to my room and sit down on my bed, replaying all the morning's events in my head. I take Draco's cloak off and lay it across my bed before laying across it, myself. The whole morning seems unreal to me, and then it hits me like a ton of bricks: I'm _dating _Draco Malfoy. I have a _boyfriend._ Excitement swells up inside me, I feel like my heart is about to burst out of my chest. I consider writing Ms. Fitzpatrick and Mrs. McGreggor to share the news with them, but then think better of it; there's no telling how long this relationship will last and there's no point in getting them both excited if we end up breaking up tomorrow.

Of course, thinking about us breaking up gets me depressed and I start worrying about it. I'm afraid to get hurt; I start feeling stupid for agreeing to go out with him. Then I think about Harry and how upset he'll be when he finds out I'm dating his arch-enemy. I don't want to hurt him, but even though I do find him attractive, I've never really thought of him as anything more than a friend. I've never had the intense feelings for him that I've been having for Draco, even though I was trying to deny them. I finally tell myself I shouldn't feel bad and that it would never have worked with Harry anyway; I'm sure he wouldn't want to be dating someone who'd already shagged someone else. In an attempt to get my mind off things, I decide to go outside and practice for my next lesson with Professor Snape. Not wanting Hermione to come back in the room and see a Slytherin's cloak on my bed, I put Draco's fantastic-smelling cloak back on, hoping he won't mind me wearing it again. I leave Gryffindor Tower and walk downstairs and out onto the castle grounds. I sit on the cold ground next to the Black Lake with my legs crossed and practice for about an hour. It's still fairly cold outside, and I'm about to get up and go back into the castle when someone slides their hands in front of my eyes. I can tell it's a boy by the size of the hands, and I know there's only one boy who'd do something like that. I place my hands over his and pull them away from my eyes, saying, "Hello Draco", as I do so.

I turn around to find him smiling down at me; his friends are right behind him. "Hello", he says back before giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "How'd you find me?" I ask. "I was just leaving the Owlery and saw you sitting there", he replies, "What're you doing?" I tell him that I'm working on my homework for Professor Snape, and he asks if he can sit and watch until it's time for him to go to his next class. "Ok", I say, "But don't distract me or I might mess up". He agrees and walks over to my right and sits down, his friends right at his heels. Though this makes me a little nervous, I close my eyes and try to focus on creating a ball of fire in my hands using the sun's rays. Draco, however, keeps making this feat impossible. He's leaned back and propped his head in his hands, staring at me, and that's not all; he keeps saying things like, "My God you're so beautiful", and "I want to kiss you so bad right now". The way he keeps saying these things makes me giggle and blush, which causes a ball of snow to form in my hand, instead of a ball of fire. I tell him to stop distracting me, but he doesn't, so I decide to teach him a lesson. After four times of accidentally making a snowball when I was trying to make a fireball, I stand up and throw my most recent snowball at him, hitting him square in the face. I burst out laughing at the shocked expression on his face, making a heavy snow start falling. Draco's friends, however, don't laugh, they actually look like they're afraid. Just as I'm beginning to wonder why they look so afraid, Draco jumps up and starts running towards me with a devilish grin on his face.

I quickly turn and take off running away from him, squealing; I'm unsure of how he's planning on getting me back for that. As he's taller, however, Draco's faster than me, and catches up quickly. He wraps his left arm around my waist and sweeps me off my feet with his right arm in one smooth movement. Once he's got me cradled in his arms, he starts walking back towards the edge of the Black Lake. Still laughing, I tell him to put me down. "Nope", he says playfully, "You threw a snowball at me, so now I'm afraid I've got to throw you in the Black Lake, dear. It's simple cause and effect". "There's just one small problem with that", I say playfully. "And what's that?" he asks. "If you were to throw me in the Black Lake, I'd be very upset and might just have to consider that a screw-up and break up with you", I tease. "Oh, well I'd better not do that then", he says. Then he leans forward and jerks his arms upward, but doesn't release me. I wrap my arms around his neck and scream, "No Draco, don't!" The snow quickly stops as I fear I'm about to be drenched in freezing water. He starts laughing heartily before turning around and walking away from the edge of the lake. "I love the way you say my name", he says playfully, "You've got a lovely voice…but there's something more… I think it's your accent…it sounds like you're saying 'Dray-coo'". My heart is still beating rapidly from the fear that I was about to be thrown in the Black Lake, so, purely out of preoccupation, I don't answer him. "You really thought I was going to throw you in?" he asks with his eyebrows raised and the same devilish smile still on his lips. When I nod my head he says, "No, I can't throw you in... you're still wearing my cloak". "You git!" I say playfully. "What?" he asks, "I'm not complaining; you look good in it…I just don't want it wet".

I make a mock-surprised face which causes him to burst out laughing. "No dear", he says, "I'm not going to do anything that might make you break up with me, but I _am _going to need a kiss before I let you down". Smiling, I lean in and press my lips to his lightly, and he puts me down. "I've got to get to class", he says once my feet are back on the ground, "Would you like to walk with me?" "Actually, I have to go up to the Owlery, but I'll see you later", I say. "Ok", he says, and he leans down and gives me another kiss on the cheek before he and his friends start walking off towards the castle. I stand there in the same spot until he enters the castle, and he keeps turning around and smiling at me as he walks. Having changed my mind about not writing to Ms. Fitzpatrick and Mrs. McGreggor yet, I start walking up to the Owlery before realizing I don't have any parchment or a quill to write with, so I quickly walk back into the castle and up to my room. I sit on my bed and write out two identical letters, informing my former headmistress and my guardian that I am no longer single. I leave out, of course, the part about us shagging last night. When I finish, I seal and address the letters and stick them in the pocket of Draco's cloak before walking back downstairs and outside, and up to the Owlery. I walk up to the first owl I see that isn't sleeping and hand the letters to him. Smiling as I watch him fly away, I can't help but think that this boy is making it way too easy for me to fall for him way too quickly.

After coming back from the Owlery, I go back up to my room and take off Draco's cloak, which I lay across my bed again. Then I get out my school books and spend the rest of the afternoon studying. Or at least, trying to study; I keep thinking about Draco and getting distracted. I don't stop until sometime after 5 when Hermione enters the room. She asks how I'm feeling, to which I respond, "Great", and then hands me all my missed class work and homework. I get started on my work immediately, and she sits down on her bed and gets started on her homework, as well. When she finishes I've still got a fair bit to go, so she stands up and walks over to my bed and sits down, offering to help me. With her help I finish much more quickly, and she asks if I'm ready to go down to dinner. I say yes and stand up, preparing to follow her out of the room. When I stand up, however, I see her eyes drift to Draco's cloak, which is still lying on my bed. Hoping she won't notice that it belongs to a Slytherin, I walk towards the door, but she stops me. "Jayde", she says, "Why is there a Slytherin's cloak on your bed?" Damn my rotten luck. Turning around and trying to appear casual, I say, "Oh. I went outside this morning and forgot my cloak, so a boy in Slytherin lent me his. I forgot to take it back to him". "Um, I hope you don't mind me asking", Hermione says, "But _which particular _Slytherin boy lent you his cloak?" "Malfoy", I say as casually as possible, before turning back around and stepping through our bedroom door. I bump into Ginny as soon as I enter the hallway, who immediately asks what I was saying about Malfoy. I don't get a chance to answer, however, because Hermione walks out into the hallway and says, "Malfoy lent Jayde his cloak!" incredulously. "What the hell?" Ginny asks loudly, "Why would he lend you his cloak?". "Because I was cold", I say quietly. "And why would it matter to Malfoy whether you're cold or not?" Hermione asks.

"Um..." I say, looking down at my shoes, "Because…we're sort of…um…dating". "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE DATING MALFOY?" Ginny yells at me. Hermione just stands there with her mouth open wide and her eyes bulging. "JAYDE", Ginny yells, "WE TOLD YOU WHAT MALFOY'S LIKE! HE'S NOTHING LIKE YOU…YOU'RE A NICE GIRL AND HE'S A COMPLETE ARSE! HE'S PRACTICALLY THE KING OF SLYTHERIN FOR GOD'S SAKE! WHY WOULD YOU AGREE TO DATE HIM?" I look down at the floor and feel my face get hot. "Look, Gin", Hermione says, "Stop yelling. Why don't we just calm down and let Jayde tell us what's going on?". "Fine", Ginny says, storming through the bedroom door and over to my bed before flopping herself down on it with her arms crossed, "I can't wait to hear this". Hermione walks back into the room and sits down on my bed beside Ginny and I walk back into the room and stand, facing them. I tell them _almost _the whole story; I say that when I left Professor Snape's office this morning, I bumped into Draco, who said he had something he wanted to ask me. I don't, however, tell them about the discussion I'd had with Professor Snape or the shagging. I then tell them how I'd said no at first and told him I didn't want anything to do with him because I've heard how much of an arse he is. Leaving out all the parts about last night, I tell them everything else he said, and how he claimed that he'd liked me since the first time we met. Then I tell them about him kissing me so suddenly, and about how my skin tingled when he touched me. At this part, Ginny makes faces that suggest she's going to vomit, but Hermione seems strangely interested.

When I've finished the story, Hermione speaks. "Jayde", she says quietly, "I thought you liked Harry. What happened?". "I _do _like Harry", I say quietly, "But only as a friend. I think he's attractive but I just don't feel for him like I do for Draco. Besides, I'm not good enough for Harry, I'm tainted". "What do you mean?" Hermione asks. "I just mean that I know I wouldn't be a good girlfriend for him, and he deserves the best", I say while looking down at the floor again. "Well, I won't try to change your mind", Hermione says, "But I really wish you'd reconsider". "It's too late for that, Hermione", I respond, "I've already promised Draco I'd give him a chance, and I'm not going to go back on my word". "Ok", Ginny says, "But you need to be the one to tell Harry before he finds out the hard way". "I know", I say, "I'll tell him after dinner". At this, they both stand and we walk out of the bedroom and down to the common room, and from there down to the Great Hall. When I get to the table, Harry asks how I'm feeling, to which I respond, "Fine", and as I eat I feel that pair of eyes on me again, but now I know whose eyes they are. When Harry and I have both finished eating, I ask him if he'd like to take a walk with me, to which he immediately agrees and jumps out of his seat.

I walk out of the Great Hall quickly, keeping as much distance between Harry and myself as possible so Draco won't think I'm leaving with him. When we get to the Entrance Hall, I turn and walk up the small flight of stairs before stopping; Harry walks around the corner and stands in front of me and asks what's going on. "I have to tell you something, Harry", I say quietly. "Ok", he says, looking a little apprehensive. "Hermione says she thinks you want to date me", I say inquisitively. His cheeks turn red, but he answers me regardless. "Well, yeah", he says quietly, "I thought you knew that, though. I mean, that is why I asked you to the ball, after all". "Right", I say, looking down at the floor, "Well, you shouldn't". "Why not?" he asks, his eyebrows raised. "Look, I like you Harry, I really do, but I'm no good for you", I say quickly, "I'm tainted, and you deserve someone who can be everything you want, and I just can't do that". He looks confused, and stares at me with a blank expression on his face. "What are you saying?" he asks. "Harry, look", I say, "I don't want to hurt you, but it would never work between us". At this, something in Harry's face changes. He looks angry; I wasn't expecting that, but I understand it. Then something _else _happens I don't expect.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asks angrily. "Just to say hello to my girlfriend", Draco's smooth voice says behind me, causing me to turn and look at him. "Hello, love", he says, and he steps up beside me and wraps his left arm around my waist before kissing me on the cheek. I turn back around to face Harry, hoping to explain, but he's no longer angry; he's furious now. His face turns red and his eyes narrow, not at me, but at Draco, whose left arm is wrapped around my waist. Then he turns his angry glare to me. I soften my eyes and my facial expression, trying to show him that I'm really sorry about all this. Finally, he speaks. "Jayde", he says angrily, "Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on here? One minute you're at the ball with me, the next minute you're gone, and the next day you're letting _Draco Malfoy_ kiss your cheek. Not to be _rude _or anything, but doesn't that seem a bit _slaggish _to you?" Though I'm hurt by his words, I don't answer; but I don't have to. Draco releases my waist and steps in front of me, getting so close to Harry's face that their noses are nearly touching. "How _DARE _you talk to her that way?" he asks angrily. Before I know what's happened, Harry and Draco are both pulling their wands.

"NO!" I scream, grabbing Draco's wand arm and trying to pull him away from Harry. His arm is too strong, however, so I step to his right side and try pushing him away, instead. "No!" I say to Draco loudly, "You promised, remember?". "I promised I'd try to avoid fighting with your friends", he says, his eyes still focused on Harry, "But you can't expect me to do nothing while he talks to you that way!" "It doesn't matter!" I say, "He's just upset! He didn't mean it!". "Like hell I didn't", Harry snaps. Having heard enough, Draco casts a spell at Harry, but Harry quickly ducks and it misses him. Then he shoots a spell back at Draco, which hits him square in the chest and sends him flying backwards and down the stairs. I quickly run down to him and get down on my knees beside him, afraid that he's badly hurt. As I lean over him and caress his face with my hand, asking if he's alright, I hear Harry directly behind me. "Move, Jayde", he says. I turn around and look up at him pleadingly. "No, Harry", I say, "Please don't. I'm sorry, alright? This is my fault; don't take it out on him". "I said move!" Harry yells, "I don't want to jinx you, but I swear I will if you don't move". I start crying. "No, Harry, please!" I plead. "Have it your way, then", he says angrily, and I close my eyes and brace myself for whatever jinx might be coming. The spell never comes, though, and I open my eyes to see Harry's lowered his wand. "Thank you, Harry", I begin, but I don't get to finish what I'm saying because Draco sits up, pushes me out of the way, and fires another spell at Harry. "Move, Jayde", he yells as he gets to his feet. Terrified, I back away from the dueling duo, crying. "Stop It! Stop!" I yell over and over, but to no avail. I back as far away from them as I can and bury my face in my hands, sobbing uncontrollably. After a few minutes, I start to feel myself losing it again. Everything starts fading to black, and this time I can't fight it.


	12. Chapter 12 Downpour

I gasp, and slowly, the light starts coming back into my eyes. As the scene before me finally starts coming into focus, I can see that Harry and Draco are standing right in front of me, both of them looking very concerned. "Jayde", Draco says, his hand gripped around my left arm, "Are you alright?" I nod my head, and when my eyes have fully finished focusing I notice just how strange the scene in front of me is. Harry and Draco, and I are all drenched, as are the walls and floor in the hallway. Harry's nose is bleeding, as is Draco's bottom lip. Both their wands are lying on the floor at the bottom of the stairs; it looks like they abandoned them and resorted to fist fighting, instead.

"What happened?" I ask quietly.

"Your eyes turned white", Draco says, "And it was raining in the hallway".

"I'd gathered that much", I say, "What happened to you two?"

"We were arguing", Harry says, "But not anymore, it's over now".

"Just arguing?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. Harry nods his head, and Draco quickly does the same.

"Oh, so that explains why you're both bleeding", I say matter-of-factly. Both boys quickly press their hands to their faces and pull them away before staring down at their blood-covered fingers. Realizing they've been caught, they look at each other before looking back at me.

"I'm sorry", Draco says quickly, "I just didn't like what he said to you".

"But you promised you wouldn't fight him", I say sadly.

"Jayde, it's my fault", Harry says, "He was just defending you; I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you a slag, I was just angry. If you were my girlfriend and someone else called you that, I'd have done the same thing". As Harry says this, Draco's eyes begin to bulge and his eyebrows furrow.

He turns his eyes away from me and the look he gives Harry tells me he's clearly amazed by what he's just said. "Harry, I may be dating Draco, but I still want to be your friend", I say quietly. I look into his eyes, and he looks into mine.

He nods his head, but then says, "Ok, but don't expect me to be friends with him".

"Ok", I say, "But can the two of you at least _try_ not to fight?" At this I turn to look at Draco.

"Yes", Draco says firmly, "We can _try_, but I can't promise you that we'll _never _fight".

"Yeah", Harry says, "That's just not possible, it's like telling a dog not to chase a cat…_or ferret_". For some reason, this statement makes Draco angry, but he says nothing.

Then I say, "It would really make me happy if the two of you would apologize to each other". They both stare at me like I've lost my mind, but when they realize I'm not joking they look at each other and mumble a quick "Sorry", before clearing their throats and looking back at me. I giggle at their behavior and quickly cover my mouth. Harry and Draco both smile at me. "You two had better get this mess cleaned up", I say quietly, "I left my wand in my room". So both the boys turn and walk down the stairs, pick up their wands, and use the drying charm to get all the water off the floor and walls, as well as themselves.

When they're done, Harry says he's going up to Gryffindor tower to get cleaned up and walks off. Then Draco walks over to me and uses the drying charm to dry my clothes before asking if I'm sure I'm alright. I insist that I am and then tell him we should probably go get something to clean his bloody lip with. He tells me he's fine, but I insist that he let me clean his lip. I grab him by the hand and lead him up the stairs to the girl's bathroom on the second floor. Though he refuses to come in at first, I tell him there's no chance of him being seen because nobody ever comes in this bathroom because it's haunted. With an unsure expression on his face, he finally lets me pull him inside. Once in the bathroom, I lead him over to the sinks and leave him there; I go grab a piece of toilet paper from one of the stalls to clean his lip with. When I get back to the sinks I open one of the faucets and run a small amount of water on the toilet paper, and then proceed to wipe the blood away from his lip. He winces when I first touch his lip with the toilet paper, and I call him a big baby.

When I've finished cleaning the blood off him, I lower my hand and walk away to throw the toilet paper in the trash can. When I turn around to walk back to him, I find him directly behind me, which startles me. "Sorry", he says, before placing his hand on my face and pulling me into a kiss. The kiss starts out simple enough, but within moments we're snogging passionately. My heart starts beating faster as we continue to snog; I've got butterflies in my stomach.

Finally, we hear someone say, "Ooh, snogging in my bathroom, is we?", and turn to see the ghost of the bathroom, Moaning Myrtle, floating towards us. _She has absolutely got to have the worst timing of all the Hogwarts Ghosts_, I think to myself.

"Sorry, Myrtle", I say quietly, embarrassed, "We were just leaving", and I take Draco's hand and pull him out of the bathroom; he's still sopping from the indoor rain shower I created. Laughing, we walk down the second floor hallway and back to the grand staircase.

"What do you want to do now?" he asks me.

"I suppose I'd better get up to Gryffindor tower and get ready for bed", I say quietly.

"Ok", he says, "I'll walk you up there", and we start climbing the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room. Several students who are on their way back from dinner are walking behind us; I can hear them whispering about us, but I pay it no mind. As we walk, I ask Draco a few questions about himself and his life prior to meeting me. He tells me his favorite color is green and he likes playing Quidditch in his spare time. He starts talking about the upcoming game between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, and he says he thinks Slytherin's got a chance at winning the championship this year. He says that, as he's team captain and seeker, he'll have lots of practices coming up. Having Harry, the Gryffindor team captain and seeker, as one of my friends, I already knew all this information, but I don't say anything and let Draco keep talking.

When he's done, I ask him what his middle name is, to which he proudly responds, "Lucius". He tells me that's his Father's name, which is why his parents chose it. Then he asks my middle name, and I quietly tell him it's 'Alyssa'. He tells me that's a lovely name, and by this point we've reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Wait here", I say, "And I'll go get your cloak".

"No", he says, "You keep it for now". I ask him if he's sure about that, to which he responds, "Yes, you hold on to it for me until I need it again, ok."

"Ok", I say. We stand there by the portrait silently for a moment before I say, "I should probably get to bed", to which he responds, "Ok". He pulls me close to him and gives me a kiss on the forehead. Several passing students stop and stare at us as he does so, but I ignore them. "Goodnight", he says quietly.

"Goodnight", I say smiling, and I give the Fat Lady the password and climb through the portrait hole. As I lay in bed trying to get to sleep, I keep going over all the day's events in my head; it all seems unreal to me. Just twenty-four hours ago, I was at the ball, single. I'd never shagged, or kissed, or held hands with a boy in my life; I'd never had a boyfriend. And now, here I am lying in my bed. I have a boyfriend, who I've already shagged (though I'm not proud of that), held hands with, and kissed dozens of times. I can't believe I'd actually had the nerve to hold his hand or kiss him; and I don't know what I'm doing when it comes to snogging. But for some reason, the fact that I've never kissed before doesn't matter with him; although I do get nervous about it, I'm not afraid to do it. Apparently the normal rules of dating don't apply when you've already shagged the person; it's hard to feel uncomfortable holding hands with or kissing someone who's already seen everything there is to see about you.

Trying not to let my imagination run away with me, I look over to my right and see Draco's cloak, which I've folded up and laid on my dresser. I reach out and pull it onto the bed with me and sniff the collar of it before putting it back on my dresser and swearing to myself that I won't do that again. I feel ridiculous for doing it, but he smells _so _good! Or, at least, his cologne does. His scent makes my heart flutter. After an hour or so, the fluttering in my heart subsides and I fall asleep.

When I wake up in the morning my heart starts fluttering again. I get dressed, grab my books, and go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. All my friends bid me Good Morning, and I sit down and start eating. When I feel Draco's eyes on me this time, I smile. When I've finished eating, I rest my head in my hands and wait for my friends to finish eating so we can walk to class together. After a few minutes, Harry says, "Jayde", and when I look up at him he points to the area to the right of my head. I turn around and look up to see Draco standing there, smiling down at me.

"Can I walk you to class?" he asks cheerfully.

"Ok", I say, and he extends his right hand to help me up from the table. I take his hand, turn, and stand up. Then I release his hand and turn. "Just let me grab my books", I say.

"No, don't", he responds, "I've got them".

"What?" I ask him, "Your arm's already full with your books. I can carry my own".

"No", he says, and he sets his books down on the table, grabs mine and stacks them on top of his, and scoops all the books up with his right arm. Then he turns away from the table, extends his left hand for me to take, and starts leading me out of the Great Hall. I can feel nearly every eye in the school upon us, and that would normally upset me, but for some reason it doesn't when I'm with him. When we get into the entrance hall, Draco leads me through the double doors and out into the courtyard. We walk over to the same bench we sat on yesterday, and he sits our books down in between us.

"How were your night and morning?" he asks me.

"Ok", I say, before asking how his were. He tells me his night and morning were fine also, and then he asks if he can have a kiss. I oblige, but don't allow the kiss to last for long so we won't be late for class. A few minutes later, we stand up and walk through the crowded entrance hall and towards the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom; Slytherin and Gryffindor take this class together. When we reach the classroom, Draco places my books at my usual seat before taking his own.

When the teacher releases us, he walks back over to my seat and takes my books without saying a word before extending his hand for me to take again. We walk out of the classroom together and Draco starts complaining about the _huge _pile of homework the teacher's just assigned us. I ask him which class he has next, and he tells me that he's got a free period before his next class. I, however, have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs next, so he walks me down to the greenhouses and gives me a kiss on the cheek before handing me my books and walking away.

When I get out of Herbology I halfway expect to see him standing outside the greenhouse, but he isn't, so I assume he's in class. I have a break before Charms, but I go ahead to the classroom early to study before class starts. After Charms, I walk up to the Great Hall for lunch with Hermione; Harry, and Ron aren't taking N.E.W.T. level Charms.

When we reach the Great Hall, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Seamus are already sitting at the table. As we approach, Ginny calls out, "Well if it isn't one-half of Jayco. Or Drayde".

"What?" I ask.

"That's what I heard some fifth-year Ravenclaws call the two of you this morning. I think it has a nice ring to it". Blushing, I tell her to shut up and sit down beside her.

"I'm only joking", she says, "It's my job to give you grief every day until you dump the git".

"Well that's enough grief for one day", I say. I start eating as soon as the food appears on my plate, and less than five minutes after I've finished eating, Draco walks up behind me and gives me a quick peck on my left cheek. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ginny roll her eyes as he does so.

"Hello, beautiful", he says smiling, "Having a good day?" I nod my head in response. Would you like to take a walk with me?" he asks.

"Yeah, ok", I say quietly, and he scoops my books up again and extends his free hand for me to take. I feel all the eyes of the school upon us again as we walk out of the Great Hall, and when we get into the entrance hall I ask if he's heard our nicknames yet.

"Which one?" he asks, "Drayde or Jayco?"

"Ok, so you have heard them", I say quietly.

"Yeah, they don't bother me, though", he says, "I want the whole world to know you're mine, and if it takes a couple of silly nicknames for that to happen, so be it". I smile at him bashfully; I can feel myself blushing. We walk out into the courtyard and sit on that same bench again, and a few minutes later an owl flies over and lands beside me with a letter in his beak. I take the letter from him and he flies away. When I open the letter, I realize it's from Mrs. McGreggor, and I begin reading it earnestly. She is absolutely _thrilled _to learn that I have a boyfriend. I laugh at the third line of her letter: '_I told you transferring to Hogwarts would be good for you', _after which she put no less than 10 exclamation points.

"Who's your letter from, dear? Mrs. McGreggor or Ms. Fitzpatrick?" Draco asks when he sees me smiling.

Shocked that he remembers their names from our conversation last night, I glance over at him and say, "Mrs. McGreggor", before looking back at the letter.

"What did she say that was so funny?" he asks.

"Um…nothing", I say. Not wanting him to know that I've already written home about him, I quickly fold the letter up and tuck it in the pocket in my skirt.

"It's about me, isn't it?" he asks playfully.

"No", I say slowly, but I can't help but to laugh and blush when I look at him, which gives me away.

"It is!" he says, widening his eyes and smile. I laugh at his expression and bury my face in my hands. "What's it say about me?" he asks.

"Nothing", I say, still laughing. He reaches over and starts tickling my sides, making me squirm and giggle. "Stop!" I say between bursts of laughter.

"Not until you tell me what it says!" he answers. Trying to escape, I stand up, but Draco saw it coming. Before I can even take two steps, he's grabbed my left arm and pulled me back to him. Afraid he's going to start tickling me again, I try to pull away, but he places his right hand on my waist and pulls me close. He stares into my eyes for a moment before pressing his lips against mine firmly, and within seconds we're in the midst of another full-blown snogging session. He now places his left hand on the other side of my waist and pulls me closer to him; I wrap my arms around his neck in response.

Just as I start to think how wonderful this feels, he slowly pulls away from me. I feel his left hand moving on my hip, and the next thing I know he's pulled Mrs. McGreggor's letter out of my pocket and run away with it, laughing. "You cheated!" I say loudly.

"How?" he asks from across the courtyard.

"You distracted me!" I reply. He laughs.

"I'm not going to read it", he says, "I'm going to use it as blackmail".

"Blackmail?" I ask. "Yeah", he says, "If you don't snog me like your life depends on it _every time I ask_, I'm gonna read it". I cross my arms.

"Perhaps I need to remind you that I _was _snogging you until _you _stopped and took my letter, and I was rather enjoying it, too", I say with a mock tone of anger in my voice. His entire expression changes when I say this. His eyes widen and his smile fades, his face taking on a more serious expression. With his eyes focused exactly on mine, he walks back over to me in a straight line with a strange look on his face. He flings my letter over onto the bench unimportantly, walks up to me and places his hands on my waist before lifting me into the air. He carries me over to the tree that sits behind the bench and gently presses me up against it. He starts snogging me fiercely, more passionately than he ever has, other than when we were shagging the other night.

We come up for air a few moments later and stare into each other's eyes, both of us breathing heavily. He starts snogging me again and I wrap my arms around his neck before sliding my left hand into his hair and pulling him closer to me. Still enjoying this, he starts kissing me with even more force. After a few moments, I realize we're going to be late for class if this continues. "Draco", I say quietly between kisses, "We have… to get… to class". He stops kissing me and looks into my eyes.

"Ok, sorry", he says, and he gently sets me back on the ground and removes his hands from my waist. Dazed, we walk back over to the bench, Draco picks up our books and hands me my letter, and I take his hand as we walk back into the castle. "So what _does _the letter say?" he asks a few moments later.

"You're not going to give up, are you?" I ask.

"No", he says smiling.

I roll my eyes at him and then say, "She was just saying she's happy for me".

"What's so horrible about that?" he asks, "Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"It's embarrassing!" I exclaim.

"Ah, I see", he says, "You didn't want me to know you'd already written home about me. You thought I'd think you were obsessed or something". My eyebrows furrow as he says this. That's exactly what I'd been thinking, how does he know? Almost as if he'd heard my thoughts, he quickly says, "I felt the same way yesterday when I sent my parents a letter about you".

"You told your parents about me?" I ask quietly, amazed.

"Well, actually…" he begins, "I told them about you over Christmas break. But I sent them a letter yesterday and told them that we're dating".

"Wait", I say smiling, "You told your parents about me before you even asked me out?"

"Oh, don't act so surprised", he says, "I told you I've been crazy about you since I met you". I can't help but be flattered.

"So what did you tell your parents about me?" I ask.

"Just that you're beautiful and I wanted to ask you out, but I didn't have the nerve because I knew you'd say no…because at the time I thought you liked Potter", he says.

"And what did they say to that?" I ask.

"Well, my Father said, '_Son you're 17 years old. If you don't man up and ask her, how can you expect her to say yes? If she's as beautiful as you say she is, all your waiting is doing is giving Potter a chance to ask her.'", _he says_. _I laugh at the impersonation he does of his Father's voice but quickly cover my mouth. "And my Mother said, '_Draco if you like her all that much you should stop moping about and ask her. You won't know until you try! Why don't you ask her to the ball? That'd be a great chance to get to know her. Who knows, maybe she likes you, too. Any girl would be crazy not to like my son. She is a pureblood though, isn't she?'", _he continues.

Although it makes me a little uncomfortable that his Mother felt it necessary to ask if I'm a pureblood, I can't help but laugh as he impersonates her voice, too. By now, we've reached our classroom and Draco sets my books on my desk once we've walked inside. Then he flashes me a quick smile before walking to his seat. After class, he once again scoops up my books and takes my hand, leading me out into the hallway. "Well, my classes are done for the day", he says, "How about you?" I tell him I've still got one more class left, and he immediately starts leading me to it.

We hear several students whisper "Jayco", or "Drayde", as we walk, and look at each other laughing each time. When we reach the door to my classroom, he hands me my books and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. "I've got Quidditch practice this afternoon", he says, "So I'll be down at the pitch until dinner, but you can come watch the practice if you'd like". I tell him that I've got a lot of homework and studying to do, but that if I have some free time I'll go watch his practice. He flashes me a quick smile and gives me another peck on the cheek before walking away.


	13. Chapter 13 A Scary Situation

Once my class is over, I walk up to Gryffindor tower with Hermione and we spend the next hour doing our homework together. When we've finished that, we spend another hour and a half studying for all our classes. As we're studying, Harry and Ron come over, complaining that they haven't even started on the essays that are due tomorrow, which is the usual for them. After fussing at them for fifteen minutes about procrastinating, Hermione pulls two pieces of parchment and two quills from her bag and sets both of them to work on their essays, with her supervision. I quickly close my books and take them up to my room before going downstairs and out onto the castle grounds to practice for my next lesson with Professor Snape. Once again, I sit on the edge of the Black Lake and try to form a ball of fire in my hand. After several unsuccessful tries, I finally manage to form a fireball the size of a peanut, and from there it becomes easier.

Once I've managed to make several large fireballs, I decide to call it quits for the evening. I stand up and start walking towards the Quidditch pitch, thinking I'll watch the last bit of Draco's practice. For some reason, when I reach the pitch I'm not surprised to see Draco in his Quidditch robes standing in the middle of the field yelling at all the other Slytherin players, who are standing in a circle around him. Not wanting to interrupt, I walk up into the stands and sit on the bench closest to the field. The team takes off into the air and Draco circles the pitch, watching them. "STOP! STOP!" he yells after only a few moments. The team stops in midair. "What's the matter with all of you?" he yells, "You're playing like a bunch of _girls!" _I can tell he's _very _frustrated. He flies over to one of the beaters and snatches his bat out of his hand. "THIS", he yells, "IS A BLOODY BAT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HIT THE BLUDGER WITH IT! IT'S NOT THAT DIFFICULT!" He raises the bat and the beater throws his arms over his head instinctively; apparently he was afraid Draco was going to hit him with it. When Draco doesn't, however, he lowers his hands and takes the bat back from Draco. Then Draco flies out into the middle of the pitch and yells, "AND DIDN'T ALL OF YOU TAKE FLYING LESSONS YOUR FIRST YEAR? BECAUSE IT REALLY DOESN'T LOOK LIKE IT TO ME! NOW TRY IT AGAIN!"

At this, he flies higher into the air to observe again. As I watch him, I notice movement out of the corner of my left eye. Turning, I see Crabbe and Goyle walking through the stands towards me. When they reach me they say hello, and I return their greeting. Then they sit on either side of me. Not having talked to them much before, I feel a little awkward, but I keep my eyes on Draco and try to ignore their presence. About five minutes later when Draco's stopped the practice again, Goyle speaks. "Bloody hell", he says to Crabbe, 'You'd think they'd get it right after a while. They _don't _want Draco mad at them". "_Goyle!" _Crabbe says quietly, looking at me with a worried expression on his face before quickly glancing away. "Not that Draco's horrible when he gets mad or anything", Goyle quickly corrects. I pretend I didn't hear any of what they've just said; I'm still looking at Draco, who is sitting on his broom silently with the bridge of his nose pinched between his thumb and forefinger. When he recalls practice this time, the team starts flying around more quickly, trying their hardest to please him. "Yes!" he yells, "It's about time you gits got something right!" And then, as I stare up at his relieved face, a bludger comes flying from out of nowhere and hits him square on the nose. I gasp and cover my mouth with my hand, jumping out of my seat. The bludger hit him with such force that it knocked him off his broom, and I watch in terror as he plummets to the ground below.

"SOMEBODY CATCH HIM!" Goyle yells as he and Crabbe jump to their feet. All the other team members take off flying towards him, trying to keep him from hitting the ground with full force. They form a circle not far above the ground directly underneath Draco and extend their arms, and though they slow the speed with which he is falling, the force of the impact he makes with their arms is too great; their arms give way and he continues to fall. I pull my wand from my pocket and quickly try to perform a spell to stop him or at least slow him down, but I wasn't quick enough. He hits the ground _hard, _despite the team's continued efforts to catch him. I watch from the stands, hoping to see some sign of movement from him. When I don't, I shove my wand back into my pocket and yell at Goyle, "MOVE!", and when he does, I run out of the stands and onto the pitch, toward my still and silent boyfriend. Crabbe and Goyle are hot on my heels, and when we near Draco I hear one of the team members huddled around him say worriedly, "He's out cold!" As they're all huddled around him I can't get to him, but Crabbe and Goyle push a few of the team members aside, clearing a path to Draco. When I reach him, I fall to my knees near his head and place my hand on his right cheek. I'm shocked by what I see.

There's blood _everywhere_, apparently Draco's nose is broken. He's laying there spread-eagle and his eyes are shut tight. "Draco", I whisper, "Look at me. Open your eyes". Amazingly, his eyelids move and he slowly opens his eyes and looks up at me, but then his eyes roll back in his head and his eyelids close again. Goyle quickly stoops down and picks him up. "Come on, Jayde", he says, "We'll take him to Madam Pomfrey". "Crabbe", he continues, "Go get Draco's broom. He'll kill someone when he wakes up if it's gone". I jump up and follow Goyle across the Quidditch pitch and towards the Hospital Wing, opening the doors for him to pass through as we come to them. When we reach the Hospital Wing, I open the door and hold it open for Goyle, yelling, "Madam Pomfrey!", as I do so. She comes running out of her office with a worried expression on her face. Her face turns white when she sees Draco's blood-covered, lifeless form lying in Goyle's arms. "Put him here!" she orders, indicating a bed on the left side of the room. Goyle does as he's told, and she immediately begins examining him. "What happened?" she asks, looking up at Goyle and me. "He was at Quidditch practice", Goyle explains, "A bludger hit him on the nose and knocked him off his broom. The other team members tried to catch him, but they couldn't". Looking terrified, Madam Pomfrey begins cleaning the blood off his face and then performs a spell that fixes his broken nose. Then she asks Goyle to help her roll him over, and she checks the back of his head for any signs of damage. She finds none and tells us that's good news. She puts an ice pack inside a bandage and sets it under his head to prevent any swelling.

She says that he'll probably come to in a couple of hours, but that only one of us can stay in the Hospital with him. "You can stay", Goyle says to me immediately, "He'll want to see you when he wakes up. Crabbe and I will come back a little later to check on him". "Ok, thank you, Goyle", I respond, and he leaves the Hospital. "Miss Newsome", Madam Pomfrey asks, "I don't mean to pry, dear, but why would Mr. Malfoy want you in here?" "I'm his girlfriend", I say, looking up at her. "Oh!" she says looking very surprised. "Very well, then", she says at last, "If there's any change call me". "Ok", I say, taking the seat to the immediate right of Draco's bed. I lean onto the bed, resting my head on my left hand while taking his hand with my right. I look up at him for what seems like forever, hoping for him to wake up soon. A while later, Crabbe and Goyle enter the Hospital and ask how he is. When I tell them there's been no change, they sit down to keep me company while I wait. A while after that, Madam Pomfrey comes in and tells us we all need to get up to the Great Hall before dinner's over; we can come back after we eat. Though I really don't feel like eating, I can tell Madam Pomfrey won't be taking 'no' for an answer, so I get up and follow Crabbe and Goyle out of the Hospital. As we walk to the Great Hall, I tell the boys that I don't want to go in there; I think I'll skip dinner tonight. "Come on, you've got to eat", Crabbe says, "Draco wouldn't like it if you didn't eat because you were worried about him". "Yeah", Goyle says, "You can sit with us, in Draco's seat".

"Ok", I say, not really concerned with whether or not I'll get in trouble. When we get to the Great Hall, I walk in between Crabbe and Goyle. We walk over to their usual seats, and I sit in Draco's normal spot. When the food appears on my plate, I pick through it, eating just enough to be able to say I've eaten something before placing my left elbow on the table and resting my forehead in my cupped hand. "Where's Draco?" I hear several students ask; Crabbe and Goyle quietly tell them what happened. When dessert's finished, I ask Crabbe and Goyle if they're ready to go back to the Hospital. They say they are, and we all stand up and walk back together. To pass the time while we wait, Crabbe and Goyle start telling me stories about Draco's previous years at Hogwarts; like the time he almost lost his arm in his third year when a rogue hippogriff attacked him in Care Of Magical Creatures class. When I ask them how Draco reacted when the hippogriff attacked him, they look at each other and start laughing. "What?" I ask, "What's so funny?".

They look up at me; I can tell they're trying to decide whether or not it's okay to tell me what they're laughing about. Having made his decision, Crabbe speaks up. "You should have seen him!" he says through fits of laughter, "He was rolling around on the ground screaming, '_It's killed me! It's killed me!"_ Though he tries to fight it, Goyle starts laughing again. "Was it really _that _funny?" I ask. Unable to breathe and bent over double in laughter, Crabbe and Goyle just nod. Then Crabbe walks into the center aisle of the hospital and falls down on the floor and starts rolling around and clutching his arm, quoting Draco's '_It's killed me!" _line. I try my best not to laugh at Crabbe's impersonation, but I can't help it. He keeps repeating the impersonation, making it a little more ridiculous each time; I get the feeling that he and Goyle are trying to cheer me up because they keep looking at me, checking to see that I'm still laughing. Tears of laughter start rolling down my cheeks, my sides are hurting from laughing. "D'you know what Draco would say if he saw us right now?" Goyle asks, still laughing. "Yeah", Crabbe says, "First he'd throw something at us and then say, '_I'm glad you bloody gits are having such a great time while I lay here dying'"._ They both start laughing even harder, but I don't find this a bit funny. Feeling bad for laughing while Draco lays there unconscious, I turn away from Crabbe and Goyle and stare back up into Draco's face. I stand up and sit on the side of his bed and place my right hand on his cheek.

Crabbe and Goyle stop laughing immediately. "Sorry, Jayde", they both say quietly. "He really is a piece of work, isn't he?" I ask; they don't answer. I sit there for a while before moving back to the chair beside his bed and folding my arms across the bed. I lay my head down on my arms and look up at him, concerned. A few moments later, Madam Pomfrey comes in and says we all have to leave, that it's nearly 9 o'clock. "Ok", the three of us say, and when we stand up and start walking towards the door, she goes back into her office. "Crabbe, Goyle", I whisper, "I'm not leaving him". "Ok", they say, "We'll stay with you. But how do we give Madam Pomfrey the slip?". "We'll have to make it look like we've left", I say. "What do you want us to do?" they ask. "Go open the doors and then close them again; she can't see us from here so when she hears the doors shut she'll think we're gone. Then we'll hide behind the curtains until she's locked the doors and gone to bed". "Ok", they say, and they make their way towards the doors. As they do so, I slip behind the curtains nearest Draco's bed and close them, hoping Madam Pomfrey won't catch me. I hear the doors shut and the scurrying of Crabbe and Goyle's oversized feet, and then I hear Madam Pomfrey come out of her office. I feel like a two-year old as I hide there behind the curtains. "This was a stupid idea, she's going to catch us…I should have just used a disillusionment charm", I think to myself as I hear her walk down the aisle between the two rows of beds, closing all the curtains as she goes.

Apparently, however, my idea was just stupid and childish enough to work; after a few moments I hear her lock the doors to the hospital and walk back into her office and shut the door. I wait a few moments to see if she's going to come out again, and when she doesn't I quietly slip out from behind the curtains and back into the chair beside Draco's bed. I see Crabbe and Goyle's heads poking out of the last two curtains on this side of the room and have to cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud; they look _ridiculous_. When they see that I'm already out of hiding, they quietly make their way back to Draco's bed and sit down on the bed to his left. I lean over and cross my arms on the bed again before laying my head on top of them and falling asleep. I wake up to the feel of a cold finger sliding up and down on my cheek. Sure that it's Madam Pomfrey trying to wake me up and make me leave the Hospital, I pretend to still be sleeping and don't open my eyes. I try to actually fall back asleep, but Crabbe and Goyle's loud snoring won't allow me to. Feeling her cold finger continue to rub my cheek, I give up on trying to make Madam Pomfrey believe I'm still asleep and open my eyes. I look up and my heart skips a beat when I see Draco's bright grey eyes shining down at me and his left arm extended; his thumb is still lightly brushing my cheek. "Good morning, beautiful", he says quietly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you". I sit bolt upright, relieved that he's finally conscious again.

"You're awake!" I say excitedly, smiling up at him. I move his arm and sit on the side of the bed, holding his hand. "How are you feeling?" I ask him. "I've got a bit of a headache", he says, "But I'll be fine. You, on the other hand, look exhausted; you should go up to your room and get some proper rest. You've got to go to class in a little while". "What time is it?" I ask. "I don't know", he says, "But the sun's just starting to rise so it must still be very early. He indicates the tiny sliver of dull light that's shining into the room from above the curtains as he says this. "So how'd you get Madam Pomfrey to let you three stay in here last night?" he asks. "Um…I… didn't", I say quietly. His eyes widen, but he smiles at me playfully. "Jayde Alyssa Newsome, you bad girl!" he says, "I'm surprised at you, sneaking about the castle in all hours of the night. I'm starting to rub off on you. Just watch, in a few days you'll be breaking all the rules". I blush and smile back at him. "No I won't", I say quietly, "I just didn't want to leave you. I was worried". "I'm sorry", he says, "I make you worry a lot, don't I?" "What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, in these first two days of us dating I've already gotten my lip busted in a fight with Potter and gotten my nose broken and fallen off my broom in Quidditch practice; you're probably beginning to think that if you're going to have to deal with all this stress just to be my girlfriend you might as well break up with me now to save yourself some heartache", he says quietly, looking very sad as he says it. "No!" I say, "Not at all! I was actually thinking that if my boyfriend doesn't stop getting himself hurt soon, _I'm_ going to have to hurt him". I smile down at him playfully, and he smiles back. Then I lean in carefully and give him a gentle kiss. When I sit back upright he smiles up at me. "I promise", he says, "Dating me won't be this stressful every day". I giggle at his promise, and he smiles up at me. "Now", he says, "You need to get out of here before Pomfrey wakes up and catches you. Go up to your room and get some sleep, dear, I'm alright. As soon as Pomfrey comes back in here I'll tell her to let me out, and I'll come find you". "Ok", I say, nodding. I lean down and give him a peck on the cheek and then stand up and start walking towards the doors. As I walk, I notice Crabbe and Goyle's sleeping forms still slumped over on the bed next to Draco's. "What about them?" I ask. "Just throw something at them", Draco says, "That normally does the trick".

I laugh and roll my eyes at him. Then I lean down and shake Crabbe's shoulder, whispering "Wake up", as I do so. When he doesn't, I decide to try and wake Goyle, instead. When I'm unsuccessful at waking Goyle up, also, Draco pulls the pillow from behind his head and throws it right in between them. "Wake up you bloody gits!" he says angrily as he throws it. Both boys sit bolt upright, letting out surprised gasps as they do so. When they come to their senses and realize Draco's awake, they begin asking him how he feels, but he interrupts them. "You two need to get Jayde out of here now, before Pomfrey wakes up. Walk with her up to Gryffindor tower and make sure the teachers don't catch her. Go on, now! I'll lock the doors back behind you". "Ok", they say, and the three of us make our way to the double doors. Crabbe unlocks them and we step out into the hallway, and then Goyle quietly shuts the doors and we start making our way up to Gryffindor tower. Crabbe and Goyle act like they're spies or something; they peek around every corner before letting me walk around it. When I get up to the tower, I quietly climb through the portrait hole and head straight for my room. I lie down and try to get some sleep, but after a while I realize that's not going to happen, so I grab my toiletries and go have a bath.

By the time I finish bathing and get dressed, everyone else is already up, so I walk down to the Great Hall and have breakfast with my friends. When we've finished eating, we get our day started. I don't see Draco all day, but about 5:30 when I'm in my room studying, Ginny walks in and tells me there's a foul git standing outside the portrait hole waiting for me; I assume the person she's referring to as a git is Draco. I put my books down and join him in the hall. "I'm sorry it took so long", he says when I reach him; "Pomfrey didn't want to release me". "It's okay", I say, and we walk downstairs and walk around outside for a while talking until time for dinner. Just as Draco promised, the next three weeks pass fairly uneventfully. Any of our time that isn't consumed by classes, homework, Quidditch practices and games, and studying, we spend together, usually outside on the castle grounds talking and snogging. I rapidly develop very strong feelings for him; even though we've been together less than a month, it feels as though we've been together our whole lives. Things that would normally frighten me with anyone else, like snogging, seem to be second nature with him, and I'm unsure as to why that is. He always knows how to make me smile, even when I'm having a rough day. He greets me every morning with a kiss and "Hello beautiful", and we part every night with a kiss and "Good night, beautiful". I can talk to him about almost anything, and he probably knows more about me than any of my other friends. Though he and my friends don't get along, they don't argue for my sake, adding to the immense happiness I feel.


	14. Chapter 14 The Easter Holidays

On March 14th, Professor McGonagall asks me if I'm going home for the Easter Holidays; Easter is April 4th this year, so the Holidays will begin on March 27th and end April 11th. I tell her I _will_ be going home for the holidays and then immediately write to Mrs. McGreggor so she can meet me at the train station in London. When I see Draco later that day, I ask him if he's going home for the holidays, and he tells me that if I'm going home, he is; he says he has no reason to stay at school unless I'm there. As Easter Break approaches, the teachers begin to pile on more homework in preparation for the rapidly approaching exams. My private class with Professor Snape is the only one in which my work load seems to be getting lighter; probably because I won't have an exam for his class. Since all this extra homework eliminates most of our free time together, Draco and I start taking our homework out onto the school grounds and completing it together; if it's raining we go to the Library. I have to playfully remind Draco several times each day to concentrate on his homework; all he seems to want to do is snog. All the added stress and work are taking their toll on me; I'm waking up extremely tired and achy all over almost every day now, and have been for the past couple of weeks.

By March 22nd, I'm beginning to wonder how much more stress I can take, but luckily for me there are only a few days left until break begins. When classes end on March 26th, I go up to my room and pack, throwing all my books in my trunk with all my other things and vowing not to touch them for at least 2 days. I spend the rest of that afternoon with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle on the edge of the Black Lake. "What am I going to do without you for two whole weeks?" Draco asks me. My heart sinks when he says this; I hadn't even realized going home meant not seeing Draco for two weeks. "I'm sorry", he says upon seeing the sad look on my face, "I didn't mean to upset you". I lean my head onto his shoulder and he wraps his arms around me. "Maybe you can come and visit me", he says, "My parents are dying to meet you anyway". I sit my head up and look at him. "They are?" I ask. "Of course", he says, "They wanted to meet you at the train station tomorrow but I told them Mrs. McGreggor would be waiting so you'd probably have to leave as soon as we arrived". "Oh, well maybe I _can_ visit then", I say quietly.

For the first time since I first started dating Draco, I feel nervous. A little while later we walk up to the Great Hall for dinner, and immediately after dinner Draco walks me up to Gryffindor tower; I've decided to go to bed early because I'm exhausted. The next morning I get dressed and lug my trunk through the portrait hole. Draco is standing just outside, waiting for me, and he gives me a kiss and says, "Hello beautiful". He refuses to let me pull my own trunk down into the Great Hall and takes the handle from me. We walk down to breakfast together holding hands; he pulls my trunk along behind us since he's already set his down in the entrance hall. When we reach the entrance hall, he sits my trunk next to his, and we enter the Great Hall and part to our separate tables. As I eat, Professor Snape walks up and hands me a large vial filled with enough of my potion to last me the entire Easter Break. After breakfast, all the students who are leaving for Easter scurry down to the carriages; Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, and I share one. The four of us find a compartment together when we get to the train, but Draco has to go sit at the front of the train with the other prefects for the first part of the train ride. While he's up front, I chat with Crabbe and Goyle. When the conversation gets boring, I break my promise to myself and pull my potions book out of my trunk and get started on my mountain of homework. About 30 minutes later, Draco comes back into the compartment and I promptly put my homework away.

He sits down beside me, wraps his arm around me, and pulls me close to him, and we spend the majority of the ride to London snogging and talking about how much we're going to miss each other. He promises to write to me every day, and I promise him the same thing in return. A few minutes before we arrive in London, Draco has more prefect duties he has to perform, so he kisses me on the cheek and goes back to the front of the train. He's still not back by the time we arrive at Platform 9 ¾, and though I was hoping to kiss him one more time before parting with him for two weeks, I know Mrs. McGreggor will be waiting for me. So I tell Crabbe and Goyle to tell him "Goodbye" for me and lug my trunk out of the compartment, off the train, and onto the platform. I walk all around the platform looking for Mrs. McGreggor, towing my trunk along behind me. Just as I start thinking it would probably be a better idea to stand in one place and wait for her to find me, I hear Draco's voice calling out my name. I let my hand off the handle to my trunk and turn around to find him running up the platform towards me, looking anxious.

He finally reaches me, out of breath, and says, "You can't leave without saying goodbye", before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him. He moves his other hand to my chin and pulls me into a long, passionate kiss. Like we normally do, we get caught up in the kiss and it turns into a full-blown snogging session right there in the middle of the platform. I can feel dozens of pairs of eyes on me, but I don't care. We're interrupted in a moment, however, when a woman's high-pitched voice says, "Excuse me. EXCUSE ME. You're blocking the walkway!" Embarrassed, we stop kissing and Draco grabs my trunk and we step out of the walkway. The woman gives us a stern look as she passes, and we can't help but laugh once she's out of earshot. "So where's Mrs. McGreggor?" Draco asks me. "I don't know", I say, looking around, "Maybe she's running a little late. Aren't you supposed to be helping the first years?". "They'll be fine", Draco replies, "I just had to see you one more time before you left". "No", I say firmly, "You need to get back over there and help them".

"Ok", he says, and he leans down and pulls me into a soft kiss. When he pulls his face away from mine, he notices the single tear rolling down my left cheek. "Oh no, darling, don't cry", he says, "You'll break my heart", and he smiles at me as he lifts his right hand and wipes the tear away with his index finger. I smile back up at him and say, "Well, you'd better get back to the first years", to which he reluctantly responds "Ok". He bends down and pulls me into a tight hug before giving me one final kiss. "Goodbye beautiful", he says. "Bye", I say, and I watch him walk back through the crowd of people on the platform, turning to look back at me every few steps. Watching him walk away is hard; it almost feels like my heart's breaking, even though I know I'll see him again soon. Just after he's passed beyond my sight, I hear my name being called from somewhere to my left. I turn to see Mrs. McGreggor walking through the crowd towards me, and I grab my trunk and run up to her. I give her an enormous hug when I reach her, and we walk to our usual bathroom stall and disapparate. We talk the entire time we're walking down the road to the orphanage, and when we reach the orphanage we walk inside to find Ms. Fitzpatrick up to her elbows in dirty dishes. When she sees us, she immediately drops the dish she's scrubbing and runs over to me, giving me a wet, soapy hug. Then she dries her hands and she, Mrs. McGreggor, and I all sit at the kitchen table and talk about how school's going.

Once I've finished giving the two of them all the details about how my classes are going, Mrs. McGreggor speaks up. "Jayde", she says, "I couldn't help but notice that Draco wasn't with you on the platform. Is everything alright?" My heart flip-flops when she says his name, and she and Ms. Fitzpatrick give each other an apprehensive look. "Everything's great", I say immediately, "He's a school prefect so when the train stops he has to help all the first years". "Oooh, a prefect?" Ms. Fitzpatrick asks excitedly. I smile at her and nod. She sits up straighter in her chair and places her hands on the table eagerly. "Ooh Jayde", she says, "You've got to tell us all about him! What's he like? Is he handsome? Has he snogged you yet?" I blush and look away as soon as she asks this last question, and she and Mrs. McGreggor burst into giggling fits. "Oooh, he has!" they both say, more to each other than to me. "Well come on!" Mrs. McGreggor says, "Answer her! What does he look like? Do you have a picture of him?". "Um...no, actually", I say, immediately realizing that I hadn't thought of taking a picture of him and wishing I had. I describe Draco to them and tell him how wonderful he's been since we started dating, and they both agree that he sounds very handsome and that they'd like to meet him. After about an hour, I leave Ms. Fitzpatrick and Mrs. McGreggor in the kitchen talking and walk up to my bedroom to get settled in. I take Draco's cloak, which he still hasn't asked for yet, out of my trunk and lays it on my nightstand.

I only brought it with me because I knew I'd miss him terribly and thought that if I could just smell his cloak, it'd make me feel better if I got lonely. I flop down on my bed; I'm exhausted. Just before I fall asleep, however, Ms. Fitzpatrick comes in and tells me Mrs. McGreggor's about to leave, so I get off the bed. When I do, she sees Draco's cloak lying there and asks me what it is. When I tell her, her face lights up and she runs over and snatches it off the nightstand. She quickly walks down to Mrs. McGreggor with it and says, "Oh Eva, look! He gave her his cloak!" They both burst into giggling fits again, making me blush. I take the cloak back from Ms. Fitzpatrick and give Mrs. McGreggor a hug; she says she's going to come back in a couple of days. Then I go back up to my room and place Draco's cloak back on my nightstand before collapsing onto my bed and taking a two-hour nap. I don't wake up until Ms. Fitzpatrick comes in and says lunch is ready, and I immediately get up and head to the kitchen; I'm starved. After lunch is finished, I start helping Ms. Fitzpatrick wash the mountain of dishes by hand before realizing that I'm 17 years old now and can use magic at home. I tell Ms. Fitzpatrick I think I hear some children arguing in the living room, and when she leaves the kitchen I check to make sure no one else is around before pulling my wand from my pocket and quickly cleaning all the dishes _the easy way_. When Ms. Fitzpatrick comes back into the kitchen she stares at the sink for a moment before looking at me with a puzzled look on her face. "I finished the dishes", I say, smiling at her. "Well thank you, dear", she says looking relieved, and she pulls me into a hug. I spend the rest of my day outside working on my homework; Ms. Fitzpatrick occasionally comes outside to watch me, fascinated. That night after dinner she and I sit around in the living room, listening to the radio and singing along.

Around 10 o'clock I decide to go to bed, and I don't wake up until around 10 in the morning when I hear a faint tapping on my window. I open my eyes to see an owl perched on the window sill, with a letter stuck in his beak. Panicking, I jump out of bed and run over to the window, trying to get the letter from the owl before any of the other children see him; they've seen owls around before, but never with letters in their beaks. I open the window and take the letter from the owl, and he flies into my room and comes to rest on my nightstand. Ignoring the owl, I immediately recognize the neat, slanted handwriting on the outside of the letter as Draco's, and I open it earnestly. I smile when I read the first line, which is his usual greeting of '_Hello, beautiful', _and continue reading the rest of the letter. He says he misses me and asks how my holiday has been so far. Then he says that his parents are anxious to meet me; they've told him to invite me to stay at their house for the entire last week of Easter break, if that's okay with Ms. Fitzpatrick. He tells me to let him know as soon as I can so we can make arrangements for me to go over there, and that he really hopes I can come. I close the letter and take a deep breath in. I'm nervous enough about meeting Draco's parents, but a_n entire week _at their house? That's terrifying! It's one thing to spend a few hours with them the first time we meet; there's not but so many embarrassing things that can happen in a few hours, and only a small chance of me doing or saying something that could cause them not to like me. But if I go over there for a whole _week_, I'm almost guaranteed to leave either embarrassed or with them hating me!

For a moment I seriously consider not even asking Ms. Fitzpatrick and just telling Draco she said no, but then I start thinking about Draco and how much I miss him, how badly I'd like to see him. I decide to talk it over with Ms. Fitzpatrick and see what she thinks, and as I turn to walk downstairs to talk to her, she walks through the doorway and into my room. "Finally awake?" she asks cheerfully. I nod, and she says she tried to wake me up for breakfast, but I wouldn't budge. I tell her I'm still worn out from all the extra work the teachers have been piling on, and then she asks what's in my hand. I tell her it's a letter from Draco, as well as what it says. When I've finished, she asks if I _want _to go spend next week with them, to which I respond, "I don't know". She tells me to come sit beside her on my bed, and we spend the next half hour discussing the situation. She tells me that it's completely up to me; if I want to go, its okay with her. I tell her that I want to spend as much time with her as I can. She tells me that she and I have all the time in the world to spend together once I finish my schooling in June, so that shouldn't stop me from going. Then I tell her that I want to see Draco but I'm nervous about meeting his parents, and she spends the next little while trying to convince me that everything will be fine, and that I should go. Talking about all this makes me nervous; my stomach is twisted into hundreds of tiny little knots.

As we keep talking, I start feeling worse; after a few minutes I feel nauseous. Noticing that I've stopped talking and I'm no longer looking at her, Ms. Fitzpatrick looks at me worriedly and asks if I'm okay. I don't answer her, and my eyes widen as I realize I'm not just nauseous, I'm actually going to vomit. I cover my mouth with my hand and jump off my bed, running to the nearest bathroom as quickly as I can. I reach the toilet just in time, and Ms. Fitzpatrick runs into the bathroom behind me and rubs my back and holds my hair back as I vomit. When I finish, she hands me a piece of toilet paper to wipe my mouth with, and asks if I'm alright as I stand up. I nod my head, and she says, "Wow. You really _are_ nervous about meeting them, aren't you?" I nod my head and she pulls me into a hug. "You're in love with him, aren't you?" she asks me. "I don't know", I reply, "How do you know when you're in love with someone?" "Well", she begins, "Do you get excited when you think about him? Are you happy when you're with him?". "Yes", I reply. "Do you feel comfortable with him? Can you tell him anything?" she continues. "Yes", I reply again. "When you think about your future, do you hope he's in it?" she asks. "Yes", I reply.

"Well then I think you're probably in love with him", she says. "So is that why I'm so terrified to meet his parents? Is that why I'm afraid they won't like me?" I ask. "Probably", she says, "But then again you've always been a fairly shy person. But trust me, Jayde; you have nothing to worry about. If you make Draco as happy as he makes you, then they're bound to love you. Personally, I think you should go, and I also think you should tell Draco how you feel; tell him that you love him. But this is your decision. What you've got to decide is which feeling is stronger: your nervousness about meeting Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, or your desire to see Draco. Now, you go to your room and lie back down and think about that, and I'll bring you up some breakfast". "Ok", I reply, and I walk from the bathroom back to my room. I don't lie down at first, however, I grab my toothbrush and walk back to the bathroom and brush my teeth, to get the nasty vomit taste out of my mouth. Then I go back to my room and lie down on the bed until Ms. Fitzpatrick walks in with a tray of food. I sit up and take the tray from her, and she sits on the end of my bed and talks to me while I eat. When I finish eating she takes the tray from me and walks out of my room, telling me to get some rest.

I lie back down on my bed for a while before falling back asleep, and when I wake up I just lie there, thinking about what Ms. Fitzpatrick said. Deciding that I really want to see Draco, I sit up and take a piece of parchment and a quill from my trunk. I write a letter to Draco, telling him that I miss him, too, and that Ms. Fitzpatrick says it's okay if I spend the last week of break with him and his parents. Then I give the letter to the owl, which is still waiting patiently on my nightstand, and he flies out through the still-open window. Although I have decided to go spend the week with Draco, I have also decided I simply _can't _tell him I love him…What if he doesn't love me back? What if he doesn't _want _me to love him, or thinks it's _too soon_ for me to love him? I decide I'm just going to wait until he tells me he loves me. The next few days pass in a blur; I spend most of my time either with Ms. Fitzpatrick and Mrs. McGreggor or trying to finish my homework so I won't have to do it while I'm at Draco's. Draco is _thrilled _that I'm coming to stay with him next week; we've decided that Mrs. McGreggor and I will meet Draco and his parents at King's Cross Station on the Monday after Easter, since I'm not skilled enough at apparating yet to apparate to a whole other country by myself. Ms. Fitzpatrick wants to meet Draco, also, but she won't be able to get away from the orphanage, so Mrs. McGreggor promises to take a picture of Draco and I and bring it back to her. I'm still very nervous about the situation; my nerves bother me to the point of vomiting twice more that week and then again that Monday morning. I dress nicely, wearing a pair of black dress pants and a lavender shirt, not wanting to wear jeans to meet Draco's parents for the first time. I finish packing and lock my trunk before pulling it downstairs. I quickly gulp down some breakfast, and Mrs. McGreggor arrives as I'm eating.

Shaking, I give Ms. Fitzpatrick a hug and follow Mrs. McGreggor out onto the lawn a little while later, dragging my trunk along behind me. When we reach our 'apparition spot', I take Mrs. McGreggor's arm, and when I open my eyes we're standing inside the girl's bathroom in King's Cross station once again. We walk over to the barrier to Platform 9 ¾, our predetermined meeting place, and wait for Draco and his parents. After 5 minutes, I begin to wonder where they are; we were supposed to meet at exactly 10 o'clock. I get paranoid, thinking that perhaps Draco's parents have changed their minds about wanting me to come spend the week with them. A few moments later, Mrs. McGreggor, who is standing to my left, turns and looks behind me.

Thinking that she's just looking around to try to pick Draco out of the crowd, I keep staring off in the other direction, but then I smell his cologne and smile. "Hello, beautiful", he whispers in my ear, and my heart skips a beat at the sound of his smooth, deep voice. He reaches his right arm around me and hands me a bunch of flowers; I gasp as I realize what they are. Somehow, Draco's managed to get his hands on some _purple _orchids. "They're beautiful!" I say excitedly, releasing my trunk and taking them from him and raising them to my nose, sniffing them. I normally _love _the way they smell, but now it makes me stomach churn. I lower the flowers from my nose and try not to let Draco see that the smell's bothering me. Still clutching the flowers, I turn around and look up into his smiling face and those beautiful grey eyes that I've missed so much. Draco quickly wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me into the air, pulling me close to him and twirling me around twice. I wrap my arms around his neck still clutching the flowers and smile at him, and he leans in and kisses me passionately. We continue to kiss for a moment before he sets me back down on the ground and pulls me close to him. "I've missed you _so much_ he says quietly, brushing my cheek with his hand. "I've missed you, too", I reply, beaming up at him.

Suddenly, a man's smooth voice speaks up from somewhere to my left. "Well, Draco", the man says, "Aren't you _finally _going to introduce us to your girlfriend?" I look to my left to see who spoke, and as soon as I see the man I know he can't be anyone other than Draco's father; they look _just alike_. Standing beside him is a tall, slender, blonde-haired and blue-eyed woman who is well dressed and who I assume is Draco's mother. "Oh, yeah", Draco says distractedly, taking me by the hand and pulling me over to where his parents are standing. "Mum, Dad", he says, looking up at them, "This is Jayde". He looks over at me as he says this, smiling at me. I look up at his parents for the first time and say a quick, "Hello". His father extends his hand, which I take nervously. "Hello, Jayde", he says quietly, raising my hand to his lips and kissing it, "I am Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, and this is my wife, Narcissa", he says, indicating Draco's mother as he does so. At this, he releases my hand, and I turn to look at his wife. "Hello, dear", she says, smiling down at me. I expect her to extend her hand for me to shake, but instead she walks up to me and pulls me into a hug. "Draco's told us so much about you", she says, "I'm glad to meet you at last".

When she releases me from the hug, she puts her hands on the top of my arms just below the shoulder, appraising me, and says, "My God, you're even _more_ beautiful than Draco described". I blush and glance over at Draco, who is positively beaming. When she removes her hands from my arms I turn around and summon Mrs. McGreggor to my side. She walks up, smiling and dragging my trunk along with her, and I introduce her to Draco, who in turn introduces her to his parents. They all exchange handshakes and Mrs. McGreggor tells Draco that she's delighted to finally meet him after hearing so much about him. When I see the camera in Mrs. McGreggor's hand I remember that she's got to take a picture for Ms. Fitzpatrick. "Draco", I say, "Ms. Fitzpatrick wants a picture of us". "Ok", he says, "We'll take it over there by the platform", and he takes my hand and leads me back to the barrier to platform 9 ¾, Mrs. McGreggor following us. I feel awkward taking a picture with him right there in front of his parents, but he quickly turns to the side and pulls me close to him, tickling my side and telling me to smile at Mrs. McGreggor. I'm unsure when she's taken the picture because her camera doesn't have a flash on it, but then she lowers the camera and Draco and I stop posing.

"I want one of those!" Narcissa says to Mrs. McGreggor, and Mrs. McGreggor promises to send her one once they're developed. Then Mrs. McGreggor continues, "Well, I suppose I'd better be going, I've got to get back up to the school". Draco and his parents all shake her hand again and bid her farewell, and I pull her into a hug. "Have fun and make sure you write", she whispers in my ear, and I nod my head, assuring her that I will. Then she gives me a big thumbs up, indicating her approval of Draco, and she releases me and turns, walking away. I watch her walk for a moment, and then Draco's mother says, "Jayde, if it's ok with you we're going shopping for a little while before we go home". "Yes ma'am", I say politely, turning and smiling up at her. "Draco", she continues, "Take Jayde's trunk and the flowers you got her to the house and put them in her room so you don't have to lug them all around Diagon Alley. You can meet us there". "Ok", Draco says, and he grabs the handle to my trunk and the flowers. "I'll be right back", he says, and he kisses me on the cheek.

I smile up at him and he walks off through the crowd. Narcissa walks up to me and takes my arm. "Come on, dear", she says smiling down at me, and she leads me through the crowd and out the front doors of the station. We walk down the sidewalk and into a small alley; Lucius is walking on Narcissa's other side. They quickly turn, making sure there's no one else in the alley, and we disapparate with a _pop_. We land in the center of Diagon Alley, and several people stop and stare as Narcissa leads me through the crowd. Lucius steps beside her and whispers something in her ear before kissing her on the cheek and walking away. "Lucius has some business to attend to", Narcissa says to me, "So you and I are going shopping. I have a luncheon coming up with the Minister's Wife, so I need to borrow your opinion to help me pick out a dress". "Ok", I say quietly, and she leads me into an upscale clothing store. As soon as we step over the threshold, the shop's owner comes running up to us. "Narcissa! So wonderful to see you! And who is this?" she asks, indicating me as she does so.

"This is my son's girlfriend, Jayde", Narcissa says. "Oh hello dear!" she says, shaking my hand, "Oh my goodness, Draco got himself a pretty one, didn't he?" "Indeed", Narcissa says smiling, "Now, I have a luncheon coming up and I need a dress". "Oh, I got a new dress in last week, it's absolutely _gorgeous, _you have to see it!" the shop keeper says. She runs to the back of the store and comes back carrying a full-length halter top dress that has black lace laid over top of the emerald green satin. "Isn't it gorgeous?" she asks, showing Narcissa both the back and front of it. "Indeed", Narcissa says, "I believe I'll go try it on", and she releases my arm and takes the dress from the shop keeper and walks to the back of the store with it. "Jayde", she calls out to me, "You can sit here on one of the sofas while you wait". I walk to the back of the store and sit on one of the sofas near the full-length mirrors, and a few moments later Narcissa comes out of the fitting room. The dress looks absolutely _stunning _on her. "What do you think, dear?" she asks me.

"You look _amazing _Mrs. Malfoy_"_, I say immediately, and the shop keeper agrees. "Oh Jayde, I love you already!" Narcissa says excitedly, beaming down at me, "And by the way, call me Narcissa", she says. "It does look good on me, doesn't it?" she continues, admiring herself in one of the full-length mirrors while turning on the spot. "Yes. I think this one will do", she finishes, and she walks back into the fitting room and changes back into the dress she'd been wearing previously. She comes out and hands the dress to the shop keeper, who immediately runs to the counter and begins boxing it up. When we reach the counter, Narcissa pays for the dress and takes the box from the woman before taking my arm again and leading me from the store. She starts leading me back through the crowded alley and a few moments later we're standing in another shop, looking at Diamond earrings and necklaces to go with Narcissa's new dress. As we're standing there at the counter, Draco walks up behind us and slips his arms around my waist, kissing me on the cheek. Once Narcissa's picked out the jewelry to wear with her new dress, we leave the shop and Lucius rejoins us. Once we're all reunited, Narcissa says, "Very well, then, it's time to go home", and she and Lucius disapparate. Draco extends his arm for me to take, and as soon as I do we disapparate as well.


	15. Chapter 15 Malfoy Manor

When we land, we're standing on a narrow country lane in front of a set of wrought-iron gates with a large metal 'M' in the middle, in elegant script. Lucius and Narcissa walk forward and step through the gates as though they're made of smoke, and Draco leads me forward and says, _"Peacocks"_, and the two of us pass through the gates in the same manner. We continue down a paved walkway with high yew hedges on either side. I feel extremely out-of-place as I look up and see Malfoy Manor for the first time, towering high above the hedges. "Surely they don't _live _here", I think to myself, astonished.

The house looks like a small castle, with pointed towers and enormous windows; it's got at least four floors from what I can see so far. As we approach the house, Draco speaks. "I can't wait until you see your room", he says. "_My _room?" I ask quietly. "Yeah", he responds smiling, "If I have my way about it, you'll probably be spending quite a bit more time here, so Mother and Father decided to give you your own room. It's right down the hall from my room, you'll love it". I look up at the grey house as we approach, suddenly feeling very small, and flattered. As we continue walking towards the house, I hear running water; there must be a fountain somewhere nearby. We walk up the stone steps and finally reach the enormous door, which Lucius is holding open for us.

We step into a huge hallway with a stone floor, which is mostly covered by a large, elegant rug. Once we're both inside, Lucius closes the door and Narcissa walks over to me. "Welcome to our home, Jayde", she says cheerfully. "Thank you", I say, looking around at all the portraits hanging on the walls, astonished. At the back of the hall are two winding marble staircases that lead up to the next floor. "Come on, dear", Draco says, "I'll show you to your room", and he leads me up the staircase to our left. Lucius and Narcissa follow us up two sets of stairs, to the third floor. When we reach the third floor, Draco leads me off to the left, to the last door on the right side of the hallway. When he puts his hand on the handle of the large white door, his Mother speaks. "Stop!" she says, and she runs up to us and covers my eyes with her hands. Then she tells Draco to open the door, and she leads me into the room.

"Are you ready to see your room, Jayde?" she asks. "Yes Ma'am", I reply, and she takes her hands away from my eyes. My jaw drops, I let out an audible gasp and my eyes widen. I stand frozen in place for a moment, in shock. I'm standing in the middle of a huge, almost completely purple room; the walls are lavender with white trim and the carpet is a deep violet. Directly in front of me is a queen-sized cherry wood canopy bed with purple silk sheets and white curtains and pillows. At the end of the bed is a white, backless sofa with square lavender and dark purple pillows. My trunk is sitting on the floor directly in front of the sofa; where Draco left it earlier, and the flowers Draco got me are sitting directly on top of it.

Closest to the bed on the left is a high-backed chair with white fabric and a white cushion sitting in front of a full-length window with white curtains, and to the left of that is a 9-drawer vanity with a small stool, which, like the vanity and chair, is also made of cherry wood. An elegant, floor-length white lamp stands on either side of the vanity. To the left of the vanity is a large white door, which I ignore for the time being and continue scanning 'my' room. Closest to the bed on the right is a round, cherry wood nightstand which also sits in front of a full-length window with white curtains, and beside that is an enormous fireplace made of white marble. Against the wall to my right is a gigantic wooden wardrobe, which is made of cherry wood of course; it takes up most of the wall. I turn and look behind me and find a cherry wood table with a radio sitting on top of it. There's a large painting of a white orchid hanging above the radio. "See, I told you you'd love it", Draco says, coming to stand beside me. "We decorated this room _just for you_ Jayde", Narcissa says from behind me. "Thank you", I say breathlessly.

Still in shock, I continue to stare around at 'my' room. I can't believe they went to all this trouble for me. It had flattered me enough when Draco'd said I had my own room because I've never had my own room before, but to know that they decorated this room so elegantly _just for me_, in my favorite color, was astonishing. "Come and look at your bathroom", Narcissa says, taking me by the hand and leading me over to the white door on the left side of the room. When I step through the door I'm not surprised to see that the bathroom is decorated almost exactly like the bedroom, with a huge white marble-topped counter sitting in front of a huge mirror. And not only is there a shower in 'my' bathroom, there's also a gargantuan white garden bathtub. Still not believing my eyes, I continue to stare around at the bathroom, and Narcissa looks at me, smiling. "I'm glad you like it dear", she says before stepping back into the bedroom; I follow her.

"Now then", she says, "I'm going downstairs to make sure the maids have started lunch. Draco, you help Jayde get settled in, and I'll come and fetch the two of you when lunch is ready". "Ok Mum", Draco says, and Narcissa and Lucius walk out of 'my' room, leaving the door open. Then Draco steps up behind me and wraps his arms around me, leaning down and resting his head on my neck. "What do you think?" he asks me. "It's amazing", I say quietly, "But your parents didn't have to go to all this trouble". "Well this is your room, we wanted you to like it", Draco says, and he releases me and walks over to my trunk and opens it.

"What are you doing?" I say quickly, walking over to him. "Helping you get settled in", he says, beginning to sift through my belongings. "I don't think so!" I say loudly. "Why not?" he asks with a confused expression on his face. "Because my _knickers _are in there!" I say quietly, embarrassed. "Well it's not like I haven't seen those before", he whispers with a devilish grin on his handsome face. My jaw drops; I can't believe he just jokingly made a reference to the night I was still embarrassed about that neither of us had any control over. "I'm sorry", he says immediately while giving me an apprehensive look, "I shouldn't have said that…I just thought it was funny that you were afraid for me to see your knickers". Unsure of whether I'm actually mad at him or not, I take one of my school books out of my trunk and begin hitting him across the chest with it. Laughing, he throws his hands up in defense and backs away from me. Smiling at him, I throw the book back into my trunk and he walks back over to me, placing his hands on my hips. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me into passionate kiss. And for the first time since departing for the holiday, Draco and I indulge in a snogging session.

We're still kissing a few moments later when we hear a quiet, "Eh hem" at the doorway. Frightened, I quickly jerk away from Draco and turn to see who's there. Lucius is standing there with a smile on his face. "Narcissa sent me to tell the two of you to come downstairs; lunch is ready", he says, and he turns and walks away without another word. Glancing over at each other and snickering silently, Draco and I follow his father downstairs to the enormous dining room, where we're served lunch by several maids. Narcissa makes small talk over lunch, and when we've finished eating Draco and I go back upstairs to my room. I sort through my belongings and put them away, either in the wardrobe or on the vanity, while Draco sits on the bed, watching me. Then I conjure a vase and some water to put my flowers in, and set them on the nightstand beside my bed. When I've finished, he asks if I'd like him to give me a tour of the house, and when I agree he takes me by the hand and leads me from my bedroom.

First he shows me his bedroom, which is the room right next to mine in the third floor hallway. His room is decorated in green and black, and he has a beautiful king size sleigh bed made of cherry wood. As is the case in my room, Draco has his own bathroom which is decorated much like his bedroom. When we leave Draco's room, he shows me the rest of the rooms on the third floor, including the enormous library. Malfoy Manor is a lot like a small Hogwarts, just this ONE floor is more spacious than the orphanage; I already know I'm likely to get lost in this house A LOT. Once he's shown me all the rooms on the third floor, we walk back down to the second floor, and he starts showing me all the multitude of rooms, including his parents' room. He skips a few doors, saying that they're only cupboards, and just as we've finished looking at the last room on the floor, Narcissa calls up the stairs, "Jayde, could you come down here for a moment please?" "Yes Ma'am", I call back, and I release Draco's hand and tell him I'll be right back.

I quickly walk downstairs and find Narcissa in the entrance hallway with a woman I don't recognize. Narcissa says she wants to introduce me to Mrs. Goyle, the mother of Draco's friend. Once she's introduced me, she says that she and Mrs. Goyle will be in the drawing room, and I walk upstairs to rejoin Draco. When I reach the second floor, however, Draco is nowhere to be seen. Thinking that he's probably hiding in one of the rooms, I start walking down the hallway and opening the doors one by one as I come to them, trying to foil his plan to jump out from behind one of them and scare me. My plan backfires on me, however, because I open the door to one of the cupboards to find a tall man standing there wearing a black, hooded cloak and a rather sinister looking mask. I quickly slam the door and back away from it, terrified.

I keep backing up until I bump into something, and it terrifies me so badly that I fall to my knees, screaming. "JAYDE!" I hear Draco's voice call from somewhere to my left. I immediately begin to wish I had kept my mouth shut instead of screaming; I feel the undeniable sensation of vomit rising into my throat. Draco comes running out of one of the doors to my left with his wand drawn. Clearly seeing that I'm extremely pale and about to be sick, he flicks his wand just in time, causing a bucket to appear right in front of me. I wrap my arms around my aching stomach and begin vomiting into the bucket violently. Draco falls to his knees beside me, asking if I'm alright. I want to warn him about the person in the cupboard, but no words come out of my mouth; only more vomit. The next thing I hear is Lucius and Narcissa's concerned voices calling for Draco and I, and then I hear them running up the stairs towards us.

"My God, Draco, what happened?" his mother asks as she reaches us and I continue to vomit, "Did she fall down?" "I don't know", he says frantically, rubbing my back, "But she's shaking like she's scared or something". The three of them stay there, waiting for me to stop vomiting, and when I'm finished expelling half my innards I quickly point a shaky finger at the cupboard door and say quietly, "Someone…A Man…In there". Narcissa lets out a loud gasp and Lucius quickly snaps, "Narcissa, get over there with her". Narcissa comes and leans down beside me, putting a hand underneath my arm and pulling me into a standing position, and when I get to my feet I realize it was the banister that I'd backed into, that had scared me to the point of vomiting. "Draco", Lucius says, nodding his head towards the cupboard door and pulling his wand from his pocket. Draco immediately jumps to his feet and extends his wand in front of him. Narcissa pulls me close to her and I watch, terrified and trembling as Lucius approaches the cupboard. He looks at Draco, who is standing right beside him, and nods his head before flicking his wand and causing the door to open on its own. As the door opens, I see the mysterious man's cloak fly through the air, and I'm surprised that I'm the only one who lets out a terrified scream; everyone else lets out a relieved sigh.

"Jayde, calm down, it's alright", Narcissa says as she rubs my back, "It's just a costume of Lucius'". "Wh...wh…what?" I ask, confused. I look back at the cupboard and can now clearly tell that the cloak isn't being worn; it's hanging on a nail on the inside of the door. Just to ease my mind, Lucius lifts it off the nail, proving that it's just an empty cloak and mask. Feeling like a complete fool, I quickly mutter embarrassed apologies, to which Narcissa responds, "Oh don't be silly, dear, it's not your fault; you didn't know" while still rubbing my back. As my heartbeat begins to slow, I feel hot, shameful tears welling up in my eyes. I'm unsure of why I'm about to cry, but Draco sees it coming and walks over and places his hands on my hips, pulling me out of his mother's arms and into his own. "It's alright, darling", he says, placing his hand on my back. He places his other hand on the back of my head and gently pulls me closer, pressing my face against his chest. I sob into his chest for a moment before saying, "I don't feel well". "I know", he says quietly in my ear. "Draco, why don't you take Jayde up to her room so she can get some rest?" his mother says, "I'm sure she could use it after what she's just been through. Your father and I will get this cleaned up". "Right", Draco replies, and he leans down and picks me up. With my arms wrapped around his neck and my face leaning against his shoulder, he carries me in both his arms up the stairs to my room. He sits down on the edge of my bed but doesn't release me; he continues to hold me like a small child while I sob into his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asks after a few moments. "I made a complete arse of myself", I reply. "No you didn't", he says, "You just didn't know. Hell, it would probably have scared me too". We sit there in silence for a few moments before I close my eyes and whisper, "I'm tired". "Ok", Draco says, "I'll let you get some sleep", and he stands up and turns around, laying me down on my bed. When he releases me, he turns to walk from the room, but I grab his hand. "Don't go", I say, "Hold me". "Darling, I can't hold you while you're lying down", he says. "Uh huh", I say sleepily, "Lay down beside me". "Are you sure?" he asks. "Yeah", I say, yawning. He smiles down at me and walks around to the left side of the bed and lies down on his left side next to me, facing me. He props his head up in his left hand and looks down at me, draping his right arm across my waist. "Better?" he asks. "Mmhmmm", I mumble, snuggling up to him. "Good then, get some rest", he says before kissing my forehead, "Everything's going to be alright". I close my eyes and I'm nearly asleep when he speaks again a few moments later, "I promise", he whispers in my ear, "I'm _never _going to let anything happen to you", and the last thing I feel before I fall asleep is him lightly pressing his lips against my cheek.

When I wake up its nearing dusk and Draco is still lying beside me, smiling down at me. "Are you feeling better?" he asks me. I nod my head and sit up quickly; I have to use the bathroom. While I'm in the bathroom I brush my teeth, and when I return from the bathroom he asks if I'd like to go for a walk on the grounds. I quickly agree, and he takes my hand and leads me downstairs and out the front door, onto the well-groomed lawn. We walk off to the left side of the tall yew hedges. There is a huge water fountain in the center of the lawn, and several statues and trees spaced throughout it as well; the lawn of Malfoy Manor makes for a very romantic setting at dusk. As we walk across the lawn, I notice several large, white peacocks gathered at the hedge to our right. "They're _beautiful_", I say in awe. "What?" Draco asks distractedly. "The peacocks", I say, pointing towards them. "Oh yeah, yeah they're alright", he responds. "Is something wrong?" I ask him nervously. "Um…no", he says quietly, "I just want to talk to you about something". "Ok", I say, growing even more nervous by the second. He pulls me over to the fountain in the center of the lawn and tells me to sit down on the edge of it. Then he sits down himself and takes both my hands in his own, facing me; he's shaking. "Draco, what's wrong?" I ask.

He stares into my eyes for a moment before leaning in and pulling me into a fierce, mind-blowing kiss. When he stops to take a breath, he leans back and prepares to speak. "Jayde", he says, "I've been thinking a lot lately about our relationship and how great it's been so far. Quite frankly, we'll be done with school in just a few months and I don't want that to be the end of our relationship; I don't want it to mean that you go back to Ireland and I never see you again". "Well I don't want that either", I say quietly. "Good", he says, nodding. "I know we've only been together for two months", he continues, "But ever since I met you, every time I think about my future, I see you in it. I can't imagine what my life would be like if you weren't in it anymore". "I feel the same way", I say, touched by his tender words. I start to think that perhaps he's going to tell me that he loves me, but I don't say anything and let him continue. "I know we're young", he presses on, "But I want you in my life…permanently". I feel tears welling up in my eyes as he says this, and just as he opens his mouth to speak again, we hear his Mother's voice call out to us. "Draco, Jayde", she calls, "It's time for dinner". Turning, we see her walking towards us. "Damn!" Draco says loudly, "Ok Mum, coming". "I'm sorry, dear", he continues, "I'll have to finish this later". "It's ok", I say quietly, and I stand up and allow him to lead me back to into the house.

We quickly eat dinner before going into the drawing room with Draco's parents. Narcissa asks me to show her some of what Professor Snape has taught me to do with my powers, and she stares in awe as I make it snow inside. Afterwards, Draco and his father indulge in a few games of wizard's chess, all of which Lucius wins by a landslide, and then Narcissa and Lucius head off to bed, since Lucius has to go back to work at the ministry tomorrow. Once they've gone to bed, Draco starts trying to teach me how to play wizard's chess. We play several games and then when Draco sees me yawn he says we should probably go to bed as well. We walk upstairs and Draco starts a fire in the mantle in my bedroom while I step into the bathroom and change into my pajamas. Draco stares at me smiling as I walk back into the room, making me feel a bit nervous about him seeing me in my pajamas for the first time, but I sit down in front the fire, enjoying the light and the warmth. I take Draco by the hand and pull him down onto the floor with me. I lean against his chest and we sit up for at least another hour which we spend mostly staring at the fire in silence, simply enjoying being together and holding each other. I feel my eyelids starting to get heavy but don't mention it, and I fall asleep leaning against him.

Though I'm sure I fell asleep on the floor, when I wake up I'm lying in my bed. I'm unsure of what woke me, but I don't open my eyes in the hopes that I'll fall right back asleep. Just before I doze off again, however, I hear Draco whisper my name. "Mhmmm?" I say sleepily, still not opening my eyes. I'm so tired that I can't hear properly, but it sounds like Draco says he forgot to tell me something earlier. "What's that?" I ask quietly, yawning; I still don't open my eyes. "Olive juice", Draco says. "What?" I whisper. "Olive juice", he repeats. Giving up on trying to understand what he's talking about, I simply say, "That's nice, dear", and start trying to fall back asleep. When I hear Draco shut the door to my bedroom as he walks out, I sit bolt upright in my bed, suddenly wide awake. What did he just say? I could have sworn he said 'Olive Juice', but that makes absolutely no sense at all. Afraid that he just told me something important and I completely ignored him, I quickly get out of bed and leave my bedroom. Terrified that I'm going to get lost between Draco's bedroom and mine, even though they're right next door to each other, I tiptoe down the still-dark hallway and open the door to his room slowly and quietly. I slip inside and close the door behind me as I begin scanning the room nervously, trying to find him. I can just make out his form lying in the center of his bed; his face is buried in his hands.

I walk over to the left side of his bed and whisper his name. He quickly jerks his hands away from his face and looks at me. "What's wrong?" he asks me. "Nothing", I say, "I just wanted to ask you what you said in my bedroom a moment ago; I was halfway asleep and I couldn't make out what you said". "But you answered me", he says quietly. "I know, dear, I'm sorry", I reply, "I was really tired. Please tell me what you said again". "I said…'_I love you'"_, he says, not looking directly into my eyes for some reason. My heart starts beating rapidly and happy tears start pouring from my eyes. He gets off the bed and stands directly in front of me when he realizes I'm crying. He pulls me close to him; he's wearing green pajama pants, but he isn't wearing a shirt, and though I've never seen him without a shirt on and feel slightly awkward, I love the way his bare, hard chest feels against my skin. "Really?" I finally ask, looking up at him. He nods his head. I fling my arms around his neck and stand on my tiptoes, pressing my lips tightly against his. He seems taken aback at first, but he quickly snaps out of it and rests his hands on my hips as he begins to participate in the kiss. I slowly release his lips and stare up into his eyes for a moment with tears glistening on my cheeks. "I love you, too", I say quietly, and he immediately smiles and lifts me up into the air and starts snogging me ferociously. After only a few moments we're both gasping for air and Draco sets me back down on the floor.

"I didn't mean to wake you up", he says, "But I couldn't sleep; I've wanted to tell you that for a while now". "It's okay", I say, smiling up at him. "Let's get you back to bed", he says, taking me by the hand. He leads me from his room back into my own and tucks me in after I climb in the bed. He leans down and kisses me on the forehead and says, "Goodnight, beautiful…I love you". My heart melts as he says it and I smile up at him. "I love you, too", I say quietly, and he turns and walks out of my room. I lie there for a moment with my heart nearly beating out of my chest; I can hardly believe what's just happened. In a while the excitement is overtaken by exhaustion and I fall asleep. I toss and turn all night, unable to stay asleep for very long. When I wake up for the final time, I notice that the sun is already up and realize I probably won't be able to get back to sleep, so I grumpily fling the covers off of me and get out of bed. I walk over to the wardrobe and take out an outfit before grabbing my toiletries off the vanity and walking into the bathroom. I run a steaming hot bath in the huge garden tub and sit back with my eyes closed, relaxing in the hot water for a while. Then I sit up, bathe and wash my hair before stepping out of the tub and drying myself off with one of the lavender towels from the cabinet underneath the sink.

I slip into my clothes and squeeze my wet hair into the towel. As I start picking up the pajamas I'd left on the floor, I hear a knock at my bedroom door. I open it to find Narcissa standing there with a smile on her face. "Good morning", she says, "I just wanted to tell you that breakfast is..." her voice trails off and she looks at me, concerned. My eyes are wide and my stomach is churning; I'm going to be sick again. "Jayde, what's wrong?" she asks. Unable to answer her, I turn and run for the bathroom, reaching the toilet just in time. She runs in after me and rubs my back with one hand while holding my hair out of my face with the other, in the same manner Ms. Fitzpatrick had done last week. As I continue to vomit, I faintly hear Draco walk into my room and call my name. When he hears me heave, he comes running into the bathroom and speaks to his mother. "What's wrong with her?" he asks. "She's ill, Draco", his mother says quietly, "Go downstairs and have breakfast with your father. Tell him I'm taking care of Jayde and I'll be down in a few moments". "But..." Draco begins, but his mother silences him. "Go!" she says sternly, and Draco reluctantly turns and leaves the room.

When I finish puking I sit back on my heels and Narcissa hands me a piece of toilet paper. I wipe my mouth and then throw the toilet paper in the toilet and flush it. As I stand up, Narcissa grabs another piece of toilet paper and begins wiping the tears off my cheeks. "I'll have the maids warm your breakfast up for you later", she says, "I'm sure you don't feel like eating right now". "Actually, I do", I say quietly, "I feel much better now". Narcissa's eyebrows furrow and she looks at me with a confused expression on her face. "Ok, dear", she says, and she leaves the room. I quickly brush my teeth and run downstairs; I'm starved. When I arrive Draco looks up from his plate and asks how I'm feeling. "Fine", I say, smiling as I take my place beside him, and I notice out of the corner of my eye that Narcissa is staring at me with that confused look on her face again. I immediately begin devouring the food on my plate, which causes Draco to give me a funny look as well. When we finish eating Lucius leaves for work and Draco and I walk upstairs to my room. "I love you", he whispers in my ear as he stands behind me and wraps his arms around me. I smile at him; I _love _to hear him say that and it's still pretty new to me, I'm not used to it and I'm pretty sure that even if he said it a million times a day, it'd still make my heart skip a beat each time. "I love you, too", I reply softly.

"What do you want to do today?", Draco begins, but his mother walks into the room and asks Draco to leave for a moment; she says she needs to talk to me. Draco leaves the room and Narcissa closes the door, while I sit down on the edge of my bed feeling very nervous. "Jayde", Narcissa begins, "How long have you been getting sick?". "Um…off and on since last week", I reply. "Why?", I continue, "Do you think there's something wrong with me?". "Well yesterday when you were scared I thought it was just nerves, but now I'm not so sure", she answers, "But there's a potion you can take that'll tell us what's wrong. I'm going to St. Mungo's right now to pick one up". "Um…ok", I say, and she leaves the room. I stay seated on the edge of my bed for a moment, wondering what could be wrong with me. After a few moments pass, I stand up and walk to Draco's room. "Where's Mum?", he asks when I enter. "She's gone to St. Mungo's, to get a potion that'll tell us what's wrong with me", I reply. "Oh", he replies, "Well do you think it could be something you ate yesterday?", he asks. "Actually", I begin, "I've been getting sick almost every day for about a week now". "What?", he asks, looking concerned, "Why didn't you tell me?". "I dunno", I say quietly, "I guess I just didn't want to worry you", I reply. "Well from now on, please tell me when something like that happens", he says, walking over to me.

"Ok", I say as he places his hands on my hips and pulls me close to him. I stare up into his eyes for a moment and he leans down and rests his nose against mine. He gently presses his lips to mine but I don't allow the kiss to go any further than that because I know his mother will be back soon. "Maybe we should work on our homework until your mother gets back", I say quietly. He rolls his eyes but says 'ok' and walks over to his trunk, taking out several of his books. I quickly walk to my room and grab my transfiguration book; that's the only class I haven't finished the homework for, and carry it back to his room. We sit there on the floor working on our homework in silence until his mother returns. "Come with me, Jayde", she says, poking her head in Draco's door. I leave my book open and on the floor and follow her back into my room. When I step inside she shuts the door and hands me a bottle of light blue potion.

"Make sure you drink all of it", she says, and I do as I'm told. "It'll be a few moments before it takes affect", she says, "Wait right here", and she walks from the room. Wondering what this potion is supposed to do, I sit down on the edge of my bed. After a few moments I notice that my skin is _glowing_, as if I were made of gold. I see Narcissa walk back into the room and close the door out of the corner of my eye and look up at her, wondering what all this glowing means. When she sees me, a look of sudden understanding sets in upon her face and she looks down at the floor and closes her eyes in a resigned sort of way, letting out a slow, deep breath as she does so.

"When was your last monthly cycle?", she asks me. Completely taken aback by this question and wondering what that has to do with anything, I think back. "Um…about a month ago", I say, "But what does that have to do with any…". Narcissa cuts me off. "Was it normal? Or did it seem a little strange?", she asks. "Um…well it was a bit early", I say, "And kind of light, but I don't understand what that's got to do with anything". Narcissa answers my question with another question, "And you haven't had it yet this month?", she asks. "No", I reply, still confused by her line of questioning, "It's just running a little late this time". "No, it's not coming…and that wasn't a period that you had last month either", she says, opening her eyes and looking up at me. "I don't understand", I say nervously, "What does the glowing mean? What's wrong with me?". Narcissa covers her mouth with her hand and looks up at the ceiling as though she's unsure of whether or not she should answer me. Finally, she removes her hand from her mouth and speaks.

"You're pregnant", she says quietly.


	16. Chapter 16 Eavesdropping

I stare at Draco's mother with my jaw dropped in awe, completely baffled by what she's just said. "I can't be pregnant, that's not poss..", I begin, but my voice trails off as my mind begins to wander. My mind wanders to a completely different place and time; a night almost two months ago that I've been trying to forget: the night of the Valentine's Day Ball. I can picture all the events that happened in the Slytherin common room that night in my head as clearly as though I'm watching a movie about them; Draco pulling my dress down and helping me step out of it, him laying me down on the bed completely nude, and him moaning while I arched my back and called his name.

Realization suddenly hits me like a ton of bricks and I gasp loudly as my mind jerks out of my memory and back into my present predicament. I look up into Narcissa's pale blue eyes and tears begin to form in the corners of my widened eyes. Then I quickly look down at the floor and cover my mouth, my entire body shaking. I find it difficult to breathe; this can't be right. I _can't _be pregnant, I just can't be! I continue to stare down at the floor with my hand over my mouth, and breathing becomes even more difficult. Within a span of just a few moments, I find myself hyperventilating. Narcissa quickly walks over and sits beside me on the bed. "Jayde, you need to calm down", she says quietly as she places a comforting hand on my back, "I'm not mad at you". Though I'm still shaking and hyperventilating, I slowly lower my hand from my mouth and turn my head to the left, looking at her.

Terrified, I start trying to think of a way out of this situation. The only solution I can come up with is the same one I'd come up with that morning when I woke up naked beside Draco: run. "I have to go!", I say loudly, "I've got to leave…I've got to get out of here!". I put both my hands on the bed beside me and make to push myself up, but Narcissa wraps her hand around my left wrist, telling me to stay. "You're not going anywhere alone…especially now that I know you're carrying my grandchild", she says. "But…you…don't…under…stand", I say, still hyperventilating, "I…can't…stay. I…have to…leave". "Why?", Narcissa asks. Tears start pouring from my eyes and I lean forward, burying my face in my hands. "Because I…can't…face…._him_", I reply, "I can't…tell…him". "I understand", she says, "That's why I'm going to tell him for you".

"No!", I say quickly, turning my head to the left and looking at her pleadingly, "He…can't…know, he just…can't!". "And exactly _why _can't my son know that he's going to be a father?", Narcissa asks. I look away from her and stare down at the carpet to the right of my feet. "He'll be…mad", I sob, "He'll…break up with me". "No, he won't", Narcissa replies, rubbing my back soothingly, "I know my son, Jayde. He won't be mad at you and he won't abandon you. Now just calm down and wait here, and I'll go get him and we'll explain this to him _together_". At this, she stands up and walks towards the bedroom door, and I watch her feeling helpless; I know she's about to go tell Draco and there's nothing I can do about it.

Still sobbing, I watch as she turns the doorknob and pulls the door open. As she opens the door, Draco stumbles into the room, trying to keep himself from falling face-flat on the floor. "DRACO!", his mother yells sternly as he manages to straighten himself up. "I'm sorry, Mum", he says, looking at her, "I know I shouldn't have been eavesdropping but I just…wanted to know what was wrong". "Oh my God", I think to myself, "He heard it all! He knows!". Fresh tears start pouring from my eyes and I start hyperventilating again. I stare up at him, just knowing that he's about to start screaming and break up with me. He slowly turns his head away from his mother and his eyes meet my gaze. Unable to bear looking him in the eyes, I turn my face in the other direction and begin sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh no, no, no, no, darling", Draco says as he quickly walks towards me. He kneels down in front of me and places his hand underneath my chin, turning my face towards him. "Don't cry", he says pleadingly as he wipes the tears from my eyes and cheeks, "You'll break my heart". Then he leans forward and wraps his arms around me, pulling me close to him and resting my head on his shoulder. "I am _not _mad at you", he says as he continues to hold me, "And I'm_ not _going to leave you, either". I let out a relieved sigh and press my head further against him. When I'm still crying a few moments later, he asks me what's wrong.

"What am I going to do?", I ask rhetorically. "I'm only 17 and I'm still in school", I say, "I'm not married, I don't have a job or a house; I can barely take care of myself, let alone a baby! I don't think I can do this; I don't think I _should _do this". At this, Draco places his hands on my shoulders and gently pushes me back into an upright position. He almost looks like he's angry about something, like he can't believe what's just come out of my mouth. "_We_ don't have a choice but to do this", he says with a determined look on his face, "Because you killing my child is _NOT _an option". Confused, I stare into his dazzling grey eyes. "But…I thought that's what you'd want", I say quietly. "No", he replies, shaking his head. "Look, I know you're just scared", he continues, "And so am I; but what's done is done".

"But what am I going to do?", I repeat, bursting into tears again as I look down at the floor. Draco places his hand underneath my chin again and raises my face until my eyes are level with his. "_You _aren't going to do anything", he says, "Not alone. But w_e're _going to spend the next few months getting ready, and _we're _going to have a baby. And we're going to love it and take care of it and we'll be the best parents a child could have. And _I'm _going to be right here the whole time, and I'm going to love you _and _our baby and give the _both _of you the best life I can. School's almost over, and when it is, I'll get a job at the Ministry with my father; that's what I'd already planned on doing anyway. You're _not going _to get a job; _I'm _going to provide for our family. And we can live here for the time being; there's plenty of room and I'm sure my parents won't mind". "Of course we won't", Narcissa says quietly, speaking up for the first time as she stands against the wall behind Draco.

"And we'll _get married_, Draco continues, thoroughly shocking me. "No", I say, finally speaking up, "You're just saying that, you're only 17 and you don't mean it. I want to marry someone who _wants _to marry me, not someone who thinks they _have _to". "I may only be 17 years old", he says defensively, "But I already know you're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with; I've known it since the first time I saw you. I don't want to get married and have a family unless it's with you. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you in it". "You're just saying that because…because I'm... pregnant", I reply.

"Actually", he says, "No I'm not. I wanted to marry you _before _I found out you were pregnant…which is why I got you this". And he reaches into his right pocket and pulls out a small box, and he opens it to reveal a ring. The whole world seems to stop as he does so, and my eyes widen; I can't breathe. I stare at the ring for a moment without really seeing it, I am in complete shock. "I was trying to ask you this last night when we were sitting by the fountain, but I guess now's as good a time as any", he says, "I know we've only been together for two months, but that's long enough for me to know what I want. I know that no one else could make me feel the way you do. I already know I want you in my future. I _want _to marry you. I want us to have a family someday…and even though that day is actually going to be a little earlier than I'd imagined, I'm _thrilled _that you're pregnant…it's like a dream come true. And I hope you feel the same way. Jayde Alyssa Newsome …Will you marry me?".

He flashes me a hopeful smile as he asks this, and my mind starts reeling as I stare into his eyes. He's _glad_ I'm pregnant? He wants me to keep the baby? He wants to marry me? He had the ring _before _we found out I was pregnant? I can't believe this! Tears flood my eyes as I stare into his, thinking about all he's just said. Do I want him in my future? Of course I do, Ms. Fitzpatrick and I discussed this last week. And if I know that I want him in my future, doesn't that mean that I want _him _to be the person I marry and have a family with? Yeah, I guess it does. Can I imagine my life without him in it? No, and I don't even want to try to. But we've only been together two months! But does that even matter? Even though we haven't been together very long, he makes me happy and I love him very much…so that only leaves me with one possible answer to his question.

Tears run down my cheeks as I realize this, and I'm overcome by emotions. I cover my mouth with my hand and stare into his eyes crying for a moment before nodding my head. He lets out a relieved sigh and pulls me close to him, squeezing me tightly. Then he sits back and holds the ring out. Looking a little lost, he turns to his mother and says, "Mum…which finger is it again?". "Left ring finger", she says, and I'm shocked when I look up and see tears in her eyes, too. Draco takes my left hand and slides the ring on my ring finger, and as he does so I notice that my skin is no longer glowing. The ring fits perfectly; I admire it as he slides it on, and I gasp as I look at it properly for the first time. It's absolutely beautiful. It's made of white gold and there are diamonds everywhere. One large, heart-shaped diamond sits in the middle of the ring, and nine smaller diamonds are lined up underneath it. On either side of the large heart is a hand. The hand on the left has 'Draco' engraved in it, and the hand on the right says 'Jayde'. The wrists of the hands bear two diamonds each, and as I finally notice the crown sitting above the heart I gasp again.

"Oh Draco!", I exclaim, "It's a Claddagh ring!". "I thought you'd like that", he says, "Do you know what it means?". "Of course I do!", I say, "It's an Irish ring…it means 'My faithful lover and My friend'". I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me close. "I love you", he says quietly. "I love you, too", I reply, feeling like a fairy-tale princess who's just agreed to marry her Prince Charming. Finally unable to contain her emotions any more, Narcissa runs over to us and tells Draco to move because she has a new future-daughter-in-law that she needs to hug. She embraces me tightly and we cry into each other's shoulders for a moment, already amazingly close for two women who just met for the first time yesterday. Finally, Narcissa regains her composure and asks to see the ring. I show it to her and she gasps. "Draco", she says, "Is that…?", but Draco doesn't let her finish her question. "Yeah", he says, smiling.

"This was my Grandmother's engagement ring", he explains, "Or at least, part of it was. When my Grandfather gave it to her, it was just that heart that's there in the middle. She gave it to me after my Grandfather died and told me to save it for someone special, so I had it altered and made into a Claddagh ring with our names engraved on it". I gasp again, shocked to discover that my ring isn't only a claddagh ring; it's also a family heirloom. I admire it for a moment before Narcissa sits down on the bed beside me. "I'm very happy for both of you and I don't want to ruin this moment", she says, "But we have to get back to the more pressing matter. Now, I don't approve of fornication before marriage, but if the two of you absolutely _had _to have each other at that exact moment, why didn't you _at least _use_ some _form of birth control?".

"It wasn't our fault, Mother", Draco says quietly, "We didn't mean to". "Draco", Narcissa replies, "I know this is quite a bit embarrassing for the both of you, but _please _be honest with me. There is no way you can shag someone without meaning to". Draco insists that he is being honest and begins telling his mother the story of what happened the night of the Valentine's Day Ball. Then he tells her what Professor Snape's opinion was after we both went to him the next morning, and Narcissa lets out a loud gasp. "The Imperius Curse?", she asks, "But who? Why?". "We don't know and neither does Professor Snape", Draco replies.

"It's a good thing Snape was there for the two of you", Narcissa replies, "We'll have to invite him over for dinner to thank him. Maybe between the five of us, we can figure out who did this". "It doesn't matter", Draco replies immediately. "Yes it does!", his mother exclaims, "The two of you were expecting parents before you even started dating! Someone used an unforgiveable curse on the two of you and forced you to do something you didn't want to do!".

"And look what's happened because of it!", Draco replies as he takes my hands, "I started dating the woman of my dreams, she just agreed to marry me, and to top it all off, she's pregnant with my child! I'm the luckiest man alive; I don't care who did it, the past doesn't matter. All that matters is that Jayde and I are together and happy, and expecting a child; quite frankly, I'm not the slightest bit mad at whoever did this, nor am I one bit interested in their original intentions. This all worked out to our benefit". He looks into my eyes as he finishes speaking, and I stare back into his, smiling. "You're right, son", Narcissa says quietly, "It doesn't matter who did it…but I'd still like to know". This last statement is followed by silence, but then Narcissa rises from the bed and speaks again. "Well, I suppose I'd better go and tell your father", she says, "I think I'll take him out to lunch; he's less likely to explode in the middle of a restaurant. I'll tell the maids to start preparing lunch for the two of you on my way out". "Actually, mother", Draco says, "I'd like to take Jayde out for lunch today, to celebrate…if that's okay with her". I smile at Draco, excited at the idea. "Ok", Narcissa says, "But please be careful, both of you". "We will", Draco says. "And Jayde", Narcissa continues, "Absolutely NO alcohol; you can't have it while you're pregnant". "Ok", I say, nodding my head. I'm a little taken aback by her statement; I wasn't planning on drinking alchohol anyway, but I say nothing and Narcissa walks from the room.


	17. Chapter 17 Plans

As soon as Narcissa's out of sight, Draco stands up and wraps his arms around my middle, lifting me into the air and twirling me around several times. "Draco, stop!", I say loudly, and he quickly comes to a halt and sets my feet back on the floor. "What's wrong?", he asks, "Are you going to be sick?". I place my hands on my temples, trying to make the room stop spinning. "I'm dizzy", I reply, and he quickly leads me back over to the bed and helps me sit down. He waits a few moments and then asks, "Are you still dizzy?". "No", I reply. "Good", he says, "I'm sorry…I got a little carried away". I tell him it's okay, and then he tells me to get ready; he wants to take me somewhere special for lunch. So he goes back to his room to change clothes, and I start digging through my wardrobe to find something nice to wear. Then I finally decide to wait until Draco's finished dressing to decide what to wear; I'll know just how formal to go once I've seen what he's wearing.

He comes back in my room about 20 minutes later and gives me a funny look when he sees that I haven't changed yet. "What's wrong, dear?", he asks, "Don't you want to go out?". I explain to him that I needed to see what he was going to wear so I could try to coordinate, and he tells me that I look good in anything; I can wear what I've already got on if I want to. I laugh and tell him to get out so I can change, and he smiles at me before walking out and closing the door behind him. Since Draco's wearing one of his trademark all-black suits, I decide to wear a black skirt that doesn't quite come to my knees with a green, short-sleeved shirt. Once I've donned the skirt and shirt, I slip into my black ballet slipper shoes and go into the bathroom. I put on light makeup and comb my hair before walking from my room to Draco's. I find Draco stretched out across his bed and lean back against the wall, crossing my arms. "Now who's not ready?", I ask playfully. Draco laughs and quickly sits up, but when he stands up and turns to look at me, the smile fades from his face and he stares at me intently.

"What?", I ask, "What's wrong?". "Nothing", he replies, "It's just, I've never seen you wear that before…you look _amazing_". "Thank you", I say, blushing as Draco walks over to me and gives me a light kiss on the cheek. He takes my hand and leads me from his room, down the staircase and to the ground floor. Then we walk out the front door and down the yew-hedged walkway. When we pass through the gates, we disapparate and land in Diagon Alley. We walk for quite a distance; past Gringotts and Knockturn Alley, to the very end of the Alley. Draco leads me into a very elegant restaurant that I never even knew was in the Alley; probably because I've never been this far before. Apparently he and his parents are regulars here; the restaurant's owner runs up and greets us as soon as we walk in, and he personally seats us in a private booth in the very back of the restaurant. We hold hands and stare at each other excitedly while we wait for the food we ordered to arrive. It appears on the table in front of us a few moments later and Draco begins eating heartily, but I

don't touch my food at first; there's something I want to ask him. "Draco", I say quietly. He looks up from his plate and appears confused when he notices I'm not eating. "What's wrong?", he asks. "Um…", I begin, "I was wondering…how long have you been planning to propose?". He smiles at me in response as he puts his fork down and wipes his mouth. "Do you remember the first time I saw you, the night you bumped into me in the Great Hall?". I nod my head. "Well, once you'd walked away, Crabbe and Goyle asked me what was wrong with me and why I was staring at you like that. And right then I told both of them 'Because that's the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy'". "You did not", I say, smiling. "Yes, I did", he replies with a serious expression on his face, "I couldn't stop thinking about you, and then the next day when I helped you up and I felt that…electric current, or whatever it is, I became even _more _sure. I wanted to ask you out then, but I was afraid, and it drove me mad. I couldn't eat or sleep; all I wanted to do was think about you…it was like I became some whole other person. And then, after the Valentine's Day Ball, when we…you know…um…when our child was conceived, I knew I had to ask you out, I couldn't let my fear keep you from me. When we started dating I felt like myself again, only happier. And I knew I didn't ever want to lose that feeling, or you. I started thinking about marriage after we'd been together for about a month, but I thought it was too soon, and I didn't want to scare you away. And then, last week on the first night of Easter Break, I had a dream. I dreamt I was in Diagon Alley, and I walked into Madam Malkin's. I asked Madam Malkin, 'Have you seen my wife?', and she pointed to the left. I saw the back of your head, and I walked up and tapped you on the shoulder. You turned around…". His voice trails off and I look into his eyes. He's smiling and his eyes are glistening; it looks like he's about to cry. "What's wrong?", I ask, "What happened when I turned around?". "You turned around", he continues, "And you had a baby in your arms. I wish you could have seen it…the baby was _so beautiful_…and it looked just like me, except its eyes were blue. And I held my arms out and said 'Come to Daddy', and I took it from you. And you took my hand and we walked out of the shop and back out into Diagon Alley…and then I woke up. And when I woke up from that dream, I was the happiest I've ever been…my heart was racing. And I knew _right then_ that I had to ask you to marry me, and soon, it was like that dream happened just to convince me that I should ask you. And the next day I talked to my Dad and got my Grandmother's ring out of our vault at Gringott's and took it to the jeweler's to be altered. And Jayde, you don't know how happy it made me this morning when I heard my Mum tell you that you're pregnant, and how much happier it made me when you agreed to marry me".

A single tear rolls down his cheek as he finishes talking, which, combined with all the tender things he's just said, causes a river of tears to start flowing from each of my eyes. "I love you", he says as he wipes my tears away. "I love you, too", I reply, sending fresh tears down my cheeks. He wipes away the fresh tears and says, "There, there, dear, stop crying. Eat your food before it gets cold; I'm sure our little one is starving". "Ok", I reply, and I stare at him for another moment before picking up my fork and beginning to devour my lunch. A few moments later, however, another question comes to my mind. "Draco?", I begin. He looks up from his plate and smiles at me in response. "You said earlier that you talked to your Dad after you had that dream and he got your Grandmother's ring out of your vault at Gringotts", I say; Draco nods his head in response. "Well, did your Dad try to talk you out of it? Like, did he tell you he thought we're too young or something?". "All my Dad asked me was if I was sure you're the one", he replies, "And when I said 'yes' and told him about that dream, he said 'Ok', and that was it. My parents know that when I've decided something, I'm not going to change my mind, and they already knew how I feel about you. They already knew you make me the happiest I've ever been, and they love you for it, so they had no problem whatsoever with me proposing to you. In fact, they were thrilled".

"Oh", is my only response, after which I continue eating my lunch. When we've both finished eating, we leave the restaurant and walk around Diagon Alley for a while, occasionally going into random shops and browsing for a while before leaving. When we get back to Malfoy Manor, I spend the majority of the rest of the afternoon laying on Draco's bed and talking to him while he does his homework. Hours later, Narcissa walks into Draco's room and tells us dinner's ready, and we walk downstairs to find Lucius and Professor Snape already seated at the table. As we walk in, Lucius speaks. "Hello son…and daughter", he says, nodding up at us. We both greet him and then Professor Snape, who responds with a quick nod. We sit down to eat, Narcissa gossiping all the while, and afterwards we all go into the Drawing Room; Lucius says we all need to have a conversation. The three adults sit down facing us, and it's Lucius who speaks first. "First of all", he begins, "Congratulations on your engagement". "Thank you", Draco and I mutter nervously, and then Lucius continues.

"Now on to the more pressing of matters", he says, "Narcissa has already explained as much as she could to me, but I want to hear it from the two of you; exactly _how _did the two of you end up expecting parents before you were even dating?". Draco opens his mouth to speak, but Professor Snape interrupts. He tells Lucius the story of what Draco and I told him the morning after the Valentine's Day Ball, as well as his conclusion that we were both placed under the Imperius Curse. When Lucius asks if Snape has any ideas as to who was behind it, the Professor simply shakes his head. "Very well", Lucius says. "Now then", he continues, "This is obviously not either of your faults and Narcissa and I are not angry at you; but we are concerned, which is why this conversation is necessary. We know that you love each other and we fully support your engagement; we're thrilled. However, we also know that the two of you are young and know nothing about pregnancy or giving birth or raising a child. We agree with your decision to keep the baby, but we feel we must warn you as to what lies ahead; pregnancy and parenthood will be the biggest challenges the two of you have faced or will ever face". At this Lucius stops talking and Narcissa takes over. "Jayde", she says, "I'm sorry to say it, but the pregnancy will be especially hellish on you. Your entire body is about to change; you will be tired, sore, sick, moody, and hot, and once you start to show you'll feel like an elephant. And giving birth isn't all that fun either". "And Draco", Lucius says, "You're going to have to be patient with her. There's a child growing inside her; her body is doing something amazing, and it's going to take its toll on her. Her moods will change rapidly; one moment she'll be crying, the next she'll be screaming, and the next you'll have to duck because she's thrown something at you…trust me, I learned that last step the hard way".

Narcissa rolls her eyes and smiles as he says this. "If I might", Professor Snape interrupts, "I believe the pregnancy will be even more challenging for Jayde because of her powers. I don't mean that in a disheartening way, but Jayde's moods are already unpredictable and severe because of her powers. She'll have to be extra careful to keep from harming herself and the child. It'll be harder for her to keep control, and if she loses control the consequences will be even more severe. Jayde, you'll still be able to take your daily dose of the potion I brew for you, but I'm afraid taking more than that could harm the baby; you'll simply have to try to keep your powers in check so that you don't _need _that extra dose". "Great", I think to myself. First I was afraid when I found out I was pregnant, but after talking to Draco I believed it would all be fine…but now I'm starting to get afraid again. "Thank you for pointing that out, Severus", Narcissa says. "Jayde", she continues, "We'll go to St. Mungo's first thing in the morning and have you examined; we need to make sure everything's alright so far. And perhaps the healer will have helped a Nimbimagus before and will be able to offer some suggestions". I nod my head and feel the fear in me increase. Great, now I've got to go to the doctor in the morning!

Draco speaks up, asking if he can come with his Mother and I to St. Mungo's. His Father quickly answers, saying "No son, your Mother told me that you want to take that job at the Ministry as soon as you finish school, so I've scheduled us a meeting with the Minister tomorrow. You'll have to go in with me in the morning". "Ok", Draco says, seeming excited, but then his Mother steps in. "Draco, are you sure you want to start working so soon?", she asks, "You know you don't _have _to work if you don't want to, your Father and I can take care of everything". "Yes Mother, I'm sure. I appreciate you and Dad offering to take care of things, but I've got a wife and child to think of. I'm not going to sit on my arse and let you and Dad do everything; I'm going to take care of them". He wraps his arm around me as he says this, and my heart jumps when he refers to me as his wife. "That's my son", Lucius says proudly. Then Professor Snape speaks up. "Something else the two of you will need to think about", he says, "Is who you're going to tell". "Well I don't care who knows", Draco says quietly, but Professor Snape shakes his head. "The fewer people who know, the better", he says, "It will be hard enough dealing with all the rumors that start going around once people find out you're engaged, but if they find out you're expecting a child, you'll never have a moment's peace".

"He's right, Draco", Lucius says, "It'll cause a scandal". "Well that doesn't bother me", Draco says proudly, "I'm not the least bit ashamed". "Draco, you don't understand", Snape replies, "These people will say ugly things, which will in turn, _upset Jayde_. She's already going to be under enough stress; we don't need her bursting into tears and losing control because someone says something ugly about you or her". "Oh", Draco says as realization strikes him. "Who do you suggest we tell then, Severus?", Lucius asks. "Well the staff will have to know", Snape replies, "In case something happens to Jayde while Draco and I aren't around. And perhaps Crabbe and Goyle; they could watch over Jayde during Draco's Quidditch practices and games, and while he's making his rounds as prefect". "That won't be necessary", Draco says, "I'm resigning from my prefect duties, and from the Quidditch team". "No!", I say, turning to look at him. "Darling", he replies, "You and our child are more important to me than Quidditch or some silly prefect's badge". "NO, DRACO!", I reply, "I don't want you resigning from either! It's your last year and it's almost over; I'll feel horrible if you resign over this". "But I _want _to", he begins, turning to look at his mother and father for support. "Don't look at me!", his mother says, "I completely agree with her; she'll only be about four months when school gets out. Besides, people would get suspicious if you resigned anyway". Draco slumps his shoulders and sighs deeply, clearly realizing he's been defeated. Then Lucius speaks up.

"Wait a moment", he begins, "Won't she be showing at four months?". "Probably", Narcissa replies, "We'll have to use a concealment charm to hide her stomach. Do you know how to perform a concealment charm, Jayde?". I nod my head in response. "What about her clothes?", Draco asks. "A stretching charm should do the trick", Narcissa replies, and she asks if I know how to perform those as well, to which I agree. "Very well", Lucius says, "It seems we've got a plan. Severus, you will, of course, look after Jayde while she's at school". "Of course", Snape replies, though it sounded to me as though Lucius were giving him a command, not asking a question. "Oh thank you, Severus", Narcissa says. "Indeed", Lucius says. "Now", he continues, "Draco and Jayde, you may be excused. We wish to speak to Snape in private". Draco and I stand, and his mother says that we should both get some rest. We turn and walk from the room and begin climbing the stairs.

As we walk, Draco wraps his left arm around my waist and pulls me close to him. "Watch your step, dear", he says when we reach the second floor, and again when we reach the third. He opens the door for me to walk into my room, still not letting go of my waist. We walk over to the bed and sit down and stare at the floor in silence for a few moments. Then I tell him that I'm going to change into my pajamas, and as soon as the words leave my mouth he jumps to his feet and places his hands on my hips, easing me off the bed and to my feet. "What are you doing?", I ask, laughing at him. "You need to be careful", he says, "I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby". "Draco", I say, "Me walking on my own isn't going to hurt me or the baby". "No", he says, "But if you trip and fall…". His voice trails off and he shudders, as though the thought is too horrible to imagine. "I'm not going to be that careless", I begin, "Draco don't make the mistake of thinking you're the only one who's going to protect this baby; I'm going to do everything I can to make sure nothing happens, too". "I know dear, I know", he says, pulling me into a hug, "I'm sorry". "What your parents said got to you, too, huh?", I ask. He nods his head and says, "You know me too well. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm excited about the baby, but I didn't know you were going to have to go through so much because of it. I feel horrible; it's all my fault". "No, it's not", I say, shaking my head as I look up into his beautiful eyes, but he doesn't seem convinced.

"Are you scared?", he asks. "Well, I'll admit I'm nervous, but not afraid", I reply. "Why not?", he asks, "I would be". "Because I love you and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you", I reply, "I _want _to give you this child… and no amount of pain or sickness is going to change that; I'm _proud _to be having your baby…and I can't wait to be your wife either". A single tear rolls down his left cheek as I say this, and I quickly wipe it away. He slowly lifts his right hand towards my stomach, and I notice it's shaking as he does so. "Um…can I?", he asks, but I don't answer. Instead, I reach out and wrap my hand around his wrist before quickly placing his open palm against my stomach. Butterflies start fluttering around in my stomach the moment he touches it, and I look up and smile at him. He leans down and presses his lips against mine, which, of course, starts another snog-fest. He places his hands on the back of my thighs and lifts me into the air; I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

About ten minutes later we're still snogging as though we're starving for each other when we hear a faint "Eh hem" coming from the doorway. We stop snogging and turn our heads to see Narcissa standing there with an odd expression on her face. I can feel my cheeks turning a brilliant shade of red. "For goodness' sake, Draco, I'm your Mother…Put her down!", she says. "Sorry Mum", he replies as I release my legs from his waist and he gently sets my feet back on the floor. "Now then", she continues, "You should both get some sleep". "Yes ma'am", I say quietly as Draco nods his head. "Come along, Draco", she continues, "Jayde needs her rest". "Ok", he replies before kissing me on the forehead and bidding me goodnight. I can almost hear him saying, "I'll be back", as he walks towards his mother, even though his lips don't part. Once the door is closed I walk into my bathroom and slip into my pajamas before lying down on my bed and curling up under the sheets.

As I lie there, completely alone for the first time since this morning, my mind drifts to Mrs. McGreggor and Ms. Fitzpatrick. I wonder how I'm going to tell them about the engagement, and the baby. More importantly, I wonder how they're going to react. Then I realize that if Draco and I live here, I won't be going back to the orphanage when school gets out. I get nervous as I continue to think on the matter, and tears begin to form in the corners of my eyes. "Grow up, Jayde", I tell myself, "You're going to be a mother soon". I absent-mindedly place my hand on my stomach and continue thinking about my predicament. Bloody hell, I _am _going to be a mother soon, but I don't know anything about being a mother, I never even knew mine. What if I'm a failure as a mother…and as a wife for that matter? All these uncertainties overwhelm me, and I pull the covers over my head, hoping that sleep will come quickly.

Just then, however, I hear a faint creaking noise and lower the covers to see Draco quietly slipping back into my room. He walks around to the other side of my bed and I turn on my side to face him as he pulls back the covers and lies down. All my fears and worries seem to melt away as he extends his left arm for me and I snuggle up close to him. I close my eyes and breathe in his intoxicating scent before saying, "You know you can't fall asleep in here. Your Mum will be mad if she finds out". "I know", he says, "I just want to hold you until you fall asleep". He gives me a light kiss on the forehead after he says this and I can't help but smile. He asks why I had my head under the covers when he came in, and I tell him about all the things I'd been worrying about. He comforts me, telling me that he knows I'll be a great mother. He says that whenever I'm ready, he'll go with me to tell Mrs. McGreggor and Ms. Fitzpatrick about the engagement and the baby, and that even though I won't be living at the orphanage anymore, he and I will go visit Ms. Fitzpatrick as often as we can. My heart rejoices when he says this and I hug him tightly and give him a kiss on the cheek. Then I lay my head back down on his shoulder and slowly drift to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18 St Mungo's

In the morning, I wake up with a start, unsure of what caused me to wake so suddenly. I take a deep breath in and open my eyes, surveying the room. The first thing I notice is that Draco is still lying beside me, fast asleep; the second is that his Mother is standing over him with a stern look on her face. "Draco, you've got to get up _now", _she says loudly, in a very firm tone. "Oh boy", I think, "We're in trouble". "DRACO…GET UP NOW!", she repeats. "Okay, Mum, I'm awake!", Draco replies, without opening his eyes. Then Narcissa moves her gaze down to me. "Jayde", she says, "It's time for you to get up too, dear". I nod my head at her in response and she leaves the room. Once she's out of sight, I lean up and kiss Draco lightly on the lips. He opens his eyes and smiles up at me. "I could get used to waking up like this", he says quietly, pulling me closer to him. "Oh you could?", I ask, smiling; he nods his head.

I stretch my right arm out and grab one of my pillows. "Well how about this?", I ask evilly as I sit up and start pounding him in the face with it. He throws his arms up over his face and starts laughing uncontrollably. "What's this for?", he asks. "I…told…you…not to fall… asleep…in here…you…bloody…git!", I say, emphasizing each word as I bring the pillow down upon him again. He starts laughing even harder and finally takes the pillow from me, hugging it to his chest. "I'm sorry", he says with a devilish grin on his face, "I was so comfortable…and I thought you'd like for me to hold you while we slept". "_I _did!", I say, "But your Mum didn't!". At this I start trying to take the pillow back from him, but he throws it onto the floor and grabs my upper arms before gently pushing me onto my back and rolling on top of me. He smiles down at me but stops laughing and lightly brushes my left cheek with his thumb. "Good morning, beautiful", he says, but I don't answer; I feel vomit rising into my throat again. My eyes widen and I frantically say, "I'm gonna throw up!", pushing him off me and jumping off the bed. I make it to the toilet just in time, with Draco hot on my heels. He rubs his hand in circles on my back until I've finished vomiting and then wipes my mouth and eyes before helping me to my feet. He pulls me into a hug and asks if I'm alright, and I nod my head into his shoulder.

As I stand there in his arms I glance in the mirror and notice the awful case of bed-head I've got this morning; Draco's hair is also looking a bit unkempt, but I like it. Mortified that he's seen me looking like this, I step out of his embrace and tell him he should probably go get dressed, and he kisses my forehead before leaving the bathroom. I quickly brush my teeth and walk back into my room, take an outfit from my wardrobe and walk back into the bathroom. I take a quick shower and then get dressed. I finish brushing and drying my hair and walk into the hallway to hear Draco yelling, "Mum! I can't find my socks!". I walk into his room and over to his nightstand, pick up his wand, flick it in the air and say "Accio!", and his socks come flying towards me from underneath his bed. "Oh yeah", he says, and he stops digging through his wardrobe and stands up straight, looking slightly embarrassed. I smile at him as I hand him his socks, and he smiles back. I tell him he looks nice, but _nice _is an understatement; he looks even more like a god than he normally does.

He's wearing a black dress suit and he's clearly just stepped out of the shower; his hair is still wet. I lean forward and straighten his tie and he quietly whispers, "What would I do without you?". I smile up at him and then wait as he puts on his socks and dress shoes. We walk down to breakfast together and when we've finished eating I kiss Draco goodbye and wish him luck before he and his father leave. Not long after, Narcissa and I walk down the walkway and through the gates before I take her arm and we apparate into what I assume is the lobby of St. Mungo's. I follow Narcissa up to the desk and the secretary speaks to her as we approach. "Ah, Mrs. Malfoy", she says, "I take it the test came back positive?". "Indeed", Narcissa says, "This is my son's fiancé and she needs to have her initial checkup". "Yes, Ma'am", the witch says, and she hands Narcissa a stack of papers, telling her I'll need to fill them out before I can be seen. She indicates a row of chairs up against the wall, and Narcissa and I sit down and get started on the paperwork.

Most of the questions are fairly simple; asking for my name, date of birth, and other basic information. Several of the questions, however, ask about family history of illnesses or troubled pregnancies, and I honestly don't know the answers to them, so I leave them blank. The very last question on the final page is '_Is there any reason we should know about that could cause this pregnancy to be exceptionally difficult for you?'. _Narcissa tells me that I should indicate that I'm a Nimbimagus, so I do. Then she takes the paperwork back up to the secretary, and a few moments later she leads us down the hallway and into one of the examination rooms. As soon as the secretary leaves the room, I start looking around at it nervously. There are pictures of babies and pregnant women all over the walls, as well as a sign that says, '_If you're ready for sex but not ready to be a parent, use the contraception charm! Ask your Medi-witch for details'. _I roll my eyes and stare down at my feet, my entire body shaking.

I nearly jump off the table when the door opens and a nurse walks in to get my weight and height, and when she pulls a needle from a drawer my eyes widen and I ask, "What's that for?". Narcissa places a comforting hand on my arm and tells me they'll have to take a bit of blood just to make sure everything's ok. I squeeze Narcissa's hand and close my eyes as the witch takes my blood, and breathe a sigh of relief when she's finished. The nurse tells us that the Medi-witch will be in soon, and when she leaves the room I get even more nervous, wondering what other horrors await. When the Medi-witch comes in she's got my paperwork with her. She greets me and begins reading the paperwork Narcissa and I filled out, and she asks me several questions as she does so. When she reads my response to the last question, she gives me a questioning look. "You're a Nimbimagus?", she asks; I nod my head. "Ok", she says, "I'll be right back", and she leaves the room. Ten minutes later, however, it's an older Medi-witch who walks into the room. She greets Narcissa, who returns her greeting delightedly.

"Are you going to be Jayde's Medi-witch?", Narcissa asks the woman. "I am", she replies, "Rose was going to take her, but she doesn't have the experience that I do with Nimbimagi". "Oh, but this is wonderful!", Narcissa exclaims, "Jayde, this is Mary Taylor, she was my Medi-witch when I was pregnant with Draco! You're going to love her, she's absolutely terrific!". "Thank you, Narcissa", Mrs. Taylor says before looking over my paperwork. "You're 17 years old?", she asks me, to which I nod my head. "And you've taken an at-home pregnancy potion which came back positive?", she continues. Again, I nod my head. "And your approximate date of conception?", she asks. "February 14th", I reply. "Ok", she says, laying down the paperwork and lifting her wand. She asks me to lie down and lift my shirt before performing several complicated spells, none of which have any effect on my stomach. "Very good", she says, "Everything's just fine. Now we'll just need to get the results of your blood test, and you'll be free to go. I'll be right back", and she leaves the room. I sit up and pull my shirt down before glancing over at Narcissa, who is smiling up at me. We sit there in silence for a few moments before Mrs. Taylor walks back in.

"Well, Jayde", she says, "Your blood work looks good, everything seems to be in order. You're about 7 ½ weeks along and your due date is November 7th". "That's great!", Narcissa says, "But Mary, I was wondering if you'd be able to give Jayde anything for the morning sickness; she's been sick almost every day". "I'm afraid not", Mrs. Taylor replies, "All the medicines we have would interfere with her Nimbimagus potion, and we don't want that". Then Mrs. Taylor hands me a paper sack. I open it to find several informative booklets as well as several vials of a potion that she says will give my body the extra nutrients it needs during the pregnancy; she says I'll have to take it daily. Mrs. Taylor tells me to go see Madam Pomfrey in four weeks for my next check-up and that I need to make sure I read those booklets. Then she bows Narcissa and I out of the office and we apparate to Diagon Alley. Narcissa begins chatting excitedly about a baby shower and bridal shower, and she leads me into a clothing shop where she starts looking at baby clothes. After we've looked around for a few hours, Narcissa takes me to lunch at the same restaurant I ate at with Draco yesterday. Over lunch, she asks me if Draco and I have set a date for the wedding, and she starts talking animatedly when I tell her that we haven't.

"Well you two need to pick a date soon if you're going to get married before the baby's born!", she says. I simply nod my head and continue eating, making a mental note to talk to Draco about that later. I can't help but to think that Lucius and Narcissa are taking the whole 'pregnant and engaged' thing very well. Once we've finished eating, we apparate back to Malfoy Manor. Since Draco and Lucius aren't back from the Ministry yet, I decide to go up to my room and take a nap. As soon as I lay down, however, I hear a faint tapping at my window and open it to find two owls perched on the sill. Already knowing who the letters are from, I take them from the owls and watch as they fly away. I close the window and walk over to my bed and sit down before opening them; I read Ms. Fitzpatrick's first. She scolds me for not writing to her sooner and comments on how handsome Draco is; she's just got the pictures from Mrs. McGreggor. She also asks if I'm having a good time. Mrs. McGreggor's letter also scolds me for not writing to them sooner and asks if I'm enjoying myself, and she's included two copies of the moving pictures she took at King's Cross on Monday; one copy for me and one for Narcissa. I stare at the pictures for a while and can't help but smile. There's the picture Mrs. McGreggor took of Draco and I standing against the wall, but she took some other pictures I didn't know about. She took a picture of us while Draco had lifted me into the air and spun me around, as well as a picture of us snogging. I quickly walk downstairs to hand Narcissa her copy of the pictures, which she immediately enlarges, frames, and hangs in the entrance hall; she particularly loves the picture of Draco lifting me into the air. After she's hung the pictures I walk back upstairs and put my letters in the drawer of the vanity before sitting down to reply to both of them.

I apologize to both Mrs. McGreggor and Ms. Fitzpatrick for not writing sooner, and thank Mrs. McGreggor for the pictures. Then I assure both of them that I'm having a wonderful time and miss them very much. I don't write much more than that, afraid that if I write too much I'll burst into a full-fledged confession of everything that's happened since Monday. I sign, address, and seal the letters and walk downstairs to tell Narcissa I need an owl, and she leads me up to one of the rooms on the fourth floor; the family's own small, private Owlery. They have 5 owls, all of which are asleep. I pick the two friendliest-looking owls, wake them up and give them the letters, and they fly out through the open window. Then I go back to my room, sit at the desk and turn the radio on. I fold my arms and lay my head across them, listening to the soft music play. The next thing I know, Draco is standing behind the chair and has his arms around me, kissing my cheek; apparently, I had fallen asleep. "Wake up, darling", he says quietly. I look up at him and smile sleepily before lifting my head and yawning. "How'd it go today?", I ask him. "Great", he replies as I stand up and he wraps his arms around me, "I start two weeks after school ends, and Fudge has already said I can have off as much time as I need after the baby's born and after the wedding". "Oh…okay", I reply.

"So how'd your day go?", he asks, "What did the healer say?". "Well", I begin, "I'm 7 ½ weeks, the baby's due November 7th, and she says everything's fine so far, but I have to go see Madam Pomfrey in 4 weeks for my next checkup". "That's great, love!", he says, pulling me closer to him and kissing my forehead. "Yeah", I say quietly. "Darling, what's wrong?", he asks. "Umm…I was talking to your Mum today", I begin, "And she wanted to know if we've set a date for the wedding yet". "Did you tell her we haven't?", he asks. "Yes", I reply, "But she thinks we should get married before the baby's born". "I see", he says, "And what do you think about that?". "Well", I say, "The baby will be here in November, and we don't get out of school until June…we won't have time to plan a wedding while we're at school, and that only gives us a couple of months to plan it". "There's nothing to plan", Draco says, "Whatever you want, however you want our wedding to be; it's done". I let out a heavy sigh and turn my face away from him. "It's not that, Draco", I say quietly, with tears forming in my eyes. "Well what is it then, dear?", he asks. "Nothing", I say. "Darling, please tell me what's wrong", he says, "You haven't changed your mind, have you?". "NO!", I say quickly, "It's just…I…". "You what, love?", Draco asks.

"I don't want to walk down the aisle wearing a white wedding dress with a baby bump!", I sob, "It defeats the whole purpose and everyone will think I'm a…_slag_!". "Oh, honey", he says as he pulls me into a bear hug, "That's what's bothering you? We can conceal your stomach for the wedding so nobody will know". "But _I'LL _know!", I reply. "It's alright, sweetheart", he says, "If it means that much to you, we'll wait until after the baby's born. In fact, let's pick a date right now". He wipes the tears off my face with his thumb and takes me by the hand, leading me over to the bed and sitting down beside me. "Is there any particular date you had in mind?", he asks me. "No", I reply. "Well I've an idea", he says, "Why don't we get married on our um…Anniversary…February 14th? That'll give us almost 8 months to plan and the baby will already be here". "Really?", I ask, smiling. Draco nods his head before saying, "If that's okay with you". "That's perfect!", I reply excitedly, and Draco pulls me into a hug. "Let's get downstairs", he says, "Dinner's ready and we can tell Mum and Dad we've picked a date". "Ok", I say, and we stand up and walk down to the dining room.

Over dinner, we tell Lucius and Narcissa about our plans; Narcissa seems a bit disappointed at first but slowly begins to warm up to the idea. After dinner, we retire to the drawing room and Narcissa and I discuss the wedding while Draco and Lucius play wizard's chess. When Narcissa asks which colors I'd like to use, I ask Draco what his opinion is, to which he simply replies, "Whatever you want, darling. You like purple; why don't we use that?". "Oh, that'd be lovely!", Narcissa says, "In fact we could use both your favorite colors; purple and green…it'd have to be a _mint _green, of course, but that'd be perfect, don't you think so, Jayde?". I consider it for a moment before nodding my head in agreement; I don't know a thing about wedding planning so I'll take all the help I can get. "I should warn you, Jayde", Lucius says quietly while considering his next move, "Narcissa _loves _to throw parties and organize events. She's going to turn your wedding into the social event of the year whether you like it or not". I laugh at his statement but Narcissa merely rolls her eyes. "Our son and his fiancé deserve the best Lucius, don't you agree?", she asks in a soft tone. "Absolutely, dear", he replies without looking up.

"Watch and learn, Jayde", she whispers to me, "You can get anything you want from a man if you just use the right tone of voice". I laugh at her statement, but Draco's apparently heard what she said. "No, Mother", he replies while still staring down at the chess board, "She doesn't have to use a tone with me; I'm going to spoil her anyway". "And that's how it should be!", Narcissa says loudly. We all laugh at this last statement and Narcissa and I continue talking for a while before Lucius stands up and yawns. "I think it's time we went to bed, Narcissa", he says quietly, and Narcissa quickly stands up and follows him out the room; both of them bid us goodnight as they exit. "Come on, love", Draco says as he stands and extends his hand for me to take. We walk upstairs and into my room, where I change into my pajamas and sit on the bed talking to Draco for a while. By 1 a.m. I'm exhausted and Draco pulls back the covers for me to lie down. As he does so, he notices the brown paper bag I got at St. Mungo's earlier and the pictures from Mrs. McGreggor that I'd abandoned on my bed. He smiles at the pictures and says he wants one of them for his room; I take them from him and assure him I'll duplicate them for him tomorrow.

"What's this?", he asks, indicating the brown bag. I tell him what's in the bag and he immediately asks why I didn't tell him about it before. I tell him I forgot about it and he starts tearing the bag to pieces trying to get inside it; he looks like a child trying to open a Christmas present. He begins reading the first booklet, and when I realize he's not going to stop anytime soon I lay back on my bed and close my eyes. A while later, I wake up to Draco tapping me on the shoulder. "Hmm…?", I ask sleepily. "Did you see this?", he asks. "No, I haven't read them yet", I say quietly, re-closing my eyes. "Look at it!", he says. I open my eyes and sit up, grumpily staring at the page he's indicating. "This is what a baby looks like at 7 weeks!", he says, pointing to one of the several pictures on the page, "That's what our baby looks like right now! It looks like a…bean…". I laugh at his statement and take a closer look at the picture.

He's _sort of _right, it does slightly resemble a dried lima bean, mostly in shape. I smile down at the picture for a moment before taking the booklet from Draco, closing it, and placing it on my nightstand. "Let's go to sleep", I say quietly. "Right", Draco replies, "You need your rest". He stands up and kisses me on the forehead. Then he turns to leave the room but I grab hold of his arm. "Stay", I whisper, "Hold me". "Oh, so now I'm _allowed _to sleep in here?", he asks playfully. "Shut up", I say while rolling my eyes, to which Draco's response is, "Hormones already, huh?". I give him a warning look and he smiles down at me before pulling back the covers and lying beside me; I snuggle up against him and rest my head on his shoulder. "Goodnight Jayde, I love you", he says quietly before kissing my forehead. "Goodnight, I love you too", I reply. Draco places his hand on my stomach and whispers, "And I love you, too, little bean". I smile against his neck as he says this before drifting off into a deep sleep.

The next morning passes rather hilariously; I wake up with a dull back ache and manage not to vomit, until we get down to the dining room and I smell the sausage, that is. Once I've finished throwing up I go back into the dining room, but Draco won't let me eat the sausage until he's interrogated the maids who cooked it. He asks them if they're sure they _completely _cooked it; he says he read in one of the booklets that I can't have any raw foods. I laugh when he asks this; the sausage is so brown it's almost _black_, but he's still afraid it's raw. When he finally lets me eat, I devour my food and go back up to my room and read the booklets for myself while Draco finishes the last bit of homework he has left in preparation for our return to Hogwarts.


	19. Chapter 19 Back At Hogwarts

Draco and I spend the rest of Thursday and all of Friday together, going to Diagon Alley for lunch on Friday. On Saturday, Crabbe and Goyle come over and we tell them our news; they promise to keep our secret. When they leave on Saturday afternoon we pack our trunks and prepare to leave for Hogwarts in the morning. Draco's slept in my room every night since Tuesday, and when we wake up Sunday morning we both start bustling about, getting our showers, getting dressed, I throw up, and we eat breakfast hurriedly. Narcissa and Lucius make us swear to write as often as we can; Narcissa insists that I be as careful as humanly possible, and then Draco and I walk out the front gates and apparate to the alley just outside King's Cross Station.

As we walk through the crowds of people who are fighting their way either to or from trains, Draco wraps his arm around my waist protectively and pulls me closer to him anytime someone gets too close to me. We walk through the barrier to the Hogwarts Express and quickly pick a compartment, where Crabbe and Goyle join us a few minutes later. Draco puts on his Hogwarts robes and hurries to the front of the train with the other prefects, making Crabbe and Goyle _swear _not to let me out of their sight while he's gone. About fifteen minutes after the train takes off, however, Crabbe and Goyle are fast asleep and I'm bored senseless. I wait for a while, but finally decide to try and find my friends; I'll talk to them just until Draco gets back.

I quietly slip out of the compartment and start walking towards the front of the train, peeking in each compartment door looking for my friends. By the time I've walked nearly the entire length of the train I still haven't seen any of my friends, but I have managed to get some strange looks from my other classmates as I've peered through the compartment doors at them. I decide to turn around and walk back to the compartment Draco and I picked out earlier, and as soon as I turn I see Harry walking towards me. He greets me and asks how my holiday was, and I tell him it was ok. Then I ask about his holiday and he says it was about the same as mine. He asks what I did over the holiday, to which my reply is, "Well, I spent the first week at home, but I spent the second week with the Malfoys". All the excitement on Harry's face fades as I say this last part. "So you and Draco are still getting on pretty well, then?", he asks. I nod my head, and Ginny and Seamus walk up behind Harry as I do.

I give Ginny a quick hug before stepping away from her and facing Harry again. Harry, Seamus, Ginny, and I continue to talk animatedly for a few moments before Ginny suddenly reaches out and grabs my left hand, pulling it towards her face. She stares down at it for a moment before saying, "What the hell is that?", indicating my ring. "Oh", I say, pulling my hand away from her and looking down at my ring, admiring it. "It's...my engagement ring", I reply, "Draco asked me to marry him over the holiday". "What?", Ginny asks, "But you've only been dating for a couple of months! I was a bit worried when you agreed to _date _him, but now I know you're _completely _nutters!". I turn to look at Harry and Seamus, who are trying to pick their mouths up off the floor. Harry has an expression of mixed hatred, shock, and hurt on his face; he's clearly upset.

"What's wrong, Harry?", I ask. "Nothing, _Mrs. Malfoy_", he says, "I was just thinking that soon, you'll be walking around with your nose stuck in the air, just like Narcissa". My eyes widen and I gasp; I can't believe what he's just said. Trying to avoid any further conflict, I say, "Excuse me", and slip between Harry and Seamus, accidentally brushing against Harry's shoulder as I do. I'm quickly walking towards the back of the train when I hear a loud scuffling noise behind me; it sounds like someone's fighting. I turn around and am horrified by what I see; Draco, who apparently was within earshot of Harry's and my conversation, has jumped on Harry and has him pinned to the ground, punching him in the face. "No, Draco!", I say loudly, but he pays me no mind. Harry starts fighting back and wrestles his way on top of Draco, returning Draco's blows with a few of his own.

"NO!", I scream to no avail. Ginny starts yelling, telling Harry to stop, but it does no good. She takes off running towards the front of the train; I assume she's going for help to make them stop. Seamus takes off running towards the back of the train; I assume he's going for help to kick Draco's arse. I pull my wand out, planning to stun Harry in an attempt to stop the fight, but he and Draco are rolling around on the floor so quickly that I'm afraid I'd hit Draco, so I lower my wand and scream, "Draco, Stop!". "Jayde, get out of here!", he says through clenched teeth, but I don't move a muscle. I stand there for another moment, begging both boys to stop, but it does no good. Then, out of nowhere, I feel a sharp pain in my lower stomach; it feels a lot like the cramps I get when I'm on my period. I gasp, look down and place both my hands on my lower abdomen. Terrified that something's wrong with the baby, my eyes widen and I start to hyperventilate. I quickly look back up at the boys; Draco has wrestled his way back on top of Harry, and he's still punching him.

"DRACO!", I say, near tears in a frightened voice; my hands are still on my abdomen, my eyes are still wide, and my breathing is still labored. Hearing the sudden change in my voice, Draco quickly turns to look at me, and the parts of his face that aren't bleeding turn white. He jumps off Harry's chest and flies over to me in one swift motion. "Jayde, what's wrong?", he asks, placing his hands on my upper arms and looking down into my eyes with a worried expression on his face. I'm still having trouble breathing; I don't answer him right away. "What's wrong?", he asks again, nearing tears himself, "Is everything okay?". "It hurts", I reply. Draco quickly opens the door to the nearest compartment, which just so happens to be empty, and guides me over to the seat on the left just inside the door. He helps me sit down and kneels in front of me with his hand on my face.

The pain ends rather quickly and I let out a sigh of relief; my breathing slows. He rubs my face with his thumb, saying repeatedly, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry! I love you, _please _forgive me!". He quickly places his hand on my stomach and asks if it's still hurting. I shake my head in response, and he says we'll go see Madam Pomfrey as soon as we reach Hogwarts. Out of the corner of my eye I see Harry getting to his feet, and I glance over at him, trying to make sure he's not going to attack Draco. Harry isn't even looking at Draco, however, he's staring directly at mine and Draco's hands, which are both still resting on my stomach. When Draco sees that I'm looking out into the walkway, he quickly turns to see what I'm looking at. When he sees Harry, he quickly removes his hand from my stomach before turning back to face me. He pulls me into a hug and I wrap my arms around his neck, but I can't help but look into the hallway to gauge Harry's reaction to what he's just seen. He's looking at me with a rather suspicious expression on his face. "Great", I think, "He's going to figure this out before I even _start _showing".

A moment later, Draco releases me from the hug and extends his hands, helping me to my feet. We walk past Harry and back to our chosen compartment, where he helps me sit down and tells me to rest my head on his shoulder. "Are you angry with me?", he asks. "A bit", I reply, "I understand that what Harry said upset you, but I wish you'd have stopped when I asked you to". "I know, darling", he says, "I should've listened…I'm so sorry. I'm terrified that I've hurt the baby…and you. Please…don't leave me". "Leave you?", I ask, looking up at him, "I'd never leave you, love…I'm just scared". At this I lay my head back on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around me and kisses my forehead. The rest of the train ride back to Hogwarts is uneventful, and as soon as we reach the castle Draco leaves his trunk with Crabbe and Goyle and takes mine up to Gryffindor tower for me since, according to the pregnancy booklets, I shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting.

When we reach the portrait of the Fat Lady I cast a floating charm on my trunk and make it float up to my room before walking back out into the hallway to rejoin Draco. As we walk downstairs towards the Hospital Wing, Crabbe and Goyle come flying up the stairs towards us, telling us that Draco's parents have arrived at the school and are down in the Entrance Hall waiting for us to go have a talk with the teachers about our…predicament. When we reach the Entrance Hall Narcissa immediately starts fussing over the cuts on Draco's face, demanding to know what happened. "I got in a fight", he says, "But I'm fine, it's Jayde I'm worried about. Her stomach started hurting…I need to get her to the Hospital Wing now". Narcissa's concern immediately moves from Draco to me, and she walks over and wraps her arm around me. She insists that she and Lucius accompany us to the Hospital Wing, and we all start walking in that direction. Several students, including some of my friends, stop and stare as the Malfoys and myself walk past them in the halls.

When we reach the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey immediately tries to start tending to Draco's face, but he quickly backs away from her and explains the real reason we're there. She says Mrs. Taylor, the healer, has already informed her about my pregnancy and she has me sit down on the nearest bed. She has me lift my shirt and performs many of the same spells Mrs. Taylor performed just a few days ago. This time, however, one of the spells causes my stomach to turn a deep shade of red. Narcissa gasps, but the red quickly fades. "What's that mean?", Draco asks, concerned, "The baby…is it okay?". "The baby is fine, Mr. Malfoy", Madam Pomfrey answers, "But it was a near miss. I'm afraid the fight was a bit too much for Jayde. The both of you are going to have to be more careful; this is already a high-risk pregnancy, and too much stress could seriously harm the baby. Draco nods his head in agreement and leans his head against my stomach. "I'm sorry", he whispers as a silent tear rolls down his cheek.

"Son", Lucius says, "You're going to have to stop all this silly fighting. You're still a teenager but I'm afraid you don't have the liberty of acting like one anymore; you're going to be a father, it's time you started acting like a man". Draco nods his head at his father's words but doesn't speak. It's Narcissa who speaks next. "Can we see the baby? Just to make sure it's alright, of course", she says to Madam Pomfrey. "Of course", Madam Pomfrey replies. Draco's eyes light up and he lifts his head, watching as Madam Pomfrey performs an extremely complicated spell, tapping my stomach with her wand a few times. When she's finished the spell the Malfoys and I watch in amazement as something thin, silver, and smoke-like begins to rise from my still-exposed belly. It rises into the air above my stomach and starts forming lines and shapes.

Draco comes to stand near my left shoulder and extends his hand for me to hold; we watch in silence together as the smoke starts to form almost the exact same image Draco referred to a few days ago as a 'bean'. Narcissa, Draco, and I gasp as the smoke finishes forming the image, and happy tears start pouring from my eyes. I look up at Narcissa, who is also crying, and Lucius wraps his arm around her. Mine and Narcissa's reactions, however, are nothing compared to Draco's. He starts audibly crying; or more like sobbing. Madam Pomfrey quietly slips away; I assume she's trying to give us some privacy at such an emotional time. I look up at Draco, who is still staring at the image floating above my belly. "It's a...baby", he whispers, pulling me closer to him, "It's so beautiful…it's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen". He looks down at me as he says this. "I love you so much!", he says as he starts sobbing even more audibly. He reaches down and places his hand under my chin, and I tell him I love him too through tears before he pulls me in for a kiss.

When we stop kissing he turns to look back at the image of the baby; "Our little bean", he whispers. Then, out of nowhere, he releases my hand and buries his face in both of his hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Horrified, I wrap my arms around him and beg him to tell me what's wrong. "He just needs a moment, Jayde", Lucius says as he walks over and places a firm hand on Draco's shoulder. I continue to hold Draco as he cries, and a few moments later he removes his hands from his face and starts wiping the tears away, seeming embarrassed. "Are you okay?", I ask. "Yeah", he replies, "It just…hit me…how _real _this is. I mean, I knew you're pregnant, but it didn't really…sink in…until I _saw _it…". At this he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close, leaning over to carefully put his trembling hand on my stomach. I feel the butterflies again; I wonder if that's the baby's way of telling me it can feel its father's touch.

I place my hand on top of Draco's and we sit there in silence for a while, staring up at the image as though it were a movie on a screen. Finally, Madam Pomfrey walks back over and asks if we're finished; we all nod our heads, she removes the spell, and I slide my shirt down. Draco helps me off the bed and his parents say we've all got to head up to Dumbledore's office. Madam Pomfrey reminds me of my appointment in 4 weeks and the four of us leave the Hospital Wing. When we reach the moving staircase that leads to Dumbledore's office I get nervous; I wonder what all the teachers will say at this bit of news. We enter the headmaster's office to find all the teachers already waiting there. Narcissa and I sit in the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk while Lucius and Draco stand behind us.

Lucius asks Professor Snape to explain the circumstances that led to our discovery of the child growing inside me; which he does delicately. Professor McGonagall gasps and places her hand over her heart at the news. "My word!", she says, "And the two of you have no idea who did this? You don't remember seeing anyone…?". Draco and I both shake our heads. "I assure you, Lucius", Dumbledore says, "We _will _find out who did this". "That's not necessary, Dumbledore", Lucius says, "Investigating would only raise suspicion, and I want to make it _perfectly clear_; none but the staff are to know of this; we want as little strain on Jayde as possible". Dumbledore appears to consider what Lucius has said for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. Professor McGonagall sighs as an indication of her disproval, but she says nothing. Then Professor Snape speaks up. "Have the two of you picked a date for the wedding?", he asks, which draws another gasp from Professor McGonagall and several stares from the other teachers. "Yes", Draco says happily, "We're getting married on February 14th".

All the teachers murmur their congratulations, including Professor Dumbledore. Then Narcissa stands and I follow suit, and Draco and I follow her and Lucius out of the headmaster's office. Draco and I decide to walk out onto the grounds with them before bidding them goodbye, and when we reach the gates we hug the both of them. Then they turn and walk through the gates and disapparate, Narcissa casting one last, worried look back at us as they do so. Draco and I spend the rest of the afternoon together outside on the grounds, and as we walk towards the Great Hall for dinner I mention how hungry I am. When I walk over to the Gryffindor table and sit down, however, I'm not hungry anymore; it's almost as if the smell of the food were enough to fill me up. Realizing I can't eat, I stare down at my plate in silence, since none of my friends speak to me.

About 20 minutes later, Draco walks over to me, and I smile as I look up at him. I stand up, ignoring the way Harry and Seamus are rolling their eyes, and take his hand. He casts a glance down at my empty plate before leading me off towards the Entrance Hall. "Didn't you eat anything, dear?", he asks. "No", I say, "I'm not hungry". "But you just told me half an hour ago that you were starved", he replies. "I know I did", I say, "But when I sat down and smelled the food I wasn't hungry anymore…I just couldn't eat…I'm sorry". Draco gives me a worried look but leads me out to 'our' spot in the Entrance Courtyard and sits down beside me on 'our' bench. We sit there talking until almost 9 o'clock, at which point we have to get inside our common rooms. Draco walks me up to Gryffindor tower and kisses me goodnight before walking off to make his prefect's rounds. I head straight for my room and start unpacking, placing all my clothes back in my dresser and sitting the pictures of Draco and myself on top of it; Draco had me make copies of them so he could do the same.

I change into my pajamas, and as I'm doing so, Hermione walks into the room. She asks me if it's true that Draco and I are engaged, which I confirm immediately, asking her if that's why nobody spoke to me at dinner. She tells me that Harry and Seamus are very upset about it and that she, Ginny, Neville, and Ron didn't speak because they were afraid it'd set the other two off. She asks to see my ring, which she says is beautiful, and then she asks if I'm nervous about getting married, to which I truthfully respond, "Yes". She and I sit up on my bed talking for a while before heading off to bed. When I lay down, however, I can't fall asleep even though I'm very tired; apparently I've grown accustomed to sleeping beside Draco and now miss him terribly. I take his cloak out of the top drawer of my dresser and hold it close to me as though he was there, but it doesn't help.

After I've laid there for about a half hour, I hear Draco's voice say "Goodnight, Beautiful", as clearly as though he was standing right beside me, just like I'd heard him say, "I'll be back", that night at Malfoy Manor even though he'd never opened his mouth. "How can it be a good night if I can't get to sleep?", I think to myself. I toss and turn for what seems like hours, getting grumpier and more tired by the minute. I get up several times to use the bathroom, which I've been doing a lot more of lately, but each time come back to discover I _still _can't get to sleep. _Finally_, very early in the morning I doze off, from pure exhaustion. What seems like 10 minutes later, Hermione is gently shaking my arm. When I sit up she says I've got to get up or I'm going to miss breakfast; I've overslept.

Grumpily, I throw the covers off me and get out of bed; my lower back aching as I do so. I step out of my pajamas and into one of my school uniforms, and as I pull my shirt over my head I realize how extremely sore my breasts are. The soreness in my breasts and back only make me even grumpier, and I quickly brush my hair and grab my books before storming downstairs, through the common room, and out into the hallway. I nearly run into Draco who's standing beside the Fat Lady's portrait leaning up against the wall, looking concerned. "Good morning, beautiful", he says. I mumble a quick response before placing my books in the arm he's just extended. I don't even wait for him to extend his hand for me to take or let him give me his morning ritual kiss on the forehead; I just storm down the first flight of stairs towards the Great Hall. He quickly catches up with me and walks beside me without speaking, looking over at me apprehensively while we walk. Finally, he speaks. "Darling", he says, "Is everything alright? You almost missed breakfast and you seem a little…". "I SEEM A LITTLE _WHAT?", _I ask.

"Um…angry", he says quietly. "OF COURSE I'M ANGRY!", I snap, "I ONLY GOT 10 MINUTES OF SLEEP LAST NIGHT WHILE _YOU _WERE OFF IN DREAMLAND!". "I'm sorry, dear", he says with a frightened look on his face, "You couldn't sleep last night?". "No", I reply, calming down a little bit. Neither of us speaks again for a while, and in the silence I start to feel bad for yelling at him; it isn't his fault. I stop walking and silent tears form in the corners of my eyes, and Draco turns to look at me, with apprehension still visible on his face. "What's wrong?", he asks, moving closer to me as tears run down my cheeks. "I'm sorry I yelled at you", I say. He pulls me into a hug and rubs my back, "It's okay, love", he says, "You just had a rough night". "I missed you _so _much last night!", I sob into his shoulder, "And now my back's hurting and my…", I begin, but my voice trails off; I'm embarrassed to tell him my breasts are sore.

"Your what?", he asks. "My…_breasts_…are sore", I whisper, gazing off into the distance as I say it. I can feel my face turning red, but he doesn't seem taken aback by this information. Instead, he kisses me on the forehead and says he's sorry. "Is that why you couldn't sleep last night?", he asks, "Because I wasn't beside you?". I don't answer; I simply nod my head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, darling", he says, "I had trouble getting to sleep, too". Then he places his hand on my upper shoulders and pulls himself back to look me in the eyes. "Come on, love", he says, "Let's get you some breakfast". I nod my head and take his free hand and we walk down to the Great Hall. We eat breakfast before walking to class together, and though I'm not sure _how, _I manage to make it through the day without taking a nap. Draco has Quidditch practice that evening, and I run up to my room and sleep while he's at practice. Hermione wakes me up for dinner a while later, and I spend a half hour with Draco after dinner before he practically _makes _me go back to my room to get some rest. I doze off immediately, out of pure exhaustion, glad to have the first day back at Hogwarts behind me.


	20. Chapter 20 Truth and Goodbyes

Between classes, homework, studying, going to Professor Snape's office to take my potion, writing to Draco's parents and Ms. Fitzpatrick and Mrs. McGreggor and throwing up, the next few weeks are exhausting for me. I've also still got Nimbimagus lessons with Professor Snape, but he's lightened my work load since he's taught me as much as he can, and has completely stopped giving me homework on account of the baby. I've started going to bed earlier every night, but it's still not enough sleep, and Draco and Professor Snape are very concerned. I'm sore all the time, but I try not to let Draco know; I don't want him worrying any more than he already is.

May 5th arrives quickly, and that afternoon after classes Draco and I go to the Hospital Wing for my 11 1/2 week appointment with Madam Pomfrey. She performs the normal tests, which all have the desired results, and then tells me that I should expect to start showing sometime soon. She then performs the spell which allows us to see the baby again; Draco's shocked and teary-eyed when he discovers that our 'bean' now has tiny little arms and legs. Madam Pomfrey tells us to come back in 4 weeks for another check-up, and we leave the Hospital Wing excited. Draco quickly writes to his parents to let them know the results of our appointment, and they respond the next day, positively thrilled.

Even though I've been forewarned, almost three weeks later on May 24th, just one week before the N.E.W.T. exams, I nearly scream as I step out of my bath and notice the small bulge in my stomach in the mirror. I press my hand to it; it feels hard and I wonder where it came from…it's like it happened overnight. I step into my clothes, which have been getting tighter every week, and look into the mirror to see if the bump is noticeable. _I _can tell, but I'm not sure if anyone else will be able to or not, so I slightly stretch my clothes just to be on the safe side. Once I've stretched my clothes I can no longer see the bump, so I breathe a sigh of relief and dry my hair before leaving Gryffindor tower and meeting Draco in the hallway. "Something's different about you this morning", he says quietly as we walk towards the Great Hall together; I pretend not to know what he's talking about. "Is it just me, or are your clothes fitting a little more loosely this morning?", he asks. "Um…It's not just you", I whisper, but he still doesn't seem to get the gist of what I'm saying. Finally, realization strikes him and his eyes widen as a smile spreads across his face. He stops walking and turns to look at me, glancing down at my stomach every few seconds. "You're showing, aren't you?", he asks loudly, which earns him a smack on the arm. "Shhh!", I say nervously.

"I want to see it!", he whispers excitedly. "Later!", I say, pushing him forward towards the Great Hall. We eat breakfast quickly and then Draco drags me up to the Room of Requirement. I shyly lift my shirt, revealing my infinitesimal bump to him, and the smile that spreads across his face makes me completely forget all the soreness and exhaustion I've been feeling. He kneels down and places both his hands on my tiny belly before kissing it with tears gleaming in his eyes. Once again, I get butterflies when he touches my stomach. I lower my shirt as Draco gets back to his feet, and then he pulls me into a passionate, mind-blowing kiss. We get a little carried away and he backs me up against the nearest wall, and I wrap my arms around his head and pull him closer to me; thoroughly enjoying this. We manage to pull ourselves together a few moments later when we realize we're going to be late for class; we quickly rush from the room and downstairs.

Draco keeps glancing down at my stomach and trying to touch it all day, and I have to keep reminding him that he needs to stop. Since Slytherin's already won the Quidditch Championship, Draco no longer has Quidditch practices, so we spend most of our free time either in the Library or on the grounds, studying and doing homework. The following Wednesday is one of our 'Library' days, and Draco takes a break to run to the bathroom while I keep working on my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. While he's gone I see Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Hermione walk by and wave at them; only Hermione and Ron wave back. They sit at a table across the room and Harry starts talking animatedly, casting me quick glances every few moments. Wondering what's being said about me, I stand up and start walking between the Library shelves pretending to look for a book, inching my way closer to them. Luckily for me they don't notice and I'm able to sneak close enough to hear what they're saying.

"I'm telling you, Hermione, I _saw _him put his hand on her stomach that day on the train!", Harry says, "And why would he put his hand on her stomach unless she's…?". "Harry, don't even say it!", Hermione interrupts. "Say what?", Ron asks. "_Harry _thinks Jayde is _pregnant_", Hermione replies. "Are you mad?", Ron asks his best friend. "No", Harry replies, "Think about it. They come back from Easter Break engaged, Draco puts his hand on her stomach, and now Jayde's sick _all the time? _Something's up, I'm telling you; Draco's knocked her up and _that's _why the poor girl agreed to marry him!". Hermione says, "Has the thought _ever _crossed your mind that Jayde _actually _loves Draco, and that the reason she's sick is because of the N.E.W.T.s and the fact that two of her closest friends aren't speaking to her anymore because of who she's marrying?". Harry doesn't answer. Having heard enough, I quickly walk back to my seat and bury my face in my hands. When Draco comes back from the bathroom he finds me this way and gets worried. I ask him if we can go somewhere else to study, and he gives me a suspicious look but quickly agrees.

We go up to the Room of Requirement, and when we arrive Draco asks me to tell him what's wrong. "Harry knows!", I say worriedly. "He knows about the baby?", Draco asks, "How?". "He figured it out when he saw you touch my stomach on the train!", I reply. Draco slams his fist against the wall. "Damn him!", he says, "He's always being nosey and interfering in other people's business! What about the others? Do they believe him?". "No", I reply, "They think he's nutters". "Good", Draco replies, "We'll just have to be more careful these last few weeks". At this he walks over and wraps his arms around me, his hands coming to rest on my stomach. "This is harder than I thought it'd be", he continues, "I hate not being able to see it and touch it".

We spend the rest of that afternoon and every afternoon the rest of that week in the Room of Requirement studying, so Draco can touch my belly whenever he likes. The next Monday, our exams start, sending both of us into a nervous frenzy. Draco's calmer than I am, however, and he keeps trying to reassure me that I'll do fine. We quickly find out, however, exactly why the N.E.W.T. tests were given such a frightful name. Monday and Tuesday pass in a stressful blur, and Wednesday's not much better. That afternoon, however, is my 15 1/2 week check-up with Madam Pomfrey; Draco and I both look forward to and talk about it all day long. We go down to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey performs the usual tests. Once again, my stomach turns red for a moment, and Madam Pomfrey tells me I've got to take it easy; that I'm under too much stress. I promise to take it easy once exams are over, and she tells me I'll need to follow up with Mrs. Taylor in 4 weeks since school will be out by then. She then asks if the morning sickness has subsided, and I tell her that, for the most part, it has; now I only get sick every once in a while instead of almost every day. At the end of the appointment she performs the spell that lets us see the baby again, and this time Draco and I both audibly gasp; our 'little bean' doesn't look anything like a 'bean' anymore; it looks like an actual baby. Then Madam Pomfrey performs a spell she hasn't before, which allows us to hear our baby's heartbeat. The sound nearly intoxicates Draco and I, we can't stop smiling. Madam Pomfrey tells us the heartbeat sounds good and that we'll be able to find out the sex at our next appointment with Mrs. Taylor, and then she removes the spell and Draco and I leave the Hospital Wing, heading straight up to the Owlery to write to his parents.

After Thursday's nightmarish exams, we receive a response from Lucius and Narcissa, who are again positively delighted. Friday brings even more hellish exams on us, but that afternoon we breathe a sigh of relief when we've finished our last exam. We stay out in the courtyard and relax until dinner time, and as soon as we finish eating I tell Draco I'm going to bed even though it's still early, claiming that I'm exhausted. When Draco kisses me goodnight at the Fat Lady's portrait, however, I wait a few moments before sneaking out of Gryffindor tower and down to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey seems taken aback when I walk in and immediately asks me what's wrong, but I assure her that I'm fine. "Madam Pomfrey", I begin, "I was wondering if there's any way you can give me a picture of my baby. Tomorrow's June 5th and I'd like to have a picture to give Draco; it's his birthday". Madam Pomfrey smiles and nods her head before leading me over to an empty bed and having me lift my shirt. She performs the complicated spell again, and once again I stare in awe as the smoke rises from my belly and forms the image of my child. Then she points her wand directly at the image and performs another complicated spell, and with a 'whoosh' and flash, a piece of paper appears in her hand, which she then gives to me.

I stare down at the picture, an exact duplicate of the smoky image before me, and place my hand on my stomach, smiling. Then I thank Madam Pomfrey and she removes the spell, and I lower my shirt and head back to Gryffindor tower. Draco is making his prefect's rounds; he almost catches me in the hallway. I sneak past him, however, and hide the picture in my dresser drawer once I reach my dorm room. The next morning I fold the picture and put it in the pocket of my skirt, which I've had to stretch a little more this morning, and walk down to the Great Hall. I manage to eat and hold down my food for a while, and Draco walks over after he's finished eating and takes my hand, leading me out into the Entrance Hall. I open my mouth to tell him 'Happy Birthday' when it hits me; the most awful smell I've smelled in my whole life. I cover my nose with my hand and my stomach starts churning. "Oh God!", I exclaim, "What is that?". Draco sniffs the air before crinkling his nose and saying, "Smells like someone's set off a dungbomb…must be their way of celebrating the end of exams. Are you alright dear?".

I shake my head as the vomit rises into my throat, and I run out into the courtyard before leaning over and puking on the grass. And, just like he has been every chance he's gotten throughout this entire pregnancy, Draco's right here, rubbing my back and holding my hair out of the line of fire; when I finish vomiting Draco has me sit on the nearest bench while he runs inside to get me something to wipe my mouth with. As I sit here on the bench with this foul taste in my mouth, I look around at the courtyard to find Seamus standing a few feet away, staring at me with a smirk on his face as if to say 'I know your secret'. Trying to escape his prying eyes, I walk back into the Entrance Hall to wait for Draco, which was the worst idea I've had in a while. The smell once again overwhelms me, and when Draco returns I'm out in the courtyard throwing up what little bit of my breakfast I hadn't already. He runs over to me and places his hand on my back, asking if I'm alright. I nod my head with vomit-induced tears running down my cheeks, and he wipes my mouth with the napkin he's just returned with. He flicks his wand twice, making both the napkin and the vomit disappear, and then leads me over to the bench I'd just been sitting on, sitting down beside me before wrapping his arm around my waist.

I lean my head on his shoulder and scan the courtyard again, but Seamus seems to have gone inside. Then I whisper, "Happy Birthday Daddy" before pulling the baby's picture out of my pocket and handing it to him. His entire face lights up when he unfolds it, and he sits there staring at it for quite a while; he says it's the best birthday present he's ever gotten, but he's curious as to how I got the picture. I tell him I'll never give away my secret. When other people start to walk into the courtyard he quickly re-folds it and tucks it away in his pocket; we spend the rest of his birthday out on the grounds. The next day is Sunday and Draco and I spend it in the Room of Requirement with Crabbe and Goyle, mostly playing exploding snap and gobstones. As we leave dinner that night, Professor Snape approaches Draco and I in the Entrance Hall with a concerned look on his face.

"Miss Newsome", he says, "The headmaster needs to see you in his office". I give him a questioning look before turning to Draco, who seems just as puzzled as I am. "Mr. Malfoy, I think you'd better come, too", Professor Snape continues before leading us down the hall and towards Dumbledore's office. Draco and I nervously hold hands as we ride up the moving spiral staircase, and my heart starts beating faster as Professor Snape turns the door handle and ushers us into the office. Once inside, my eyes are greeted by a familiar and pleasing sight: Mrs. McGreggor. I release Draco's hand and run to her, pulling her into a tight hug. As I hug her, however, I hear her sniffling and when I pull away and look down at her, I notice her eyes are puffy and swollen; she's crying. "What's wrong?", I ask her. "Jayde, dear", she says, "I think you'd better have a seat". Horrified, I sit in the chair to her left facing her, and Draco comes to stand behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders. Mrs. McGreggor is unable to regain her composure to tell me what's wrong, however, which frightens me even more. I look around to see Professors Snape and Dumbledore staring at me intently; they both have very solemn expressions on their faces.

"Is everything okay?", I finally ask, to which Mrs. McGreggor simply shakes her head; I've never seen her so upset and my mind suddenly drifts to Ms. Fitzpatrick. "Ms. Fitzpatrick", I begin, "Is she okay?". Again, Mrs. McGreggor shakes her head. I feel Draco's grip on my shoulders tighten, as if he's bracing for whatever's coming. "Well…is she ill?", I ask. "She's um… she's dead, Jayde", Mrs. McGreggor sobs. I hear Draco gasp behind me and I feel my heart break, but my head simply cannot comprehend what's just come out of Mrs. McGreggor's mouth. I stare at Mrs. McGreggor for a moment in silence before quietly saying, "You're lying". "No, dear", she sobs, "I _wish _I were". "YOU'RE LYING!", I scream at her, making her jump. I cover my mouth as I feel the disgusting vomit rise into my throat again. "I'm gonna be sick", I mumble as I turn away from Mrs. McGreggor; Draco's got a bucket at my feet before I can even finish my sentence. Once again, he soothes me while I vomit and then wipes my mouth with a tissue Dumbledore's handed him before making all the vomit and related items disappear. "Are you alright, love?", he asks me, kneeling down and rubbing my cheek with his hand. I don't answer but look into his eyes, and by the expression on his face I can tell that he sees the agony I'm in.

"I'm so sorry, darling", he says quietly. I feel the tears start to form in my eyes and my breathing becomes labored. "No, Draco…no", I say, hoping he'll tell me it's not true and shaking my head as the tears begin to fall. He swiftly wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his own, caressing the back of my head with his hand as I bury my face in his shoulder and start sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm here, baby", he says soothingly, "I'm here". I sob for quite a while, getting upset to the point of practically screaming as I place my hand on Draco's chest and grab a handful of his shirt, squeezing it with my hand. I hear Mrs. McGreggor sobbing as well as I lean forward and nearly fall out of my chair; Draco stabilizes me. After I've cried for a good 10 minutes, he releases me from his arms and places his hands on my shoulders, pulling away to look at me. "Baby", he begins in a pained voice, "I know you're upset, and I understand. I'm very sorry and I wish I could take this pain away from you…but right now I need you to calm down, okay?".

Mrs. McGreggor obviously disagrees with his statement; she breaks her silence and speaks up. "Calm down?", she asks incredulously, "My God Draco, I've practically just had to tell the girl that her Mother died! Give her a moment, for pity's sake!". It's Professor Snape who speaks up next. "I'm afraid he's right, Mrs. McGreggor", he says, "Jayde needs to calm down". "Merlin's Beard!", she replies, "What have the two of you got against grieving over a lost loved one? So what if she causes a rainstorm?". "Jayde affecting the weather isn't all that's at stake anymore, Mrs. McGreggor", Draco says, "And that's not what we're concerned about; Jayde needs to calm down for another reason, and I'm not just talking about her well-being either". "Oh for goodness' sake!", she exclaims, "What are you on about? This is completely ridiculous…", but Draco interrupts her. "She's pregnant, Mrs. McGreggor", he says loudly as he pulls me close to him, "Jayde is pregnant".

The silence that follows his statement is horrifying; my stomach leaps into my throat. When Mrs. McGreggor finally does speak, it's to Professor Dumbledore. "Albus", she says, "I trust you knew about this?". "Indeed", he replies, "And it's only just now that I've learned that you _didn't _know about it". "But how could you let something like this happen?", she asks, "I sent Jayde here for you to _help _her, not for you to let her run around _alone _with some boy and wind up _pregnant!". _"It wasn't like that", Draco says quietly, "And I know you're upset, but Jayde's been through quite enough for one day; I won't have you upsetting her even more". Mrs. McGreggor laughs. "_You won't have me upsetting her_", she says incredulously, "HA! You're not the least bit concerned for her; only for your filthy little seed that's growing inside her". At this point, I've heard enough. "It's not his _filthy little seed!", _I say as I turn to look at her with tears still rolling down my face. I place my hand on my stomach and turn to look back at Draco, who also places his hand on my stomach. "It's our baby", I say quietly.

"Jayde, how could you do something so stupid?", she asks me, "You're smarter than this!". Draco, clearly annoyed by this statement, lets out a frustrated sigh and pulls me closer to him as fresh tears start pouring from my eyes. Then Professor Dumbledore intervenes on our behalf. He tells Mrs. McGreggor the whole story, beginning with the Valentine's Day Ball and ending with the Malfoys' revealing the pregnancy to the entire staff. "_The Imperius Curse?", _she asks when he's finished, in the exact same tone Narcissa asked that question in when she found out. "I'm afraid so", Dumbledore says quietly. "But then, who did it?", Mrs. McGreggor asks. "We don't know", Dumbledore replies, "But I assure you everyone here is just as upset about it as you are". "But surely you're investigating…", Mrs. McGreggor says, "You've got to find out who did this!". The Professor quietly says 'No', before explaining to her that Lucius insisted none of the students could know about the pregnancy, and explaining the effects it could have on me if the students did find out. Mrs. McGreggor now speaks to Draco and I.

"Draco, Jayde", she says quietly, "I'm sorry for what I said. But Jayde you should know, you don't have to go through with this…you have _options_". "No", I reply as I pull away from Draco and turn to face her, "There is no other option. We're going to have this baby…we're going to be a family". "A family?", she asks. "Yes", I reply, "Draco's asked me to _marry him_, Mrs. McGreggor". I allow that to sink in for a moment before extending my left hand and showing her my engagement ring, saying, "And I said yes", as I do so. Tears start rolling down her cheeks as she stares at the ring, and then she looks up at me and says, "Why didn't you tell us?". "Because I was afraid of what you'd think", I reply. "Oh Jayde", she says, "You've always been the responsible one…You're so grown up and you're facing this thing head on, without the least bit of fear. _She'd be proud of you_". I start crying again at the mention of Ms. Fitzpatrick and Mrs. McGreggor lunges forward and pulls me into the tightest hug she's ever given me; we sit there crying on each other's shoulders for quite a while.

An unanswered question lurks in the back of my mind, and I finally muster the courage to ask it. "What happened?", I ask, "How did she die?". "A burglar", Mrs. McGreggor responds through tears, "He broke into the orphanage late at night and she went downstairs because she heard a noise. Corey found her a while later, and it was in the papers this morning; she died late last night". Though I'm not at all fond of Corey, my heart aches for him when I hear that he found her. "What did the burglar do to her?", I ask, even though I'm not sure I want to know the answer to that question. "He…stabbed her…several times", she replies after a few moments, and I slowly pull away from her and bury my face in my hands. She places a comforting hand on my back, as does Draco. I sit up after a few moments and try to gather my composure. "The funeral is tomorrow afternoon at the little church down the road from the orphanage", Mrs. McGreggor says quietly. "Professor Dumbledore", I begin, "Will I be allowed to go to the funeral?". "Of course", he says, nodding. "I'm going with her", Draco says immediately. "Of course", Professor Dumbledore replies, "The two of you will be excused after breakfast tomorrow morning, but you'll have to be back here by dinnertime". Draco and I nod our heads in agreement, and Mrs. McGreggor stands.

"I'm sorry, dear", she says, "But I've got to get back to Dunamase; we're announcing exam results in the morning. I will see the both of you at the funeral tomorrow". I stand and pull her into a tight hug and sob into her shoulder for another few moments before she gently pulls away from me, thanks Professor Dumbledore, and leaves the office. "I…um…I'd like to go to bed now… if that's okay", I say to nobody in particular. "Of course", Professor Dumbledore says, "Off you go", and Draco and I turn and leave the headmaster's office. When we get to the bottom of the stairs, however, Draco tells me to wait right there before going back up to Dumbledore's office. He returns a few moments later, takes me by the arm, and says, "Come with me". He leads me up to the Room of Requirement, and when we enter I'm shocked to find that it's transformed into a large bedroom. "What's this all about?", I ask, to which Draco responds, "I told the Professors I didn't want you sleeping alone tonight…they said we could sleep in here". "Thank goodness", I think to myself, I certainly didn't want to sleep alone tonight either. "I need my pajamas", I say quietly, and immediately a pair of my own pajamas appears on the bed before me. "Ok…", I say quietly, "And I need a bathroom". The room immediately starts changing, and a large wooden door appears to the right of the bed, which I walk through before brushing my teeth and changing into my pajamas.

My clothes disappear the moment I remove them; I assume they've gone up to my room. I walk back into the bedroom to find Draco standing beside the bed, shirtless, waiting for me to return. He pulls back the covers for me and waits as I slide in the bed before doing the same himself and extending his right arm for me to cuddle up to him. "Finally", I say as I breathe in his wonderful scent and rest my head on his bare chest. "I agree", he says quietly, before asking if I'm alright. "Not really", I respond truthfully. Then something else crosses my mind. "You know Ms. Fitzpatrick was a _muggle_, right?", I ask him. "Yes dear", he says, "Why?". "Well", I say into his chest, "You don't have to come to the funeral…I mean, after all, you do have a reputation to uphold". He kisses my forehead and runs his fingers through my hair before saying, "To hell with my reputation. None of the things that used to matter to me mean anything at all anymore; all that matters is you…I'm going with you". Tears well up in my eyes again and I wrap my arm around him, pulling myself closer to him. "Thank you", I say happily. Lying beside him for the first time in a while, I feel more comfortable than I have since we got back to Hogwarts, and I fall asleep much more quickly than I have every other night; and much more quickly than I thought I would given the situation.

I don't stay asleep, however, because I have several terrifying nightmares that all involve Ms. Fitzpatrick lying on the orphanage floor in a pool of blood. A concerned and frightened Draco wakes me up several times, saying that I was screaming in my sleep. Each time he hugs me tight and I sob into his chest for a moment before falling back asleep. When I wake up for the final time in the morning, Draco kisses me on the forehead and says "Good Morning, beautiful", before asking how I'm feeling. I don't answer him; instead I quietly say, "Tell me it's not real". "I wish I could, darling", he responds.


	21. Chapter 21 A Final Stop at the Orphanage

Draco and I lie there for a few moments talking before we realize we're about to miss breakfast and hurriedly get out of bed. I run to the bathroom, where a pair of jeans and short sleeve shirt are already there on the counter, waiting for me; I have to stretch my jeans and shirt to get them to hide my belly. We quickly walk down to breakfast; I don't speak to anyone as I eat. Draco walks over and helps me up from the table, and he wraps his arm around my waist as we walk. He keeps eyeing me apprehensively; I can tell he's on the lookout for any sign of an upcoming breakdown.

Professor Snape approaches us, telling us we're free to go, and we walk out onto the grounds and through the open gates. We apparate to Diagon Alley first, so I can buy something to wear at the funeral. We walk into the same shop Narcissa took me into the day I met her, and the shop owner immediately greets us as merrily as she had Narcissa. I explain to her that I need something to wear for a funeral, and she comes back with a simple, black knee-length dress. I put it on while Draco sits outside the dressing room, and when I step out he says I look amazing. The shop owner, however, insists on me getting a different dress.

"Why?", Draco asks, "That one looks lovely on her". "Well…not to be rude", the lady says, "But from this angle that dress makes it look like she's got a bit of a bulge in her stomach". Horrified, I turn sideways to look in the mirror and notice she's right…my tiny baby bump is very easily visible in this dress. In the mirror I see Draco glance up at my figure and he smiles as he, too notices the bump for the first time. In fact, this is only the second time he's ever seen my baby bump since I've had to hide it while at school, and it wasn't nearly this big the first time he saw it, which explains the tears that are forming in the corners of his eyes.

I gasp and place my hands on my stomach, and Draco comes to stand behind me. He wraps his arms around me and says, "That _bulge_ just so happens to be my child". The shop owner gasps and apologizes several times, and even though I insist that it's ok, she keeps repeating her apologies. I change back into my jeans and shirt and walk up to the counter to pay for the dress, but Draco asks what I'm doing. When I state the obvious, he tells me that he's already paid for it, and despite my continued protests he won't take the money I offer him. We thank the shop owner and leave, and we apparate from Diagon Alley to Malfoy Manor.

When we walk through the front door Draco calls out, "Mum", and Narcissa comes running from the drawing room. "Draco! Jayde!", she says worriedly, "What's wrong? Why are you here? You should still be at school!". Draco explains the situation and Narcissa runs over to hug me, and though I feel sad I can't bring myself to cry; I feel numb disbelief. We spend the morning and early afternoon with Narcissa and eat lunch with her, and directly after lunch we go up to Draco's room and I take an hour-long nap. When we wake up, I go to my room and take a shower before getting dressed, fixing my hair and makeup and heading back into Draco's room. When Draco finishes getting ready we walk back downstairs to say goodbye to Narcissa, and she squeals and throws her arms around me when she sees my slightly protruding belly. Draco and I bid her goodbye and walk through the gates, and though I'm not sure if I'll be able to pull it off, I tell Draco to take my arm and we apparate to the road in front of the orphanage.

Draco looks around as we walk, and when we reach the orphanage tears start pouring from my eyes. When we get up the steps I can't go any further, I turn around and walk back down the steps and out into the yard. Draco quickly catches up with me and wraps his arms around me, pulling me close to him as I cry. "Come on, love", he says, but I continue to sob into his shoulder. "I…can't…", I sob, "I can't go in there! Let's just go to the church and then leave". "Ok", he says, "If you're sure that's what you want". I take him by the hand and lead him back onto the road, and we walk a short distance before arriving at the church. We're a bit early, nobody's arrived yet, so Draco and I decide to walk inside; I want to see Ms. Fitzpatrick before they close the casket, even though Draco's not sure if that's a good idea.

When we step through the doors and I see the casket at the end of the aisle I start crying again, and Draco tries to convince me not to go look, but I have to. So, with my body and heart aching with each step I take, I slowly approach the casket, squeezing Draco's hand the whole time. When I reach the casket and look down at the still, lifeless form of my almost-mother, I start sobbing uncontrollably and cover my mouth, turning away from the offensive sight. My body feels heavy; I slump over and nearly collapse, but Draco quickly wraps his arms around my middle and pulls me into a standing position. I sob into his shoulders for a few moments, but then I hear a boy call my name from somewhere to my right. I look up and immediately recognize who's just walked into the room from one of the adjoining hallways.

"Corey!", I say in surprise, leaving Draco's arms and watching as he starts walking swiftly towards us. To my surprise, Corey pulls me into a tight hug, and I notice tears streaming down his cheeks as well. When he releases me he quickly asks how I'm holding up, and I truthfully respond that it hasn't really sunk in yet. "I just don't understand it", he says, "She was a complete _angel, _why anyone would kill her is beyond me". I nod my head in agreement, and as I do so Draco wraps his arm around my waist, facing Corey. "Um…who's this?", Corey asks, nodding towards Draco. "Oh", I reply, "Corey this is…", but Draco interrupts me.

"I'm Draco", he says, "Jayde's husband". I can't help but laugh internally at this; Draco's jealous…how cute. I'm actually surprised he even spoke to a muggle, but I assume the only reason he did was to make him back off. "Oh", Corey says, "It's nice to meet you. Jayde, I didn't know you'd gotten married, and um…are you expecting?", he asks as he looks down at my belly; I nod my head in response. "Well then", he says to Draco, "You're a very lucky man". Draco nods his head politely, but it's almost as if I can read his thoughts again, and his thoughts are anything but polite.

Just then, several people walk into the church, and Draco and I take a seat on the first pew on the right hand side of the church, and Corey sits to Draco's immediate right. A few moments later, Mrs. McGreggor walks in and sits down to my left, asking how I'm feeling. I hug her and we continue to talk for a while before the preacher walks to the front of the church and begins the service. I lean my head against Draco's shoulder and cry the whole time; during the prayers, songs, and speeches. When it's over, the pallbearers; Corey and 5 other boys from the orphanage, lift the casket and carry it through the open church doors and out into the cemetery.

Mrs. McGreggor, Draco, and I are the last people out of the church, and we join the crowd of people gathered around the fresh-dug grave. The preacher says a few more words, and then the majority of the crowd walks off. Corey and I stay, however, along with Draco, Mrs. McGreggor and all the other children from the orphanage, and I nearly faint as they begin to lower the casket into the grave. Mrs. McGreggor and Draco hold me up, however, and then Corey walks over to me with a small bit of dirt and a rose in his hand. I take the dirt and rose from him, and walk with him to the edge of the grave, kissing the rose and whispering '_Slan leat, Mhathair'_ before throwing it down onto the casket. I wait for Corey to do the same, and then us and all the other children release the dirt from our hands at the same time, letting it, too, fall onto the closed casket.

Grief overtakes me again, and this time it's Corey who wraps his arms around me to keep me from falling down. I suddenly notice that the sun is shining and get completely perturbed; how dare the sun shine on a day like today? So I close my eyes and concentrate, and immediately the sky becomes overcast and torrents of rain start pouring down. We all stand there, sobbing and sopping while we stare down at the casket for a few moments before Draco walks over and places his hand on my shoulder. He apologizes, but says we've got to get back to the school, so I step away from Corey and take Draco's hand.

As I turn to walk away, Corey asks if I'm coming back to the orphanage when school gets out, and when I shake my head he says, "Well then, I guess this is goodbye". I nod my head and tell him goodbye, too, and then he addresses Draco. "You take care of my sister", he says intently, and once again Draco nods his head politely. I can't help but be taken aback by him referring to me as his sister, but I don't say anything. Draco and I walk away from Corey and up to Mrs. McGreggor, who kisses my cheek and makes me swear to keep writing to her. I swear I will, and then Draco and I walk down the road a ways before disapparating and reappearing in front of Hogwarts' still open gates. I quickly cast a concealment charm on my belly before we walk through the gates, and Draco and I walk to over to the Black Lake and sit on the edge for a while, talking.

Draco asks me what I said at the grave before I released the rose, to which I answer 'Goodbye mother'. Then he asks if I can teach him to speak Irish, to which I agree. At dinnertime we walk up to Snape's office so I can take my potion, and then we walk to the Great Hall, both of us receiving strange looks because we're so dressed up. After we eat we walk back outside for a while, and Draco asks if I'd like him to ask Professor Snape if we can sleep in the Room of Requirement again tonight. Although that _is _tempting, I tell him not to bother Professor Snape; he was kind enough to allow us to sleep in there last night and I'm sure someone will get even more suspicious if I don't sleep in my room again tonight. So about 30 minutes later Draco walks me up to Gryffindor tower and bids me goodnight, and I walk up to my dorm room and get ready for bed.

I cry myself to sleep and have another horrible dream; in this one Ms. Fitzpatrick's laying in her casket and she opens her eyes and grabs my arm. This time, it's Hermione who wakes me up, saying that I was screaming in my sleep, and when I sit up crying she asks me what's wrong. I tell her 'Nothing' at first, but she won't buy it because of the way I'm crying and the fact that she's barely seen me in the past 2 days. Giving up on trying to pretend everything's okay, I tell her about Ms. Fitzpatrick's untimely death. "Is that where you and Draco were today? The Funeral?", she asks. I nod my head, and she sits down on my bed beside me and pulls me into a hug. I sob into her shoulder for a while, and she and I sit up talking until near dawn. I go to sleep and wake up a few hours later and find it impossible to get back to sleep, and Hermione wakes up a few moments later.

We get dressed and walk downstairs and through the portrait hole to find Draco's already in the hallway, waiting for me. "Did you sleep well, darling?", he asks after greeting and kissing me. Not wanting to worry him, I nod my head, but Hermione gives me away. "Um…actually, Malfoy, no she didn't", she interrupts, "She had a terrible nightmare and woke up screaming; she didn't get much sleep at all". "You had a nightmare again?", he asks in a concerned voice, "Was it the same one?". Embarrassed, I shake my head, and he wraps his arm around me and leads me down to the Great Hall. After breakfast Draco, Goyle, Crabbe, and I wander around the castle and grounds, and after lunch the boys decide to play a 2-on-1 game of Quidditch while I watch; Draco versus Crabbe and Goyle. Draco pulverizes his friends, and just before dusk the boys put up their brooms and the Quaffle before rejoining me in the stands. After getting my potion from Professor Snape we go eat dinner and then Draco walks me up to Gryffindor tower again; I've decided to go to bed early because I'm exhausted since I didn't have much sleep last night.

Before he bids me goodnight he tells me not to be frightened if I have a bad dream; that I should just think of it as Ms. Fitzpatrick's way of making sure I'm okay. I walk through the common room and up the stairs and into my dorm room, immediately changing into my pajamas and getting in bed. When I fall asleep I have that same dream again, and in the dream I follow Draco's advice and look into Ms. Fitzpatrick's eyes, telling her that I'm okay. When I say this, however, her eyes widen and she stares up at me, and I feel as though I'm being pulled into her eyes. I fall through blackness, coming to rest in front of a house almost as big as Malfoy Manor. I look to my left to see Ms. Fitzpatrick is standing beside me, and without a word she leads me into the house.

We walk up several flights of stairs, finally reaching the top floor. We enter what appears to be the master bedroom; there's a young couple in the room and they're arguing. The young woman is blonde and very pretty, the man is tall, dark, and handsome, and he looks quite a bit like me. "I'm leaving you, Donald!", the young woman says in a thick Irish accent, "I just can't live like this anymore!". I stand and watch in horror as the young man's eyes turn _white_ at her words, and realization suddenly strikes me; these are my parents. My Mum lets out an exasperated sigh as the wind outside begins to pick up and lightning strikes beyond the windows. "Do you see what I mean?", she screams, "I say _one little thing _that upsets you, and you start a thunderstorm! If you don't stop you'll kill the both of us, and Jayde! Is that what you want?". Suddenly, a window blows open and a bolt of lightning strikes my mother, and she falls flat onto the bedroom floor, dead. I gasp and kneel down, trying to help her, but to no avail.

I look up at my father, whose eyes are solid white, and I can tell he's completely lost control. A second bolt of lightning strikes inside the room, sparking a fire in the carpet. I watch in horror as my father stands there, the whole room bursting into flames around him. "Why are you showing me this?", I scream at Ms. Fitzpatrick, but she doesn't answer. She simply turns and walks from the room, which is now completely engulfed by flame. I follow her down a flight of stairs and down a hallway, into what I assume was once my nursery. The fire that started in the bedroom quickly spreads, and as Ms. Fitzpatrick and I step through the nursery door, flames begin to lick at it. I walk over to the crib and stare down at my infant self, and I watch as the flames grow closer and closer to the crib. As they inch closer, however, I hear my infant self start crying, and I look down into the crib again to see that my eyes have turned white. Rain starts pouring down on the room in torrents, extinguishing the fire. I see flashing lights from the window and know that the police have arrived, and I watch in amazement as firefighters break down the door and enter the room, taking me from the crib. I look up at Ms. Fitzpatrick in awe, before saying, "You wanted me to see what happened, didn't you? You wanted me to know _I'm _the reason I survived. You knew it always drove me mad…you wanted to give me an answer".

Ms. Fitzpatrick doesn't speak, however, and I slowly feel myself drifting back to consciousness. I open my eyes and gasp, and immediately sit up in my bed, crying. Though I've always wanted to know what happened to my parents, now I wish I didn't know, and I now feel insecure about my own relationship. I can't sleep because I keep thinking that one day, Draco's going to get tired of being with someone so emotionally unstable, and he'll leave me. And I can't help but think that, when he does, I'll lose it just like my father did and wind up killing myself, Draco, and our child. This thought tortures me, and I stay awake the rest of the night, trying to decide what to do about it. By the time the sun's come up, I've made up my mind, and I get dressed and walk downstairs to meet Draco in the hallway. I barely speak to him on the way down to breakfast, and just before lunch I quietly lead him up to the Room of Requirement, so we can talk in private.

"Baby, what's wrong?", he asks, "You've barely spoken to me all morning!". I tell him to sit down on one of the many sofas in the room, and he does so reluctantly. I tell him about the whole dream, from beginning to end, and he tries to pull me into a hug and console me, but I step away from him. My heart nearly pounding out of my chest and my stomach tied in knots, I press onward; I've got to do what I came in here to do…for Draco's own good. "Draco", I say, "Maybe after the baby's born, you should take it and raise it…and I should go away…I, um…maybe we shouldn't be together anymore. Eventually, you're going to get tired of being with me and you're going to leave me. And when you do, I'm going to lose it…I'll end up doing something horrible just like my father did". "That's what this silence is all about then?", he asks in a calm tone; I nod my head in response.

"Jayde", he continues as he walks towards me and places his hands on my shoulders, "That will _never _happen to us. I know you don't mean one word of what you're saying…you're just scared_". _I'm amazed by his words; I'm constantly shocked by the way he can see right through me."How can you be so sure it won't happen?", I ask him with tears in my eyes. "Because I'm _never _going to get tired of you or stop loving you!", he says tenderly, "Or leave you…or even _think_ about leaving you", he adds. "You don't know that for sure, Draco", I say, "You can't predict the future". "I don't have to", he replies before placing his hands on my face and pressing his lips to mine firmly. I try to resist his kiss, and for a moment my lips even start to tingle again, but his kiss drives me wild; it makes my heart skip a beat. Finally, after ten minutes of snogging, I can't pretend anymore: I can't pretend that he isn't my everything, I can't pretend that I can live without him any more than he could live without me, I can't pretend that his touch doesn't set my skin on fire and make me crave more of him, and I can't pretend that I don't know we were meant to be together forever. And least of all, I can't pretend that I don't love him, or that I don't know that he loves me.

I slowly begin to move my lips against his, and when his tongue slips into my mouth I begin to massage it with my own. Tears stream down my face as we continue to kiss; I can _feel _how much he loves me, and I know without a doubt that he'll never stop. I slide my hands into his hair and pull him closer to me, and within two seconds he's got me pressed up against the wall with his hands on my hips. He continues to kiss me on the lips for a moment before moving his lips to my cheek, then my ear, and finally to my neck. I sigh each time his lips touch my skin, and for the first time; without the influence of the Imperius Curse, that is, I feel the burning urge to shag him right then and there. I try to regain my composure, mentally blaming my sudden outburst of sexual desire on my raging pregnant-woman hormones, but Draco continues to kiss and suck on my neck, which makes this impossible; and then he makes it worse. He stops kissing my neck and moves his lips up to my ear, but he doesn't kiss it. Instead, he whispers seductively, "See, baby? Nothing could _ever _feel more right than this…than us. Nobody but you could ever make me feel this way. Nobody else's touch could drive me wild, I don't want _anyone _but you for the _rest of my life._ We were made for each other; we are one. And I _know_ this feeling will never change; I will _never_ stop loving you. _That's _how I know that what happened to your parents will _never _happen to us".

I'm amazed by the fact that he always knows just what to say and do to calm my fears and comfort me. The way he whispers makes the hair stand up on the back of my neck; it makes me want him even more. I place my hands on his shoulders and gently push him backwards; making him sit back down on the sofa he's just stood up from. Then I sit down in his lap, straddling him, and as I do so he looks up at me with excitement and yearning in his eyes. I place my hands on the back of his head and start kissing him passionately, and I let out an excited sigh when he slips his tongue back into my mouth. Once again, he moves his lips away from mine, and this time I let out a small moan as he gently starts sucking on my neck; "Oh Jayde", he whispers against my neck as he presses his lips to it again. Hearing him call my name sends chills up my spine and makes me let out a louder moan. He slowly places his hands on my hips and starts inching the edge of my shirt upwards, still sucking on my neck as he does so.

Though I've never voluntarily shagged before and haven't planned on doing so until I'm married, the thought of stopping never crosses my mind; this feels way too good to stop now. When he's got my shirt up high enough that he can place his hands underneath it, Draco starts sliding his hands upwards against my bare skin, tracing the curves of my body. His hands feel like silk caressing my upper body, and I shudder when his hands reach the sides of my breasts. He slowly moves his hands around to the front of my breasts, and he starts massaging them both simultaneously. Though my breasts are still sore and have been sore every day, his touch doesn't hurt me; it excites me even more. "Oh My God!", I moan as my eyes roll back in my head. Draco's breathing becomes labored as he continues to caress my breasts, still sucking and kissing on my neck the whole while; I know he wants me just as badly as I want him.

I bend my neck down and slowly start kissing and sucking on Draco's neck, and as I do so he moves his hands around to my back and starts unfastening the clasps of my bra. Just as he unfastens the first one, however, we hear a creaking noise followed by faint calls of, "Draco", and "Jayde". We both stop what we're doing immediately and our eyes widen. We quickly glance at each other, and then I quickly jump out of Draco's lap and slide over to the opposite end of the couch, pulling my shirt down and trying to make it appear as though I've been sitting this far away from him the whole time.

Draco and I sit there in silence for a moment, both of us still breathing heavily, and a moment later the forms of Crabbe and Goyle approach us from the left. Draco angrily grabs a book from a nearby bookshelf and throws it at them before saying, "You two ruin everything!". I breathe a sigh of relief and laugh at Draco's behavior before sliding close to him and resting my head against his shoulder. "Sorry", Goyle says, "We just wanted to see when you two are going to lunch". "You interrupted us for that?", Draco asks incredulously. I laugh again, and Crabbe and Goyle eye each other apprehensively. "Would you two _please _go down to the Great Hall and stuff your faces so Jayde and I can get back to what we were doing?", Draco asks them. "Actually, dear", I say quietly, "Now that they mention it, I'm kind of hungry…I'd like to go ahead down to lunch if that's okay with you". "Of course, darling", he replies as he places his hand on my stomach. Then, out of nowhere he reaches back around to the bookshelf and throws another book at Crabbe and Goyle; I laugh hysterically and we all go down to lunch together.


	22. Chapter 22 Leaving Hogwarts

After lunch, Draco and I have a long conversation about what happened earlier in the Room of Requirement. I try to apologize for trying to push him away; I feel horrible because I don't want him to think that I actually want him out of my life. He tells me there's nothing to forgive, however, that he knows I was just afraid. "Us _not _being together isn't an option", he says. Then our conversation shifts to the _physical _activity that happened in the Room of Requirement earlier, and though I'm a little afraid of how he'll react, I express to Draco that I'd rather for us to wait until we're married to shag, if my hormones will allow us to, that is. Like he always is, Draco is completely understanding about it; he agrees with me 100 percent. He insists that whenever I'm ready, he'll be ready.

The rest of Wednesday passes uneventfully, though I think of Ms. Fitzpatrick and my parents often, and only one incident happens on Thursday. I'm on my way down to the common room that morning when I hear Harry, Ron and Hermione arguing, and I hear my name come up so I stay hidden to listen to their conversation. "Come on, mate", Ron says, "At least _speak _to Jayde!". "I'm not speaking to anyone who's carrying Draco Malfoy's evil little spawn", Harry replies. "ENOUGH!", Hermione screeches, "Harry, Jayde is NOT pregnant! Think about it! If she were pregnant, she'd be showing by now…SHE ISN'T! You're being so stupid! Jayde is hurting, and you're probably one of the only students here who knows what she's going through! I know you _hate _that she's with Malfoy, but if you really care for her the way you say you do, you'll at least tell her you're sorry for her loss". Silence follows this last statement, and I take advantage of the opportunity and run quickly down the stairs and out the common room before any of them have a chance to speak to me.

Then, on Friday morning after breakfast, Professor McGonagall stands and excuses everyone but the 7th year students; "Oh my God", I think, "This is it". She begins calling all our names one by one; everyone's friends clap as they walk up to the podium and take their sealed envelopes before opening them and either showing their disappointment or excitement. I clap along with all the Slytherins when Crabbe and Goyle's names are called, and all the 7th year Gryffindors cheer when Hermione's name is called. When she gets back to the table she reveals her perfect scores, and we all congratulate her. Then I cheer for Seamus, and the Slytherins clap and I cheer loudly when Draco's name is called. He flashes me a quick smile on his way up to the podium, and he rips his envelope open while still standing near Professor McGonagall. He looks down at his results and my heart starts beating faster; I'm nervous _for _him.

He lets out a loud, "HELL YES!", a moment later as he raises his paper into the air, and again, I cheer for him loudly. Once he's seated Professor McGonagall calls the next name, and she's reached the "N's" before I know it. "Jayde Alyssa Newsome", she calls a few moments later; my heart drops into my stomach. "Get it right, McGonagall", Draco yells from behind me, "That's Jayde _Malfoy_!". My face turns red but I can't help but laugh, and as I stand, all the Gryffindors start cheering. I'm surprised to see that even Harry is clapping and smiling up at me; apparently the conversation with Hermione yesterday changed his mind. "Thank you, Harry", I say, glancing down at him as I get to my feet, and I slowly start walking towards the podium.

As I walk, I notice that all the Slytherins are clapping for me, too; that must be Draco's doing. I look to my right to see that Draco, Crabbe and Goyle are giving me a standing ovation, and I flash a nervous smile at them before continuing towards Professor McGonagall. Before I reach her, however, Draco feels the need to give me a bit more encouragement; he yells out, "GIVE 'ER HELL, LOVE!". "Oh my God!", I think to myself, smiling again, "I'm going to KILL him!". Everyone at the Slytherin table starts laughing uncontrollably, but none of the other people in the Great Hall, including the professors, find it amusing. I take my envelope from Professor McGonagall and thank her, and I turn around and start walking back to my seat without opening it.

My hands are shaking and I'm staring down at the floor; until I hear loud thumping noises coming from my left. I look over at the Slytherin table and am both amazed and embarrassed; Draco has jumped on top of the table and is running across it towards me. The Slytherins burst out in laughter again, but Professor McGonagall is yelling repeatedly, "Malfoy, get down!". He jumps down onto the floor and runs over to me, placing his hands on my hips. All the eyes in the Great Hall are upon us, and he excitedly says, "Come on, love, open it! Let's see how you did!". My stomach starts hurting and I hand the envelope to him. "I can't", I say with my hands shaking, "You open it". He does so and his eyes scan the paper for a moment, and then he looks down at me frowning.

"Just as I suspected would be the case", he says solemnly. "What?", I ask, horrified. "You're an effing genius baby, you passed them all!", he says loudly as he hands me the results. "Really?", I ask as I take it from him and scan the page. Sure enough, I passed them all. "Oh my God!", I scream, covering my mouth as happy tears form in the corners of my eyes. Draco wraps his arms around me and lifts me into the air; all the Gryffindors and Slytherins start cheering again, though I'm sure they're clapping for two different reasons. Draco sets me back down on the floor and kisses me quickly before taking me by the hand and pulling me away from my own seat and over to his, drawing strange looks from everyone in the Great Hall. He pulls me down into his lap, and there I remain for the rest of the 'ceremony'.

I clap with Draco as all the Slytherins' names are called, but I also clap for my fellow Gryffindors, causing many of the Slytherins to stare at me peculiarly. I even cheer for Harry and Ron, who both seem somewhat pleased with their results as they take their seats. After all the names have been called, Professor Dumbledore stands and congratulates all of us before giving a long speech about how we should always value the time we've spent at Hogwarts and how today is a bittersweet day. Several people hug their friends during his speech, and when he's finished he excuses all of us and tells us to make sure we pack tonight as we'll be going home in the morning. Just as everyone stands, a tall Ravenclaw boy yells, "Party in the Room of Requirement! And all 7th years are invited!". Many students scream their approval before running for the double doors, but Draco and I stay seated because, and I quote, 'He doesn't want me getting trampled in the crowd'.

Once the throng of people has diminished, Draco and I walk up to the Room of Requirement together; his arm doesn't leave my waist the whole time. Somehow, one of the students has managed to get their hands on some firewhiskey, and Crabbe idiotically offers me a glass. "No, you bloody idiot!", Draco yells at him. He lowers his voice before continuing, "What are you trying to do, kill my child? She can't have alchohol while she's pregnant!". Crabbe seems taken aback and apologizes, claiming he was ignorant to that fact. He then offers to glass to Draco, who refuses because 'He doesn't want to drink if I can't get wasted with him'.

The party continues well into the afternoon, and at dusk all the more 'responsible' students, including myself, head back to their dorm rooms to start packing. I go to bed immediately after the end-of-year feast, completely exhausted, and the usual hustle and bustle starts early Saturday morning. Once we've all packed, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, and I walk down to breakfast together; Harry and Seamus, who are now speaking to me again, join us. Over breakfast we all talk about how much we're going to miss each other, and we all promise to write to each other and to see each other as often as we can. Most of my friends talk about trying to find jobs in a few years; I exclude myself from this part of the conversation since Draco's already told me I'm not going to get a job, I simply sit there in silence wondering what I'll be doing in all my spare time. Then I remember; I'm going to be a Mum soon, I won't _have _a lot of free time.

It feels odd to be the only one at the table thinking about marriage and a family right now, so I quickly try to change the subject. A few moments later, Draco walks up and asks if I'm ready to head down to the carriages, and I stand and take his hand and let him lead me out of the Great Hall. Draco pulls both of our trunks towards the open gates, and we cast one last nostalgic look back on Hogwarts before getting in the carriage and riding to Hogsmeade Station. Instead of sitting with Crabbe and Goyle while Draco sits with the prefects for the first part of the train ride, I sit with Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Seamus, and I join them again when Draco walks back to the front of the train at the end of the ride. Draco's told Crabbe and Goyle to get our trunks and to wait with me on the platform until he's finished his duties and he rejoins us, so I give my friends one last hug before hurrying off to join them. Crabbe and Goyle stand at my sides like sentinels until Draco arrives, and we bid them goodbye before apparating to Malfoy Manor, where Lucius and Narcissa are in the Drawing Room waiting for us.

Draco leaves our trunks in the Entrance Hall and we enter the Drawing Room, where, after a round of hugs and greetings, Lucius immediately demands to see Draco's N.E.W.T. scores. Lucius is pleased to learn that Draco passed every class that he'd continued to N.E.W.T. level, but I'm surprised when Lucius turns to me next. "You too, young lady", he says, "Let's see those scores". "Wow", I think to myself, "He's talking as though he were my Father". I hand him my results, which I'd stowed in my pocket, and he congratulates me and says how proud he is of both Draco and I; he and Narcissa want to take us out for lunch to celebrate. So Draco sends my trunk floating up to my room and he and I walk upstairs. Strangely I feel right at home as I walk back into my purple heaven of a bedroom. I quickly unpack my trunk and put my clothes in the wardrobe before picking out a nice outfit to wear out to lunch. I've picked a black skirt, but unfortunately getting it on is a bit difficult; and it's making me angry. It still fits, just not comfortably.

I magically stretch the skirt several times, but it's still hard to breathe. I removed the disillusionment charm from my belly once I got in my room, thankful I don't have to hide my baby bump any longer. I stretch the skirt one final time and decide to just deal with the discomfort during lunch, and just as I'm putting my shirt on Draco knocks on my door. "Are you ready, love?", he calls. "No", I reply quickly. "Well what on Earth's taking so long?", he asks playfully. "WHY DON'T YOU TRY SQUEEZING TWO PEOPLE INTO A SKIRT THAT WAS MADE FOR ONE? AND THEN, DRACO MALFOY, YOU CAN ASK ME WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!", I scream.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart", Draco says quietly, "But why didn't you tell me you needed new clothes? We could've stopped at Diagon Alley before we came home". "Because I DIDN'T need new clothes!", I snap, "This same skirt fit me fine just two weeks ago! Well…it didn't fit, but I was able to stretch it enough that it fit!". "Oh", he replies, "Is it really growing that much?". I suddenly feel horrible for screaming at him; here he is, showing obvious concern, and all I can do is scream. He hasn't even been able to _see _my baby bump, and here I am complaining about it. What's gotten into me? I walk over to the door and open it, and I smile as I stare into those gorgeous eyes. Then the tears start to flow. "I'm sorry!", I sob as I lean forward and wrap my arms around his neck; he quickly wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close, telling me it's alright.

"I shouldn't be so mean to you", I say through tears. "Darling, you're not mean, you're pregnant", he replies, "It's just hormones". I slowly pull away from him and as I do, he looks down at my stomach. "It IS growing", he says quietly with tears in his eyes as he places a hand on my stomach. Here go those butterflies again, only now they tickle. Draco walks into my room and watches as I finish getting ready, and then we walk downstairs to join his Mother and Father. Narcissa squeals again when she sees my belly, and she immediately calls Lucius over so she can show it to him, making me feel quite a bit like a museum exhibit. A few moments later we apparate to Diagon Alley and have lunch in another upscale restaurant I've never been in before, and afterwards Draco asks if I'd like to stay and shop for new clothes.

I tell him I'd really rather not; my back is hurting horribly, so we decide to go home for now and spend all day tomorrow shopping for clothes in Diagon Alley. Later on that night after Lucius gives me my potion, which he will be making for me from now on since Snape's taught him how to brew it, I start to doze off by the fire in the drawing room and Draco carries me up to my room. I change into my pajamas as he goes to his room and changes into his, and then he comes back into my room and flops down on the bed. I let out a happy sigh as I snuggle up close to him and lay my head on his chest, breathing in his wonderful scent. He kisses my forehead and whispers, "Goodnight beautiful", and within moments I'm fast asleep.

When I wake up in the morning it hits me; no more school…ever. I suddenly feel both sad and scared at the same time, amazed at how quickly I've reached this milestone and turning point in my life, and it depresses me that Ms. Fitzpatrick didn't get to see me reach this milestone. Draco and I go downstairs in our pajamas for breakfast, and Narcissa can't help but notice I keep tugging on the straps to my bra, which is extremely uncomfortable now that my breasts aren't just sore, they're growing. She tells me I should probably get a bigger size while we're in Diagon Alley today, which makes my face turn red. _Bra_ shopping with _Draco_? Kill me now. Apparently seeing my dismay, Narcissa speaks up. "You know, I could come along if you'd like", she says smoothly, "Draco, you'll need new clothes for work; you could go shop for those while I help Jayde pick out maternity clothes". "That sounds like a good idea", I say quietly, to which Draco quickly agrees. I breathe a quiet sigh of relief…I love Narcissa!

I go upstairs and get a shower after breakfast, but run into a bit of a snag after I've gotten dressed. I've dried my hair and am trying to comb it and get it styled the way I like it, but it's simply _not _working this morning, this one section of my hair isn't cooperating. My raging hormones make for a rapid ascent from being a little perturbed with my hair to being completely _pissed _at it. "Fine then", I think, "I'll show that clump of hair who's boss", and I walk into my room and grab my wand. I walk back into the bathroom and point my wand at the offending strands of hair and perform a severing charm, chopping off quite a bit of hair. I realize how stupid I'd been when I look into the mirror at the uneven mess that is now my hair, and I angrily start pointing my wand at other sections of my hair, trying to make them even with the portion I've just cut. The results are disastrous, and in a few moments I give up and fall into a teary-eyed heap on the bathroom floor, my hair all around me.

Draco stops dead in his tracks a few moments later when he steps through the bathroom door, before quickly asking, "Baby what are you doing? Why'd you chop off all your beautiful hair?". "Because it made me mad", I sob without looking up to meet his gaze. "_It made you mad?"_, he asks incredulously. I start sobbing uncontrollably at this, and he quickly gets down on his knees and pulls me into a hug as I cry. When he's helped me calm down a few moments later he walks downstairs to get his Mum, to see if there's any way she can even up the mess I've made of my silky black hair. Narcissa's eyes widen when she walks through the bathroom door, but she says nothing. She has me sit on top of the toilet lid and she carefully starts trying to salvage my hair. When she's finished my hair is in 3 layers; the longest comes down a little farther than my shoulders, and the shortest is up near my chin. Though I'm used to my hair reaching halfway down my back, I like the way Narcissa cut it and start to feel a little better. Draco says he likes it, too, though I wonder if he's just saying that to make me feel better.

I finish getting ready to go out, and an hour later I'm in Diagon Alley walking alongside Draco and Narcissa. We go to Gringott's first, but when I tell the Goblin to take me to my vault, Narcissa quickly interjects. "Nonsense, Griphook", she says, "Jayde, you leave your money right where it is, we'll discuss this at home later". So we ride down to the Malfoy family's vault, number 901, which makes my inheritance look like a peasant's. The family's vault is guarded by a dragon and there is no key; the goblin who accompanies us has to place his hand on the door to get the vault to open. Narcissa fills two large cloth sacks with gold before handing one of them to Draco. We ride back up the tunnels and walk out of Gringott's before Narcissa and I part from Draco, planning to meet back at Gringott's at noon so we can all have lunch together. Narcissa and I walk into the first clothing store of many that day, but find no maternity clothes that suit me; only hideous maternity robes that look like they were made no one younger than 100.

By lunchtime we've been through every clothing store in the Alley, but have only managed to find the new bras I so desperately needed; when I find a comfortable one that I like Narcissa tells the store owner we'll take one in every color she has. Even though I find it completely unnecessary and a bit embarrassing, she buys me a matching pair of underwear to accompany each bra. We meet Draco in front of Gringott's a little after 12, and he quickly waves his wand and sends my bags and his back to Malfoy Manor. We walk into another fine restaurant to have lunch, and when the waiter asks what I'd like to eat, I respond honestly; "Strawberries. Oh, and a pickle". Both the waiter and Draco give me odd looks, but Narcissa laughs heartily and sends the waiter off to prepare our food. When my plate arrives, I grab the bottle of ketchup sitting on the table and pour half of it onto my pickle before eating a huge mouthful of it; it tastes like heaven. Then I taste one of the strawberries and roll my eyes in delight, but Draco's staring at me as though I'm crazy.

"And so the cravings begin", Narcissa says smiling. "Wait…you mean the _baby's _making her eat that?", Draco asks incredulously. "Well it's not _making _her eat it, Draco", his mother replies, "But the baby's the reason she _wants _to eat it". I personally don't care if it's a craving or not; it's delicious, and I keep right on eating. Draco casts me another odd look, and I look up at him and speak. "Don't look at _me_ like that", I say playfully once I've swallowed the piece of pickle in my mouth, "It's _your _kid". All three of us burst out laughing and finish our lunch before heading back out into Diagon Alley. Draco's already bought all his new work clothes, and since we know we won't find any maternity clothes in Diagon Alley, the three of us start looking at wedding gowns for me and dress robes for Draco. Then we go into a nursery store and start looking at cribs and decorations for the nursery, as well as baby clothes; Draco and I have to restrain Narcissa to keep her from buying the entire shop right then and there.

After browsing for several hours I'm exhausted, and we quickly apparate back to Malfoy Manor, where I collapse on the sofa in the Drawing Room and sleep until dinnertime. After dinner Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and I all gather in the Drawing Room for a family meeting. The order of business: Draco and I getting our own Gringott's account; Lucius and Draco plan to go down to Gringott's in the morning to talk to the goblins and open an account for Draco and myself. They're unsure of whether or not the goblins will allow it since Draco and I aren't married yet, but they're going to try their best. Lucius and Narcissa insist on giving us some gold to get our account started with, even though Draco and I protest. Then I decide that the next time I'm in Diagon Alley I'll transfer my inheritance to Draco's and my account, even though Draco says I don't have to do that. When the meeting concludes, Draco and I head up to bed, and he wakes me up early in the morning to bid me goodbye as he leaves for Gringott's with his father.

Draco returns as I'm eating my breakfast, kissing me on the forehead and saying "Good morning, Beautiful" again before telling me that his father was able to pull some strings and get us our own account right next to his; number 902. Then he asks if I'd like to go shopping again today, to which I quickly agree; I've wanted to talk to him about this since yesterday. "Where would you like to try?", he asks, "Hogsmeade?". "Actually", I begin, "I had somewhere a little less magical in mind". "Ok…", he says apprehensively, "And where's that?". "Well, there's this…mall…", I begin, "In Ireland…that Ms. Fitzpatrick took me to a few times when I was younger, and I know for a _fact _that they have a whole store that sells only maternity clothes". "Ok, that sounds good", Draco replies, "What's a mall?". "Um…", I say carefully, "It's a…sort of…um...shopping center. It's like a small shopping village… for…muggles". I say the last word quietly, afraid I'll cause one of the many portraits in the house to start screaming if they overhear it. Draco's eyes widen and his face turns white; I immediately feel like a fool for daring to ask if we could go to a mall.

I look down at the table and quickly say, "I'm sorry…that was a stupid idea, I shouldn't have even asked". He places his hand on top of mine and says, "No, darling, it's okay. We can go". "Really?", I ask, beaming up at him. He looks a little nervous and uncomfortable but he smiles back down at me and I throw my arms around his neck, thanking him. As soon as I finish breakfast I walk upstairs to get ready, and am pleased to find that my now-shorter hair is cooperating. I don a pair of jeans which I have to stretch, a black short-sleeved shirt with a v-neck, and my black ballet-slipper shoes. As I'm in front of the vanity putting on my makeup Draco walks into my bedroom and sits down on the edge of my bed, still wearing the black suit he'd worn to Gringott's this morning. "Um…honey?", I say. He looks up at my reflection in the mirror in response. "Are you going to wear that?", I ask. "Well I was _going _to", he replies slowly with a confused look on his face, "Why? Is something wrong with it?". "No!", I say quickly, turning to look at him, "It's just, most muggles dress a little more _casually _when they go to the mall…you'd draw a lot of attention".

"Oh", he says, "Well come help me pick something more…_casual_ to wear, then", and we walk to his room. I start looking through his wardrobe, but can't find _one single _pair of jeans _or _a T-shirt, so I pick out a pair of black slacks with a green dress-shirt, and I leave Draco's room to give him time to change. When he walks back into my room I unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt to make it look a little more casual, and I have to try _very hard _not to start kissing him; the smell of his cologne and the sight of his bare chest nearly tempt me into a hormonal frenzy. I think he can tell he's getting to me because he keeps laughing and smiling down at me, and I can't help but think that he's _still _going to draw a lot of attention at the mall, simply because he looks like the offspring of angels. He slowly reaches down and places his hand under my chin, pulling me in for a long, passionate kiss, and then we walk downstairs and bid Narcissa goodbye. Draco tells her we're going to an Irish wizard's village to shop for maternity clothes, and when she offers to come with us Draco quickly declines; I playfully call him a liar once we get outside.

We walk down the drive and out the wrought-iron gates before disapparating and landing in Diagon Alley; we've got to go to Gringott's to get the goblins to exchange some of our gold for muggle money. While we're there I try to use my gold to get an exchange and make an attempt to transfer my inheritance to our new vault, but Draco refuses and hands the goblin the sack of gold he got from his mother yesterday instead. I tell the goblin we need the exchange in Euros, not pounds, since we'll be shopping in Ireland, and a few moments later he hands Draco a thick stack of Euro notes, which Draco stares at curiously before handing them to me, saying, "You hold on to those things, I don't know how to use them". I fold the notes and stick them in my pocket and then Draco and I walk back out into Diagon Alley. Draco takes my hand and we apparate into a forest near Crescent Shopping Center before quickly walking out of the forest and across the parking lot.

Draco eyes the place apprehensively as we approach, and when we enter he looks extremely uncomfortable around the swarms of muggles that are bustling about; I make a mental note to reward him richly for enduring this. As we walk towards our destination I notice the sour look on his face, like he's just tasted something terrible; I laugh silently to myself but say nothing. I can't help but notice that several girls stop and stare at him, earning each of them evil glares from me. A few minutes later we reach the store I'd been talking about and a woman in her mid-30s immediately walks up and greets us. Draco doesn't return her greeting, but she politely asks if she can help me find anything. I explain my dilemma and she asks how far along I am and what my normal clothing size was before I got pregnant, and when I answer her she quickly walks over to a rack and starts showing me TONS of jeans, dress pants, and skirts in my new size, with elastic bands around the middle to allow my belly room to grow.

I start trying them on and seriously consider crying when they slip over my bump with ease _and _allow me to breathe, and every time I step out of the changing room Draco says he loves what I've tried on. After I've tried on nearly every pair of pants or skirt in my size in the shop I ask Draco which ones I should get, and of course his quiet response is, "All of them". Ignoring him, I pick my 5 favorite pair of jeans, 2 skirts, 2 dresses, and 2 pairs of dress pants; and then the muggle woman and I start in on the shirts. I pick several tank tops, short-sleeved, and long-sleeved shirts, as well as a light jacket and a winter coat, since the baby's not due till November. The store even has pajamas for expecting mothers, so I pick out my two favorite pair of those, also, and the woman carries all my selections to the cash register. I pay for all the items; the total barely puts a dent in the huge wad of money in my pocket. The woman puts the items in several bags for me, and Draco takes them from her, muttering a quick and quiet, "Thanks", after I nudge him in the ribcage for being so rude. When we walk back out into the crowded mall Draco heads for the nearest bathroom, where he pulls out his wand and sends the heavy bags of clothing back to Malfoy Manor.


	23. Chapter 23 Revenge

Since we've been shopping for several hours, I'm starving, and I ask Draco if it'd be okay if we got something to eat before going home. He agrees, and I lead him back through the mall and outside, to the fast food restaurant that sits just across the parking lot; I've missed their food. Draco seems disgusted by the list of items on the menu, but I convince him to try something simple: a cheeseburger and fries. I order a cheeseburger also, heavy on the pickles and ketchup. I skip the fries but order a chocolate milkshake, and a few moments later Draco and I are sitting down at a nearby booth.

I laugh at the irony in the scene before me: Draco Malfoy sitting in a _fast food restaurant_? Priceless. I'm thoroughly enjoying myself; Draco looks like he'd rather be hit with one of the Unforgiveables than to be here right now. I tell him to try a sip of my milkshake, but he refuses. "Oh, just try it!", I say, and he takes my cup from me and takes a sip. I expect to see some form of a smile come across his handsome face; who doesn't love chocolate milkshakes? Draco Malfoy, apparently. He places the cup back on the table and stares at the wall until I'm finished eating. I take his hand and tell him I'm ready to go, and he cheers up a bit at this. He says he has to use the bathroom before we leave, and I point him in the right direction. I remain seated at the booth as he walks off, and as soon as he's out of sight I hear someone call my name from off to the left.

I look over to see none other than the now 17-year-old, blonde, curly-haired form of my old enemy, Gloria. She walks over to my table with a smirk on her face. "Well, well", she says, "If it isn't the little slag who tried to steal my boyfriend 7 years ago, all grown up". I am in NO mood for her today; my breasts, back, and feet hurt and I feel like a small whale. I quickly jump up out of my seat and reach for my wand, not thinking. Draco, however, is already back from the bathroom, and he quickly places his hand on my side to keep me from being able to pull my wand. "You bitch!", I say angrily. "Whoa there love", Draco says in my ear, "_Calm down. _Why don't you introduce me to your…acquaintance?".

I look at Gloria with hatred on my face, but she's not looking at me. She's gone all starry-eyed and is smiling at Draco! Oh no! She beat me up for supposedly trying to take her boyfriend, but now she's trying to flirt with mine? This simply WILL NOT do! Gloria interrupts my thoughts, introducing herself to Draco as my 'friend' and extending her hand, but he doesn't shake it. Draco wraps his arm around my waist as if to tell her we're together, and she takes the hint. "So, you two are an item, then?", she asks. "Well of course we are!", I reply, giving her the fakest smile I can muster, "He's my husband! Now, DARLING, where were we?", I ask as I turn to face Draco and lean up against his chest. "Oh, that's right", I reply, answering my own question, "I was just saying that THE BABY and I are tired, maybe it's time we went home, to our MANSION".

I halfway expect Draco to give me a reproachful look for being so childish, but he surprises me by playing along. "Of course, my angel", he says, "I can't have you and our little one getting all tuckered out, can I? After all, you know the two of you are the most important people in the world to me". I smile both internally and externally before saying, "Oh, HONEY, that's so sweet!", and leaning up and pulling him into a passionate kiss. When we finish, I look over at Gloria, whose jaw is practically on the floor. As I turn, she looks down at my baby bump and then glances back up at me with hatred in her eyes. "Well, we'd better be going!", I say cheerfully, "Bye, Gloria!", and I take Draco's hand and lead him from the restaurant. As we walk across the parking lot back towards the forest we appeared in earlier, I feel a little childish but can't help but laugh…who knew revenge could be so sweet? And the best part is, I didn't even have to lay a finger on Gloria to get it!

"I'm sorry I got you involved in that", I tell Draco, "But thanks for going along with it". "Going along with what?", he asks with a grin on his face, "I meant every word I said". His tender words melt my heart, I smile up at him and say, "Aww honey…really?". "Yes, my angel", he replies, "Now can we _please _get away from all these bloody muggles?". I laugh at him and we continue to walk towards the forest, and when we arrive we apparate back to Malfoy Manor. Once there, I show Narcissa all my new clothes, and she immediately demands a fashion show. That evening Draco and I go to bed immediately after dinner, and the next few days pass rather uneventfully.

On Saturday night we're sitting in the Drawing Room with Lucius and Narcissa when Lucius speaks up. "Draco, are you ever going to sleep in your own room again?", he asks. "Not unless Jayde sleeps in there with me", Draco replies. "I didn't think so" is Lucius' response to that, and he remains silent for a few moments before continuing. "Your Mother and I were thinking", he says, "That there's really no need for the two of you to have separate bedrooms anymore. You always sleep together, you're getting married in a few months, and you've got a baby on the way; if something were to happen in the middle of the night, Jayde would need you to be there with her. So, son, we've decided to expand your room. You and Jayde will share a room, and we'll turn Jayde's room into the nursery". "Wow…um…thanks Dad", Draco says. Lucius simply nods his head. "You and Jayde need to decide on how you want your room decorated; the men will be here in the morning to get started on it. We'll get started on the nursery as soon as we find out the baby's sex".

Draco nods his head and looks over at me, "Any ideas?", he asks. I don't get a chance to answer, though, because Narcissa speaks up. "I've got one!", she says, "Why not paint the room white with purple and green trim? It'd suit both of your tastes". "Sounds good to me", Draco says, "What do you think, dear?". I quickly nod my head in agreement. "Well, that's settled, then", Narcissa says, and a few moments later we all head off to bed. Draco and I sleep in my room, and by the time we get up for breakfast the next morning, hammers and nails can be heard all throughout the house. I've got a headache before we even reach the dining room, and it makes me quite a bit angry. After breakfast Draco and I get dressed and go to Diagon Alley; his parents have insisted that we get new furniture to accompany our 'new' bedroom. It feels strange to be shopping for things as a couple, but Draco makes it easy on himself by simply agreeing with whatever I pick out.

By the time we're ready for bed that night our room is completely finished; magic certainly speeds up the construction, painting, and moving processes. We spend the next day getting settled in, Draco makes room in our newly constructed closet for my clothes, and he helps me get everything hung up and organized. It feels strange to 'officially' be sharing a room with Draco, and I really miss my old room in its purple splendor, but I adjust fairly quickly. Sunday sneaks up on us far too quickly; Monday is Draco's first day at work. I get up early that morning with him, helping him get ready and trying to calm his nerves; he still hasn't got his head wrapped around the whole 'new room arrangement', so he's having a hard time finding anything. I go downstairs and have breakfast with him, after which I give him a kiss and wish him luck, and he and Lucius leave shortly after.

By lunchtime I'm bored out of my mind, so Narcissa suggests she and I take a swim in the huge in-ground pool in the back yard. After swimming for an hour or so I go inside and dry off before writing to Mrs. McGreggor. I tell her about my wonderful N.E.W.T. scores and that I miss her terribly. I also tell her about my 19-week appointment coming up at St. Mungo's on Wednesday, where I'll be finding out if the baby's a boy or a girl. After I seal the letter and give it to one of the family owls I go back into Draco's and my room and lie down, and without Draco around I'm unable to stop thinking about Ms. Fitzpatrick and my parents. I still can't grasp the fact that this has really happened; I wonder how I've been able to get through the past few weeks, and I realize that the answer is probably Draco.

It seems so cruel that the world didn't stop spinning the day Ms. Fitzpatrick died, that life could go on for everyone else even when someone they loved so dearly is gone. At some point I fall asleep, into a dozen horrible nightmares about Ms. Fitzpatrick and my parents. I wake up to Draco's hand on my shoulder, gently shaking me out of my bad dreams. I sit up and practically jump into his arms, and he holds me for a while as I sob, kissing me on the cheek and assuring me that everything will be okay. After I've calmed down a bit, I inquire about Draco's first day at work, which he says went very well. We decide to take a walk out on the grounds before dinner since exercise, according to the pregnancy pamphlets, is good for me and the baby. Afterwards we go inside for dinner and then immediately go to bed; Draco and I are both exhausted.

Tuesday passes in much the same way, with Draco at work and me at home, bored out of my mind. Wednesday is the day of my appointment at St. Mungo's, and Draco decides not to go in to work until after lunch, so he can go with Narcissa and I. We arrive at St. Mungo's at 9:15, but spend an hour waiting to be called in to see Mrs. Taylor, who quickly performs all the normal tests before saying that everything's going just fine. "Now then", she says, "Let's find out if your little one is a he or a she", and she performs the spell that allows us to see the baby again. Draco and I smile and giggle as we stare at our growing child, and then Mrs. Taylor speaks up. "Now, if we can just get the little one to move so we can see what it is", and she moves her wand around in the air, rotating the image and trying to get a clear view.

"WAIT!", Draco says suddenly, making Narcissa, Mrs. Taylor and I jump. I turn my head and look at him. "Do we _have _to find out what it is?", he asks, "I mean…if we don't _want _to know…". "Draco, what do you mean? You don't _want _to know if it's a girl or boy?", I ask him. "Well of course I want to know what our little bean is", he replies, "But I can wait until it's born; personally, I'd rather be surprised. Besides, it doesn't matter what it is, I'm going to love it just as much as I already do". "Awww", I say quietly as I lean towards Draco and we indulge in a quick snog. Mrs. Taylor interrupts us a few moments later with a quiet "Eh hem"; "Sorry", Draco and I both say quietly. I glance over at Draco before quickly making up my mind. "You're right", I say quietly before turning to face Mrs. Taylor, "We don't want to know what it is". Mrs. Taylor smiles down at us and says "Ok" before removing the ultrasound spell and telling me I can sit up. When I do, she hands me several more pamphlets and says she expects to see me back in 4 weeks, and she leaves the room.

As Draco helps me off the examination table, Narcissa speaks up. "Can I ask the two of you something?", she says. We nod our heads and prepare for the worst. "How are you two going to decide on a name if you don't know if the baby's a boy or girl?". "That's easy", Draco answers, "We'll pick out a boy name _and _a girl name". Narcissa nods her head slowly. "And how are you going to decide on a design for the nursery?", she asks; Draco's got an answer for this question too, "We'll pick out a design for a boy and a girl. The day the baby's born we'll have those men come back over and fix the room up, and by the time we get home with the baby the room will be ready". "Ok", Narcissa says, "And what about the baby shower? How will people know what colors to get?". "Well, I don't _have _to have a baby shower", I reply, but Narcissa seems even more perturbed when I say this, so I quickly correct myself, "Or we could tell everyone to get things in gender-neutral colors; we could transfigure them to be pink or blue after the baby's born".

Having had all her questions answered, Narcissa says "Okay" and stands up, walking out of the room in front of Draco and I. We give each other a knowing look when she exits, knowing she's not too happy with our decision. The three of us have a quick lunch together and then Draco leaves for work and Narcissa and I go back to Malfoy Manor. Once there, I start reading the pamphlets Mrs. Taylor's just given me, which are all about giving birth and what I can do to get ready. There's a list of breathing exercises, as well as a list of physical exercises I can do to prepare for giving birth; I try a few of them before continuing to read. One of the pamphlets suggests that I get a bag of clothes and other necessities packed and sit it in a designated spot, so that when the 'big day' arrives all I'll have to do is grab it and disapparate. Another of the pamphlets is about deciding whether or not to use pain medication during labor, deciding who will be in the delivery room with you, and what it feels like when you first go into labor, when your 'water' breaks.

The final pamphlet is a list of days and times that St. Mungo's offers pregnancy and parenting classes; I make a mental note to ask Draco if he wants to attend one of them. After dinner that night, Draco and I look over the pamphlets and decide to attend the next pregnancy and parenting class, which is on Saturday. On Thursday, Narcissa and I go to Diagon Alley and start looking at wedding gowns and bridesmaid's dresses, as well as baby clothes and cribs. We take catalogs from the stores so that we can plan from home, and that evening Draco and I look over possible wall designs for the nursery. We pick two: a grass scene with a pale blue sky and little toads that hop around for a boy, and a pale yellow that mimics sunlight with pink and purple butterflies that fly around for a girl. Later that night as we lie in bed, we're too excited to go to sleep, so we start talking about baby names. Draco, trying to be funny, throws out the most horrid, crazy names I've ever heard, like 'Medusa', and 'Thelonnius'; he laughs at the horrified expression on my face and starts tickling me when I tell him it's not funny.

I ask Narcissa for some suggestions on Friday morning after Draco and Lucius go to work, and she tells me that it's a tradition in her family to name children after stars; in fact, that's why she chose 'Draco'. She assures me that Draco and I don't have to follow that tradition, however, since we're carrying on Lucius' family's name, not hers. That evening Draco comes home a little late; he's stopped by Diagon Alley and picked up a baby name book, and the four of us spend the rest of the evening in the Drawing Room, choosing names we like and laughing at the ones we don't. We get up early on Saturday morning and head to St. Mungo's for the pregnancy/parenting class, and I'm not surprised when we arrive and discover that we're the youngest expecting parents there. Several of the older couples look at us with obvious disapproval, but my somewhat arrogant future husband not-so-politely asks them what their problem is, and they quickly look away. Just before the class begins another couple walks in; apparently Draco knows the husband. They speak as soon as they see each other, Draco says he didn't know the man had a child on the way, and the man and his wife walk over to us and he and Draco start the introductions.

The couple is young, but not as young as we are; they appear to be in their mid-to-late twenties. The man has medium-length brown hair and a name to match; Allen Brown. His wife, Marie, has long, dirty-blonde hair. Draco and Allen start talking about work, leaving Marie and I standing there awkwardly. Finally, Marie breaks the silence. "So…", she begins, "This must be your first child, too". I nod my head shyly and smile at her, and then Mrs. Taylor walks in to begin the class. She shows us a nearly two-hour long film on the slide projector that's all about the birthing process; I wonder if it's horrifying Draco as badly as it is me. Afterwards, Mrs. Taylor has all the women practice their breathing and physical exercises, with their husbands there to coach them. We take a break for lunch and then return, where Mrs. Taylor shows us the proper way to change diapers, feed, and burp a baby, though I already knew all this information from years of helping Ms. Fitzpatrick with the younger children at the orphanage.

For the last part of the class, Mrs. Taylor has all the couples come up and introduce themselves and tell their due dates, and when everyone's finished she tells us to mingle, saying that sometimes it helps to have friends who are going through pregnancy with you. None of the older couples seem to want to talk to Draco and I, so we spend the whole time talking to Allen and Marie. "So, Draco", Allen says, "Have Jayde's taste buds started going crazy yet, or is that just Marie?". Draco laughs and tells Allen about my pickles with ketchup, and Allen makes a gagging noise. Before we leave, Draco says we'll all have to go out for dinner one day, to which Allen and Marie agree, and then we apparate back home. Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, and I discuss baby names again over dinner; Narcissa suggests 'Scorpius' if it's a boy. She and Lucius seem to like that name very much…I _hate _it, but I don't say anything until Draco and I are getting ready for bed later; thankfully he laughs and says he doesn't like that name much either. We decide not to talk about names again for a few days, and we spend nearly all of Sunday in the Drawing Room with Narcissa, working on wedding plans.

Draco quickly chooses Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini for his groomsmen, and he decides his Father will be his best man. I choose Mrs. McGreggor as my Matron of Honor, but have a difficult time choosing bridesmaids. I'd _like _to choose Hermione and Ginny, but I know I dare not suggest that because I know what the Malfoys think of muggle-borns and 'blood-traitors'. Narcissa suggests that Draco's female cousins could be my bridesmaids, but aren't the bridesmaids supposed to be _friends _of the bride? It seems a little unfair to me that I can't have the people _I _want at my own wedding. Draco can tell something's bothering me, and as we lie in bed that night, he questions me about it. I tell him what's got me so upset, and he offers a solution. He says we can just have a small ceremony for the family; just his parents and Mrs. McGreggor. He won't have groomsmen and I won't have bridesmaids; none of my friends will be there, but neither will any of his. Though I appreciate the gesture, I know that Narcissa would be greatly upset if our wedding wasn't the grand, enormous event she's already been planning, so I tell him I'll think about it.

He leaves for work the next morning, and I spend nearly every day that week up in our bedroom listening to the radio, trying to avoid Narcissa and her never-ending wedding ideas. It's not that her ideas are _bad, _I'm simply still upset about not being able to have two of my best friends in my wedding. I write to Mrs. McGreggor on Tuesday to ask her to be my Matron of Honor. She agrees, of course, and says she'd like to meet me in Diagon Alley one day next week; she hasn't seen me in a while. So around lunchtime on the following Friday, I leave Malfoy Manor and apparate to the Leaky Cauldron, where Mrs. McGreggor is waiting for me.

She comments on my hair cut and we walk into the Alley to get a bite to eat. With the gold Draco _insisted _on giving me this morning, I take her out to lunch at the same restaurant Draco took me to the day we got engaged, which has quickly become my favorite place to eat. It's _great _to see Mrs. McGreggor and be able to spend time with her; almost as great as it is to be away from the boredom that is Malfoy Manor when Draco's not there. After lunch she and I walk around the Alley until around 4 p.m., at which time she apologizes but says she's got to leave. I give her a hug and she disapparates; I walk around the Alley for a little while longer and am just about to disapparate when I see a very distraught-looking Marie Brown walk by.

I quickly catch up to her and ask her what's wrong, and though we barely know each other she falls into my arms, crying. I take her to Fortescue's ice cream parlor and buy her a cone, hoping that'll cheer her up. While we eat, she confides in me that she and Allen have had a row, and I sit there for a while trying to help her calm down. As it's nearing 6 by the time I've got her calm enough that she can go home, I know Draco's probably pacing the halls at home, wondering why I'm not back yet. Marie and I stand and I give her a comforting hug, and just as I release her, it happens; a small twitch inside my stomach, sort of like a muscle spasm. It tickles, and I gasp and look down, placing my hand on my stomach. Marie asks if I'm alright, and when I explain to her what just happened, a huge smile spreads across her face. "It's kicking!", she says happily as she places her hand on my stomach, "Is that the first time?". "Well…I…I think so", I say, awed and amazed by the fact that I've just felt my baby move for the first time. I feel another small twitch and gasp; happy tears form in the corners of my eyes.

"Draco", I say quietly, "I've got to get home and tell Draco", and Marie and I leave the ice cream parlor before saying goodbye and going our separate ways. As I walk up the steps to Malfoy Manor I can see through the windows that Draco's in the Entrance Hall, pacing back and forth. He keeps running his fingers through his hair; he must really be worried. I hurry inside and he turns to face me as soon as I open the door. When he sees the tears that are still rolling down my cheeks he assumes the worst and runs over to me, frantically asking what's wrong. "Nothing!", I say for the tenth time. I place my hands on the sides of his face and smile up at him, and he calms down. "Why're you crying, then?", he asks. "It kicked", I say quietly. He looks at me with a blank expression; clearly he doesn't understand what I'm saying. "The baby kicked today", I clarify, and his expression immediately changes.

"What? Are you serious?", he asks, with an enormous smile on his gorgeous face. He quickly places his hand on my stomach, and just as I'm about to tell him the baby isn't kicking right now, it _starts_ kicking and the butterflies that have occasionally visited my stomach return. I use my hand to move his and place it directly on the spot the baby's kicking, hoping he'll be able to feel it, too. "I can't feel it", Draco says disappointedly; Lucius walks into the room just as he's saying it. "Well _you _won't be able to son, not this early", he says. "Well that's not fair, you get to feel it kick and I don't", Draco says playfully; Lucius and I both laugh at him. "Ok", I say cheerfully, "You can have all the kicking. Oh, and while you're at it, you can have the sore back and breasts, the morning sickness, the exhaustion, and _YOU_ can walk around looking like a pot-bellied pig!". For the first time since I've met him, Lucius begins laughing heartily, but Draco simply smiles sheepishly and rolls his eyes off to the right, "Ok, I guess I can wait for the stronger kicks", he says.

I laugh at him, and he removes his hand from my stomach and wraps his arms around my middle, pulling me close to him and staring down into my eyes. "But you _don't _look like a pot-bellied pig", he says, "You are _absolutely _the most _beautiful _woman in the whole world, and I'm very lucky to have you". "Awww", I say quietly, before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him in for a tender kiss. When we stop kissing we keep our arms wrapped around each other and Draco quietly says, "So I take it you and Mrs. McGreggor were having a lot of fun, then?". "Yeah, we did", I reply, "I'm sorry I was out so late. Are you mad?". "Not at all, love", he replies, "I just worry about you, that's all". "I'll say", Lucius interjects, "He's been pacing back and forth since we got home". "I know", I say quietly before Lucius leaves the room, "Darling, you could've come to Diagon Alley to find me". "I know", Draco replies, "But I didn't want to seem…controlling. You don't get to go out much, you spend most of your time here bored out of your mind. This is the first time you've been out in a while and I didn't want to ruin it by making you think that I was angry about it or something… I just wanted you to have a good time". "I did", I reply, "Mrs. McGreggor and I went out for lunch and then we walked around Diagon Alley for a while; she went home around 4".

"Well then, what kept you so long?", he asks, "It's after 6". "I was about to apparate back here", I begin, "When I saw Marie Brown. She looked very upset and I couldn't just leave her there like that, so I took her to Fortescue's and we had some ice cream…because there's _nothing _chocolate can't fix…and she said she and Allen had had a row. She wouldn't tell me what it was about, but she was very upset, so I stayed with her until she calmed down". "I see", Draco replies quietly. "Did Allen say anything at work today?", I ask. "No", he replies, "He seemed a little…off…but I didn't ask why". "Well maybe you should talk to him on Monday", I say, "You don't have to tell him that I saw Marie or anything, just ask him how they're doing…maybe he'll tell you what's wrong". "Darling", he begins, "That's something we really shouldn't be getting involved in. They're married and that's their private business". "But she's pregnant!", I say, "She can't go 'round upset like that, it'll hurt the baby!". "I know, love", he says, "But my main concern is _you _and _our _baby. I know it's a tough situation but we really can't get involved".

At this point, Lucius and Narcissa walk into the room, and I decide to ask for their opinion. "Let's ask your Mum and Dad", I say. So Draco explains the situation to Lucius and Narcissa, and of course, Lucius agrees with Draco and Narcissa agrees with me. Lucius tries to reason with me; "Jayde", he says, "That's _their _life and _their _child…if they ruin it that's _their _fault, not yours". "Ah but that's the trouble, Dad", Draco says with a smile on his face, "My little cherub is always worried about everyone else, even more than she's worried about herself". Then he addresses me; "I'll talk to him on Monday", he says, "But _not _about the fight. I'll simply have one of our regular conversations…you know…'How's the wife?', and so on. Okay?". I smile up at him in response, "Thank you", I reply happily before kissing him on the cheek. At this Lucius heads into the Dining Room and Narcissa tells us dinner's ready before following him. Draco takes me by the hand and tries to lead me behind them, but I keep my feet rooted to the same spot; there's something that's been bothering me ever since Marie told me she and Allen had a row.

"What's wrong, baby?", Draco asks when he realizes I'm not following him. He comes to stand in front of me again and I look up into his eyes and bite my lip; I'm sort of afraid to ask this question. "I was just wondering", I begin carefully, "When we've been married for a few years…do you think we'll have arguments like that? I mean, really bad arguments like the one Allen and Marie had?". "Oh, so that's what's got you all worried", Draco replies. Then he leans down and puts his hand underneath my chin, gently pulling my face upwards to meet his. "Absolutely not", he says, "Never". "Don't say never", I reprimand him, "I _know _we're going to fight. I just want to know if it's going to get _that _bad". "We're not going to fight", he corrects me, smiling. "And how can you say that so confidently?", I ask, "Everyone fights. There's _bound _to be something one of us does or says that the other doesn't agree with".

"I can say that", he replies, "Because even if I don't think I'm wrong about something, I'm going to admit fault and apologize, because chances are, I'll be wrong anyway. And _nothing_, _no petty squabble _is worth losing you, or upsetting you. Even if I'm right…I'd rather be wrong than be without you". I can't help it; I start bawling like the baby growing inside me and Draco pulls me close to him. "I love you", he whispers. "I love you, too", I say through tears, "But I _can't _be right all the time, that wouldn't be fair". "_That _wouldn't be fair?", he asks. "No darling", he says, "I'll tell you what's not fair. It's not fair that you give me _so much_, and I give you so little. You've given me your heart, your hand, and now you're giving me a child. Listening to you is the _least _I could do…I only hope I can fill the rest of your life with as much happiness as you've already filled mine with". "You do", I say, still crying. "No I don't love, you just have _no idea_", he says quietly before wiping away my tears and leading me by the hand into the Dining Room.


	24. Chapter 24 Nightmares

Narcissa gossips all throughout dinner that night, and after dinner, she and I work on plans for the baby shower, which will be held in late September, while Lucius and Draco play wizard's chess. Narcissa and I finalize the guest list and the invitations, as well as the location and time for the baby shower. Draco and I go to bed a little after 11 p.m.; I snuggle up close to him and he kisses me on the forehead, saying "Goodnight, Beautiful. I love you". Then he reaches down and rubs my stomach, saying, "Goodnight Bean, I love you, too".

These two actions have become a routine, and I smile and stare up into his eyes for a moment and he rubs the right side of my face tenderly with his thumb. "What're you thinking about?", he asks me a few moments later.

"What you said earlier", I reply, "It was so sweet…you're so good to me". I'm nearing tears as I finish this statement, and Draco leans in and kisses me tenderly. The tender kiss turns into a passionate one, and the passionate kiss then turns into a fierce one. My hormones get the better of me quickly; I gently push Draco's shoulder down into the mattress and continue to kiss him while I position myself on top of him.

Draco emits a small grunt as he continues to kiss me; apparently he's enjoying this just as much as I am. I laugh internally at myself because this happens all the time; at least once every day Draco and I kiss and it turns into a heated make-out session. Normally, Draco has to end these sessions before we both lose control, but tonight he doesn't seem to plan on stopping any time soon…not that I want him to. He wraps his arms around me, placing them on my back, and I smile against his lips when I feel him slide his hands underneath my shirt, thinking that perhaps he's going to give in to my raging hormones tonight.

He slides his hands up my back and across the back of my bra, and then he moves his hands around to my front and grasps my breasts firmly, but delicately…passionately. "Oh my God, Draco", I say between kisses. I immediately wish I hadn't said that; Draco stops kissing me and lowers his hands from my breasts, and he presses his lips together tightly. "What's wrong?", I ask a few moments later when he still isn't returning my kisses.

"Um…I think…maybe we should stop, love", he says, his voice shaking the whole while.

"Why?", I ask nervously, "Did I do something wrong?".

"No! Not at all", he replies, "It's just…you said you wanted to wait until we're married, and I know right now _this_ is what you want, but I also know that's partially because of your hormones; I don't want you to do anything that you might regret later. And if I don't stop now, it's going to be _very _hard for me to stop later".

"Draco", I reply seductively, "I don't _want _you to stop". Draco's eyes widen and his eyebrows raise, and I lean in and start kissing him passionately again. A few moments later he starts caressing my breasts again, and instead of speaking, this time I express my pleasure by sighing against his lips. I stop kissing him and move my lips to his neck, and he takes a deep, ragged breath in as I do so. As I kiss and suck on his neck, he moves his hands to my back, where he unfastens my bra. When he unfastens the final clasp my bra hangs loosely from my shoulders but he doesn't remove it or my shirt, he simply continues massaging my now-bare breasts. With nothing now separating his skin and mine, my pleasure is heightened; I moan into his ear, causing him to let out a heavy sigh.

I slowly start inching his shirt upwards and he takes his arms out of my shirt and raises them, allowing me to take his shirt off. I throw it across the room carelessly and lean back down, pressing my hands against his smooth, bare chest as I start kissing his neck again. "Are...are you sure about this?", he asks me; I can't help but notice that his breathing is labored and his voice is shaky.

"Yes", I reply as I lift my head and stare into his gleaming eyes.

"Ok", he says, and he places his hands on my back again. I lean down and kiss him again, and he carefully raises up, easing me from my straddled position to my back. He slowly inches my shirt upwards, and I can't help but feel a little nervous as he lifts it and my bra over my head and arms in one smooth motion; this is the farthest we've been since the night of the Valentine's Day Ball. He stares down at me hungrily, and though I still feel a little nervous about halfway revealing myself to him again, I can tell he's pleased by what he sees. He leans down and starts kissing me again, so passionately that tears approach the corners of my eyes.

As he starts massaging my breasts again, I start fumbling with his pants, trying to indicate to him that I want them off…now. Almost as soon as I do so, however, he stops massaging and kissing me and his lips tighten against mine, again. I open my eyes and look up at him with a confused expression on my face. "What is it, love?", I ask him.

"Um, I was wondering…us…you know…shagging", he says, "It can't…hurt the baby, can it?".

"Draco!", I say angrily, rolling my eyes. I push up on his chest and sit upright, leaning back on my hands. "No, it can't!", I say grumpily, "Mrs. Taylor told me so. Do you really think I'd be trying to shag you if I knew it could hurt our child?".

"No, love!", he says, "I just wanted to make sure".

"Well you don't have to worry about it now", I reply, "Because there won't be any shagging going on in here tonight!". As I say this, I reach over and grab my bra and shirt which Draco abandoned on a bed a few moments ago, pulling them on hastily in my anger.

"No…_please _don't do that!", he says when he realizes I'm redressing. I say nothing and continue redressing; "Merlin, I'm stupid", Draco says, shaking his head the whole while. I crawl up to the head of the bed and flop down grumpily, turning away from Draco and crossing my arms. He lies down behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist. "I ruined what was supposed to be a beautiful moment", he says, "I'm sorry angel…please forgive me"; I immediately start sobbing uncontrollably. Draco pulls me close and asks what's wrong.

"I practically threw myself at you!", I sob, "I guess I am just a common slag".

"No, you're not", he says.

"You don't have to lie…you can just tell me that you think I'm fat and you don't want me anymore", I continue.

"What?", Draco asks incredulously, pushing himself up onto his elbow so his face meets mine, "Are you mad? Baby of _course _I want you…and you're _not_ fat. And I'd never lie to you; I was just…nervous, is all". I continue to sob; I'm still not convinced, and now I'm starting to get tired…damn these pregnancy hormones. Suddenly, Draco takes my right hand and pulls it behind me, placing it against the firm, raised area on the outside of his pajama pants.

"Do you feel that?", he whispers in my ear.

"Mhmm", I mumble, feeling a bit nervous.

"That wouldn't have happened if I didn't want you", he says quietly.

"Really?", I ask.

"Yes", he replies, "Come on love, give me another chance. Let me make love to you…I promise, I won't talk at all this time".

"I can't", I sob.

"Why not", he asks.

"Because now I'm too tired", I reply.

"Aww baby…I'm sorry", he says, "Come here and let me hold you". I immediately turn over and bury my head against his bare chest, and he kisses me on the forehead lightly as he wraps his arms around me. "Baby, don't you ever think I don't want you or I don't love you…or I don't find you attractive", he says, "Because nothing could be farther from the truth. Now…get some rest".

"Ok", I whisper, and I close my eyes and drift off to sleep almost immediately.

My sleep is troubled, however, I have one of the worst nightmares I've ever had. In the dream, Ms. Fitzpatrick is once again lying in her casket, and she grabs my arm as I approached her. This time, however, she doesn't show me a scene from the past; she shows me something that hasn't happened. The scene she shows me was one of terror; Draco and I lying in bed when several men burst into the room, with Lucius and Narcissa in tow. They take me and Draco fights them as best he can, but there are too many of them, and they overtake him. The men say they're going to kill Draco and Lucius, but that they'll take Narcissa and I with them, and the man who has me captive starts laughing evilly.

Draco wakes me up at this point because I was screaming in my sleep again. After I've calmed down enough, Draco asks me what the dream was about, so I begin to divulge. When I finish telling Draco about the dream he seems perplexed, he can't understand why Ms. Fitzpatrick would show me something that hasn't happened. He gives me a questioning look, however, and asks what we were wearing in the dream.

"The same things we've got on right now, I believe", I say quietly. Draco's eyes grow bigger when I say this.

"Do you remember _anything else _about the dream?", he asks worriedly, "Is there _anything else _that sticks out in your mind?".

"Well, there was an awful smell", I say, "The man who took me smelled like a mixture of wet dog and blood".

Draco doesn't respond to my last statement, but his face turns white and he quickly jumps out of bed. "Get up!", he says to me, "Get up and put your shoes on, and grab your wand!".

"Draco what're you doing?", I ask, "It was just a dream! Ms. Fitzpatrick only shows me things that've already happened, and that hasn't, so it's probably something I just made up in my head!".

"GET UP AND PUT YOUR SHOES ON AND GET YOUR WAND!", he says loudly with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Ok!", I say, jumping to my feet and grabbing my wand. Draco's behavior has me very afraid, so I start looking around hurriedly, trying to find my shoes. I find them sitting underneath the nightstand on my side of the bed and quickly slip them on; Draco grabs his wand and runs to the closet. He comes back a moment later with his shoes and coat on, and he runs over to me, helping me into my coat which he's just taken from the closet. He zips my coat up and then places his hands on the sides of my face.

"We've got to get down to Mum and Dad's room", he says, "Stay with me and keep your wand at the ready, just in case".

"Draco, what's going on?", I ask, "You don't think that dream's really about to happen, do you?".

"Darling, I'll explain later, just _please _do as I say for now".

"Ok", I say quietly, and Draco leans down and kisses my forehead.

"If anything happens to me", he says, "I want you to promise me that you'll run. Don't stay there and try to save me…Run. Get to my parents' room and tell them what happened. Do you understand me?".

"Draco what are you on about?", I ask with tears in my eyes, "What's going on?".

"PROMISE ME!", is his only response.

"Ok!", I say, "I promise", and Draco breathes a sigh of relief before leading me over to our bedroom door and peeking out of it.

"Ok", he says, "Let's go", so we slip quickly and quietly down the third floor corridor and down a flight of stairs in the darkness. We reach Lucius and Narcissa's room without a moment's trouble, and Draco quietly opens the door and we slip inside. Draco locks the door behind us and then flicks his wand, illuminating his parents' bedroom. I feel awkward for being in here, but Draco still seems so worried that I don't bother to mention it.

"Mum, Dad", he says, "Get up!". Lucius and Narcissa both sit up with a start, both of them gasping as they do so.

"For Merlin's sake, Draco!", Narcissa says, "It's three in the morning! What are the two of you even doing awake, much less in _our _bedroom?". Draco hurriedly tells his parents about my dream, and they seem to find Draco's behavior just as strange as I do; until he mentions the man who smells like a wet dog, that is. Lucius and Narcissa both immediately jump to their feet and frantically start grabbing for their coats, shoes, and wands.

"My God, Lucius", Narcissa says as she dons her slippers, "Why would he be _here? _He doesn't have any _reason_ to be here, does he?".

"No", is Lucius' only response, and when he and Narcissa finish dressing he turns to Draco and I. "I'm about to lift the enchantments that keep us from being able to apparate inside the house", he says, "But as soon as I do, we need to disapparate before anyone else figures out that I've lifted the spells. We'll go to Snape's, and we'll figure out what to do next from there".

"Ok", Draco says, and he extends his arm for me to take. I do so, and Lucius takes Narcissa's arm and begins muttering incantations. When he's finished, he and Narcissa disapparate, and Draco and I follow immediately.


	25. Chapter 25 Fear

When we reappear, we're standing in front of a wooden door, which Lucius is already banging on forcefully. A few moments later a very sleepy-eyed Professor Snape opens the door, with his wand extended in front of him. The expression on his face turns to one of pure confusion, but he steps aside and quickly directs us inside. Draco walks me over to the couch sitting in the middle of the room and has me sit down immediately, and he sits down beside me and wraps his arms around me.

"It's okay", he whispers in my ear, "We're safe now".

I'm thoroughly confused; I never knew for sure that we _weren't _safe. Lucius quickly tells Professor Snape about my dream, and his face turns to an expression of horror, also, when the dog-smelling man is mentioned. Finally, I've had enough.

"What's this all about?", I ask, "I thought it was just a dream".

"Dreams in the wizarding world are rarely _just _dreams", Lucius says, "Many witches and wizard's _don't _dream, but those who do should realize that dreams are often more than that".

"But I don't have _the sight_", I say, "I can't predict the future!".

"Neither can Draco", Lucius says, "But yet somehow he had a dream about you holding a baby less than a week before we found out you were pregnant".

"So, what are you saying?", I ask.

"My Great-Grandmother", he says, "Was a seer. And not one of those stupid, wannabe seers who only sees something every few decades like Sybill Trelawney. None of my family members since her have inherited her gift, but we've all had dreams, much like the one Draco had about you. And it appears that you are having these dreams now, also. It could be because you're pregnant with the descendant of a seer, or it could be because there's a seer somewhere in your family line, but you had better believe that dream _was not _a dream, it was a warning".

"So those men are there, right now?", I ask.

"Yes", he says, "I'm almost positive they are". I shudder at the thought, and Professor Snape speaks up.

"I'm going to summon him", he says, "He'll want to be informed of this", and he pulls up one of his sleeves and presses his wand against the skin near his wrist. Lucius nods his head in agreement, and almost immediately there's a loud 'crack' at the door. Snape runs over to the door and flings it open, and he bows to the person standing there. "My Lord", he says, "I apologize for summoning you at such an early hour, but something's happened. Please, come in", and when he finishes this statement a very frightening-looking man steps inside.

His skin is pale and looks very clammy, and his small, slit-like eyes are red. He's wearing a full-length black robe, and he has no hair. "Ah, Lucius", he says, and immediately Lucius and Narcissa bow to the man; Draco and I just sit there on the couch, Draco eyeing me apprehensively the whole while. Lucius calls the man "Lord" also, and offers him a seat before telling him all that's happened, including the dream.

When he mentions the dog-smelling man, the newcomer stands up and rubs his chin. "I assure you Lucius", he says, "If he is indeed at your home, he is there without my permission or knowledge; I'd never order an attack on one of my most faithful servants or his family. And I can assure you that he will pay for this treachery". I look down at the floor as he says this; when I finally gather the courage to look back up, the man is standing only a small distance away from me. "Hello, Draco", he says to my fiancé; Draco looks up at him and bows his head in acknowledgement. I can't help but wonder who this stranger is, since even Draco's bowing to him. "And this must be the lovely Jayde", the man continues.

I look up at him and nod my head in response, "Yes, sir", I reply.

"I've heard so much about you", he says, and he extends his hand for me to shake. Draco seems a bit taken aback by this gesture, but I extend my hand for the man to take. After all, I don't want to be rude to someone who's obviously such an important part of my new family's life. I shudder when the man's cold skin touches mine, and he lifts my hand to his face and kisses it lightly before releasing it. I get the feeling that this man's trying to impress me for some reason; like he's only being this nice _to me_. He continues to stand in front of me, staring down at me.

"Jayde", he says, "You are a member of the Malfoy family now, and I assure you that you have nothing to fear; _I myself _will ensure that nothing happens to you or your unborn child".

"Ok", so he knows about the baby", I think to myself. Almost immediately, as if it knows it's been mentioned, the baby starts kicking. "Oh!", I exclaim, placing my hand on my stomach.

"What's wrong?", Draco asks hysterically with widened eyes.

"Nothing", I reply with a reassuring smile as I turn to look at him, "It's kicking again". Draco reaches over and places his hand on my stomach and is disappointed that he still can't feel the baby moving. The strange man smiles down, or rather _smirks_ down at this, and he turns and walks back across the room.

"Lucius", he says loudly, "You, Snape, Draco and I will go back to Malfoy Manor and rid it of the intruders".

"No!", I reply worriedly, causing Draco to squeeze my hand; both his hand and mine are still resting on my stomach. I quickly correct myself and use the same title everyone else did; "I mean, my Lord, there's too many of them, at least 10. You'll all be walking into a trap".

The man chuckles at this; "Such concern", he says, turning to face me. "Apparently, Jayde", he continues, "You've no idea just how great of a dueler your future Father-In-Law is. And from what I understand, he's passed on that talent to young Draco". I glance over at Draco, who meets my gaze for a moment before looking away. "Trust me", the man continues, "A pack of common dogs doesn't stand a chance against 4 expert duelers such as us". "Now; Lucius, Draco, Snape", he finishes, "Let's go", and without another word he opens the front door and steps through it, and Snape walks out right behind him.

There are two loud 'crack's outside, and Lucius gives Narcissa a kiss on the forehead before walking out the door behind them and disapparating. When Draco stands to do the same, however, I grab hold of his wrist and refuse to let go. "You're not going back there!", I say, "They'll kill you!".

"Darling, I have to", he replies, "I'm sorry I have to leave you like this, but I've _got _to protect our family. I promise, I'll be fine". He leans down and kisses my forehead and tells me he loves me before prying my hand from his wrist and turning, walking out the door and disapparating. I stand and call after him, running to the door, but he's already gone.

Narcissa comes up and places her hands on my shoulders, pulling me back inside. "I know how you feel", she says, "But he'll be fine; Lucius won't let anything happen to him. You should sit down now, I'll go find you a blanket and pillow so you can get some rest". She walks off to the right and up a flight of stairs, and as soon as she's out of sight I walk out the front door and disapparate, back to Malfoy Manor.

I arrive with a 'pop' in front of the gates and whisper the password before stepping through the gates. I can see Draco walking up the drive in front of me; he still hasn't reached the house yet. Apparently he's heard my footsteps; he turns around and his face goes white when he sees me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", he whispers angrily as he runs towards me, "GO BACK, NOW!".

"No!", I reply, "I can help!".

"HELP?", he asks incredulously, "HOW? BY WALKING IN THERE AND PUTTING YOU AND OUR CHILD IN HARM'S WAY? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT IT WOULD DO TO ME IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO EITHER OF YOU?".

"I don't mean walk in there!", I reply, "I can use my powers, I can stop them!".

"NO!", he yells, "YOU MIGHT LOSE CONTROL AND THAT COULD HURT YOU AND THE BABY TOO. GET BACK TO SNAPE'S _RIGHT NOW _SO I CAN GO INSIDE AND HELP MY FATHER_!_". I gasp and look at him, the hurt clearly visible in my eyes; Draco's never yelled at me before. "Baby, I'm sorr…", Draco begins as realization sets in on his face, but I don't allow him to finish that statement. Instead, I turn and walk away, back through the iron gates.

I disapparate immediately and land back in front of Professor Snape's house, where Narcissa is standing with the door wide open, desperately searching for me. "GET IN HERE NOW!", she calls when she sees me, and I quickly step back inside, where Narcissa scolds me for leaving like that and nearly scaring her to death. As she scolds me, however, I start sobbing, and she immediately stops talking and pulls me into a hug. "What's wrong?", she asks soothingly.

"He…yelled…at…me", I whisper between sobs.

"Oh, honey", she replies, "It's alright, he's just worried about you, is all". I don't say anything in response to that, however, because I can feel myself slowly beginning to lose control and give in to my sadness and fear. I know I've got to calm down; I've got to stop this before I hurt the baby.

"Narcissa", I whisper, gripping her arm tightly.

"Yes?", she replies, and as she pulls away from me and stares into my eyes, she gasps. "Jayde!", she says hysterically, "Jayde you've got to calm down! Your eyes are going white!". She helps me over to the couch and has me sit down, and I try my best to fight my power, which is threatening to consume me. Apparently I'm fighting it a little too hard, however, because everything starts fading to black and I feel consciousness slipping away from me. I feel my body give way and I slump over; passed out.

When I come to, I'm lying on my left side on Professor Snape's couch, and there's a pillow under my head and a blanket draped across me, both of which I assume are Narcissa's doing. I don't open my eyes and continue to lay there in the dark; I want to go to sleep so I don't have to stay awake and worry until Draco gets back. As I try to fall asleep, however, I hear voices whispering from somewhere behind the couch.

"My God, Draco, what happened?", Narcissa asks, "There's blood everywhere!".

"I…I don't know, Mum", Draco says, "I think my nose and my arm are broken, and there's a large cut across my chest". My heart jumps at first when I hear Draco's voice, glad to know he's alive, and I seriously consider jumping up and running to him. When I hear him describing his injuries, however, I think better of it; I'm scared to turn around and see him so badly hurt, so I keep lying there, listening to Narcissa's conversation with her son.

"You didn't get scratched, did you?", she asks.

"No!", Draco replies.

"Where are the others?", Narcissa asks him.

"They're still at the house, taking care of the last few men and cleaning things up", Draco replies, "When they saw that I was injured they sent me back here".

"Well come here and let me get you sorted out", she says, "Quickly now, before Jayde wakes up. If she sees you like this she'll go into labor".

My eyes widen when she says this, and then I hear Draco ask, "How long has she been asleep?".

"She didn't fall asleep", Narcissa replies, "Her eyes went white and she passed out".

"What?", Draco asks, "Is she alright?".

"She's fine", Narcissa replies, "She just needs some rest".

"Damn!", I hear Draco exclaim, and then I hear a loud 'thump', which I assume is him hitting the wall with his fist. "I should have known!", he continues, "She was so frightened and worried; I should've known it would all be too much for her".

"Actually", Narcissa says, "She didn't get upset until she came back a little while ago; when she followed you. She was crying when she got here, she said 'He yelled at me'".

"Oh no", he says, "Merlin I'm so stupid! I didn't _mean _to yell at her, I was just…".

"Worried", Narcissa says, completing his sentence, "I know, son, you don't have to explain that to me; you're just like your father in that way. You never show fear when you're scared, instead, you yell".

"She doesn't deserve that", Draco says quietly, "She doesn't deserve to be yelled at. I swore to myself I'd never do it…I never want to hurt her; I guess it's too late for that".

Narcissa lets out a heavy sigh after he says this, "Draco", she says, "Stop being so pessimistic! Jayde is _not _going to leave you just because you yelled at her; it was a very stressful situation and I'm sure she'll understand. If I'd left your father when he yelled at me the first time, you'd never have been born! Now calm down and stay still so I can heal you".

Silence follows this last statement, and a moment later I hear Narcissa whisper "Episkey", and then I hear a yelp of pain from Draco.

Hearing Draco in pain is almost like being in physical pain myself, and I immediately want to go comfort him and ease his pain. I push myself up off the couch and turn around to face him; Bad Idea. The moonlight illuminates the room and I rest my eyes on the single most horrifying thing I've ever seen; Draco is standing against the wall and there is indeed blood _everywhere_. His clothes are torn and he's got his hands covering his nose; apparently he yelped because Narcissa just healed his broken nose.

I take a deep, ragged breath in when I see Draco like this, and he and his mother immediately turn to look at me. Tears are steadily streaming from my widened eyes and my mouth is in danger of hitting the living room floor, and I can tell by the looks on Draco and Narcissa's faces that they're afraid that I'm about to completely lose it. Draco limps over to me and places his hand on my cheek, trying to calm me by saying "I'm alright baby, I'm fine!", but since he's now closer to me I can see his wounds more clearly, which horrifies me even more.

I let out a small scream as I look at his mangled body, and Narcissa runs over immediately. "Draco, get away", she says, "You're making it worse. Jayde, he's going to be alright, I'm going to heal him right now", and at this she pulls Draco back over to the wall and he stands up straight.

Narcissa heals his arm and then lifts his shirt and heals the large, ugly gash across his chest; I stand rooted in my same spot the entire time, frozen in horror. Both of Narcissa's actions draw pained sighs from Draco, and when she's finished healing him she cleans away all the blood. When she's done, Draco walks back over to me and wraps his arms around me, trying to prove to me that he's okay. I just stand there in shock, however, still crying. He pulls me close to him and presses my head against his chest, and I grab hold of his shirt and pull him closer, sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's okay, love", he says, "I'm alright".

"I told you not to go you bloody git!", I exclaim, using my free hand balled in a fist to hit him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry!", he says, "I had to!".

We stand there hugging for a few more moments, but then the situation gets even worse. My stomach starts cramping, those same cramps I had that day on the Hogwarts Express, and I take a pained breath in and place my hand on my stomach.

"Baby, what's wrong?", Draco asks as he pulls away from me, and when he sees the pained and fearful expression on my face and my hand on my stomach, his eyes widen. "No!", he says, "Baby sit down…come here and sit down!".

He pulls me back over to the couch and eases me onto it, and he kneels down in front of me and places his hand on my stomach. Narcissa also walks over and kneels down with a fearful expression on her face. The pain stops after a moment, and Draco and Narcissa both ask if I'm alright. I nod my head, but my breathing is still labored, and Draco pulls me into a hug and keeps apologizing over and over.

About five minutes later, however, another cramp begins, and all three of our faces contort into terrified expressions once more. When the cramp ends Draco pulls me close to him again, and five minutes later when the next cramp starts, he places his hand back on my stomach and he turns to his mother.

"Mum", he says, "What's wrong? She's never had more than one cramp at a time!".

A knowing and painful look crosses Narcissa's face, and she gets to her feet and tells Draco that I've got to get to St. Mungo's right now.

"Why?", Draco replies, "What's happening?".

"She's having contractions, Draco", Narcissa replies solemnly. I'm still in the midst of a cramp and can't respond to that, but fear overtakes me and I look up at Narcissa with tears in my eyes.

"What? Contractions?", Draco asks, "It's too early for those, isn't it?".

"Yes, son, it is", she replies, "That's why we've got to get her to St. Mungo's…right now".


	26. Chapter 26 Close Call

Immediately after Narcissa's finished speaking Draco places his hands on my waist and helps me to my feet; "Take my arm, love", he says in a wild and frantic voice. I take his arm and we disapparate with a loud 'crack', and reappear in the lobby of the maternity ward at St. Mungo's; the 'pop' I hear right behind us lets me know that Narcissa's just appeared also.

"Why, Mr. Malfoy, Jayde!", the secretary asks from behind her desk, "What's wrong?".

"She's having contractions", Draco says with panic in his voice as he wraps his arm around my waist, helping me to remain standing.

The secretary immediately jumps up and runs over to the nearest examination room, flings the door open and says, "Here! Sit her in here, I'll go get Mrs. Taylor!".

Draco immediately scoops me up into his arms and carries me into the room, placing me carefully on the examination table. Narcissa comes in behind him and walks around to the left side of the bed while Draco stands to my right, holding my hand. They both keep trying to reassure me, but I can tell from the expressions on their faces that they're _almost _as scared as I am. I sit there in silence waiting for Mrs. Taylor to arrive; I don't reply to Draco or Narcissa's continued efforts to comfort me because I'm in complete shock. I can't help but think that this _has _to be some kind of nightmare, this _can't _really be happening.

How did it come to this so quickly? One moment I'm asleep in bed, the next minute I'm fearful for Draco's life, and now I'm terrified that I'm about to lose my child. This is the kind of fear that can't be expressed with words; the kind of fear that only silent stares can convey. I'm surprised that I haven't felt any more cramps since we got to the hospital, but that doesn't make me any less afraid.

The secretary comes back into the room a few moments later and tells us Mrs. Taylor is on her way before handing Draco a hospital gown and telling him I'll need to change into it. "Draco, I'll help her dress", Narcissa says, "Why don't you step into the hallway for a moment? Better yet, why don't you go find your father? He should be here".

"I'm not leaving her", Draco replies, and just as he does so my emotions slowly begin to catch up with the rapid progression of events that have taken place. I suddenly _want _him to leave, just so he won't see the emotional breakdown that I can feel coming.

"Draco", I say, "It's fine. You can go get your father and come straight back; I'm sure he's worried about us". He gives me an apprehensive look, but I manage a quick smile and he nods his head. He leans down and kisses me on the forehead before releasing my hand and walking from the room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as he does Narcissa stands up and begins helping me out of my pajamas and into the hospital gown. When we've finished, I lay back on the bed and Narcissa takes my left hand, and I feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Narcissa?", I say quietly without looking up at her, "Tell me the truth. The baby…is it…is it going to…?", but Narcissa cuts me off.

"Don't even say it, Jayde", she says, "The baby's going to be fine…you're both going to be fine".

As soon as she finishes speaking a very stressed-looking Mrs. Taylor comes running into the room. "What's happened?", she asks, and Narcissa tells her about what she believes to be my contractions. She tells her they're not lasting for very long and that they're about five minutes apart, and Mrs. Taylor tells me to lie back and lift my legs. I find this a little unusual and uncomfortable, but I do as I'm told, and Mrs. Taylor has me slide further down on the examination table and she lifts the bottom of my gown.

Then I feel something cold, and I'm not sure what it is but it's very uncomfortable and it scares me; I wasn't expecting that. I immediately sit up and use my hands to back myself up the table and away from Mrs. Taylor with a horrified expression on my face, shaking. "It's okay, dear!", Narcissa says, grabbing hold of my upper arm, "She's just doing a manual exam. That's all!".

"I'm sorry, Jayde", Mrs. Taylor says, "I should have told you what I was going to do before I did it. I didn't mean to frighten you but I promise I'm not going to hurt you, it'll just be a little uncomfortable. Please, lie back down".

And just like that, it happens; the emotional breakdown that I've felt coming for quite some time; I'm very thankful that Draco's not here to see this. I start weeping and Narcissa pulls me into a hug; "Come on dear", she says, "You've got to lie down so she can make sure the baby's okay". She gently pushes down on my shoulders, easing me onto my back, and then Mrs. Taylor immediately lifts my gown again and continues her examination.

I jump involuntarily each time she touches me, and Narcissa grasps my hand firmly and keeps telling me that everything will be okay. I sob the entire time; "I don't want to do this anymore…I don't want to have a baby!", I cry.

"I know…it's almost over, dear", Narcissa tells me with tears in her eyes, and then the discomfort ends and Mrs. Taylor re-covers my legs with the gown.

She stands upright and says, "Jayde", and I look up at her, still sobbing. "The baby's fine", she says as she smiles down at me, and Narcissa and I gasp.

My jaw drops and Narcissa pulls me into a tight hug; "Oh thank heaven!", she says, and then the dam bursts. I may have been crying before, but it's nothing compared to the crying I'm doing now, and Narcissa's crying right along with me. I can't even express the happiness that's just overcome me, and I mentally kick myself for even thinking for one minute that I don't want to have this baby; I feel horrible about it…but none of that matters now, because nothing could dampen the joy that I feel at hearing that my child is okay.

As Narcissa and I sit there holding each other and blubbering, the door to the examination room opens and Draco steps in. "What's wrong?", he asks solemnly.

"Oh, Draco!", I exclaim, releasing Narcissa and turning to face him. I extend my arms and pull him into a hug, but he just stands there frozen in fear without returning my embrace, preparing himself for whatever bad news may be coming. "It's okay!", I sob, "The baby's okay!", and as soon as these words leave my mouth Draco falls to his knees and wraps his arms around me, pulling me into an even tighter hug than Narcissa had. I bury my head in his chest and he places his hand on the back of my head, and as I sit there in his embrace I hear loud sobs coming from his throat, also.

He pulls away from me a few moments later and places his hand on my face; we sit there smiling at each other for a second before he leans in and presses his lips against mine. We know Narcissa and Mrs. Taylor are there watching us, but we don't care; we start snogging as though each other's lips are the only thing keeping us alive. We're so deeply engulfed in the kiss that I hardly notice when the heavy snow starts to fall inside the examination room.

"Not to interrupt", Mrs. Taylor says a few moments later, "But I have some instructions for the two of you"; Draco and I stop snogging and turn to face her, still embracing each other, smiling, and crying, the heavy snow still falling. "Jayde", Mrs. Taylor begins, "You _have got _to take it easy! I want you on bed rest for the next 3 days! Do you understand me? No strenuous activity _what-so-ever!_".

I nod my head in agreement and Draco says, "I promise, I won't even let her walk!"; leave it to him to go overboard with it.

"Jayde", Mrs. Taylor continues, "You're probably going to feel little contractions like that from here on out, they're your body's way of preparing for labor. They're quite common, but most women don't even recognize them. They should never last for long or get worse, and if they do, you come _straight back here!_ And if you ever get one that's so severe that you can't walk through it, come back here. Do I make myself clear?".

"Yes", Draco and I both reply.

"Good", she says, "Now go home and get some rest. And I mean it! Nothing but bed rest the next three days!". And with that, she turns the door handle and walks from the room.

Narcissa has Draco step out of the room so she can help me change back into my clothes, and when we've finished we walk out into the reception area where Lucius and Draco are waiting; I'm unsure where Professor Snape is, but I'm quite thankful that the scary man isn't here.

Noticing the snow now falling in the reception area, Lucius already knows the outcome of the visit and doesn't bother to ask. "Is it safe to go home?", Narcissa asks, to which Lucius simply nods his head and extends his arm. They disapparate, and when they do Draco extends his arm for me to take. I do so, and we land outside the gates to Malfoy Manor.

Once we get inside Draco scoops me up into his arms and carries me up the drive and all the way up to our bedroom on the third floor; we both call out "Goodnight" to Lucius and Narcissa as we go, who do the same in response. Draco lays me down on the bed when we reach the room and I snuggle up close to him once more.

"I love you", I say quietly.

"I love you, too", he replies, "And I'm so happy that the baby's ok".

"Me too, love", I reply, though I can't help but feel bad again because at one point tonight I wished I wasn't pregnant. I'm glad Draco wasn't there to hear that. Draco kisses me on the forehead lightly and places his hand on my stomach, and we both fall asleep almost immediately out of pure exhaustion.

I don't wake up until nearly noon, and when I do wake up the first thing I notice is that Draco's not beside me. I sit up and rub my sleepy eyes, and just as I remove my hands from my eyes I see the bedroom door open, and in walks Draco with a tray of food. "Good, you're awake!", he says with a huge smile on his face. He sits the tray of food on the nightstand and kisses me on the forehead before giving me his usual morning greeting and then picking the tray of food back up and sitting on the bed beside me.

I have to argue with him to get him to let me feed myself; he tries to convince me that lifting a fork to my mouth is strenuous activity which makes me laugh hysterically. I tell him that I feel spoiled since now, in addition to all the other things he does for me, he's bringing me breakfast, or more like brunch, in bed, and he even brought me a pickle and ketchup! He disagrees with this statement, however; he says that what happened last night made him realize that he doesn't do enough for me, even though I try to convince him otherwise.

Then he apologizes for yelling at me last night and swears that it'll never happen again. I tell him that it's okay and that I understand it was a very stressful situation, and as I'm speaking, I take a proper glance at our bedroom. I'm only just now noticing it, but Draco's opened the windows and pulled back the curtains, allowing a cool breeze to flow through the room; he knows I love cold weather and today's an unusually cool day for July. He's got tons of lit candles placed periodically around the room, along with several vases full of white and purple orchids.

"Oh, Draco", I gasp, "It's beautiful! Thank you!". Draco, however, doesn't seem to think he's done a good job; in fact, he says he's angry at himself for not doing things like this for me every day, and he says that from now on he's going to do all he can every day to let me know how much he loves and appreciates me. I'm completely baffled by this, in my opinion he already did show me how much he loves me every day, and I can't imagine what else he could possibly do. Just then, however, he says he's got another surprise waiting for me down in the Drawing Room, and though I'm curious as to what it is I tell him I'd rather get a shower before going downstairs.

I finally convince him that I'll be fine to take a shower on my own, but he still carries me to the bathroom. When I've finished showering and dressing he picks me up and carries me downstairs. He flings the Drawing Room door open and there sit Mrs. McGreggor, Crabbe, Goyle, Lucius, Narcissa, and Professor Snape; I assume Draco's arranged a small party of our immediate friends to keep me company on my first day of bed rest so I won't be miserable about being stuck inside all day.

Draco sits me down on the sofa next to Mrs. McGreggor, who immediately gives me a huge hug and asks if I'm okay. Draco sits down on my opposite side and wraps his arm around me, and he and I sit there chatting with our friends for quite some time. Around 4, Crabbe and Goyle suggest a game of Quidditch. Draco refuses at first, claiming he needs to be inside in case I need to walk somewhere, but Lucius, Narcissa and I quickly convince him otherwise; Narcissa promises not to let me walk, which draws laughter from everyone.

So all the men go outside for a quick game while Narcissa, Mrs. McGreggor and I discuss baby shower, bridal shower, and wedding day plans. About half an hour later Draco's Aunt Bellatrix, whom I've never met and who I think looks a bit…evil…arrives and joins in the conversation, though I don't really picture her as the baby-shower-going type. She seems fascinated with me for some reason, and I find this all a bit uncomfortable, but she welcomes me to the family and she seems to dote on Draco quite a bit, so I try to overlook the oddness.

Again, however, I can't shake the feeling that this is a person who's normally not nice, but is trying to be nice to me for some reason; I chalk it up to her trying to get along with her only nephew's fiancé. When we've discussed every possible detail about all three major events coming up, we sit in silence for a few moments before Bellatrix whispers to her sister, "Did they get all of them last night, Cissy?". Narcissa shakes her head, and this makes me very curious; I suddenly realize that no one's spoken about last night at all before now.

"Narcissa", I begin, "Who were those men last night?". She and Bellatrix turn their eyes towards me; Mrs. McGreggor and I are still looking intently at the two of them, waiting for an answer.

"Um…Jayde", Narcissa begins with a pained expression on her face, "I'm sorry dear, but I simply _can't _tell you that; I'm afraid you'll have to ask Draco".

"Why?", I ask.

"Because he asked me not to tell you", is her simple response. When she sees the angered look on my face she immediately tries to calm me; "He only said that for your protection!", she says quickly, "He just doesn't want you to get upset, dear". She, Bellatrix, and Mrs. McGreggor all give me an apprehensive look, and Mrs. McGreggor leans in and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Perhaps he's right, dear", she says, "You had a close call last night and Draco's just trying to make sure that doesn't happen again; I'm sure he'll tell you when the time's right".

I nod my head at her and give all three ladies a reassuring smile, but I mentally tell myself, "This is not over with yet! Just _wait _until our guests leave…".


	27. Chapter 27 The Ugly Truth

By the time our guests leave that night, I've had time to calm down, and when Draco and I cuddle up in bed I decide to approach him with my questions. "Draco?", I begin carefully.

"Yes, love?", he replies.

"I was wondering", I continue, "Who were those men last night? Why were they here?". Draco doesn't answer me, which somewhat perturbs me, so I decide to ask another question. "And why did you tell your Mother not to answer me if I asked her that?, I ask.

"Darling", he says, "They're nothing for you to worry about; it's been taken care of. They used the floo network to get into the house, and Dad's put a password on the fireplace, so now the only ones who can use the floo network to get here are the ones with the password. I don't think you should know any more than that; we can't risk you getting upset again".

"I'm getting upset because you're hiding something from me", I mumble.

"Darling, I'm sorry", he replies, "But I won't tell you". He gives me a sad look after he says this, probably because I've got a very hurt expression on my face…Draco's actually going to keep something from me? "Baby, please don't look at me like that", he says, "I'm only trying to protect you and the baby. I was afraid I was going to lose you last night..._both_ of you, and I refuse to let that happen again. I don't _want _to keep something from you, but I think it's what's best".

"So you're never going to tell me?", I ask. He shakes his head in response, but I can tell he's still upset; he clearly doesn't like upsetting me or keeping things from me. "Oh yes you are!", I snap, propping myself up on my hands and giving him an angry glare. "You're not the only one who had to go through anything last night, Draco! I was _terrified_; scared to death that the baby would die, and it would have all been my fault! I've got a right to know why I had to go through all that!".

"Darling, please, calm down!", Draco practically begs me, "I'm not saying you don't have a right to know! I'm saying that I don't want to tell you something that I know will upset you; you just got out of the hospital! Mrs. Taylor said you don't need to be stressed out and I'm trying to make sure that doesn't happen…I couldn't live with myself if I let something happen to you or our little bean. Please, love, don't be angry with me…and _please _calm down!".

I want to keep arguing with him, but the look in his eyes prevents me from doing so. I can't stand to see him in so much fear and pain, and knowing that I'm the cause of it makes it even worse. In an effort to calm down I turn away from him and lay down on my right side, facing away from him. He quickly slides closer to me and wraps his arms around me, resting them on my stomach. "What's wrong?", he asks. I don't answer him immediately because I'm considering my next words very carefully.

"I'm sorry I upset you", I begin, "But Draco, if this is going to work…if we're going to be married and be a family, you can't keep things from me. There's got to be complete communication between us; we can't hold _anything _back from each other".

"I'm not trying to hold anything back from you", Draco begins, but I cut him off.

"I know, I know", I interrupt, "You're just trying to protect me".

"Exactly", he says, "As a husband and father it's my job to protect you and the baby".

"But there's something you're forgetting", I reply, "As a mother it's my job to protect my child. I know that while you're here you're going to protect us, but what if you're not here? What if the baby's born and you go to work one day and someone else breaks into the house? How am I supposed to protect our child if I don't know who or what I'm protecting it from?".

Draco's stunned silence lets me know he hasn't thought about this before. I roll over onto my left side to face him, and I can almost see the wheels in his head turning, trying to work out a solution to the problem I've just presented him with. He gives me a 'caught-with-his-hand-in-the-cookie-jar' look a few moments later, and I know that he can't answer my question. "You're right", he says, "You need to know". I smile at him in response, assuming he's about to tell me who the men were, but then he quickly adds more to his last sentence. "I'll tell you after the baby's born, I promise…then there'll be less of chance of it hurting either of you".

"Ughh…Draco!", I say while rolling my eyes; he has to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. "I'll make a deal with you", I suggest. "And what's that?", he asks. "I'll wait for a few days, until I'm feeling better…", I begin, "But you _have _to tell me when my bed-rest is over".

"Darling, I think that's too soon", he replies.

"No, it's not", I insist, and I lean in and give him a tender kiss. And of course, ten minutes later we're both panting heavily and kissing passionately.

"I think you're trying to distract me", Draco says quietly between kisses.

"Is it working?", I ask.

"Ye…um…no", he replies.

"Well then I'll have to try a little harder", I reply, and I gently push down on his shoulder and climb on top of him, straddling him. He leans upward into my kiss, and I cherish each time his lips touch mine. I part my lips, allowing him to slide his tongue into my mouth, which only adds more heat to our already steamy make-out session. He grabs my breasts and start massaging them, sending me into extreme pleasure again. "Draco", I sigh, and then I firmly push his shoulders back down into the mattress and start kissing him ferociously, to the point that both our lips are sore a few moments later.

Draco moans upon seeing me get so aggressive and blatant about my desire. I stop kissing him and move my lips to his neck, then up to his ear. "Promise me that you'll tell me about those men when my bed-rest is over", I whisper in his ear.

"This isn't fair…", he says with ragged breath, "Darling I really don't think now's a good time to tell you".

I know it's evil of me, but I take the skin of his neck between my lips and suck on it gently in an effort to persuade him to agree; I feel Draco's entire body stiffen as I do so. I stop a few moments later and whisper, "Promise", in his ear before playfully nibbling on his ear lobe.

Draco moans slightly before saying, "Oh God! Okay…Okay, I promise!". I smile against his neck and lean in to kiss him as soon as he finishes speaking, and he places his hands on my back and pulls my body against his firmly. I can feel the raised area below his waist that tells me Draco wants me very badly, and I slowly move my hips against him, which elicits more grunts and moans from him. Each time I rock my hips towards him I feel his firmness press closer against me and I roll my eyes and sigh in delight. He slowly edges my shirt upwards, and I lift my arms and allow him to pull it off of me, and he abandons it on the bed. Then he immediately begins fumbling with the clasps of my bra, and when he's got that off he throws it across the room carelessly.

He begins to caress my bare breasts, which makes me moan and sigh in extreme pleasure, and when he begins to rub the raised centers of my breasts I gasp and say "Oh God!". That hungry, loving look begins to grow in Draco's eyes again, and before I even know what's happened he's got me laying on my back and he's carefully positioned himself on top of me, taking care not to place any of his weight against my protruding belly. I nearly rip his shirt because I'm trying to get it off in such a hurry, and I fling it across the room and start toying with the strings on his pajama pants, but he stops me.

"Darling", he says, "We can't shag right now".

"Why not?", I ask, leaning up to kiss him in the hopes of distracting him again.

"Because Mrs. Taylor said no strenuous activity for three days", he says, "And I can assure you that when I finally get to make love to you…it's going to be _very _strenuous".

"Baby don't stop…", I whisper in his ear, "_I want you". _

"Mmmm", Draco replies before slowly and powerfully rocking his hips against mine one time; I take a deep, ragged breath in and lay back down on the bed as he does so. He leans down and rests his lips against my ear before whispering "I said we couldn't _shag _right now… I never said I was going to stop". He presses his lips against mine firmly and we both grunt against each other's lips every few moments as we kiss.

I lean up and suck on his neck gently before nibbling his ear again and whispering "Please", in the hopes of persuading him. He groans loudly in response and then gently presses down on my shoulders, easing me onto my back again.

"Jayde Newsome", he says breathlessly, staring down at me with a serious look in his eyes, "The day we get married…when you take my last name and I finally get a hold of you…when our bodies, hearts, minds and souls finally belong to each other _officially_…I'm going to completely _ravage _you".

"Oooh.. that sounds _lovely…but why wait?", _I tease with a devilish grin on my face.

Just then there's a loud knock on the door and Draco and I both completely _freeze, _all sensuality immediately gone. "Draco", Narcissa calls, "I'm sorry if I've woken you, I just wanted to let you know that your Uncle Max and Aunt Tracy are coming tomorrow".

"Ok, Mum", Draco replies before trying to get her away from the door immediately by saying, "Good night!".

"Good night, son", Narcissa says before turning and walking away; Draco and I breathe a sigh of relief and laugh quietly at the situation for a moment.

Draco smiles down at me before rubbing my cheek and kissing my forehead. "I love you", he says quietly.

"I love you, too", I respond.

"Well now that my Mum's completely ruined the mood…we'd better get some rest", he replies before helping me back into my clothes and laying down beside me and pulling me close. I curl up in his arms, happy, safe, and sleepy, and rest my head on his chest. He bids me and 'the little bean' goodnight, and I doze off almost immediately.

When I wake, Draco has once again lit candles all around the room and opened the window, allowing a cool breeze to flow into the room. He's brought me breakfast (and a pickle) in bed again, and immediately afterwards I take a shower and dress for the day. After my shower Draco carries me back into our bedroom and sits me on the sofa at the end of our bed, and I ask him to turn on the radio so I can hear some music. The first song we hear is a love song by the Broken Broomsticks, and though Draco says he doesn't particularly like this group, I absolutely _love _this song, and I quietly sing along. "Baby, it was love at first spell", I sing in time with the music.

I pull Draco close to me and rest my head on his chest; this song reminds me of him. Draco interrupts my singing a moment later to tell me he thinks I have a lovely voice, and then he places his hand on my chin and pulls me in for a kiss. While we're still kissing, Narcissa knocks on the door lightly before opening it and telling us our guests have arrived. Draco says we'll be downstairs shortly, and when Narcissa leaves the room I speak up. "What's this all about?", I ask, "Are you planning on having people over _every _day of my bed-rest?".

"Absolutely", he replies, "I want to make it as comfortable for you as possible", and he stands up and lifts me into his arms, carrying me downstairs; I can't help but wonder how comfortable he expects me to be about meeting more of his family members for the first time.

When we reach the final flight of stairs I see Lucius standing at the bottom, and I call down to him. "Good morning, Dad", I say, since Lucius told me the other day that I should call him "Dad" from now on. I expect some sort of greeting in return, but Lucius just stands there looking dumbfounded. "Is something the matter?", I ask as Draco and I near the bottom of the stairs. Draco looks around me and chuckles, and when he reaches the bottom of the stairs he sets me on my feet beside him, still chuckling. "What's so funny?", I ask, "What did I miss?".

"Darling", he says, "I'd like you to meet my Uncle, Maximus Malfoy". He indicates his father standing directly in front of us, and I know the confusion is now visible on my face because Lucius and Draco both start laughing.

"Draco, dear", I reply, "That's your Dad".

"No, it isn't", he chuckles, "That's my Dad's twin brother, Maximus. We call him Max for short".

"Twins?", I ask incredulously, "My God, you look just like him!", I say to Maximus.

He smiles and nods his head before saying, "That's the whole point…we're identical. Draco's the only one who can tell us apart…even Tracy and Narcissa struggle sometimes".

"I beg your pardon!", I hear a woman's gruff voice call from somewhere behind Maximus, "Draco is _not _the only one who can tell you apart! I know which of my sons is which!". Maximus smiles and steps aside, turning to face the tall, grey-haired woman who's just stepped inside.

"Of course you do, Mother", he says quietly as he bends down and kisses her cheek.

"So this is Draco's _Grandmother?", _I think to myself, awed by how young she looks despite her grey hair. She pulls Maximus into a hug and calls Draco to her side immediately afterwards.

"Gramma", Draco says as he steps forward into her extended arms with a huge smile on his face.

"How's my oldest grandson?", she asks.

"I'm great Gramma", Draco answers, "It's good to see you".

"And where's this beautiful young lady of yours?", she asks, "I need to tell her how lucky she is to be marrying my grandson".

"No, I'm the lucky one", Draco replies, "But she's here", and he turns and walks over to me and extends his hand, gently guiding me over to where his Grandmother stands. "Gramma, I'd like you to meet Jayde", he says when I'm standing directly in front of her. Draco's Grandmother immediately walks up and places her hands on my cheeks.

"Such a pretty young thing!", she exclaims, "My word, dear, you're positively _glowing_! Tell me dear, how's the little one?".

"Fine", I reply with a smile, "It won't keep still".

"Marvelous!", she exclaims, "I'm so glad to finally meet you!".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too", I reply.

"My Goodness!", she says to Draco, "You'd better marry this charming girl soon, Draco!".

"Oh I'm going to", Draco replies, casting me a playful glance. I can tell exactly what he's trying to say through that glance; he's referring to what he said last night…and I make a mental note to get him back for that later. "Speaking of marriage", Draco's Grandmother continues, "Let me see what Draco did with that ring I gave him", and she takes my left hand and pulls it close to her face. "Absolutely beautiful", she replies before releasing my hand, "Should've known Draco wouldn't think it was good enough in its original form…had to dress it up a bit for you". I smile at her in response and then she turns to Maximus; "Where's Tracy?", she asks.

"She's in the drawing room with Narcissa", Maximus replies, "You know there's no separating them when they get together".

Draco's Grandmother immediately turns and heads for the drawing room, as does Maximus, and Draco picks me up and begins to follow a little way behind them. "How can you tell your Dad and uncle apart?", I ask incredulously.

"I really don't know what it is", Draco replies, "I've just always been able to tell which one's my Dad". "And my Grandmother's lying", he continues, "She gets my Dad and Uncle Max confused _all the time". _I laugh at this statement as Draco pushes open the Drawing Room door and carries me inside, over to the sofa. Once seated, I'm see who I assume is Draco's Aunt Tracy sitting next to Maximus; Maximus has his arm wrapped around her and she's leaning against his chest. She's a beautiful dark-haired woman with an amazing personality, and as we all sit there talking I discover how _hilarious _she is. She and Draco's Grandmother keep asking questions about the baby shower, which the planning for is almost complete, and then speculate as to whether the baby's a boy or girl and what Draco and I should name it.

Around noon, we all go into the kitchen for lunch, and over lunch Draco's Grandmother asks Tracy how she and Maximus' children are doing, and where they are. Tracy says she left their children, Damon and Diane, with her mother today, and that they're doing fine. Draco's Grandmother insists that she see them soon, and Tracy promises that she'll bring them to Malfoy Manor with her on the day of the baby shower, which she says she wouldn't miss for the world. After lunch all our guests leave, and I persuade Draco to take me out onto the grounds for just a little while for some fresh air. He and I sit out in the courtyard for quite some time, talking and watching the peacocks play near the hedge. We go back inside and play wizard's chess for a while, and then go into the dining room for dinner.

I tell Draco I'm ready for bed as soon as we've finished eating, and he carries me upstairs. After a somewhat steamy make-out session I curl up against him and lay my head on his chest. We lay there talking for a while about Draco's family; he asks what I think of them, and I honestly respond that I think they're all brilliant. I accidentally start to doze off while we're talking and Draco chuckles before bidding the baby and I goodnight and kissing my forehead.

And once again, Draco's got candles lit and breakfast waiting when I wake up; I tell him he needs to stop all this or he's going to spoil me rotten. As today's Monday, Draco was supposed to go back to work today, but he says he's written to the Minister and told him he won't be back until the day after my bed-rest is over. I'm surprised that Draco already feels comfortable enough to tell his boss when he'll be back, but when I tell him this he simply says that the Minister's an old friend of his Dad's. Once again I eat breakfast, take a shower and get dressed, but Draco and I spend most of today in our room, listening to the radio, thinking of baby names, and talking about the wedding. I go to bed feeling accomplished; glad to have these past three days behind me, even though Draco didn't allow me to be bored at all during my bed-rest.

I expect Draco to get up for work Tuesday morning but he doesn't, he says he decided to stay out one more day with me, just to be sure that I don't try to overdo it. He actually lets me walk on my own today, so we walk downstairs and into the dining room to eat breakfast with Lucius and Narcissa. I walk back upstairs with Draco's supervision and have a shower, but when I step out of the bathroom Draco's not in our room, so I assume he went downstairs to rejoin his Mother, since Lucius is at work.

I wait a few moments, but when he still hasn't returned I decide to walk downstairs. I assume Draco and Narcissa are in the drawing room, so I make my way down to the ground floor. As I near the drawing room door, however, I hear several women's voices talking, and they're talking about me. I don't _mean _to eavesdrop, but it's one of those conversations you simply can't walk away from, even though you know you shouldn't be listening. "So how is Jayde, Narcissa?", I hear one woman ask.

"She's doing much better", Narcissa replies.

"Then why do you still seem so upset?", another woman asks.

"Because I still can't help but think that all of this, this whole plan, was a bad idea", Narcissa replies. I'll admit I was curious before, but now my ears are nearly glued to the closed drawing room door, wondering what 'plan' Narcissa's talking about.

"Have you talked to Lucius about it? What does he think?", the first woman asks.

"He thinks I'm being ridiculous", Narcissa replies, "He says Jayde and Draco are handling the situation very well, that they're both acting very mature for their age".

"And they are!", another woman replies, "My God, Narcissa, they're already acting like a married couple! What's there to be so upset about?".

"You didn't see the look on Jayde's face when she was in the hospital", Narcissa replies; I can literally _hear _the pain in her voice. "You didn't see the way she slid backwards up the table, trying to get away from Mrs. Taylor when she was examining her", Narcissa continues, "You didn't _hear _the way she cried and said she didn't want to have a baby; she was so afraid! She's just a girl! She's not ready to have a child! How could we have done this to her?".

I hear Narcissa start crying, and I hear several women's voices trying to comfort her, but they seem so far away. My eyes are widened and my mouth is opened wide, and my heart feels like it somewhere near my toes, while my stomach feels like it's in my throat. What did Narcissa just say? Why did she just ask, "How could _we _have done this to her?", right after talking about some sort of plan and saying that I'm not ready for a child? No, this can't be right…I must have misheard Narcissa. I try to calm myself and continue to listen to the conversation. Narcissa is still sobbing, and the women who are in the drawing room with her are still trying to soothe her, but she's speaking between sobs.

"She's such a good girl, and she loves Draco so!", she says, "You can see it all over her face! How evil are we, that we were willing to put such an innocent young girl through so much turmoil, just to achieve our own selfish ends?".

Ok…so I _didn't _mishear Narcissa. She _was definitely _referring to some kind of plan that involved me and the baby. But what kind of plan could it be? Unless…no. No way. There is _no way_ that I just heard Narcissa admit that she had something to do with what happened the night of the Valentine's Day ball. I back away from the drawing room door and place my hand over my mouth, the wheels in my head spinning furiously. Why would Narcissa put Draco and I under the Imperius Curse and make us shag? Wait…there's no way she could have! She wasn't at Hogwarts that night! But she did say 'How could _we _do this?', surely that was an indication that she'd had at least one accomplice. But who?

Well, she was talking to Lucius about the situation, so he must've known also…but he wasn't at Hogwarts either! I place my hands on the top of my head, trying to keep my mind from spinning from all this confusion. This doesn't make any sense! Why would Lucius and Narcissa do something like this? What did they have to gain from Draco and I sleeping together? Nothing! So who _did _have something to gain from it? "Oh no…GOD no!", I think to myself as realization suddenly hits me. There's only one person who had something to gain from Draco and I sleeping together…Draco. And if his parents were in on the plan, he _must have known! _He's the only person who had something to gain from it, _and _he was there at Hogwarts that night. He could have easily placed the Imperius Curse on me and lied about it later, claiming he was jinxed, too! But he wouldn't do that! No! Not _my _Draco; the man who's been so loving and caring, who gives me everything. He's only 18 but he's been working so hard to take care of the baby and I! But couldn't that be because he already knew what was coming? Because he'd planned it?

No…there's no way Draco could do something so evil…is there? And suddenly I hear my memories of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's voices in my head, all warning me about how evil Draco is. I try to shake them out, but my friends' voices keep playing over and over, trying to convince me that Draco really _is _evil enough to do something like this. I keep trying to hush their voices to no avail, and tire of it very quickly. Tears streaming down my face, I scream in anguish, and I hear several worried yells and gasps from both my left and my right. The drawing room doors fly open and Narcissa runs into the entrance hall, clearly startled and afraid; perhaps she now knows I just heard everything she said. She and her friends gather around me and try to soothe me, but I keep screaming and crying uncontrollably. I hear Draco's frightened voice call my name several times, and then I hear the sound of several pairs of feet running towards me. I see Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini run into the entrance hall; apparently Draco'd left our bedroom because his friends had arrived. Draco makes a beeline directly towards me, and he runs straight up to me and wraps his arms around me, begging me to stop screaming and tell him what's wrong.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, my shock, confusion and pain turn into anger. "YOU!", I scream, and I grab the collar of Draco's shirt tightly, nearly choking him. Everyone in the room at the time gasps, but Draco just stares down at me with hurt and confusion written all over his face, but I don't care; he thinks _he's _hurt and confused?

He's having difficulty breathing, but he whispers down to me, "Darling…_please…_calm down! Tell me what's wrong". He delicately tries to free himself from my grip without hurting me, and Narcissa and all the other women beg me to release him. As he continues to struggle, however, I reach into his pocket and pull out his wand. I release his collar and press his wand against his throat, and he freezes immediately; tears are already streaming down his horror-stricken face. "Baby, you _have _to calm down", he whispers, "You're going to lose it! Your eyes are going whi…"; I cut him off.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!", I scream, which draws more gasps from everyone in the room. I inch closer to Draco and he slowly backs away from me, trying to get himself away from the wand I've got aimed at him. I continue to pursue him for a moment however, until he backs himself into a corner. I snicker at his predicament and press the wand closer against his throat.

"B…baby", he whimpers, "What's wrong?".

"What's wrong?", I scream, "What's wrong? Why don't you tell me what you did, Draco?".

"What…what're you talking about?", he asks.

"I'm talking about the night of the Valentine's Day Ball, Draco, WHAT DID YOU DO?".

"I…I don't know what you're talking about!", Draco says quietly.

I scream, "I HEARD YOUR MOTHER TALKING TO ALL HER FRIENDS! I HEARD HER SAY THAT YOU ALL PLANNED THIS FROM THE GET-GO! NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!".

Draco casts a shocked glance at his mother; "What's she on about?", he asks. Narcissa doesn't answer, however, which causes Draco to look at her even more intently. "Mum!", Draco says, "What is she talking about?".

"I…I don't know, son", Narcissa replies, "Jayde, I think maybe you just misheard me, dear", she continues with a frightened voice. I laugh hysterically…so now she's going to try to convince me I'm crazy.

"LIKE HELL I DID!", I scream without taking my eyes of Draco, "TELL THE TRUTH!". In an attempt to scare Narcissa into a confession here in front of everyone, I purposely cause a bolt of lightning to strike right outside the window; I have complete control of my powers for once, and I'm going to use them to my benefit.

"Mum!", Draco says angrily, "The sky's growing dark! She's going to hurt herself! Please, just tell me whatever it is she heard you say!".

"I…I can't!", Narcissa sobs.

"Mum, do it NOW!", Draco yells; I cause another bolt of lightning to strike, thunder rumbles and rain starts pouring down outside in torrents.

"I…okay…okay Jayde, you're right. It was us…Lucius and I", Narcissa says, "We came up with the plan to make you and Draco sleep together that night. We had someone we know inside the school cast the Imperius Curse on the two of you, and we had them slip Amortentia into your potion. I'm so sorry, dear! You'll never know how much I regret it. Please, calm down…and let Draco go".

"WHAT?", Draco yells angrily, "YOU AND DAD DID IT?".

"Oh, don't act like you didn't know!", I accuse, "You're the one she was talking about when she said 'someone in the school'. You cast the Imperius Curse on me and put Amortentia in my potion! And then the next day you acted like you were a victim, too! And all of you?", I scream, indicating all the other people in the room, including the ones I thought were my friends, "You all were in on it, too!".

"That's not true! I didn't know!", Draco responds, "Baby, I understand why you're upset, and I'm sorry…but you've got to believe me, I didn't know!".

"You're the only one who stood anything to gain from it, Draco! How could you not have known?".

"Jayde, he didn't know", Narcissa says quietly.

"Yeah, right!", I reply, "Like I'm going to believe ONE WORD that comes out of your mouth now!".

"Why, Mum?", Draco interjects, "Why would you and Dad do something like this?".

"We had to, son!", Narcissa replies, "You weren't yourself anymore! We hoped that, if we just gave you and Jayde a little nudge in the right direction, you'd end up together. And just in case, we decided to make you sleep together in the hopes that Jayde would get pregnant and she'd feel that she _had _to stay with you, even if she didn't want to. But Jayde, the whole point is you DID want to be with him! All we did was make it happen a little sooner".

"And how do I know I really want to be with him?", I ask, "How do I know you haven't been slipping me Amortentia every day?".

"We haven't!", Narcissa replies, but I'm not listening to her anymore. I feel the anger slowly slipping away from me, and it's quickly being replaced by depression.

How do I even know Draco loves me? I don't. This was all some sick, twisted scheme for him to get me in bed…that's all I've ever been to him; a piece of ass. And now that I'm pregnant I'm just the piece of meat that just so happens to be growing his child; he was probably going to ditch me after the child was born anyway. All the sweet things he's done and said, the proposal, EVERYTHING, has been one big fake! I slowly lower Draco's wand and tears begin to pour down my cheeks again. I release Draco's wand, letting it fall to the floor, and I look up into his face. With the last bit of strength I have left, I whisper, "No, Draco…no"; he cautiously approaches me.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close; I don't hug him back but I don't pull away either…I can't help it. Being in his arms feels so right…even if that's only a result of the Amortentia that I'm now sure I've been given every day. "Baby, I _swear, _I didn't know!", he sobs into my ear. I can't take it anymore; I don't want to hear him say he didn't know again, because I wish that were true so desperately that I might actually start to believe him if he says it again. I realize I need to leave…and I need to leave now, before Draco pulls me back in to his web of lies and deceit.

I pull away from him and turn to face the other people in the room, who are all looking at me as though I'm a bomb that may explode at any minute. I feel like a complete idiot. Clearly, everyone in this room knew about this sick plan of the Malfoys' judging by the fact they don't seem a bit surprised by this new information; I'm the only one who didn't…I'm the last one to figure out what I should have known all along. I glance over at Narcissa, who's crying uncontrollably, and quickly look away.

Then I whisper, "Goodbye", and start walking through the entrance hall, towards the front door.

"NO!", Draco calls after me, and he starts walking behind me, begging me not to leave.

I hear Narcissa gasp and shout, "Imper…", but Draco cuts her off.

"NO, MOTHER!", he screams, turning around and using a non-verbal spell to protect me, "DON'T YOU DARE USE ONE OF THE UNFORGIVEABLES ON HER!".

I'm a bit amazed that Draco just protected me from his mother, who was obviously trying to use the Imperius curse to make me stay at the manor, and I'm also impressed that Draco knows how to use non-verbal spells…but I keep walking. Draco follows me out the front door and down the drive, and just as I exit the gates to Malfoy Manor and begin to disapparate, he grabs my arm, and I feel him being pulled away with me.


	28. Chapter 28 Telling Them

When we land, we're in Diagon Alley, and Draco's still got a hold of my right arm. I turn and tell him to let me go before trying to shake my arm free of his grip, but he refuses to let go. "Baby, please!", he begs, "Just listen to me! I know you're upset, and you've got every right to be, but I'm upset, too! I swear, I didn't know! Please love, you've got to believe me!".

"I don't know what to believe!", I sob, "I don't know what was real and what wasn't!". Draco grabs hold of my other arm and pulls me close to him, and I stare up into his tear-streaked face as he stares down into mine.

"Please, don't cry, love", he says as he uses his left hand to wipe the tears from my cheek. "_This _is real baby…_us_…_our love_ is real!". At hearing this, I can't take anymore. I furiously try to pull away from Draco, but he holds on for dear life.

"Let me go!", I say angrily.

"No!", Draco says, "Stop it! Please, just calm down and listen to me!".

"Let me go!", I say again as I try to pull myself free from his grasp. Draco continues to hold on for dear life, and he shows no intention of ever letting go. He's not _hurting _me, but he simply will not release me, until a familiar voice speaks up from behind us.

"She said let her go, Malfoy", the voice says. Draco immediately looks over my shoulder and his facial features tighten, his worried face now turning into a scowl.

"This is none of your concern, Longbottom", he says with a hint of malice in his voice, "Leave us alone".

"Not until you let Jayde go", Neville replies.

"Shove off!", Draco says before turning his eyes downward towards me once again.

"He said let her go", another voice says from behind Draco, and as I look around to see who else has come to my rescue, I notice Dean standing just behind Draco with his wand raised; he's got it resting right against Draco's temple.

Draco freezes and I pull myself out of his grasp; "No!", he says in protest. Once out of Draco's arms I turn and walk away, sobbing heavily. Torrential rain starts pouring down on Diagon Alley, but that doesn't faze any of the several people who have stopped to watch; all of them gathered in small huddles and clearly shocked to see a member of the Malfoy family involved in a scandal right there in public.

Neville turns away from Draco and follows me, and when he reaches me he places his hand on my back and asks if I'm alright. I turn and fling myself into his arms, crying on his shoulder; "Thank you, Neville", I sob. Just then, however, we hear a scuffling noise, and I glance up from Neville's shoulder to see that Draco's taken advantage of Neville's momentary distraction, pulled his wand, and has turned on Dean.

"YOU DARE TO THREATEN _ME?", _Draco yells angrily as he casts a non-verbal spell at Dean. Neville immediately releases me and pulls his wand before running to Dean's aid.

"NO!", I scream, unsure of whether it's Draco's or Neville and Dean's lives I'm afraid for. Dean casts a spell back at Draco, who quickly blocks it, and then Neville joins in the fight, trying to help his friend.

Neville and Dean, however, as talented as they are, are still no match for Draco; that strange pale man was right when he said Draco was an expert dueler. He looks like the god of war, angrily flicking his wand towards Neville, then Dean, and then blocking their incoming spells. Flashes of red and green light pierce the darkened sky, and it's hard to keep up with who's casting which spell between all the rain that's still pouring down in thick sheets. I'm sure Neville and Dean's shouts can be heard all throughout Diagon Alley; apparently they don't know how to use non-verbal spells very well and they keep shouting things like "Petrificus Totalis", "Stupefy", and "Expelliarmus", clearly just trying to disarm Draco. Their spells aren't reaching him, however, and I'm quite sure that Draco's trying to do much more than just disarm them.

"Draco, Stop!", I scream, afraid he's going to seriously injure one of them. Apparently my voice did the trick; Draco stops casting spells and glances over at me, all his fury quickly turning to sadness. Neville and Dean, however, have not realized that Draco's stopped dueling, and they both hit him with a stunning spell at the same time. Draco flies into the air and then backwards, hitting his back on the brick wall of one of the nearby stores. He yelps in pain and then falls to the ground, slumped over; "DRACO!", I scream in terror. I quickly glance at Dean and Neville and cause a strong wind to blow in their direction, disarming them. Then I run over to Draco and kneel down beside him on the cobblestone street while Neville and Dean frantically scramble for their wands. I place my hand on his face; "Are you okay?", I sob.

He looks up at me weakly and places his hand on my cheek; "No", he replies, "I won't be okay…not if you leave". I cover my face with my hands and sob into them, thoroughly confused. I don't _want _to leave Draco, but how can I stay now that I know about he and his parents' horrible plan? And yes, he and his mother swear he didn't know; but how could he not have? How can I be sure I ever loved him, or that he ever really loved me? This is all happening too fast…I don't know what to think or believe; I don't even know how to feel. I wish I had a time-turner, so I could go back to this morning and keep myself from going down to the drawing room and overhearing everything that caused all of this. I'd be perfectly content to go back in time and live my life with Draco, completely oblivious to everything; but that's impossible now. I continue to struggle with these thoughts, mentally arguing with myself, and then Draco steps in. "I love you, Jayde", he says quietly, and my heart once again melts at his words, even though I'm not sure if I believe them.

I lower my hands from his face and stare into his beautiful eyes for a moment before replying; "I love you, too, Draco", I say quietly. Then I lean down and kiss him passionately, trying my best to put every ounce of love I have for him into that one kiss. He does the same; and we make out for several minutes right there in the middle of Diagon Alley. But as we kiss, my thoughts return. "He doesn't really love you…it was all just a trick", my inner-voice says, and I immediately start to feel angry again. Then my inner voice says, "And you don't really love him", and as soon as I think this my lips and skin begin to tingle against Draco's.

He immediately pulls away from me; "What's wrong, love?", he asks. I remove my hands from his face and stare down at him for a moment, having made my decision. "No, Jayde", he says, reading my eyes, "Don't go! Don't fight it, baby! You _do _love me, and I love you! That's the whole reason it tingles when we touch, that's not a lie! My parents have done some horrible things, but they didn't cause that, there's no way they could've! Please, Jayde…".

His voice trails off and he stares up at me pleadingly; "I'm sorry, Draco", I reply, shaking my head. I struggle to my feet; my still-small but growing and clearly visible baby bump has been making it slightly more difficult to get around these days. Neville sees me struggling and runs over to help me up, and when I'm on my feet again I speak to him. "Could you please get me out of here?", I ask.

"Sure", he replies, and he leads me across the alley, away from Draco. I'm not sure where Neville's going to take me, but I don't really care, so long as I get away from Draco and all the people who are still staring. "Are you ready?", Neville asks. I cast one last look at Draco, who's still lying on the ground in the same spot he fell at with his eyes fixed directly on me, silently begging me not to go. I bite my lower lip, my heart breaking a little more each second, and then I turn my eyes back towards Neville and nod my head in response.

The last thing I hear before we disapparate is Draco painfully screaming, "NO!".

When Neville and I land we're out in the middle of nowhere in a field, and there's a strange-looking house directly in front of us. When we first land the sun is shining brightly on the house, but once I've been there longer than two seconds I make the sky turn grey and heavy sheets of rain start pouring down. "Neville, where are we?", I ask quietly.

"The Burrow", he replies, "This is where Ron and Ginny live. Their Mum, Molly, has 7 children, so I thought that, given your…situation…this would be the best place for you". My heart rises in my chest a little as he speaks, before falling once more. I feel relieved to know that two of my friends are here, knowing you're not alone makes any situation a little more comfortable; but when Neville mentions my particular situation despair consumes me once again.

"Bloody hell", I think to myself, "What am I going to do? It's not like getting away from Draco has solved everything, I'm still carrying his baby! How the hell am I going to raise this child on my own?". Neville interrupts my thoughts, however, and I'm glad he did; all this is just a little too much to take right now.

"Do you want to hide it before we go in there?", Neville asks, indicating my baby bump.

"Um…yeah I do, thanks Neville", I reply, but when I reach into my pocket I remember that I don't have my wand. It, along with all my clothes and other belongings, are at Malfoy Manor. "Bloody Hell", I say aloud, "I forgot my wand".

"It's okay", Neville replies, "I'll do it", and he pulls his wand and casts a disillusionment charm on my belly.

"Thank you, Neville", I reply as he re-pockets his wand. He gives me a few moments to stop crying and gain my composure before saying, "Come on, let's get you inside and out of those wet clothes", and he places his hand on my back and gently ushers me towards the strange house. A middle-aged kindly looking woman wearing a brown dress and white apron answers the door when Neville knocks, and I automatically know it's Mrs. Weasley; her frizzy and frighteningly red hair gives her away. She immediately welcomes us and makes a fuss over Neville's and my wet clothes, ushering us inside and out of the rainstorm I induced. She comments that she doesn't know where this storm came from as she uses her wand to dry my clothes while Neville dries his, and then she ushers us over to the fireplace, where she starts a roaring fire to help warm us from the chill of that cold rain.

Once warmed, I timidly ask where the bathroom is, and Mrs. Weasley guides me to the nearest one and says that she and Neville will still be in the kitchen, that I can rejoin them when I'm finished. Once inside the bathroom and alone I sink to the floor and rest my head in my hands, sobbing; I didn't have to use the bathroom, I just wanted somewhere private where I could fall apart. Not wanting to be rude or make Neville or Mrs. Weasley think something's wrong with me, however, I calm myself a few moments later and splash cold water on my face, trying to remove the evidence that I've been crying. I gather my composure and make the rain outside cease, and then I open the door and head back to the kitchen to rejoin Neville and Mrs. Weasley. As I approach the kitchen, however, I hear them talking excitedly.

"So what brings you here?", Mrs. Weasley asks, "And who's your friend? Is she your girlfriend?".

"She's Jayde Newsome", Neville replies.

"Jayde Newsome?", asks Mrs. Weasley, "But isn't that the girl who's engaged to Draco Malfoy, Neville? Why on Earth would you bring her here?".

"I don't think she and Draco are engaged anymore", Neville replies, and my heart sinks when he says this. I seriously consider running back to the bathroom crying, but instead I stay rooted to my spot, continuing to listen to their conversation.

"What do you mean?", Molly asks.

"She and Draco just had a row in Diagon Alley", Neville explains, "She was trying to get away from him, but he wouldn't let her go, so Dean and I fought him and she asked me to get her away from him…I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of anywhere else to bring her…Gran would have lost it if I'd taken her home with me".

"Well what about her parents' house?", Molly asks.

"She's an orphan", Neville replies, "She's been living at Malfoy Manor".

"My goodness!", Mrs. Weasley exclaims, "The poor girl must be heartbroken! Do you know why they were arguing?".

"No", Neville replies, "But Draco kept saying '_I didn't know'…_he seemed very distraught".

"Oh my", Molly replies, "I do hope she's alright. Perhaps I should go and check on her".

Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, I wait a moment and then walk back into the room as if nothing's happened, taking a seat at the large table next to Neville. Neville and Molly, however, aren't going to act as though nothing's happened. "Jayde", Neville says, "I've told Mrs. Weasley as much as I know about what happened, but perhaps you should tell her a little more…she might be able to help". I immediately start sobbing again, the rain outside coming down in torrents once more, and I cover my face in my hands…I don't _want _to have to tell anyone what happened…I don't even want to _think _about it. Mrs. Weasley comes over and wraps her arm around me, trying to comfort me, and Neville places a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I lean over and sob into Neville's chest, "Nobody can help".

Mrs. Weasley says, "There, there, dear, what's wrong?".

"He tricked me!", I sob, "I thought he loved me!". I say nothing else and continue to sob against Neville's chest, and Neville wraps his arms around me in a gentle hug and rubs my back awkwardly, trying to soothe me.

Mrs. Weasley pats my back at the same time and says, "It's alright dear, you don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to". She and Neville continue to soothe me, and after a few moments both my crying and the rain stop and I sit upright in my chair again, drying my eyes with the tissue Mrs. Weasley's just handed me. As I'm still sitting there wiping my eyes, the door that Neville and I just entered through opens and I hear several peoples' feet shuffle into the room.

"Neville!", I hear Ginny , Ron, and Hermione's voices say. I don't turn around to allow them to see my face however; I'm a little embarrassed to be sitting here sobbing like a child.

"And…who's your friend?", Hermione asks tentatively; she walks around the table to face me and then gasps when she sees my tear-streaked face. "Jayde!", she exclaims, "What's wrong?".

And of course, thinking about the answer to Hermione's question makes me start crying again. She and Ginny rush over to me and kneel down beside me, pulling me into a very wet three-person hug; Mrs. Weasley steps aside to allow them to get closer to me and Neville places a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Jayde, what's wrong?", Ginny pleads, "And where's Draco?".

Molly hushes Ginny but it's too late; I start sobbing even more forcefully at the mention of his name. Ron doesn't speak to me, however, he walks outside into the on-again rain and I hear the kitchen door slam behind him. I wonder through tears where he might have gone, but I don't have to wonder long; I hear him talking loudly to someone outside over the rain and everyone else in the room listens to the conversation along with me. "Whoa, don't go in there just now, mate", I hear him say.

"Why not?", I hear Harry's confused voice ask, "It's raining buckets!".

"Jayde's in there", Ron says, "She's a bit upset, she just needs a moment".

"W…well what's wrong? Shouldn't she be with _Malfoy_?", Harry asks darkly.

"Um…I think that's sort of the problem", Ron replies, "They must've had a row or something, because all Ginny did was mention his name and she started crying…that's where all this rain's coming from".

"What?", Harry asks angrily, "What did he do?".

I hear a scuffling noise at the door that lets me know Harry's trying to get in the house, but Ron is apparently blocking his way. "I don't know, but don't go in there just now!", he says through gritted teeth, "She's very upset!".

"Let me through, Ron!", Harry says, "I swear, if he laid one finger on her, I'll KILL him!". Finally, Harry breaks through Ron's grip and bolts into the house, dripping wet, and over to my side; he nearly knocks Hermione down in his haste to get to me. He kneels in Hermione's place in front of me and says, "Jayde, what happened? Did he hit you?". I shake my head and though I know Harry's relieved, he also seems a bit perturbed that he now has no reason to kick Draco's arse. "Tell me what happened", Harry says, but I'm still too shaken up and upset to talk at all right now, much less about what I found out today.

Immediately Mrs. Weasley says, "She doesn't want to talk about it right now, and I'll thank all of you not to upset her anymore!". She shoos everyone away from me and helps me to my feet; "Come on dear", she says, "You look like you could use some rest".

"All of you get dried off, now!", she calls back to the others as she guides me from the kitchen and up two flights of stairs, into a small bedroom. "Now then", she says, "This was Bill's bedroom, but he's just got married and has his own house now; you'll sleep in here".

"Oh, no, Mrs. Weasley, I couldn't impose on you like that!", I say through tears, "I'll go stay in one of the rooms above the Leaky Cauldron".

"Absolutely not!", she says, "You're a friend of Ron and Ginny's and you're more than welcome here; I won't have you staying all alone in a smelly pub. Now, get some rest, and I'll come up and get you when dinner's ready". And without another word she walks from the room and closes the door. So, a bit uncomfortable but thoroughly exhausted from all the crying, I walk over to the small, twin-size bed and lie down.

I have a hard time getting to sleep, however, because I'm in a strange place, and partially because Draco's not beside me; the Burrow's nothing like Malfoy Manor. I curl up into a little ball, however, and cry for nearly an hour before exhaustion finally overwhelms me, and I fall asleep. When I wake Ginny's standing over me; "Jayde, Mum said for me to tell you to come down to dinner", she says. I rub my eyes and sit up immediately, gathering my composure and unwillingly accepting the harsh reality of the day. A few dry sobs left over from my earlier episodes escape my throat as I make to walk downstairs, but Ginny stops me; "Jayde, what happened today?", she asks.

"I'll tell you later, Ginny", I reply, "I just can't talk about it right now".

"Ok", she replies, and she follows me back downstairs. I walk into the kitchen to find that Harry, Hermione, and Neville are all still here, and Mr. Weasley has come home from work. He also has pale skin and shockingly red hair, but he has a kindly look about him. He eyes me apprehensively when I walk in the room, but he introduces himself and shakes my hand. I take a seat next to Ginny and try to avoid Harry's prying eyes during dinner, and I eat heartily; Mrs. Weasley's a good cook. I feel the baby move during dinner, I assume it's trying to punish me for not eating sooner, but I don't place my hand on my stomach because I don't want to make anyone else aware of my predicament.

Immediately after dinner Neville stands and says that he must get home so his Gran doesn't worry about him, but he asks me to walk him out. I quickly oblige and step out the door behind him. It's not raining just now, though I can feel a storm coming. We walk in silence for a moment, a little ways away from the door so as not to be overheard. Then Neville speaks. "Jayde, I know you don't want to…but if you're going to be staying here, you need to at least tell Mrs. Weasley about _that_", he says, indicating my stomach when he says '_that'._

"Well I told her I'd go stay at the Leaky Cauldron, but she wouldn't let me", I respond.

"And she's right", he says, "You definitely don't need to stay somewhere like that _alone, _given your present condition".

"Ok…ok", I reply, "But will you help me tell her?".

"Sure", Neville replies, smiling at me. Then he walks back over to the door and asks Mrs. Weasley to step outside with us for a moment. It's Neville who speaks first when Mrs. Weasley reaches us. "Um…I think there's something else Jayde should tell you, Mrs. Weasley", he says quietly.

"Alright, dear, what is it?", Mrs. Weasley asks, turning to look at me with a confused but eager expression on her face.

"I…I'm…", I begin, not looking directly into her eyes, "Neville, I can't", I finally stammer, turning to look to him for support. He doesn't speak; instead he simply flicks his wand towards me, removing the disillusionment charm he'd placed on me earlier. I stare down and hear Mrs. Weasley gasp as my baby bump reappears; her stunned silence lets me know this has completely taken her by surprise.

"H-how far along are you?", she finally manages.

"22 weeks", I sniffle in response. When she still hasn't responded to that a few moments later I look up, expecting to see disgust and disproval in her eyes, but instead I find concern and pity there.

"It'll all be alright, dear", she says, "I promise", and she pulls me into a bear hug. I can't help but be a little relieved that she's not angry at me, and though I feel like crying again I simply don't have any tears left. We hug in silence there for a moment before releasing each other and straightening ourselves up. Then Neville says he really must be going and bids us goodbye; I thank him for everything and he promises to come by and check on me; he tells me to write to him if I need anything. He then quickly disapparates and Mrs. Weasley and I walk back towards the house. Before we enter, however, I remember that my belly is no longer hidden.

"Mrs. Weasley", I begin.

"Yes, Jayde?", she replies, turning to face me.

"I was wondering", I say, "Do you think you could…you know…hide my stomach again? I'm not really ready to have to tell the others about this".

"Of course, dear", she says, and she quickly waves her wand over my stomach, causing my belly to disappear once again. When we walk inside she tells me I can join the others, who are sitting in the living room talking, but I help her clean the kitchen instead. Then she and I join the others in the living room, and though they're all laughing and joking, I don't join in the conversation; I simply sit there and stare out into space, thinking about everything that's happened in the past 24 hours.

I wonder if Draco got up and went home, or if he's still lying in that same spot; and though I know I should be more concerned with my own predicament, I'm more worried about him. I keep trying to remind myself that I'm being foolish, though; "Of course he's fine", I think to myself, "He never really loved me anyway. He's probably off with some other girl right now, glad to be rid of his responsibilities as a husband and father". Deep down in my heart somewhere, however, I hope that that's not true, and I mentally kick myself for holding out such foolish hopes. I'm still off in my own little word thinking when I hear my name being called from somewhere to my left, and it's only then that I realize that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have gone to bed and my friends and I are the only ones left in the room.

Hermione calls my name again from beside me; "Yeah?", I reply, turning to face her.

"Are you alright? You seemed a bit…out of it", she replies.

"I'm fine", I say quickly. "So what happened today?", Ron asks; I can't help but notice that everyone's staring at me intently, especially Harry.

"Nothing, really", I reply, "I just had to learn the hard way what you were all trying to tell me all along; that Draco's a selfish, spoiled, good-for-nothing prat who thinks he's better than everyone else and doesn't care about anyone but himself. You were all right and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you".

"That's okay", Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all say at once; "We're just sorry that you got hurt", Hermione says.

My response, however, was clearly not good enough for Harry; "But what did he do to you?", he asks.

"Nothing, Harry", I reply, "I just…found out how much he enjoys toying with other people and their emotions; he's very manipulative".

"I'll say", Ron replies.

"But…", Harry begins, but Ginny cuts him off.

"Harry!", she says, casting him a warning look which causes him to fall into silence immediately.

"Well…at least you found out now before you married the git", Ron says cheerfully; my sudden outburst of tears at this statement confuses him. Sure, I didn't _marry _Draco, I'm just carrying his…what was it Harry called it? His…evil little spawn! Hermione and Ginny scold Ron with their eyes for making me start crying again, and then they take me by the arms and usher me upstairs, back to Bill's old bedroom. They sit down beside me on the bed and hold my hands, helping me calm down.

It's Ginny who breaks the silence a few moments later. "Hey, I know what would make you feel better!", she says, "A sleepover…just the three of us! We'll stay up all night drinking pumpkin juice and talking about how horrible guys are!".

She and Hermione seem a bit surprised when I giggle at that; "That sounds great", I reply with a smile.

"Great!", Ginny says, "Hermione and I'll run to my room and get in our pajamas, and I'll bring you a nightgown, since all your clothes are…_there…_and we'll bring the pumpkin juice and popcorn when we return. Well, what're you waiting for, come on Hermione!".

She pulls Hermione to her feet and they run from Bill's room to Ginny's excitedly. I stay seated on Bill's bed until they return, and when they do Ginny flings a nightgown towards me. I pick the gown up and examine it; there is _no way_ me _and this baby _are squeezing into that little thing. "I think I'll just sleep in this tonight", I say quietly, folding Ginny's gown and laying it on the bed.

"Why? What's wrong with that?", Ginny asks.

"Nothing!", I reply, "It's just…a little too small, is all".

"Too small?", Ginny asks, "What're you on about? You, Hermione and I all wear the same size!".

"Um…not anymore we don't", I reply quietly, which draws confused glances between Hermione and Ginny. Finally, I decide to break the awkward silence by revealing to my best friends what they should have known a long time ago. I walk over to Ginny and ask her to hand me her wand. When she does, I cast a silencing charm on the door, preventing anyone outside from being able to hear this next bit. Then I wave her wand across my stomach, removing the disillusionment charm, and I speak at the same time; "I'm pregnant", I whisper, and then I take a deep breath in and wait for the explosion that I know is coming.


	29. Chapter 29 At The Burrow

Hermione and Ginny just stare at me in silence with their jaws dangling dangerously close to the bedroom floor. After a few moments I can't take the silence anymore; "Say something, you two!", I beg, already nearing tears again.

"I…umm…", Hermione begins, but she quickly gives up on trying to form a sentence and falls into silence again.

"Jayde, how did this happen?", Ginny finally asks.

Trying to protect Draco and his family, for some foolish reason I don't even know, I decide to only give Hermione and Ginny part of the story and hope they accept it; God knows what kind of punishment would await Lucius, Narcissa and Draco if I told what they'd done. "I…we just lost control one night and did something really stupid", I reply.

"What night?", Hermione asks.

"The night of the Valentine's Day Ball", I reply, "Harry was right earlier this year when he told you all he thought I was pregnant".

Hermione closes her eyes and bites her lower lip, clearly appalled by this information. "But then, what happened today that made you leave him?", Ginny asks.

"I just realized how horrible he is", I reply, "He's not who I thought he was".

"So what are you going to do?", Hermione asks.

"I don't know", I reply, "I don't think I can raise a kid all alone".

"Merlin", Ginny says, "You must be really scared"; I nod my head in response.

"What'll you do about money?", Hermione asks; leave it to her to be the practical one of the group.

"Well, I have some money right now, but it won't last forever. I suppose I'll have to get a job, save some money, and find a place to live".

"Well I'm sure my Mum won't mind you staying here", Ginny says, "Wait…does she know?".

"Yes", I reply, "But I couldn't impose myself _and _my child on your family, Gin, this was my mistake and it's my responsibility". I walk back over to Bill's bed and sit down, bringing my knees up to my chest and hugging them. Hermione and Ginny walk over and flop down beside me; Ginny offers me a glass of pumpkin juice. I can tell they're trying to be nice and comfort me, but they're both looking at me as though I just told them I'm going to die in 9 months.

"You can do this without him, Jayde", Ginny says reassuringly, "I know you can".

"I'm not so sure", I say against my knees. I feel like crying again, but I simply don't have any energy or tears left. "Girls", I say quietly, "Could you please do me a favor and not tell anyone just yet? I need to be the one to tell Harry, and I'm just not ready to yet…I know it's going to hurt him". My friends both silently nod their agreement, and then we sit there in silence for a while, the crunching of the popcorn and the slurps on the cups of pumpkin juice are the only sounds that can be heard.

Then suddenly Ginny jumps off the bed and extends her hand for me; "Come on, get up!", she says, "You're in need of some TLC". I take her hand and she pulls me off Bill's bed before casting the disillusionment charm on my stomach and leading me across the hallway, into the bathroom. She has me sit down on the cold toilet lid and she and Hermione give me the 'spa' treatment, styling my hair and makeup. I look like a totally different person when they've finished nearly an hour later, and when I look in the mirror a question comes to mind as I stare back into my own royal blue eyes.

"Do you think anyone will ever want me again?", I ask them, "Since I'll have someone else's baby…I mean".

"Don't talk like that!", Hermione says, "Of course they will! You're young and beautiful and smart…who cares about all the rest?". Ginny murmurs her agreement, and though I'm sure they're just trying to make me feel better, I can't help but laugh. "What's so funny?", Hermione asks.

"Nothing", I reply, "I just seriously doubt that I'll ever want anyone else". The girls don't reply to this, and I quickly turn to Hermione and tell her it's her turn to get a make-over in an effort to change the subject. Ginny and I have Hermione sit on the closed toilet lid, and we attack her hair and face again just like we did the night of the ball. I feel happy and free with my friends, glad to have a temporary distraction from the depression that I know awaits me the next time I'm alone. Ginny and I finish Hermione's hair and makeup, and then Hermione and I do Ginny's. Afterwards we go back into Bill's bedroom, and Ginny gets one of her brother's old shirts out of the closet for me to wear to sleep. The shirt is way too big and way too long for me to wear normally, but as a nightshirt it fits just fine. The girls and I stay up talking for quite some time, and we all begin to yawn profusely around 3 a.m. Finally giving up on 'pulling an all-nighter', the girls and I all curl up in Bill's bed and fall asleep.

Of course, though, I have a nightmare. In the dream, Ms. Fitzpatrick reaches up out of her casket and grabs my arm, and she pulls me into Malfoy Manor. Draco's sitting straight up in his bed; his face is pale and his eyes are red. He's crying, or more like screaming, and his Mother and Father are trying fruitlessly to calm him; seeing him like this makes my heart ache…_literally_. Hermione wakes me up telling me I was tossing and turning in my sleep, and though I'm exhausted I refuse to go back to sleep for fear that I'll see that horrifying sight again when I do. So I sit up the rest of the night, staring around into the darkness and thinking of Draco with tears silently rolling down my face.

It feels as though there's an empty place inside me, a huge hollow where my heart once was. I close my eyes and imagine that I'm lying in bed beside Draco, I imagine the feel of his arms around me, but it only makes me hurt even more. When the sun rises I go downstairs and help Mrs. Weasley with breakfast, and I remain grumpy and tired all morning. I really need some clean clothes to wear, so around 1 o'clock I ask Mrs. Weasley if it's alright if Hermione and Ginny come to Diagon Alley with me to buy some new clothes. I know all the maternity robes in Diagon Alley are hideous, but I simply can't wear the same thing every day. That doesn't matter anyway, though, because Mrs. Weasley says I'm not going ANYWHERE where I might run into Draco or his parents and get upset; I realize she's probably right, I should avoid them as much as possible. So I stay at the Burrow with Mrs. Weasley, Harry, and Ron while Hermione and Ginny go to my vault at Gringott's with a note indicating my permission, and then go to the clothing shops and buy me a few articles of clothing with a list of items and sizes I wrote for them.

I beg Harry and Ron to give me a grand tour of the Burrow to get my mind off things, and though it's less roomy and grand than Malfoy Manor, it has a very homey feel to it, contrary to the big empty feel of Malfoy Manor, and it reminds me of how the orphanage was before Ms. Fitzpatrick died. Neville comes over to check on me a little later, and once he leaves I take a nap. Hermione and Ginny return and wake me up near dinnertime; I thank them and decide to go have a shower. I take the least-hideous outfit with me to change into when I get out, a pair of black stretchy pants and an orange top. I carry my dirty clothes down to Mrs. Weasley, who insisted that I let her wash them, and when I reach the kitchen everyone's staring at a large barn owl sitting in the middle of the rectangular kitchen table.

I look down at the letter he's just delivered; it has my name on it. I cautiously walk forward and take the letter from the owl, which flies out the open window immediately, into the warm summer air. I take a deep breath in when I notice that the handwriting on the front isn't Draco's, and I open it to reveal a somewhat lengthy letter from Professor Snape. He says that he's heard from the Malfoys about what happened yesterday and tells me that, although he wishes I'd write and at least let them know I'm okay, he won't pressure me into doing so. He says that his main reason for writing, however, is to ensure that I'm still taking my potion every day. He says that I _must _continue to take the potion, especially at such a stressful time, for my health and safety as well as that of the baby. He also says that he'll be glad to start brewing the potion for me again if I'll just meet him somewhere so that he can give it to me.

I hand his letter to Mrs. Weasley, who looks suspicious but says she and I can discuss this new development with Mr. Weasley when he gets home from work. Mr. Weasley walks in a few moments later and we all sit down to eat dinner, after which Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and I walk outside to discuss Professor Snape's letter out of the earshot of everyone else, the pale moonlight illuminating our faces as we talk. Mr. Weasley also seems a bit worried about Professor Snape's suggestion; he asks if I know how to brew my potion, and I honestly respond that I don't. He and Molly seem a bit confused, having never dealt with a Nimbimagus before, but the three of us continue to talk, trying to work out a solution to the problem. I tell the Weasleys that I know where Professor Snape lives and that I could just go there, but they don't want me going over there, or anywhere else alone. Mr. Weasley offers to go with me, but I'm afraid that if he does, the Malfoys will figure out where I'm staying and try to cause the Weasleys trouble; and for that same reason I don't want Professor Snape coming to the Burrow either.

We're unable to work out a solution, and I tell the Weasleys that I'll think about it overnight and let them and Professor Snape know something tomorrow. They agree and the three of us walk inside from our meeting, and I join Harry and all the others in Ron's room. Though I enjoy spending time with my friends, I simply don't feel like laughing and joking right now, when I feel like I'm dying on the inside; I feel like a fish out of water. I leave my friends shortly after 10 o'clock, honestly telling them that I'm very tired. Hermione and Ginny look worried but say nothing and allow me to leave the room. As I lie in my small new bed twenty minutes later, however, I can think of nothing but Draco and this crazy, screwed up situation I'm in. I cry for hours curled up in a small ball in the center of the bed, my heart aching so severely that it's literally causing me physical pain, and I finally fall asleep in the wee hours of the morning.

When I wake up it's around lunch-time, but I stay in bed for a while longer, not wanting to get up and start another day without Draco. I can't even fathom how I've gotten through the past two days, or how I'll get through the rest of my life like this. I simply have no will or desire to keep going…I'd be perfectly content with giving up and staying here in this bed for the rest of my life. Realizing, however, that I'm not the only one who's depending on me, I finally get up and go downstairs an hour later and Mrs. Weasley immediately starts fussing in the kitchen, black pots and pans clanging and flying in every direction as she quickly fixes me eggs and toast and watches to ensure I eat it all. After I eat, I sit out in the yard with Hermione and watch as Harry, Ginny, and Ron play quidditch. As we sit there, I try to work out a solution as to how I'm going to get my potion from Professor Snape, but I can come up with nothing. I tire of thinking of it very quickly and decide to carefully avoid the topic all day and just hope that the Weasleys don't bring it up. I stay close by my friends all afternoon, hoping not to be left alone with Mrs. Weasley so she won't think to ask me about it, and after dinner I go straight to bed.

Once again, I think of Draco constantly and cry myself to sleep, and I have to force myself to get up on Friday morning. When I go downstairs for breakfast there are two new Weasleys sitting at the table; both of them also given away by their hair. They're twins and are dressed in matching outfits, and I automatically know from what Ginny told me before that they're Fred and George. They both stare at me awkwardly as I sit down, and when Mrs. Weasley realizes this she quickly introduces us. Both boys shake my hand and introduce themselves as "Gred", and "Forge", making me giggle. Mrs. Weasley smiles and seems a bit surprised when she hears me laugh, and the twins keep at it, doing silly things all throughout breakfast. Eventually Ginny and all the others start laughing and join in their antics, but the antics get too wild way too quickly and Mrs. Weasley gives everyone a stern look, which immediately calms us all. She begins speaking to everyone in an effort to keep the silliness to a minimum, asking Fred and George how business is going these days. They tell their mother it's going great, and then I ask out of pure curiosity what kind of business they own.

Apparently, the boys recently opened their own joke shop, and their sales are booming. I tell them I'd like to see the shop sometime, but when they offer to take me to Diagon Alley with them later, Mrs. Weasley quickly steps in and refuses for me. The rest of the morning and all of lunch are spent in outbursts of raucous laughter, but when the twins leave for work after lunch I immediately start to feel depressed again. Luckily for me, however, both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appear to have forgotten about Professor Snape's letter; it isn't brought up all day on Friday. And once again I lie in bed crying Friday night, and I feel as though I'm going insane when I hear Draco's frantic voice call my name. Hearing his voice only makes me cry even harder, and I cry out to him internally, also. Though I'm not sure how, I manage to fall asleep, and I wake up in a severe state of depression on Saturday. I stay outside with my friends all day again, occasionally hearing Draco's voice call out to me. I try not to cry there in front of everyone _or _make it rain, but every time I'm left alone I burst into tears. Saturday night and all of Sunday pass in a depressed blur, and I hear Draco's crazed voice calling out my name several more times in my head, and every time I cry out to him internally, also. I cry several times a day, occasionally making it rain outside, and I still cry myself to sleep at night, but I try my best not to cry in front of anyone. Everyone at the Burrow makes me feel welcome and tries their best to keep me in high spirits, I feel like I'm part of a family again. Though it's very different from what I'm used to, I quickly adjust to life at the Burrow, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley treat me like one of their own even though they barely know me. Even with all this, though, I still don't feel right…it's like a part of me's missing, and I know that's because Draco's not here.


	30. Chapter 30 A Visitor

By Sunday afternoon the Weasleys still haven't mentioned Professor Snape's letter, so I happily assume that they've forgotten about it. After dinner on Sunday night Mr. Weasley pulls out the latest edition of the Daily Prophet, and I gasp when I see a moving, black and white picture on the front page that almost identically matches the mask and costume I saw in the cupboard that day at Malfoy Manor that nearly scared me half to death. I ask Mr. Weasley what the article is about conspicuously, and he says people have spotted Death Eaters out and about over the past few weeks. I ask him what a Death Eater is, and he gives me a curious look, but when Harry explains to him that I'm being serious his eyes widen.

He tells me the story of Lord Voldemort, the wizard who went bad and decided to take over the world. He tells me of his rise to power, and then he tells me the story of how Harry defeated him so many years ago; I look at Harry in a somewhat different light after hearing all this. Then Mr. Weasley tells me about Voldemort's faithful servants, the Death Eaters, who perform his every dastardly command. I immediately realize with horror that Lucius is one such person, but I say nothing. Mr. Weasley finishes the story, telling me about Voldemort's return a few years ago, and about how more and more people have been disappearing lately, which is a classic sign that Voldemort is gaining followers and is up to his old tricks. He says several people claim to have seen Death Eaters walking around in their masks and cloaks lately, which is why the article was published. The wheels in my head start turning furiously when his story's over, I can't believe I didn't know about all this before now, especially since the person who was going to be my Father-In-Law is clearly so directly involved in this war.

The past few days have given me quite a few revelations, and it breaks my heart to think that Draco, or any member of his family, is evil enough to be a death eater when I viewed them as such nice people up until a few days ago. It makes sense, though, after all, they do hate muggle-borns. I decide to take a walk outside after the story's over, just to clear my head. I sit down cross-legged beside the garden wall and suddenly feel a crying fit coming on, and I bury my face in my hands. I feel rain pouring down on me as I cry but I simply don't care. Harry, who apparently followed me outside, walks over and places a comforting hand on my shoulder, and I look up into his eyes for a moment before he pulls me into a warm hug. "What's wrong, Jayde?", Harry asks.

"N…Nothing", I reply, pulling away from him and wiping my eyes. "You know, maybe it'd help if you talked to someone about it…you've been upset like this ever since you got here and I know it's because of him. Please tell me, Jayde, what happened? I promise, I won't tell anyone…you can trust me".

I consider Harry's words carefully for a moment and finally decide that he's right; I shouldn't be trying to protect the Malfoys, nor should I be holding all this in. Harry's one of the people trying to destroy Voldemort, and to do so he'll need to know who he's up against. I gather my thoughts to try and find the most delicate way to explain everything to him, but I give up a few moments later when I realize there _isn't _a delicate way to tell him what I've got to say. Harry's looking at me so expectantly, so tenderly; I know that no amount of delicacy will keep me from hurting him. Furthermore, trying to think of a gentle way to talk about what happened is only making me think about it more, and I once again bury my face in my hands and start crying furiously. For some reason his question has caused a myriad of emotions to come to the surface of my heart, and I simply _can't _answer him. I start sobbing loudly, and then I start hyperventilating.

Clearly horrified, Harry starts apologizing immediately; "I'm sorry, Jayde!", he says frantically, "I shouldn't have said anything…it's still too soon". His words don't soothe me, however, and I feel myself beginning to lose control.

"Harry!", I say worriedly as I look up at him, trying to warn him that I'm about to lose control; he looks into my eyes and apparently notices that they're going white, and he scoops me up into his arms and takes me back inside.

"Mrs. Weasley!", he yells as he steps through the door.

"Sn…Snape", I mutter with my last bit of strength, and then I black out. When I awake, I'm lying on the sofa in the living room and Professor Snape and all the others are standing over me, looking very concerned.

"Jayde?", I hear Professor Snape call as I open my eyes; I look up at him and then nod my head in response, indicating that I've heard him. "How are you feeling?", he asks.

"Okay", I reply, sitting up.

"You should eat something", he says immediately.

"I don't want to eat", I reply.

"You _must", _he insists, and Mrs. Weasley immediately runs to the kitchen to fetch something. She makes me eat two slices of toast when she returns, and then Professor Snape gives me my potion. "Other than your recent spell", he asks, "How are you? The Malfoys are very concerned".

"I'm fine", I reply, rolling my eyes when he says the Malfoys are concerned, "And I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell them where I am".

"Don't bother saying that, Jayde", Harry speaks up from the corner of the room, "They're as good as here now that he knows. But it's nothing for you to worry about, the moment they step on the grounds, they'll regret it".

Mrs. Weasley shushes Harry and ushers him out of the room, and then Mr. Weasley thanks Professor Snape and says it'll be okay if he comes here from now on to give me my potion. Professor Snape agrees, and I immediately get very nervous, thinking the Malfoys will be here any moment. Professor Snape leaves, however, and the rest of the night is uneventful; no unwelcome appearances by the Malfoys. I mentally kick myself as I lie in bed Sunday night for thinking they'd bother to come check on me, and when the morning comes I've all but forgotten that they probably know where I am now.

When I get downstairs to breakfast Fred and George are sitting at the table again, and they remain at the Burrow all day, showing all of us their newest products and tricks. There's nearly constant laughter while the twins are around, and their antics serve as a wonderful distraction from my depression. Mrs. Weasley insists that the twins stay for dinner, and she spends most of the day in the kitchen preparing a large feast. At dinnertime, two new guests show up to the burrow; a tall, shabby brown-haired man called Remus and his wife; a young, beautiful pink-haired woman everyone refers to as 'Tonks'. They arrive shortly after Mr. Weasley gets home from work, and everyone chats excitedly over the delicious turkey, mashed potatoes, and gravy Mrs. Weasley prepared.

After dinner Mr. Weasley offers Remus and Tonks a glass of firewhiskey, and once the glasses are poured everyone stands up to retire to the living room. When I make to follow them all, however, Tonks lightly touches my arm and says, "You're Jayde, right?". I smile and nod at her in response, and she asks if she can have a quick word with me outside. I feel a little uncomfortable with this and look to Mrs. Weasley for advice, and she nods her head and smiles at me in approval. I agree and follow her around the kitchen table and outside, over to the garden wall, and we stand there in silence for a few moments before she begins.

"So I guess you're having my little cousin", she says quietly, looking down at my belly.

"Um…how did you know about that?", I ask, "And what do you mean your little cousin?".

"Narcissa Malfoy is my Aunt", she explains; "Draco…your baby's father…is my first cousin".

I find this very strange; "Why haven't I ever heard them speak of you?", I ask.

"Because my aunts and the entire Black family disowned my mother, Andromeda, when she married a muggle-born. They don't consider any of us to be a part of the family".

"Oh", I think to myself, "That makes sense".

I quickly apologize to Tonks for bringing it up; "It's alright", she replies unabashedly. "The reason I asked to talk to you", she says, "Is because Molly's concerned about you and wants me to find out what happened between you and Draco; please, don't tell Molly I told you this. She didn't tell me all the details, all I know is you and Draco had a row and you wound up here, 22 weeks pregnant. But I DO know what my Aunt and Uncle are capable of, and I'm curious. Did they have anything to do with your and Draco's split? I promise, I won't tell Molly if you don't want me to".

When I don't answer her, she says she'll take that as a yes. I don't meet her eyes and stare off into space awkwardly, and she sighs loudly before continuing. "They just don't know how to leave people alone…", she begins, but just then we hear a loud 'Crack' from somewhere in the darkness that can only be the sound of someone apparating, and she stops talking. We both listen in silence, our eyes wide, and hear the sound of the tall grass rustling against someone's approaching legs. "Jayde, get inside", she whispers to me, and she pulls her wand and begins searching for whoever's just appeared.

Knowing that I can't help Tonks without hurting the baby, I take off running towards the house and intend to tell everyone to go help her, but I don't make it inside. I hear a woman gasp and then a voice I recognize as Narcissa's screams, "Jayde! Wait!" through the darkness. I turn on my heel to see Tonks has her wand aimed at her Aunt, and she's threatening to hex her into high heaven if she doesn't leave right now. "Get away from me Nymphadora!", Narcissa says, "Jayde, please, come here!", she cries; her skin is pale and tears are streaming down her frantic face.

"No, Jayde, go inside!", Tonks calls. Apparently having overheard all the commotion, Remus, Arthur and Molly all come running outside with their wands drawn; the men run to join Tonks while Mrs. Weasley puts a comforting hand on my back.

She tries to lead me inside, but my feet remain rooted to the spot; "Jayde, please! I just want to talk to you!", Narcissa cries frantically.

Mrs. Weasley keeps trying to get me to go inside, but I pull my arm out of her grip; "She says she just wants to talk…she won't leave all of you alone unless I talk to her and I won't have all of you suffering because of me", I say quietly. I begin to walk towards Narcissa in the pale moonlight, with Mrs. Weasley coming up right behind me. When I reach where Tonks is standing she tells me to get inside, but instead I speak to Narcissa without moving closer to her.

"What do you want?", I ask.

"Just to talk", Narcissa replies, "How are you dear?".

"The baby's fine", I reply angrily.

"I asked how _you _are", Narcissa replies.

"Why? I know you really don't care!", I retort.

"I do, Jayde, please!", she says, "You've got to come home! We're all worried sick…I'm afraid Draco's going to lose his mind!".

"After what you did?", I scream, finally mad about the situation again for the first time in days.

"I know!", Narcissa says, "I know we've wronged you. But you've GOT to believe me, Jayde, Draco didn't know! We can't really talk about this right now because we're in mixed company, but I'll take veritaserum if that's what it takes to show you I'm telling the truth!".

"Yeah…we can't talk right now to protect your precious family name!", I scream, "So nobody will know all the horrible things your family has done!".

"Fine!", Narcissa screams, "If that's the way you want it!". All the adult spectators come to stand either behind or beside me, and Tonks and Molly both have their hands on my shoulders supportively. And then, to my surprise, Narcissa bursts into a full-fledged confession. "Lucius and I had someone place Jayde _and Draco _under the Imperius Curse the night of the Valentine's Day Ball!", she yells, looking straight at me but speaking to the whole crowd, "We did that so they'd sleep together because we hoped Jayde would get pregnant and be with Draco, because he was going mad over her! So there, you can take my pride and my family name and do whatever you like with them; none of it matters anymore!".

Mrs. Weasley and Tonks gasp, but Narcissa continues, softening her voice and inching closer to me. "All that matters now is my 18 year-old son", she says, "Who has been lying in the same spot in his bed since you left. He won't sleep, won't speak, he won't even move! I have to use the Imperius Curse to get him to eat! He's not just heartbroken Jayde, he's practically dead! I know Lucius and I have wronged you, but we did it out of love for our son, and I know that when your child gets here you'll do anything in your power to see to it that your child's happy".

"But I don't know what was real and what wasn't!", I sob, "I don't know if I ever really loved him at all!".

"Would you be crying right now over hearing the shape he's in if you didn't?", Narcissa asks. "Jayde, we only gave you amortentia the one time", she continues, "and I SWEAR to you, Draco knew NOTHING! But even if we had given it to you every day, you've been over here for almost a week, out of our grasp. You _know _you haven't been given amortentia over here, but yet I see you're still wearing Draco's ring and you're crying over him. Think about it!".

Just then, however, Tonks has had enough of her Aunt's mouth and casts a spell in her direction in disgust. Narcissa quickly disapparates, and everyone slowly turns to walk inside; me sobbing uncontrollably the whole time. When we get inside the adults send everyone else up to their respective rooms, and we all sit down for a long and very tiring conversation. Tonks and Molly sit beside me for moral support, and they ask if what Narcissa said was true. I confirm it and they gasp again before pulling me close and trying to comfort me. Arthur tells me that if I'll go to court and testify, I can have every one of the Malfoys locked up for what they did to me, but I quickly shake my head; I don't wish them any harm…my only concern right now is Draco. Mr. Weasley tries to convince me that I should press charges, but it only upsets me more and Mrs. Weasley interrupts him, telling him to drop it. She tells me to bid everyone goodnight and takes me upstairs, where I once again curl up into a little ball on Bill's bed and cry myself to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31 Discovery

I stay in Bill's room all day on Tuesday, refusing food and visitors, considering what to do. I simply stare at the wall in contemplation, literally driving myself insane. That evening, however, I get a visit from someone _completely _unexpected. I hear a knock on the bedroom door before hearing the door open, and I turn to see Professor Dumbledore, of all people. He comes into Bill's room and silently walks over and stands at the edge of the bed, claiming we need to have a talk.

I sit up straight and listen to him carefully out of respect. "Jayde", he begins, "I'm going to be completely open and honest with you here, and I trust you not to tell anyone else what we discuss".

"Yes sir", I reply quietly.

"I know what Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy did", he begins, this doesn't surprise me because now all the adults at the Burrow do; it only makes sense that they'd tell Dumbledore. Just then, however, the Professor completely blows my mind; "I knew what they were going to do before they did it".

My mouth falls open and I sit up a little straighter, staring up into his kind eyes through his half-moon glasses; "What do you mean, Professor?", I ask.

"Miss Newsome", he says, "By now I'm sure you're aware of who Lord Voldemort is and what his intentions are. Now, I won't name any specific names, but I have a spy inside his network of Death Eaters who is serving as a double agent. This spy tells me that from the moment he met you, Draco Malfoy became a changed man, and his parents were worried about him. His parents finally realized that _you _were the cause of all Draco's stress, and one night they were sitting at their home discussing how to help their son when Lord Voldemort walked in and overheard their conversation. As soon as he heard that you were a Nimbimagus, the Dark Lord wanted you aligned with the Malfoy family, but for his own personal gain…not because he was concerned about Draco. So he helped Lucius and Narcissa develop a plan to get the two of you together; permanently. This spy immediately informed me of this plan, and I had no choice but to allow the plan to be carried out; I could not risk exposing my spy, for he, as well as the Malfoys, would surely have been killed".

I gasp at this bit of information and look at Dumbledore in shock, but he continues speaking. "Jayde", he says, "It was my spy who slipped the Amortentia into your potion and _he _placed both of you under the Imperius Curse, he did so under my orders, though the Malfoys think he was acting on their behalf. I hope you will forgive me for allowing such a thing to happen, but the information my spy passes to me is too valuable to our efforts at defeating the Dark Lord…I could not let him be exposed. I tried to offer you as much help as I could". I don't respond to his statement, I just sit there in silence and think about all he's just said. After a few moments, he continues.

"Now", he says, "You know that Lucius and Narcissa were forced to do what they did to you. Therefore, I think you should go back to your fiancé".

I'm appalled by Dumbledore's last statement, but I simply say, "Professor, Draco and I aren't engaged anymore".

"Ah, so that explains why you're still wearing his Grandmother's ring", he replies matter-of-factly; I blush and look down at my hand in response.

"Professor", I say, "How can you expect me to go back now?".

"Jayde", he says, "I've given you quite a bit of information tonight but I'm not quite done yet. I only told you all of this information to be able to explain this next bit of information to you. It is, by far, the most important piece of information. Because I was privy to the situation beforehand, I also know who was involved. And Jayde, I can assure you, _Draco knew nothing. _Though I don't agree with everything the boy's done, he is innocent in this situation, and I fear he is suffering unduly_"._

My heart flip-flops when he says this, but I still find this hard to believe, I wonder if perhaps Dumbledore's so-called spy hasn't actually pulled the wool over _his _eyes. "Furthermore", Dumbledore continues, "I believe that when Voldemort discovers that you are no longer aligned with the Malfoys, he will not only hunt down you and your unborn child…but the Malfoys as well. He _will _find you, and kill you…all of you".

I gasp at this bit of information, but admittedly my concern isn't for myself…it's for my child, for Draco, and for Draco's parents, who, according to Dumbledore, were forced into this situation in the first place. Panic overtakes me, but Dumbledore quickly calms me and says that he didn't mean to frighten me, and that he wants me to take some time to think over the situation. He leaves a few moments later, rather abruptly I might add, and Mrs. Weasley comes into the room and immediately asks what our conversation was about. Because I promised Professor Dumbledore I wouldn't tell anyone what we talked about, I only give Mrs. Weasley a brief summary of what he said, omitting all parts about the spy he mentioned.

I simply tell her that Dumbledore says that he's sure Draco didn't know what his parents did, and the look on Mrs. Weasley's face tells me she has an opinion on the matter. "What do you think about that, Mrs. Weasley?", I ask nervously, my head reeling from all this new information.

"Well dear", she says, "I hate to say it, because I absolutely _detest _that Narcissa, but I don't think she'd admit to casting the Imperius Curse on you, but then lie about whether or not Draco knew". I'll admit I hadn't thought of this before, but I'm still unsure.

"But I'm still not sure", I reply, "How do I know if I ever really loved him?".

Mrs. Weasley has an opinion on this, too; "I don't think you'd have cried about him every night, including last night, if you didn't", she replies. Surprised that she knows this but still unsure, I don't say anything else for a few moments, and Mrs. Weasley gets to her feet. "Just think about what I've said", she says, "And I'll bring you up some dinner in a while".

"Ok", I say, and she leaves the room and comes back about 45 minutes later. I devour the delicious food immediately and then ask Mrs. Weasley whether or not Harry knows about what happened, or the baby. She responds that she doesn't believe so, and she turns to leave the room to give me more time to think. I quickly decide I don't want to think about this right now, however, and I walk downstairs and finally join the family for the first time today. Ginny and I are playing a game of exploding snap when Professor Snape arrives an hour later to give me my potion, after which he quickly leaves, not staying to chit-chat this time, possibly because of all the evil looks he's getting from nearly everyone at the Burrow. After he leaves, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and I go upstairs to Ron's bedroom. We stay up into the wee hours of the morning, talking and laughing, playing games, drinking pumpkin juice and eating pumpkin pasties. When I can't fight sleep any longer I go back to Bill's room and try to get some rest, but of course the fates wouldn't have it that way.


	32. Chapter 32 Deciding

I have another series of horrible nightmares involving Ms. Fitzpatrick; this time she shows me several different scenes from the past and one scene that I assume is from the present. In the first scene I am pulled into the drawing room at Malfoy Manor on the night Lucius and Narcissa were discussing what to do about Draco's broken heart. Lucius and Narcissa aren't the only ones there, however, Professor Snape is sitting in the room as well.

"Are you sure, Severus?", Narcissa asks.

"Absolutely", Snape replies, "Draco told Crabbe and Goyle that he felt electric energy coming off the girl when he touched her…that could only mean that he loves her".

"But how does that explain my son's recent behavior?", Lucius asks from across the room, "He's not even the same boy! He doesn't eat or sleep well and he never smiles anymore!".

"Draco is apparently upset because this girl, the Nimbimagus, chooses to always spend her time with Harry Potter. Crabbe and Goyle tell me that Draco is afraid to talk to the girl because he's sure she's heard horrible things about him from Potter, which will guarantee that she rejects him".

Suddenly, a familiar high-pitched voice enters the conversation, and I look over to see that the scary man from Professor Snape's house has entered the drawing room. "What's that?", he asks intently as soon as he walks into the room, "Did I just hear you correctly? Did you say that young Draco's girlfriend is a Nimbimagus?".

All three adults in the room look like they've been caught with their hands in the cookie jar, but Lucius finally speaks a moment later. "I'm afraid that's not the case, my Lord", he says. Suddenly a light bulb illuminates inside my sleeping head; this man, the man I met a little over a week ago, is _Lord Voldemort! _

"And why not?", Voldemort asks.

"My Lord, I'm afraid the girl is a close friend of Harry Potter's; it seems Potter is determined to make my son miserable in every aspect of his life", Lucius replies.

"Well we can't have that", Voldemort says, placing a hand on his chin, "Harry Potter will NOT have the advantage of having a Nimbimagus on his side…and I won't have Draco lose his mind over unrequited love, either, he's too valuable to me.

"What does our Lord suggest?", Snape asks.

"We'll simply have to find a way to get Draco together with this girl…permanently", Voldemort replies cooly.

"But, my Lord", Narcissa interrupts, "How can such a thing be done? Of course we could use the Imperius Curse for now, but eventually that would wear off".

"Narcissa", Voldemort replies, "What is the one thing that will keep you and Lucius bonded for the rest of your lives? Regardless of if the two of you stay married forever or not, you will always be in each other's lives. Why?".

"My lord, we have a son", Narcissa replies.

"Exactly", Voldemort responds with a smirk on his face.

"But what does a son have to do with Draco and Jayde?", Narcissa asks, but then realization dawns on her and a look of pure terror sets in on her face. "My lord, surely you're not suggesting that Draco impregnate the girl?", she says, "He's only 17!".

"That is exactly what I am suggesting", Voldemort snaps. "Not only would Draco be getting what he wanted out of the situation, he'd be keeping the girl out of Potter's grasp _and _there's no doubt their child will be a Nimbimagus; the child will be my most valuable servant when it comes of age".

Narcissa opens her mouth to speak again but Lucius silences her with a quick over-the-shoulder glance. "An excellent idea, my Lord", Lucius replies, which earns him a wild-eyed look from Narcissa, "How shall we go about it?".

Voldemort smiles and simply says, "Amortentia and the Imperius Curse".

"My Lord", Snape interrupts, "They don't need to be given Amortentia; I happen to know that they're secretly already in love with each other".

"Thank you for the opinion, Severus", Voldemort replies, "But I want to make absolutely sure that nothing goes wrong…they will both be given Amortentia also. And neither must know of this plan; Draco will serve me best by mating with the girl and producing a child, and I believe he'd find that difficult to do if he felt any pressure. Snape, you will perform the required deeds".

As soon as Voldemort finishes this last word the dream comes to an end and I sit bolt upright in Bill's bed, trembling. So it was Snape all along? Snape was the spy? And Draco really knew nothing? I try to process what Ms. Fitzpatrick's just shown me but it's very early in the morning and my brain isn't fully functional, so I decide to go back to sleep and process the dream in the morning. As soon as I fall back asleep, however, I fall into another dream, pulled into the past by Ms. Fitzpatrick again.

In the second dream Professor Snape is in Professor Dumbledore's office seated across from the headmaster at his desk, telling him about the Malfoys' plan. When Snape's finished relaying the information he asks Professor Dumbledore what should be done, and Professor Dumbledore quickly says that the Dark Lord's wishes will have to be fulfilled in order for Snape to continue to be able to pass information that will help defeat Voldemort. Immediately after Dumbledore finishes speaking, a mist sets in on the dream and it quickly changes to another scene inside Hogwarts castle.

The third is the scene of Draco and I walking towards the Slytherin Common Room the night of the Valentine's Day Ball; we're laughing, holding hands, and talking, with the only difference being that I have a different perspective this time and can now clearly see Professor Snape in the background, though I hadn't noticed him that night. He follows us and I watch as he flicks his wand not only towards me, but towards Draco as well, casting the Imperius Curse on both of us.

After I see Professor Snape cast the spells, a mist overtakes the dream again, and the fourth scene is of Narcissa talking to Lucius in bed one night about how, ever since he started dating me, Draco's gone back to being his old self again, and how she's now beginning to believe that this plan was for the best.

The dream mists over and changes again, and the final scene is what I assume is happening at Malfoy Manor tonight; Draco is lying on his bed, silent and still, with tears streaming down his face. He looks ill and mal-nourished, as though he hasn't eaten in days. My heart breaks at watching this last scene, and I wake up immediately, crying.

I stay awake the rest of the night, contemplating, and as soon as I hear movement downstairs I dress and leave my room, ready for a distraction from what I've been thinking about for hours on end. I find Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen starting breakfast, and she immediately asks how I'm feeling. "Dreadful", I reply, "I had a nightmare".

"Do you want to talk about it, dear?", she asks, to which I simply shake my head in response. "Ok", she says, and she summons me over to help her prepare breakfast. As I stand there helping her stir, my mind drifts to Draco. Mrs. Weasley can apparently tell that I'm distracted; a few moments later she asks, "So have you thought about what Dumbledore and I said?".

I nod my head in response but tell her that I still need some time to decide, to which nods her head in silent agreement. I help her finish cooking breakfast and then go upstairs to wake all my sleeping friends, who grumble in complaint but get out of bed and head down to the kitchen. As I eat, not only do I feel the baby move, but I once again hear Draco's voice inside my head, desperately calling out my name. I don't join in the conversation over breakfast; instead I eat silently, contemplating my dreams last night and what to do now that I'm sure of Draco's innocence.

And as I'm sitting here thinking, a thought I haven't had before pops into my head suddenly; _I know Draco's innocent…what am I still doing here? Why aren't I back at Malfoy Manor, back in his arms already? That's where I know I want to be, to hell with what Lucius and Narcissa did! _

And just that quickly, with that one little thought, all the pieces of the puzzle in my mind finally come together, and the answer that's been evading me suddenly seems as clear as day. I literally want to smack myself on the head for being so stupid and not realizing what I should've done all along. This past week has been pure hell on me. I haven't truly felt like myself since I arrived. I've been angry, hurt, sad, depressed and confused, but it doesn't matter anymore because it's over now, I've made up my mind. I'm going back; back to Malfoy Manor, where the other half of me lays waiting for me to return.


	33. Chapter 33 Going Home

Immediately after breakfast, Hermione, Ginny and I stand and help Mrs. Weasley clear the table and wash the dishes; Harry and Ron go back up to bed. After we've finished cleaning the kitchen, I ask Hermione and Ginny to come outside with me; I want to talk to them before I do what I've made up my mind to do, otherwise they probably wouldn't understand. Hermione and Ginny have been there for me when nobody else was, and I don't want to leave abruptly and hurt their feelings.

The girls and I walk outside and over to the garden wall, the morning sun shining brightly down upon us and a cool breeze blowing. "What's wrong, Jayde?", Hermione asks me a moment later when I'm still standing there in silence, watching small gnomes sneak back into Mrs. Weasley's garden.

"Nothing", I reply, I just wanted to let the two of you know…I'm going back".

"Back? Jayde, why would you go back?", Ginny asks, already knowing what I mean, "He hurt you!".

"No, he didn't", I reply. "Look girls, it's complicated and I don't expect you to understand", I continue, "I found out something horrible, and I thought Draco had something to do with it. But I've learned that I was wrong; I left Draco based on a lie. Instead of listening to him I got upset and assumed the worst, when he was innocent the whole time".

"How can you be so sure?", Ginny asks.

"Because Dumbledore told me. He knew about the situation and he knows that Draco's not guilty. I'd explain it to you if I could, but it's really complicated. But trust me, this is what's best for me…and for the baby" I reply.

The girls just stand there in shock for a moment. Ginny is staring at me in complete shock, Hermione has a stunned but understanding look on her face, and I get the feeling she's got some idea of what's going on. "Like I said", I continue, "I don't expect you to understand; I wanted to let you both know before I leave. You've been there for me, both of you, and I really appreciate it. I consider the both of you to be my best friends and I hope you still see me as a friend, too".

When the girls don't answer me I turn and start walking back towards the kitchen door, but they catch up with me after only a few strides and pull me into a group hug. "We're going to miss you so much!", they both exclaim.

"I'm going to miss you, too", I reply, "But I promise we'll see more of each other from now on. Now that I know where the Burrow is, I can come here all the time while Draco's at work".

"Actually, I'm not sure Draco's got a job anymore", Ginny replies, "Dad said neither he nor Lucius have gone to work since you left".

Hermione gives Ginny a chastising look when she sees the look of horror set in on my face, and she immediately begins trying to calm me. "I'm sure everything will be fine once you get back, Jayde", Hermione says, "Though I still think he's a prat, Draco seems to be different now that he's with you; he obviously loves you very much and I'm sure everything will work out".

I try to calm myself and convince myself that Hermione's right; the sooner I get back to him, the better. "I should probably get upstairs and pack", I say quietly, and the girls offer to come help me. We walk inside and nearly bump into Mrs. Weasley, who asks what we're up to. "I'm going to go get packed", I reply, "I'm going back". Mrs. Weasley simply smiles in response and gives me a quick hug before excusing the girls and I up to Bill's old bedroom. Ginny produces a suitcase which Hermione magically enlarges, and the three of us begin folding my new maternity clothes and putting them in the bag.

Not wanting Draco to see me in any of these hideous clothes, I put back on the clothes I was wearing the day I left Malfoy Manor, and then Hermione and Ginny begin fussing over my hair and makeup again, helping to make me look amazing for when I return to Draco later on today. Once both the packing and makeover are finished, Hermione and Ginny take my bag downstairs while I go to Ron's room to say goodbye to Ron and Harry. When I knock on the door, however, I find that neither of the boys are in Ron's room, so I walk throughout the house trying to find them.

I find Ron downstairs trying to sneak a sample of what his mother's already preparing for lunch, and I pull him into a quick hug and explain to him that I'm leaving and thank him for everything. He looks confused but doesn't say anything and bids me goodbye. When I ask where Harry is a look of panic spreads over his face, but he quickly regains his composure and tells me that Harry's outside, so I walk back outside and brace myself; I already know Harry's going to be the hardest person to say goodbye to. I find him sitting on the garden wall, and he smiles at me and jumps down as I approach. "Hi Jayde!", he says cheerfully, letting me know this is going to be much harder than I'd imagined.

"Hi Harry", I reply, "Um…there's something I want to talk to you about".

"Ok…", he says slowly, his cheerfulness already turning to confusion and suspicion.

"Harry, I'm leaving today", I say quickly, deciding to go ahead and get it over with quickly.

"Leaving?", he asks, "Why? Where are you going?".

"I'm going back to Malfoy Manor", I reply, "Back to Draco". Harry's stunned silence makes me feel horrible, but I say nothing and allow him to process it for a moment.

"Why?", he asks a few moments later, "You don't have to go back to him! He hurt you! And you don't need him…I could be there for you…I could take care of you if you'd let me, Jayde, I love you". His words sting, partially because I know I don't love him in return, but also partially because it feels so good to hear those words again, even though they're coming from the wrong person.

"Harry, you don't love me", I respond truthfully, "You love the _idea _of me. You love the thought of there being someone out there who's just like you; who also lost their parents and knows nothing of them. You love the idea of not being alone anymore, the idea of someone who completely understands you. And although I _do _understand you, I'm not the one for you. I love you, as a friend, but nothing more".

"How can you know that?", he asks, "You haven't even given me a chance! If you'd give me a chance, you _could _love me".

"No, Harry, I'm sorry", I reply, "But I could never love you in that way…because I love _him"._ I can tell my words have hurt Harry deeply, and I inch closer towards him and place my hand on his shoulder, trying to ease the pain, but he jerks away from me.

"Go on, then, go back to your _fiancé _and his _mansion!"_, he snaps.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I really am", I reply, "Maybe it would be different if I hadn't already dated Draco, but I have and I can't go back now; I have to follow my heart. I don't expect you to understand, but I'd really love it if you forgave me. I hope we can still be friends, and I want you to know how thankful I am for everything you've done for me".

Harry doesn't respond but I walk closer to him and pull him into a hug, which he doesn't return, and then I turn and walk away quickly and quietly, back into the house. Though I'm upset and concerned for Harry, I'm extremely anxious to get back to Draco and know that the sooner I get away from Harry, the better off he'll be, so I keep myself from crying and walk into the living room, where Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley are waiting.

I hug my best friends once more and promise I'll write and come to see them soon, and then I turn to Mrs. Weasley. She pulls me into a tight hug and I tell her I don't know how I can thank her for all she's done, and then I tell her I have a last, small favor to ask of her. "What's that?", she asks.

"I'd love it if you'd come with me to Malfoy Manor", I reply.

"I'd never be allowed there", she says quickly.

"I'm practically a Malfoy now, and I say you are", I reply. She looks very uncomfortable at this request, but at seeing the pleading look on my face, she agrees. Hermione hands me my bag and I bid the girls goodbye, and Mrs. Weasley and I walk through the kitchen and out the door. I see Harry still standing over by the garden wall and glance over at him worriedly, but Mrs. Weasley gives me a reassuring pat on the shoulder and tells me that he'll be fine. She and I walk out into the field, she takes my arm, and we disapparate.


	34. Chapter 34 My Angel

Mrs. Weasley and I land at the wrought-iron gates to Malfoy Manor, which Mrs. Weasley stares up at looking slightly intimidated. I quickly mutter the password, allowing us entrance, and I take Mrs. Weasley by the hand, guiding her inside with me; it's good to have her here with me for moral support. Mrs. Weasley looks up at the huge house timidly; I can tell she's very uncomfortable about being here.

As I look up at the house my heart gives an involuntary leap; it feels good to be back and I can't wait to see Draco. We continue to walk forwards towards the house, and when we get halfway up the drive, the front door flies open. I'm not sure how she knew I was here unless she's been standing at the window waiting for me to return, but Narcissa comes running towards us; I drop my bags and Mrs. Weasley's hand and run to her, wrapping her in a tight hug. "My darling girl!", she exclaims, placing her hand on the back of my head and pushing my face against her shoulder. "You came back!", she exclaims over and over again as tears stream from both our eyes.

Lucius quickly walks up behind her as we continue to hug and I'm surprised when he, too, wraps his arms around me, pulling both Narcissa and myself into a tight hug. When the Malfoys release me, Narcissa looks up at Mrs. Weasley, and they both stare at each other very awkwardly for a moment. "What changed your mind?", Lucius asks me.

"Mrs. Weasley", I answer honestly. Lucius looks up, apparently noticing Molly for the first time, but the look of disgust on Narcissa's face immediately turns to one of admiration.

"Oh Molly, Thank you!", she exclaims, and she runs over and pulls a very shocked and frightened-looking Mrs. Weasley into a hug. Lucius picks up my bag and begins to carry it inside, and Narcissa releases Molly and backs away, still crying.

"Narcissa", I begin.

"Yes?", she replies.

"I want Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley to be two of my bridesmaids; and I want the rest of the Weasley family there on my wedding day also. And Neville Longbottom and all my other friends from Hogwarts, too. And your niece, Tonks. And I doubt Harry will come, but if he will, I want him there, too. And I'd like for the ladies to be invited to my baby shower and bridal shower, as well". Narcissa looks like she's just swallowed a toad, but Molly's swollen with pride.

"You mean, you're still going to marry Draco?", Narcissa asks, and when I nod my head she brightens up.

"Anything you say, dear! It's the least we could do after all they've done for you!", she says.

"Great, thanks!", I reply, "I'll be inside in just a moment, I want to say Goodbye to Mrs. Weasley".

"Ok", Narcissa says, and she walks up the drive and into the house.

"Thank you so much, for everything", I begin, but Molly just pulls me into a hug.

"If you ever need anything", she says, "You know where to find me. And stop by and write every now and then, if you can".

"Of course", I reply, "You will come to the wedding and showers, won't you?".

"Of course", she replies, "And I know the girls wouldn't miss them for the world".

"Great!", I reply, "Let them know they're bridesmaids!".

"I will", she says, "Now you'd best get inside; Draco's waiting". I cast her a final smile and watch as she walks out the gates and disapparates, and then I head up the drive and back inside; back home.

As soon as I get inside Narcissa pulls me into another hug before asking how the baby and I are. I tell her we're both fine and she removes the disillusionment charm from my belly and takes me by the hand, leading me up to Draco's and my bedroom. "How is he?", I ask as we walk.

"Not good", is Narcissa's only response.

I feel the anticipation build with each step I take, walking up the familiar stairs to the third floor. My stomach feels like it's in my throat when we reach the bedroom door, and Narcissa tells me to wait in the hall, that she'll go in and 'prepare' Draco. I stand up against the wall to the right of the door and listen as Narcissa opens the door and steps inside.

"Draco", I hear her say, "I know you're upset son, but you need to get up; we've a wedding to plan".

"No we don't, Mother", Draco replies darkly; I'm glad to hear his voice but shocked at how different his voice sounds. "In case you've forgotten", he continues, "My bride, and my child for that matter, are GONE, thanks to you and Dad and your meddling".

"Draco, I know we've wronged you", Narcissa says, "But everything we did was out of love…", but Draco cuts her off.

"Oh, shut up!", he yells, "You two don't love anyone but yourselves! Do you know what the worst part about this whole thing is, Mother?".

"What's that, son?", she asks.

"The worst part", he begins, "Is that I _know_ Jayde loves me. Do you know how I know, Mother? Because I can _feel her! I can feel her heart…BREAKING_, and there's nothing I can do about it, because I don't even know where she is, thanks to you. I know that deep down, she knows she loves me, too. The only problem here is you and Dad; you've FUCKED with her HEAD! She doesn't know what was real and what wasn't anymore! But none of that matters now, because I'll never see her again".

Draco's voice trails off and I want to go to him badly, I can tell that he's hurting because I can literally _hear _the pain in his voice; but Narcissa speaks again, preventing me from doing so. "Draco, it just so happens I know where Jayde is", she says.

At this, she motions for me to come into the room, and I do so. And there he lies, my prince, my angel, in the middle of our bed with his face buried in his hands, his white-blonde hair falling around his hands. He's wearing pajamas, which I assume his mother dressed him in, and though I can't see his face, I can already tell he's ill, and he's lost quite a bit of weight; his whole body looks weak and it's breaking my heart.

He hasn't seen me enter the room, so I speak up; "Draco", I call softly.

"GOD!", he screams through tears with his face still buried in his hands, "I can HEAR her! I can hear her voice inside my head…it's driving me insane!".

I'm shocked to know that he hears my voice in his head, too, I thought I'd been imagining things, but I decide to try to use it to my advantage. "I can hear you in my head, too", I think, trying to direct my thoughts to him, "But this is _real. Look up". _

I feel stupid for trying this, but I know he's heard me because as soon as I finish speaking, or more like thinking, he removes his hands from his face and looks up, and he stares at me in silence for a moment before his eyes register what he's seeing. He takes a deep breath in and fresh tears start pouring down his cheeks, and his eyes and mouth open widely. "You…you're…", he begins.

"Yes…I'm really here, baby", I reply, finishing his sentence. He slowly pushes himself into a standing position and walks slowly over to me, shaking, and as he comes nearer my heart starts beating more quickly and tears start pouring from my eyes, as well. His face looks sunken in and his eyes are swollen; I can tell the past week has been pure hell for him, just like it has for me. "I'm here, baby", I repeat, "And I'm so sorry".

"S…sorry?", he asks, staring down at me as he finally reaches me and we stand face-to-face.

"Yes", I reply, "I should never have doubted you…I love you, and I hope you'll forgive me". I reach up and touch the side of his face and when I do he closes his eyes and leans his cheek into my open palm, breathing a sigh of relief. Then suddenly his expression changes, and he quickly backs away from my hand.

"No!", he says, "You shouldn't be here. Leave!".

"Wh..what?", I ask, thoroughly confused, "You don't want me here?".

"I…of course I want you here", he says, "But you're better off without me, Jayde. You're a complete angel, and I'm…I'm bad. People like me don't deserve angels like you".

I immediately know what he's trying to do; he's pushing me away just like I tried to push him away in the room of requirement at Hogwarts that day after Ms. Fitzpatrick's death. "I know what you're doing", I tell him, "And it won't work; us not being together isn't an option. I know you don't mean any of what you're saying, you're just scared. And I don't believe for one minute that you're bad, because you're not. Sure, your parents have made some bad decisions, but that doesn't make _you _a bad person. Furthermore, I know you love me, and I love you. I know you couldn't live without me, any more than I could live without you. And I know that I'm your angel; and you should know that you're mine".

"I'm…your angel?", he asks incredulously.

"Yes", I reply, "You saved me from myself; from the life of loneliness I was sentencing myself to. I love you, Draco".

At this, more tears pour from both of our eyes, and then Draco runs back over to me and wraps his arms around me, pulling me so close to him that I can hardly breathe. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my lips against his, and we stand there snogging for what seems like forever; "Finally", I think to myself. Narcissa quietly slips from the room as we snog, and Draco pulls away from me frantically a few moments later and places his hands on my shoulders.

"The baby!", he says as he glances down at my belly, "Is it okay?".

I smile up at him; "Yes", I reply, taking one of his hands from my shoulder and placing it on my belly, "It won't be still". The baby starts moving furiously as soon as Draco's hand touches my belly.

"Thank Merlin!", Draco exclaims, and he immediately falls to his knees and rests his head against my belly, kissing it several times. I finally get to my knees in front of him and lift his face, wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his shoulder, needing to feel his arms around me. "But what made you come back…after everything they did?", he asks me.

"Love", I reply simply.

"I…we don't have to live here anymore, if you'd like", he begins, "We've got enough money to build our own house. You don't ever have to see them again, if you don't want to".

"Well, I do think we should build our own house", I reply, "But we can stay here for now".

"But...I don't understand! Why?", he asks. I sit back on my heels and stare into his eyes before I begin to answer him.

"Draco", I reply, "Your parents used the Imperius Curse to make us shag; to make me get pregnant. They gave me Amortentia and they lied to us about it for a long time. But to quote someone I'm rather fond of when we first found out I was pregnant; 'I don't care who did it, the past doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're together and happy, and expecting a child; quite frankly, I'm not the slightest bit mad at whoever did this, nor am I one bit interested in their original intentions. This all worked out to our benefit'".

Draco smiles as I say this, recognizing the quote I'm using as his, and then pulls me into another long strain of kisses; he accidentally brushes against my left hand as we kiss and then he stops, looking down. "You're…you're still wearing my ring?", he asks, astonished.

"I never took it off", I reply, "And I've got some great news! Your Mum says Hermione and Ginny can be my bridesmaids, and that all the Weasleys can come to the wedding!".

"The…wedding?", Draco asks.

"Yess…", I reply worriedly.

"You mean…you still want to marry me?", he asks.

"Of course I do!", I reply. He pulls me closer to him and rests his nose against mine, staring down into my eyes.

"I still can't believe you came back", he says quietly.

"I had to", I reply, "Because I realized that after you and our child, Amortentia and the Imperius Curse are the best things that have ever happened to me".

Draco smiles at this statement and pulls me in for another infinite kiss. When we stop a few moments later Narcissa clears her throat behind us and I turn to look at her. She's smiling and tears are streaming from her face; "It's so good to see the two of you together again", she says happily. I smile at her in response and my heart swells as Draco pulls me closer to him. "I didn't mean to interrupt", Narcissa continues, "But I thought I'd let the two of you know lunch is ready".

"I'm not hungry", Draco replies, lightly nipping at my neck, "I've got all the sustenance I need right here".

I giggle slightly but turn to face him, "Come on, love", I say worriedly, "You should eat…I know you haven't been eating without your mom's coercion, and you don't look well…I feel horrible, it's all my fault".

"No it isn't, darling", he replies, "But okay, I'll go eat…but you should eat, too, for the baby. Okay?".

"Okay", I respond.

"Have you been walking and taking your potion every day?", he asks, to which I nod my head in response. "Good", he replies, "Come on, let's get something to eat".

Draco gets to his feet and then helps me to mine, and we follow Narcissa from the room, down the third floor corridor and downstairs. As we walk Draco clings to my hand and my waist for dear life, and I cling back to him just as fiercely; I'm glad to see that his demeanor and mood have improved in the past few minutes since I've returned, and he's even beginning to _look _better, though he still looks sick.

We finally reach the dining room, where Lucius is already seated at the table. He smiles up at us as we enter, and I'm surprised when a single tear rolls down his cheek, which he quickly wipes away with his knuckle while turning to face away from us, so as not to be seen at this moment of weakness. Several of the maids greet me as they serve lunch, "Welcome back, Miss Jayde", they all say. Draco stares at me instead of eating at first, but I scold him and he quickly starts eating ravenously. He holds my hand underneath the table though, making it a bit difficult to eat, but I don't mind.

There's not much talking at the table as we eat, but Lucius finally speaks up. "So will you be going back to work tomorrow, son?", he asks. Draco looks a little embarrassed; apparently he didn't want me to know he hasn't been going to work.

"Dad!", he says angrily.

"It's okay, love", I say, "I already knew you hadn't been going".

"How?", he asks.

"Arthur Weasley", I reply.

Lucius rolls his eyes but Draco speaks up, "Yes, I think I'll go back tomorrow", he says.

"Are you sure you still have a job?", I ask, to which Lucius responds, saying that the Minister has given Draco a leave for however long he needs; I can't help but think it's sort of nice to have friends in high places. "Are you sure you should go back so soon?", I ask, "You look really weak…maybe you should rest a bit first".

"I'll be fine, love", he says, giving me a gentle peck on the cheek, "I've missed enough work already".

"She's right, son", Narcissa says, "You should at least wait until Thursday".

"Oh…that's right!", I say suddenly, remembering something I'd forgotten, "My 23 1/2 week check-up is tomorrow!".

"Really?", Draco asks excitedly; I nod my head in response. "Ok, I'm staying out of work tomorrow to go with you; I'll go back to work on Thursday. Besides, we've got some catching up to do…it'd be great for us to get to spend the day together tomorrow".

"Yeah, it would, love", I reply happily.

No one else talks for the rest of the meal, and after we've finished eating Draco and I go outside for a walk on the grounds, even though Draco's still wearing his pajamas. We walk over to the fountain and sit on the edge, and immediately several of the baby white peacocks run up to us, wanting to play. Draco and I play with them for a few moments, and then Draco stops to ask me a question. "So was Potter there?", he asks me, "At the Weasley's, I mean", he clarifies.

"Yes", I reply cautiously. Draco tenses when I answer him before continuing; "Did he try anything?". I roll my eyes at him; I should have known that was coming.

"Draco!", I say exasperatedly. Draco, however, takes my behavior as a "Yes" and gets extremely angry.

"I knew it! I'll kill him with my bare hands!", he says angrily.

"He didn't try anything!", I clarify, and Draco immediately calms down. Then a question crosses my mind, and I can't help but ask it. "Are you going to tell your Dad that Harry was there?", I ask.

"I hadn't planned on it, why?", Draco asks. I decide that now is the moment of truth; I should tell Draco what I learned while I was at the Burrow.

"Draco, I know who that man was, that night at Professor Snape's house, and I know what that costume in the second floor cupboard is for; I know your Dad's a death eater". Draco's eyes widen when I say this and he looks away from me and lets out a heavy sigh before leaning over and burying his face in both his cupped hands. Then he takes his hands away and turns his head to the right, looking at me.

"Darling, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before", he says, "But you must understand, that's not something I'm proud of".

"I understand, but I still wish you'd told me", I reply, "Are you a death eater?", I ask, afraid of the answer.

"No!", he says seriously, sitting up straighter as he says it.

"Why not?", I ask.

"Because I don't want to be", he replies, "The only two causes in this world I'd be willing to die for are you and our child".

My heart melts as he says this and I pull him into a tight hug. "So you're never going to be a death eater, even if they ask you to be one?", I ask as I lean my head against his shoulder.

"They've already asked", he says, "My Aunt Bella's been pressuring me about it since last year; I was supposed to take the mark when I graduated. But for some reason they completely stopped talking to me about it right after I met you. But even if they do ask again, I won't do it; I refuse to follow in my Father's footsteps…I hate him and my Mum for what they did to you, to us".

"You shouldn't", I reply, "If it weren't for them we might've never been together. And besides, they were forced into this as well".

"What do you mean?", Draco asks me.

"Draco, your parents weren't alone in planning this…it was _his _idea…the Dark Lord. He's stopped pressuring you to become a death eater because you met me. He wanted your parents to ensure that we were together so we'd have children…_Nimbimagi_…who could serve him in the future".

"What!", Draco asks, infuriated, "How do you know all this?".

Knowing that I can trust Draco but deciding that I shouldn't tell him what Dumbledore said because I promised I wouldn't, I quickly reply, "Ms. Fitzpatrick showed it to me in a dream. I saw the whole thing, from beginning to end; Voldemort insisted that you and I be together so I'd be aligned with your family and we'd produce more powerful servants for him".

I feel horrible; though I didn't lie to Draco, I didn't tell him the whole story, either, but I know his parents probably wouldn't trust Professor Snape anymore if they somehow learned that he'd told Dumbledore of the plan, and I simply can't risk that. I seriously reconsider my decision, however, until Draco interrupts my thoughts.

"Well I'll be damned if I see it happen!", he says, "Our child will NEVER serve him! NEVER!".

"Shhh…calm down, love", I say quietly, and Draco immediately obeys. He pulls me into a tight hug and I return his embrace, savoring the feel of his skin against mine. It feels so good to be back in his arms, we're already almost back to normal; it's as if I never left. Draco and I continue to sit outside for a while longer, holding each other, playing with the baby peacocks, and talking, but after a little while I start to feel extremely tired; the past sleepless week has finally caught up with me.

I yawn loudly and Draco looks down into my drooping eyes; "What's wrong, love?", he asks.

"Nothing", I reply, "I just…haven't been sleeping very well".

"I can tell", he replies, "You look exhausted. Come on, let's get you to bed".

I make to argue with him, because it's still early in the afternoon, but he shushes me and picks me up, displaying strength that I didn't even think he had in him, based upon his looks. He carries me all the way across the yard, up the steps, inside, and up two flights of stairs to our bedroom. He lays me down on the bed and then lays down beside me himself, but he's not close enough. I slide closer to him and wrap my arms around his neck, and I tangle both of my legs between his. And though I've tried to be strong for him all day, silent tears start leaking from my exhausted eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?", Draco asks, looking very concerned. He extends his arms and pulls me closer to him, in the tightest embrace he's ever held me in. I practically climb on top of him and bury my head in his chest, sobbing.

"I missed you so much!", I wail against his shirt.

Draco responds, "There, there love, it's alright…I'm here now". I continue to sob for a moment and Draco continues trying to calm me; "I'm here, love", he repeats, "Please don't cry…you'll break my heart". He slides his hands up to the side of my face and gently pulls my face away from his chest, looking deep into my eyes. He pulls me in for a tender, tear-streaked kiss, which helps me calm down almost immediately. Then he repositions me beside him and wraps his arms around me, and I cling to him like a child to its mother. "Get some rest, love", he says.

"I'm scared to close my eyes", I reply, "I'm scared you won't be here when I wake up".

"Darling, I'm not going anywhere", he says, "Never".

The way he says this makes me feel horrible, because even though Draco would never leave me, I've already left him once. I start crying even more forcefully, and he pulls me closer. "I'm so sorry I left!", I sob, "I'm so sorry!".

"Darling, there's nothing for you to be sorry for…you were confused, and I would've been too".

I continue crying and Draco speaks again, "Shhh, love", he says, "Get some rest".

I snuggle up against him, my head lying across his chest, but I can't imagine sleep coming anytime soon for me, even though I'm completely drained. A few moments later, however, I feel myself starting to doze off. Though I try to fight it, still basking in Draco's embrace, I simply can't, and I close my eyes. In another effort to soothe me, Draco quietly says, "Sleep well, my angel, I love you".

"I love you too", I barely manage. I immediately fall asleep against my prince's chest, feeling more safe, comfortable, and happy than I have in a week's time, and knowing that when I wake up, he'll still be here, for the rest of my life, and that everything will be alright.

THE END- But PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR A SURPRISE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, that's all folks! I know, you're probably surprised that it ended here, without warning, and for that I apologize. I'd like to thank my faithful reviewers for their dedication; you know who you are! Please, let me know your final thoughts on this, as it's my first! And while you're at it, why not check out THE SEQUEL? Oh yes, there's a sequel...SURPRISE! I've fallen in love with my story and characters and couldn't say goodbye to them that easily, but I didn't want to write a 500 chapter story, either! Please review, and check out the sequel; It's titled "Becoming Mrs. Malfoy". Thanks again! **


End file.
